Jugando A La Casita Traducción, Playing house
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Dos años después de su graduación, Sam está manejando exitosamente un restaurante en Seattle cuando Melanie llega y deja un bebé a su cuidado. ¿Cómo se las arreglara para criar al bebé de su hermana? ¿Y una persona en especial estará ayudándola? TODO EL CREDITO PARA LA AUTORA ORIGINAL heartlines
1. Chapter 1

**Enserio me encanta esta historia, y para el público de habla hispana, aquí esta, playing house en español. Disfrútenla! **

**Capitulo Uno**

Sam salió de su oficina, miró a alrededor en el restaurante repleto y a la línea que estaba formándose en la puerta. Si, el fin de semana de cenas apresuradas había comenzado. Suspiró y amarró su cabello en una coleta, mientras caminaba a la cocina. En noches como esa prefería ayudar más en la cocina que en el servicio a los clientes. Había recorrido un largo camino desde su breve trabajo en El rey del Chilli cuando era más joven, y usualmente podía poner una sonrisa y lidiar con los clientes en una forma educada, pero aun tenía muy poca paciencia con clientes rudos o estúpidos que parecían abundar en el restaurante en horas especialmente ocupadas.

Sam entró a la cocina, que era una mancha de apremiante caos mientras su equipo de chefs y asistentes se movían alrededor, sirviendo ordenes. Sam se puso un delantal y un sombrero y camino hacia las estufas.

"Hey Emilio," Saludó a su chef líder "¿Qué tal van esos sándwiches de carne caliente?"

"Vendiéndose como pan caliente" Dijo él.

"O carne caliente…" Bromeó Sam, sonriéndole. Él le sonrió de vuelta y limpió gotas de sudor de su frente.

Sam tomó la espátula de su mano. "Tomate un pequeño descanso, me hare cargo aquí. No queremos que salpiques sudor en la carne."

"Cierto, gracias Sam."

Le indicó con la mano que se fuera y puso su atención en la mezcla de carne frente a ella.

Gibby's había ido de ser un restaurante en el sótano de Ridgeway a un restaurante real en la superficie. A veces Sam aún no podía creerlo. Había logrado dos cosas que nunca hubiera creído tener dos años atrás, uno era graduarse de la preparatoria y la segunda era tener un real y legal trabajo de tiempo completo.

Después de que Gibby's se había convertido en un éxito en Ridgeway, ella y Gibby habían juntado sus ganancias a mitad del último año y compraron un contrato de arrendamiento de un local a la venta a un par de cuadras del Bushwell Plaza. Pronto se dieron cuenta que tratar de abrir un restaurante real en la ciudad de Seattle no era lo mismo que abrir restaurante bajo tierra, ilegalmente en el sótano de la escuela. Costaba dinero que Sam y Gibby rápidamente gastaron sin alcanzarles, tenían numerosos permisos que obtener, y como ambos habían cumplido 18 recientemente para ese entonces, nadie se los tomo seriamente. Cada vez parecía mas y mas como si tuvieran que rendirse en su sueño de expandir Gibby's a un negocio real. Y entonces el director Franklin apareció.

Le dijo a Sam y Gibby que abrir un restaurante necesitaba más capital del que tenían y la mejor manera de obtenerlo era a través de patrocinadores financieros. El ofreció convertirse en un discreto patrocinador y desde ese momento todo marchó sobre ruedas. Spencer fue un gran apoyo en cuanto al esfuerzo porque él no tenía dinero, contactó a su papá y el coronel Shay se convirtió en el patrocinador número dos. T-Bo subió a bordo y sorpresivamente ofreció un montón de útiles concejos, ya que él tenía la experiencia de manejar un negocio exitoso. Aun así, la más sorpresiva fuente de recursos de ayuda a Sam y Gibby fue la señora Benson. Ella se convirtió en la patrocinadora numero tres y una gran ayuda consiguiendo que los permisos fueran firmados. No importó cuanta gente pensaba que dos adolescentes manejando un restaurante era una idea ridícula, nadie podía resistirse a la obstinada fuerza de voluntad de la señora Benson por mucho tiempo.

Y entonces fue con la unión de este sin igual equipo de trabajo que Gibby's abrió al negocio solo dos meses después de la graduación.

"¡Sam!" Llamó Julie desde el otro lado de la cocina donde estaba vertiendo salsa en una olla. "¿No iban a venir tus amigos esta noche?"

Sam maldijo mientras transfería la carne del sartén a los bollos para sándwich. Se había olvidado completamente de eso.

Le indico a uno de los asistentes que tomara su lugar con los sándwiches.

"¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y te unes a ellos para cenar?" Propuso Julie mientras Sam caminaba hacia ella. "Te has estado rompiendo la espalda trabajando tan duro toda la semana"

Julie era la chef segunda y era alguien a quien Sam se había vuelto muy cercana, viéndola como una hermana mayor. Julie era muy alta y pelirroja en sus medianos veintes y había estado saliendo con el primo de Sam, recientemente puesto en libertad condicional, cuando Sam la contrató. Ellos terminaron y Stuart se mudo a california pero Julie se quedo a pesar del hecho de que probablemente podría obtener un trabajo en cualquier restaurante de Seattle. Sam sabía que parte de la razón por la que se quedo era para cuidar de ella y Sam lo apreciaba más de lo que podía expresar. Sam estaba segura de que a Julie le gustaba mucho Spencer, se preguntaba porque esos dos aun no estaban juntos, bueno, no lo sabía.

Fue también Julie quien ayudo a Sam para enviar su solicitud a la universidad de artes culinarias de Seattle, de donde Julie misma se había graduado. Sam estaba en su segundo año ahí y disfrutaba más de lo que había esperado. Bueno, excepto por las clases de química. Eran un martirio.

"Si fueras ahí afuera verías lo fácil que es tomar un descanso," Sam trato de discutir pero podía escuchar el cansancio en su propia voz. Realmente había sido una larga semana.

Julie soltó su cucharon y tomo el brazo de Sam. "Sam, estás trabajando hasta llevarte al extremo"

"Estoy bien…"

"No me vengas con esa mierda de estoy bien que has estado usando toda la semana. Entre la escuela y trabajar aquí, difícilmente tomas un descanso para ver a tus amigos. Vamos Sam," Dijo mas gentilmente, acariciando su brazo. "Solo tomate una hora. Te prometo que el restaurante no va a quebrar."

Sam suspiro. Julie tenía un punto, y realmente no había visto a Carly y Freddie en un tiempo.

"¡Está bien! Solo una hora"

Julie sonrió y le quitó el sombrero a Sam. "Ahora ve"

Se quitó el delantal mientras caminaba por la cocina y lo colgó en el perchero por la puerta. Si era posible, el restaurante estaba más lleno que antes pero Sam sabía exactamente donde estarían sus amigos. Tenían una esquina reservada para ellos cada que Sam, Gibby, o alguno de sus empleados sabia que vendrían.

Sam iba en camino a allí, sonriendo y saludando a algunos clientes regulares que conocía por nombre. Le tomo cerca de quince minutos llegar desde un extremo del restaurante el otro. Ella realmente había pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar.

Finalmente pudo ver el lugar donde Carly y su novio Ian estaban sentados juntos. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver a Freddie sentado frente a Ian. Completa y totalmente sin su permiso, Sam sintió una sonrisa llegar a su rostro. Hasta que llegó al fondo y vio a una linda chica castaña sentada al lado de Freddie. Su sonrisa calló.

"¡Hola Sam!" Carly le sonrió

"Hey Carls" Dijo Sam y saludo a los chicos en turno "Ian, Freddo." Se detuvo cundo llego a la chica

"Sam, ella es Emily," Dijo Freddie "Emily, ella es Sam, es la co-propietaria y maneja este lugar"

Emily estiró su mano y Sam la tomó, una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Así que tu eres Sam! Carly habla de ti todo el tiempo. He escuchado cosas increíbles de este restaurante y estoy encantada de poder probar la comida finalmente."

"Uh, Sam," Dijo Carly. "Emily está en mi clase de sicología. Le arreglé una cita a ciegas con Freddie aquí"

"Genial, genial," Dijo Sam. "Así que, ¿Ya ordenaron chicos?"

"Si, Tom se encargo de nosotros" Dijo Carly.

"¿Quieres unírtenos Sam?" Preguntó Ian.

"No, no. ¡Miren este lugar!" Hizo una seña para indicar su alrededor. "Estamos llenos esta noche. Necesito regresar a la cocina. Solo quería pasar y decirle hola a Carly"

"¿Podemos salir alguna vez?" Preguntó Carly. "Siento que no te he visto desde siempre"

"Cerca de un mes y medio" Dijo Sam despreocupadamente "¿pero quien cuenta? Seguro, saldremos. Los dejo chicos. Espero que disfruten la comida"

"Siempre la disfrutamos," Aseguró Ian

Sam se dio la vuelta, cuidadosamente evadiendo los ojos de Freddie y Emily y sus alegres sonrisas. Caminó a través del restaurante directamente al final del pasillo a su oficina, donde cerró la puerta tras ella, bloqueando los sonidos del restaurante. Se sentó pesadamente en su escritorio, poniendo la cabeza en sus manos.

Ella y Carly no se habían estado viendo o hablando mucho últimamente. Habían dejado de hacer iCarly al final de su último año. Carly era ahora una especialista en ciencias de la comunicación en la universidad de Washington, y justo como Sam estaba prosperando en el restaurante y la escuela de artes culinarias, Carly estaba de lo mejor en la universidad. Ella vivía en los dormitorios en el campus y estaba involucrada en un montón de clubs de estudiantes y organizaciones. Y encima de eso, había estado saliendo con Ian, un estudiante de pre-derecho, por casi un año ahora. Su más larga relación. Todo eso combinado hizo que Carly raramente visitara este lado de Seattle ahora, incluso Spencer se quejaba a veces de que apenas y veía a su hermanita.

Dos años atrás Sam podría haber jurado que nada cambiaría en la amistad que ella y Carly tenían. Ahora parecía que ella y Carly se separaban cada vez más y más. Y no podía creer que Carly le hubiera arreglado una cita a ciegas a Freddie con una completa imbécil.

Hablando de Freddie, el estaba ahora asistiendo a la universidad técnica de Seattle. Se había quedado en un montón de lujosas escuelas de la costa este pero había escogido la Técnica de Seattle, diciendo que tenían el mejor programa de ingeniería computacional de la costa oeste. Aun vivía en casa con su mama, por lo que Sam lo había molestado sin piedad pero el parecía feliz de ahorrarse el dinero de la renta. Sam sospechaba que la crisis de las gallinas de la señora Benson había golpeado a la economía familiar más fuerte de lo que Freddie había admitido, lo que hacía a Sam preguntarse de donde había sacado el dinero para apoyar a Gibby's. Pero Freddie nunca había hablado de eso y Sam nunca había sacado el tema a colación con él.

Ella veía a Freddie ligeramente más de lo que veía a Carly porque Sam vivía en un edificio de apartamentos que estaba justo en medio de Gibby's y el bushwell. Una de las mejores cosas de tener un restaurante exitoso es que le daba la libertad financiera para dejar a su mama. No es que ella no estuviera al pendiente de Pam o le diera dinero de vez en cuando, pero estaba inmensamente agradecida de no tener que vivir más con la mujer. Pero incluso con la distancia física no siendo un problema realmente, la amistad entre ella y Freddie no era lo que solía ser.

Después de la graduación, Sam había tenido que aceptar que ese 'un día' que había estado esperando desde esa noche en el elevador nunca llegaría. Freddie había tenido varias oportunidades para retomar las cosas, incluso se había quedado en Seattle a pesar de la completa certeza de Sam de que el se iría al otro lado del país tan pronto estuvieran libres de Ridgeway. Pero el nunca hizo o dijo nada que diera a entender que quería intentar de nuevo las cosas y Sam estaba cansada de esperarlo. Afortunadamente ella tenía el restaurante y luego la escuela para enfocarse en eso. No era solo la distracción perfecta, era la mejor técnica de evasión. Le aseguraba que no podría pasar mucho tiempo alrededor de Freddie para decir o hacer algo estúpido. Y así, ellos se habían alejado justo de la forma en que había pasado con Carly.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sam cinco años atrás que de su grupo completo, al que sería más cercana después de la graduación era Gibby, ella hubiera roto sus pulgares. Y entonces se hubiera reído en su cara. En ese entonces había tolerado a Gibby porque era bueno para iCarly, le caía bien a Carly y Freddie, les ayudaba a veces (como cuando los había salvado de Nora por primera vez), y ella podía admitir que su rareza era divertida a veces. Pero ella nunca había buscado mucho por su compañía, a menos que tuviera ganas de hacerle calzón chino a alguien. El siempre había sido un blanco fácil cuando eran más jóvenes.

Pero entonces habían abierto Gibby's en el sótano y Sam comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él. Ella se dio cuenta que debajo de toda esa rareza, había una persona real. En cierta forma era el sueño de Gibby lo que había mostrado a Sam el camino para darse cuenta de su verdadera vocación en la vida. Si no fuera por el restaurante bajo tierra Sam podría haber naufragado después de la graduación, sin hacer mucho realmente, ella ciertamente no estaría en la escuela y manejando un negocio exitoso.

Cuando Gibby's había empezado, Gibby había estado tan involucrado y centrado en el restaurante como Sam. Pero cuando llegaron a su ultimo año y Gibby's en Ridgeway se mantenía en su propio pie y generando ganancias, Gibby había comenzado a poner su atención en otros posibles negocios. Había resultado que Gibby tenía atención por cortos periodos y estaba más interesado en pensar en ideas que mantener negocios de largo plazo. Estaba bien para Sam, Gibby's se había convertido en su bebé de todas formas. El aun le había ayudado a expandir Gibby's a las calles de Seattle y hacerlo marchar en su primer año. Pero ahora Gibby estaba en la universidad de Washington con Carly y manejando el espíritu empresarial. El aun era el co-propietario del restaurante y su socio pero regularmente venia a ayudar a Sam cuando estaba realmente ocupada y tenía su plato lleno. El era también mas sociable que ella así que él se encargaba de anunciar y expandir la palabra de boca en boca acerca de Gibby's al mundo. Pero incluso él había admitido que Gibby's era mas de Sam que de él mismo. Incluso le había dado a Sam el permiso para cambiar el nombre del restaurante pero ella decidió que no porque quedaba bien con los fans de iCarly y la parte sentimental de ella estaba agradecida con el gordito de que su sueño le había hecho a ella darse cuenta de un talento y habilidad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Los dos años que tenían manejando un negocio juntos había forjado un lazo entre ellos que Sam ni en un millón de años hubiera creído posible. Ahora pensaba en Gibby casi como un hermano y últimamente sentía que podía contar con el más de lo que podía con Carly y Freddie. Y eso la hacía sentirse un poco triste.

Sam bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno en su escritorio frente a ella, sabiendo que le esperaba una larga noche anotando los gastos del día y las ganancias. Podría contratar a un contador, sabía que probablemente debería, pero había tenido mala experiencia en confiar a cualquiera el dinero. Años de no tener suficiente comida en casa por las pobres decisiones de su madre le habían enseñado a confiar solo en sí misma en ese sentido.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Sam levantó la cabeza pesadamente, esperando a que Julie entrara y la regañara por no pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Como si quisiera ser un quinto malo en su perfecta cita doble.

"Adelante" Gritó

La puerta se abrió y Freddie asomo la cabeza "Hey" Sonrió. "¿Ocupada?"

Sam le indicó con la mano que entrara y se sentara frente a ella.

"¿Cómo estás Sam?" Preguntó

Ella lo miro frunciendo el seño. ¿Era lo mejor que podía decir?

"¿En serio viniste aquí para hacer una corta conversación? ¿No tienes una cita esperándote ahí afuera?"

"Estoy preguntando porque en serio quiero saber Sam. No nos hemos visto mucho en casi un mes…"

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Le interrumpió Sam. "Yo no soy muy difícil de encontrar ¿O sí?"

"No, pero siempre estás muy ocupada. Procuro comer aquí tanto como puedo solo para tener una conversación contigo pero no puedes sentarte por cinco minutos sin que algo en este lugar necesite tu atención."

"Y yo que pensaba que solo tenias un fetiche por la lasaña" Le sonrió ella.

"Es una buena lasaña," Asintió Freddie. "Mejor que la de pini's. Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Creo que te las arreglaste tu sola para sacarlos del negocio."

"Lo siento, no puedo revelar mis secretos" Sam sonrió

"Pero en serio, estuve ahí la semana pasada y el lugar estaba vacío. ¡En sábado por la noche!"

Ella hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, los sábados por la noche eran los más ocupados para ellos y eso era mañana. Y entonces el cerebro de Sam razonó lo que él había dicho.

"¿Qué hacías en pini's un sábado por la noche?" Trató de sonar casual. "¿Cita ardiente?"

"Bueno, de hecho…"

"Creí que Carly apenas te había presentado a esa chica Emily esta noche"

"Así fue, pero, fui con una chica de mi clase de ciencias la semana pasada." Frotó su nuca en ese hábito nervioso que tenía.

"Miren a Freddie Benson siendo un pequeño cazador," Bromeó Sam, tratando de mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

"Esa cita no termino muy bien y esta, bueno, se que Carly tenía buenas intenciones pero…"

"¿Emily no es tu tipo?"

"Es una chica linda…" Trató de cubrir

"Es _muy _alegre ¿No?"

Freddie rodo los ojos. "¡Es irritante!"

"¡He escuchado mucho de ti! ¡Siempre había querido comer aquí!" Sam la imitó en un tono de voz agudo y Freddie rió.

"Extraño esto" Dijo él una vez que la risa terminó. "Te extraño _a ti_"

Sam se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, no quería admitir que también lo extrañaba. Pero Dios, realmente lo extrañaba.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y se estiró para tomar sus manos que estaban reposando en la mesa. "Deberíamos salir, pasa un rato" Dijo él "Sólo nosotros. Y no aquí en el restaurante donde siempre te distraes con todo."

Sam trató de ignorar el cosquilleo en sus manos atrapadas entre las de Freddie, su pulgar trazando distraídamente círculos en su palma, pero sentía como si las cosquillas estuvieran escalando a sus brazos y haciendo corto circuito en su cerebro y podría jurar que Freddie se estaba inclinando. Su rostro acercándose más… y más…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo a ambos brincar en sus asientos y separarse. Freddie retiro sus manos.

"¡Sam! ¿El suministro de albóndigas llego esta mañana?" Preguntó Julie. "Se están termina…" Miró a ambos chicos. "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"Están en el congelador, iré a traerlas," Sam se levantó, camino al otro lado del escritorio y Freddie se levanto también.

"Sam," Le llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta, "¿Te llamo?"

"Sí, claro" Ella trato de sonar despreocupada pero sabía que su sonrisa la delataba. Una igual se dibujo en el rostro de Freddie, iluminando sus ojos, y Sam tuvo que forzarse a girar y caminar por la puerta, de otra manera nunca dejaría esa oficina.

Julie estaba esperando por ella en el pasillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Andando, vamos por esas albóndigas," Dijo Sam, caminando rápidamente pasillo abajo, dejando a Julie detrás de ella.

"¡Tendrás que darme los detalles esta noche, Sam Puckett!" Le gritó

Sam agitó una mano en el aire despectivamente, pero sabía que Julie tenía razón. Tenía que prepararse para un interrogatorio del demonio una vez que las puertas de Gibby's se cerraran en la noche. Se dio cuenta que no le importaba tanto, su corazón estaba latiendo felizmente en su pecho, podría necesitar una plática.

Sam entró en su apartamento, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro tras de sí, sintiendo el cansancio del día, de la entera semana, presionando sus huesos como enormes pesas. Todo lo que quería era tirarse en la cama y dormir el fin de semana entero pero eso era imposible. Lo más que podía hacer era dormir hasta las diez y entonces tenía que ir a trabajar para la hora del almuerzo.

Se dejo caer de boca en el sofá y gruñó. Tal vez podría dormir ahí…

Su teléfono vibró y Sam lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto de Freddie, se sentó de inmediato.

_Hey, me salté la película que se suponía iba a ver con Emily, Carly e Ian. Carly está realmente enojada pero sobrevivirá. ¿Quieres salir Sam?_

Sam sonrió y presionó 'responder' pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a escribir otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_Incluso si dices que no, iré al restaurante y me quedaré allí todo el día. _

_Eso sonó acosador, lo siento. _

Sam luchó contra la sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, sus palmas sudaban y carajo, era como hacía tres años de nuevo.

_¿Sabes qué? Solo te llamaré. _

El rostro de Freddie apareció en la pantalla cuando comenzó a sonar y ella estaba a punto de aceptar la llamada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró a su teléfono y luego a la puerta. ¿Era Freddie?

Sam se levanto y abrió la puerta, el teléfono aun sonaba en su mano. Estaba segura de que vería a Freddie al otro lado de la puerta siendo tan nerd como era, pero en lugar de eso se encontró mirando a una exacta copia de sí misma.

"Melanie," Dijo

"Hola Sam," Le saludó Melanie, el cansancio era evidente en su voz y en todo su rostro. Sam sabia que ella misma lucia desgastada pero comparada con cómo se veía su hermana en ese momento, era como si fuera a salir a competir a otro concurso de belleza. Melanie llevaba ropa holgada y vieja, su usualmente recogido cabello estaba suelto y parecía como si no hubiera pasado un peine por él en días, no tenia maquillaje y las pesadas bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos la hacían lucir como un baset hound. Incluso con el aspecto destruido, los ojos de Sam inmediatamente se fijaron en la carriola que estaba frente a Melanie.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó.

Sam se hizo a un lado y Melanie empujo la carriola adentro. El teléfono seguía sonando en su mano y ella presiono 'ignorar' y luego lo apagó.

Cuando Sam se giro hacia su hermana, Melanie se había acomodado en el sofá.

"¿Qué diablos Melanie? Por favor dime que ese bebé no es-"

"Es mío," Dijo ella.

Sam se sentó en su pequeño sillón, su mente en blanco y su visión borrosa. Esto no estaba pasando. Era un sueño. Todo este día había sido un sueño…

"¡Sam! ¡Sam!"

Su atención regreso a Melanie que estaba de rodillas frente a ella, sacudiendo sus hombros. "Vamos Sam, quédate conmigo. No entres en shock."

Empujó las manos de Melanie. "Por favor dime que secuestraste a ese niño. Puedo lidiar con una loca secuestradora, pero ¿Tu dando a luz a los diecinueve? No, ¡No!"

Sam se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomo su paquete de jamón extra grande. Rasgó el plástico y se metió unas cuantas piezas en la boca.

Melanie la había seguido y la miraba cuidadosamente. Sabiamente esperó mientras Sam masticaba y tragaba, eventualmente calmándose lo suficiente para encarar a su hermana.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Sam.

"Ella nació hace dos semanas"

"¿Ella?"

"Su nombre es Charlotte. Charlotte Elizabeth Puckett."

"Ese es mi segundo nombre," Dijo Sam.

"Si, así es" Dijo Melanie gentilmente

Sam sacudió su cabeza, tratando de procesar en su cabeza todo esto. "¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién te dejó embarazada?"

Ella mordió su labio. "No importa"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Melanie?"

"Él se fue, ¿sí? Se fue tan pronto supo que estaba embarazada."

"Dame un nombre, Mel."

"No"

"¿Por qué no?

"¡Porque vas a decirle al tío Carmelo y el va a ir a cazarlo con un cuchillo y entonces nunca saldrá de la cárcel!" Se lamentó Melanie, estrujando sus manos.

"No, voy a ir _yo _a cazarlo con el cuchillo y a cortarle las bolas" Gruñó Sam. "Entonces hare que se las coma"

"Sam, por favor, solo olvídalo"

Sam camino de un lado de la cocina al otro, luchando contra el enojo de que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a su hermana. Y que la _perfecta _Melanie pudiera ser tan estúpida.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo, Mel. Tú eres la buena, la responsable. Estas en Princeton con una beca, ¡por Dios! ¡Si se suponía que alguien iba a embarazarse y arruinar su vida, era yo!"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Replicó Melanie llorando. "Mi vida era perfecta, Sam. Estaba hecha para Princeton, es el mejor lugar en el que he estado en mi vida. Mi primer año ahí fue como un sueño, estaba teniendo dieces limpios, estoy en el concilio escolar, tenía un novio increíble… y entonces la prueba salió positiva. No puedo hacer esto, Sam. No puedo ser una madre" Melanie rompió a llorar más fuerte, grandes y pesados sollozos que Sam no había escuchado desde que tenían seis años y se habían dado cuenta que su papá no iba a regresar.

Caminó hacia Melanie y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Melanie lloró en su hombro aferrándose a su camisa en su espalda.

Se quedaron ahí por varios minutos hasta que los sollozos de Melanie se convirtieron en pequeños suspiros y entonces se calmó completamente. Sam sabía que su camisa estaba mojada pero no le importó.

"¿Qué necesitas que haga?" Pregunto Sam.

Melanie se separo de ella y limpio sus ojos. "Necesito que te quedes con ella"

"¿Qué?" Sam estaba segura de que no podía haber escuchado eso bien.

"¡No puedo criar un niño, Sam! Voy a ir a la escuela de medicina después de graduarme, ¡voy a ser una doctora! Ya he tenido que tomarme un año, cuando regrese quiero poner toda mi atención en la escuela. Además, nunca he querido ser una madre. Los niños nunca han estado en mis planes, nunca."

"¡Tal vez debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de ir y abrir las piernas!" Gritó Sam. "Dios, eres igual que mamá, Mel. Pensé que yo me iba a convertir en ella pero eres tú, tu eres la Pam 2.0"

Melanie rompió en lágrimas de nuevo y corrió hacia la sala.

Sam respiró lentamente, dentro y fuera, poniendo sus manos en la barra y estirando sus brazos mientras inclinaba su cuerpo el nivel de su cintura. Contó lentamente hasta diez, sintiendo su mente aclararse poco a poco. Después de unos cuantos minutos de esto y unas cuantas piezas más de jamón, se sintió suficientemente tranquila para ir a la sala y encarar a su hermana.

Melanie estaba sentada en el sofá en el lugar más lejano al bebé. Ya no estaba llorando, solo estaba sentada ahí jugando con sus manos.

Sam se sentó en su sillón de nuevo. "Mira, Mel, lo siento…"

"No, me merecía eso" Dijo ella despacio. "Iba a abortarla, sabes. Hice una cita y todo. Pero entonces llegué a la clínica y no pude hacerlo. Simplemente… no pude. Pensé en mamá, tenía esta edad cuando nos tuvo. ¿Qué tal si ella hubiera…?" una lagrima rodó por su mejilla "No pude hacerlo"

Sam se estiro por una de sus manos y la tomó. "Debiste haberme llamado, Mel. Pude haber estado ahí"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, tu tenias tu restaurante y sonabas tan feliz. Era mi problema y tenía que lidiar con él. Después de eso, pensé en ponerla en adopción. Busque diferentes agencias en nueva Jersey. Incluso la semana pasada estaba pensando en ello. Pero tampoco pude hacerlo"

"No puedo criar un niño, Mel" Dijo Sam honestamente.

"¡No tengo otra opción! Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Por favor ¿Sam?"

"Tal vez la adopción no sea tan mala… podemos buscar agencias aquí, asegurarnos de que va a una buena familia"

La bebé comenzó a llorar justo cuando Melanie lucía totalmente aterrada.

"Odio cuando llora" Susurró. "Y lo hace todo el tiempo"

Sam dejo salir un suspiro. "Es una bebé, Mel, es prácticamente todo lo que sabe hacer"

La bebé siguió llorando y Melanie solo se quedo ahí, corriendo sus manos por su enredado cabello. Finalmente Sam se levanto y fue hacia la bebé porque Melanie ciertamente no iba a hacerlo. Lentamente levanto a la bebé, sintiéndose aterrada de cuan pequeña era. No creía haber sostenido a un bebé tan pequeño y nuevo antes. Sam se aseguro de sostener su cabeza y lentamente comenzó a mecerla, suavemente moviéndose de lado a lado.

Tenía que admitirlo, Charlotte era una hermosa bebé. Tenía su cabeza llena de cabello rubio, regordetas mejillas rosas, y sus brillantes ojos azules la miraron mientras dejaba de llorar. El corazón se Sam se derritió. Ok, si, era una adorable bebé.

"Hey, mira, hice que dejara de llorar"

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le respondió. Sam se giró "¿Melanie?"

Se había ido. Sam rápidamente puso a la bebé de vuelta en la carriola e inmediatamente empezó a llorar de nuevo pero Sam corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

"¡Melanie!" Gritó a su hermana que estaba al final del pasillo y presionaba frenéticamente el botón del elevador. Se giró y Sam pudo ver las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento tanto, Sam" Dijo "No puedo hacerlo"

"¡Vuelve aquí, Melanie! ¡Es tu hija!"

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Melanie entró. "Confío en ti Sam. Más que a nadie en el mundo. Sé que cuidaras de ella como si fuera tuya"

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y una parte de la mente de Sam pensaba en correr tras Melanie, taclearla y traerla de vuelta, atada si era necesario, pero la bebé seguía llorando tras ella. Su sobrinita bebé que acababa de ser abandonada por su madre.

Sam se desplomó contra el marco de la puerta. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

**Ahí está! De parte de la autora, y la traductora es decir yo, déjenos saber que piensan con un review! Gracias por su tiempo! Se aprecia muchísimo! Llevo traducido hasta el capitulo 4, así que ustedes dicen ¿Cuándo quieren el dos? Review, review, review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, no me será posible subir hoy en mi otra historia, pero será el lunes, lo sé. Para quienes no la han leído espero puedan pasarse por ahí. En fin, veamos que hará Sam con la bebé. **

**Capitulo dos. **

La llamada entró directamente al buzón de voz de nuevo. Freddie gruñó y arrojó frustrado su teléfono en la cama. Habían pasado tres días desde su conversación con Sam en su oficina y ella no había regresado ninguna de sus llamadas. Había ido al restaurante el sábado pero Abby, una de las azafatas, dijo que Sam había llamado enferma. El pudo haber pensado que ella le estaba mintiendo para cubrir a Sam, pero Abby lucia enserio confundida y preocupada, Sam nunca llamaba por estar enferma, nunca. Y la última vez que él había visto a Sam enferma fue cuando Missy le había dado esos chocolates rancios hacía mucho tiempo.

El domingo por la mañana había ido al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía con tocino y sopa de papas pero Chester, el gentil hombre viejo que era el portero del edificio, le había dicho que Sam acababa de salir a encargarse de unas cosas. El pensó que tal vez el malestar de Sam era de esos de un día solamente y considero la opción de esperarla en el lobby a que regresara pero eso parecía cruzar los límites de lo raro, incluso para él.

Freddie podía aceptar que Sam estuviera enferma u ocupada y no tuviera tiempo de verlo, pero simplemente no entendía porque no podía responder una de sus llamadas. Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de ese momento que habían compartido en su oficina. Tal vez lo había entendido todo mal y ella no se sentía de la misma manera que él.

Se dejó caer en su cama, sintiéndose miserable.

Había estado intentando de recuperar a Sam, en serio intentaba. Había ido a esa cita con carolina la chica de su clase de ciencias y a esa cita a ciegas que Carly le había arreglado. Pero siempre terminaba comparando a todas las chicas con Sam en su mente. Y por supuesto siempre se quedaban cortas. Encontraba a otras chicas atractivas, claro, pero ninguna ocupaba su mente y se metía bajo su piel como Sam lo había hecho. Nadie lo hacía sentir tan enojado, tan loco, y tan increíblemente feliz al mismo tiempo como ella.

La verdad era, había estado listo para caer en sus rodillas y arrastrarse frente a ella para que regresara con él al principio del último año en la preparatoria. De todos sus amigos fue Gibby, quien le hizo cambiar de idea.

"_Sé lo que estas pensando" dijo Gibby mientras Freddie observaba a Sam caminar escaleras arriba para salir del restaurante. _

"_¿Hum?" Freddie se giro lentamente poniendo su atención en él cuando Sam no se veía más. _

"_La quieres de regreso" Dijo Gibby. _

_Freddie se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras Gibby limpiaba el mostrador. _

"_¿Y que si la quiero?" Preguntó a la defensiva _

_Gibby sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie…"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Crees que le gusta alguien más? ¿Dijo algo de mí?" Preguntó con repentina preocupación_

_Gibby levantó una mano para detenerlo. "¿Vez? Siempre pensando en ti mismo" _

"_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

"_Significa que ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que Sam quiere?" _

_El corazón de Freddie se hundió. "¿crees que ella no quiera regresar conmigo?" _

"_Estoy diciendo que tal vez quieras intentar de nuevo ser su amigo primeramente porque francamente, has sido un cretino en ello" _

"_¿A qué te refieres? Ha estado muy ocupada aquí pasando todo el tiempo contigo…" Freddie trató de que su voz no sonara acusatoria pero sabía que no lo había logrado._

"_Y tú has estado pasando el tiempo con Carly. El camino va en ambas direcciones" _

_Freddie presionó su palma contra su frente. "No entiendo a donde estas llegando Gibby"_

"_¿Sabes lo que Sam y yo hemos estado haciendo últimamente?" Preguntó Gibby_

"_No…" No estaba muy seguro de si quería escuchar esto._

"_Hemos estado tratando de imaginar una manera de llevar Gibby's de aquí abajo a allá arriba" Él señaló al techo y Freddie miró hacia arriba, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. _

"_¿En la escuela…?"_

"_Afuera en Seattle. Queremos hacer Gibby's un restaurante real"_

_Freddie sonrió. "Eso es genial, Gib, pero suena algo loco"_

_Gibby abrió ampliamente sus brazos. "Eso es lo que Carly dijo acerca de este lugar ¿pero sabes cuánto dinero estamos haciendo? Incluso contando los gastos de comida y los suministros, es mucho dinero"_

"_Si, pero, un restaurante real es diferente, Gib. Sam no puede contratar los servicios de sus parientes en libertad condicional, tienes que obtener permisos, tienes que pagar impuestos…"_

"_Esa es la razón por la que no puedes estar con Sam aún" Dijo Gibby _

"_¿Por qué?" Preguntó Freddie incrédulo "¿Por qué soy realista?"_

"_Porque Sam es lo suficientemente loca para hacer que suceda lo increíble y tu no entiendes eso"_

_Freddie frunció el seño. ¿Quién se creía Gibby que era? Hasta el año pasado Sam y él apenas habían sido amigos y ahora, ¿Creía que conocía a Sam mejor que Freddie? _

"_Creo en Sam, ¿está bien? Sé que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ponga en su mente. Siempre he sabido que-"_

"_No estoy diciendo que no sea así. Es solo que Sam no cree nada de eso de sí misma. Y si tú o Carly comienzan a decir cosas como esas entonces ella podría no intentarlo. Esa es la razón porque no les ha dicho de nuestros planes" _

"_No diré nada, les apoyaré" Prometió Freddie _

_Gibby solo le miró. "Freddie"_

_Él levanto sus manos. "¡Lo juro!"_

"_¿Incluso cuando estés enojado con ella? ¿Incluso cuando le estés gritando de cosas durante sus discusiones de pareja?" _

_Freddie se detuvo. "Intentaré…"_

_Gibby sacudió la cabeza. "No es suficiente. Este es su sueño, Freddie. No lo dice, pero lo es. Y ambos sabemos que ella es increíble en esto. La única razón de que Gibby's valla tan bien es por ella" _

_Freddie odiaba que las palabras de Gibby tuvieran tanto sentido. Terminó su tarro de cerveza sin alcohol frente a él y luego lo deslizó a través de la barra para que Gibby lo tomara. _

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo Gibby?" _

"_Seguro" _

"_¿Te gusta Sam? Es decir, de la forma en la que a mí me gusta…"_

_Gibby rompió a reír. Se reía tan fuerte que se doblo poniendo sus manos en su estomago y Freddie lo perdió de vista tras el mostrador. Después de un par de minutos se levanto de nuevo y trato de recobrar la compostura. _

"_Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto?" _

_Freddie frunció el seño, el intranquilo sentimiento en su estomago no se iba ni un poco. "Le pediste que fuera al baile contigo una vez" _

"_Eso fue en la primaria y ella rompió mis pulgares" _

"_Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos ahora" Persistió Freddie _

"_Somos socios, manejamos este lugar juntos" Gibby cruzó sus brazos y se recargo en el mostrador. "Sabes que siempre le he tenido miedo a Sam, aun le temo a veces. Pero es una chica buena onda y es algo así como una hermana. A Gibbeh no le importa en esa manera" _

_Freddie suspiro. "Claro. Lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensando. Simplemente, ella me vuelve loco a veces ¿sabes?" _

_Gibby asintió. "Te entiendo" _

"_Así que, ¿Realmente crees que no debo intentar regresar con ella?" Preguntó Freddie. _

"_Pienso que Sam necesita hacer esto por sí sola. Y creo que tú necesitas estar fuera del camino por un tiempo" _

_Ouch. Quien podría decir de Gibby, que el chico podría ser brutalmente honesto algunas veces. Y también inesperadamente sabio. _

"_Entonces" Dijo Gibby. "Tengo una idea. ¿Qué piensas de las malteadas de jalapeño y chipotle?"_

_Pero la mayor parte del tiempo era solo Gibby. _

Contra viento y marea Sam lo había logrado. Había abierto Gibby's en Seattle al final del primer año Sam y Gibby ya habían recuperado todo el dinero invertido en el restaurante. Ahora en este segundo año no generaban más que ganancias. Era realmente notable para ser un negocio pequeño salido de una aventura. El periódico _The Seattle times_ había hecho un reportaje de Gibby's y _el ritmo de seattle _los había entrevistado. Freddie estaba tan orgulloso de ella que podría explotar. Pero tenía que admirarlo todo desde afuera.

Él trató de apoyar a Sam tanto como le era posible pero no podía evitar sentir que ella usaba el restaurante y la escuela para poner una barrera entre ellos y por más que le doliera, Freddie tenía que dejarla ir, siempre teniendo en mente lo que Gibby le había dicho de no interponerse en el camino.

Pensó que tal vez había logrado finalmente penetrar a través de esa barrera el viernes en la noche. Pero parecía cada vez más que estaba equivocado y Sam no le quería de la manera en la que él la quería. Tal vez había esperado demasiado.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

"¡Freddieosito!" Le llamó su mama. "¿Podrías ayudarme con las compras?"

Freddie se arrastro fuera de la cama hacia la puerta delantera donde su mamá estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de compras y había dos más en el piso. Él las levantó y la siguió a la cocina.

"Oh, Freddie" Dijo su mamá "Me detuve en el súper mercado y te traje un nuevo paquete de calzoncillos. Les bordaré los días de la semana después de-"

"¡Mamá!" Freddie dejo las bolsas en la barra. "¡Tengo diecinueve años! No es prudente que vallas por ahí comprando mi ropa interior como cuando era un niño"

"¡Freddie!" Su mama jadeó.

"¿Y sabes qué? No he estado usando los de los días de la semana por CINCO años. Desde que entre a la preparatoria"

Su mamá jadeó de nuevo.

"Sí, hay un escondite secreto de ropa interior que he tenido que ocultar en el falso fondo de mi ropero. ¿Cuán patético es eso?"

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una pequeña voz le decía que estaba enojado por el asunto de Sam y que no debería estar desquitándose con su mama. Pero una voz más fuerte ocupando más espacio en su cerebro le estaba diciendo que esto se veía venir desde hace tiempo, que nunca debió haber dejado a su mamá manipularlo para vivir en casa en lugar de los dormitorios de la universidad solo porque había llorado por ocho horas sin parar. Y entonces lo había sobornado con cada nuevo dispositivo de nueva tecnología que era sacado a la venta en las tiendas de Pear store mensualmente. Cuando eso no había funcionado, ella fue por el haz bajo la manga. Nadie podía decir que Marisa Benson no conocía a su hijo y cada punto débil que tenía. Especialmente el más débil de todos.

Había puesto frente a sus ojos un cheque firmado para Samantha Puckett.

No era un secreto a ese punto que Sam y Gibby estaban tratando de expandir Gibby's en Seattle. Él sabía que el director Franklin y el coronel Shay habían invertido dinero en la aventura pero aun estaban varios miles de dólares cortos de lo que necesitaban para emprender el negocio. Lo que su mamá había puesto frente a él era un cheque por diez mil dólares, y le explicó que estaría dispuesta a invertir el dinero en el negocio de Sam si el aceptaba vivir en casa y estar fuera de los dormitorios infestados de gérmenes y donde podría corromperse con alcohol, drogas y todo tipo de despilfarre universitario.

Freddie vio su última oportunidad de libertad, el escape que había estado soñando toda su vida evaporarse frente a sus ojos. Igual podría también ponerse una cadena con un grillete a los tobillos porque quedarse en casa para su carrera en la universidad era lo mismo que estar en arresto domiciliario. Pero entonces vio el rostro de Sam y cuan cerca estaba de alcanzar su sueño. He, Freddie Benson, podía ayudar a hacer ese sueño realidad.

Le dijo si a su mama, viviría en casa, con la condición de que le diera el cheque a Sam ella misma y actuara como si fuera su idea. No podía decirle a Sam nada acerca de su acuerdo. Ella aceptó y Freddie se había enterado después que además de dar el dinero, su mama había ayudado enserio a Sam hablando con gente importante para tener los permisos. Cuando Freddie le preguntó de eso ella solo había contestado que estaba simplemente protegiendo su inversión asegurándose que el restaurante abriera, ya que no quería repetir el incidente de las gallinas exóticas.

Freddie se había suavizado con su mama después de la información, pero no había hecho sentir su vida en casa menos miserable y restringida. La verdad era, que se estaba sofocando. Se había estado sintiendo así por ms de un año ahora pero lo había ocultado porque realmente se lo debía a su mamá por ayudar a Sam.

Pero ahora el vaso estaba lleno y Freddie había tenido suficiente.

"¿Y sabes que mas es patético?" Continuó. "¡Toques de queda a las once en punto! Estoy en la universidad, mama. ¿Sabes cuan vergonzoso es decirle a la gente que tengo que estar en casa a las once? ¿Sabes cuantos dolores de cabeza he tenido que fingir? ¡Estoy seguro de que muchos de mis amigos en la escuela piensan que tengo un tumor en el cerebro!"

"Freddie, cálmate…"

"¡No! No me voy a calmar. Tengo diecinueve años, soy un adulto. Ya es tiempo de que comiences a verme como uno y no creo que eso pase mientras siga viviendo aquí"

Su mamá se sentó en una silla en la cocina, presionando una mano contra su pecho.

"Freddie, ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Me voy mamá. Es en serio esta vez"

* * *

Sam se desplomó en el sofá, prácticamente tropezándose con sus propios pies. Había silencio en el apartamento, bendito silencio finalmente. Creía haber olvidado como sonaba el silencio, lo que era escuchar su propia respiración, y _pensar. _

Habían pasado tres días desde que Melanie se fue, tres días que había estado sola con la bebé y en serio, Sam no sabía como lo hacían las mamás. Charlotte lloraba toda la noche. Dormía la mayor parte del día pero por su estilo de vida, Sam no podía lograr que durmiera por las noches.

Había culpado a Melanie. Después de que se fuera el viernes en la noche, Sam no logró hacer que Charlotte dejara de llorar. Era como si supiera que su madre la había abandonado y que esta mujer que se veía como su mamá y sonaba como su mamá no era en realidad su mamá. Eran como súper poderes de bebé. Sam no logró que se durmiera hasta las seis de la mañana más o menos y aparentemente la señal para Charlotte de que la "noche" para dormir comenzaba era el amanecer.

Por supuesto, Charlotte era naturalmente una dormilona en el día y una bebé en la noche pero Sam no sabía porque todos sus intentos de contactar a su hermana habían sido fallidos. Al menos Melanie había dejado una maleta para la bebé, con algunos pañales, ropa, fórmula y biberones, además la carriola era una de esas que también era una cunita para recién nacidos en la que podía dormir. Pero los suministros no durarían por más de un par de días.

El sábado Sam había llamado al trabajo diciendo que estaba enferma y pasó la mayor parte de la mañana que Charlotte durmió para dormir ella también. Después paso la tarde teniendo una crisis, en medio de tratar de llamar a Melanie y atender las necesidades de bebé de Charlotte. El domingo había conseguido que Gibby se encargara de restaurante por ella mientras Sam iba a comprar más suplementos para la bebé. Le pidió a Chester no mencionar a la bebé a cualquiera de sus amigos (especialmente Freddie) si alguno venia mientras ella no estaba. Pobre Chester parecía confundido pero no hizo preguntas.

Sam sabía que no podía estar ausente sin explicaciones en el restaurante y seguir ocultando a la bebé para siempre. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Julie o Gibby vinieran a verla. Pero una parte de ella aún esperaba que Melanie regresara. Simplemente no podía entender como su hermana podía desechar a su bebé y ser capaz de vivir consigo misma. Tal vez la deserción realmente estaba en los genes de los Puckett. Había acusado Melanie de ser como su madre pero en ese momento estaba haciendo una jodida buena imitación de su padre.

Y entonces estaba la situación de Freddie, la cual Sam se había forzado a sacar de su mente. Ella había encendido su celular hasta el sábado y había diez mensajes de texto y catorce llamadas perdidas de él. Quería más que nada escuchar su voz, o incluso mejor ver su rostro, que pudiera venir y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía agobiarlo con esto. Este tipo de drama era el resultado de ser una Puckett y tenía que lidiar con ello.

* * *

Su mamá había llorado, se dejó caer en sus rodillas y le había rogado, y había intentado chantajearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Freddie se mantuvo firme. Empaco sus maletas, caminó al otro lado del pasillo y tocó la puerta del 8D.

Spencer abrió la puerta. "Hey Freddie"

"Hey Spence, ¿puedo quedarme por un tiempo?"

Desde adentro del 8C se podían escuchar unos miserables gemidos, que sonaban mas como un alma en pena que humanos.

"¿Pelea con mamá?"

"Y una grande"

Spencer se hizo a un lado y le indico con una mano. "Adelante"

Freddie arrastró sus maletas adentro y Spencer se movió a ayudarle cuando vio que tenía muchas cosas.

"Wow, ¿planeas mudarte?"

"No, solo necesito quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre mi propio lugar" El hizo una mueca. "Preferentemente no en el sótano de nuevo"

"¿Realmente te fuiste?" Spencer preguntó incrédulo.

"Si, en serio me fui"

"¡Amigo!" Gritó "¡Por fin!"

Levanto su mano para chocar los cinco y Freddie le correspondió alegre.

"Hombre" Spencer sacudió su cabeza "Creí que nunca dejarías ese lugar"

"Yo tampoco" Freddie se sentó en el sofá pero entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente no estaba fuera de peligro aun. Se dirigió a la puerta, puso el seguro y la cadena, y solo entonces se sentó en el sofá.

Spencer regreso con dos latas de peppy cola y se sentó al lado de él. "¿Por qué pelearon tú y tu mamá?"

"Solo… cosas estúpidas. Pero no es por la pelea. Simplemente he tenido suficiente, ¿sabes?"

Spencer asintió y bebió de la lata. "¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro"

"¿Por qué no te mudaste a los dormitorios el año pasado como un estudiante nuevo normal?"

Freddie suspiró. "Es complicado"

"Bueno, eres bienvenido aquí todo el tiempo que necesites"

"Gracias Spence" Dijo sinceramente, sintiendo agradecimiento genuino "¿Estás seguro de que no arruinare tu estilo?"

Spencer hizo un sonido como 'pshh' "Por favor. He vivido con chicas adolescentes por años. Dos, si cuantas a Sam."

Freddie sonrió.

"No son peores los arruinadores de estilo que las chicas adolescentes y aun estoy en el juego"

Freddie casi escupe su bebida cuando comenzó a reírse. "Ok, uno, deberías estar agradecido de que Sam o Carly no están aquí para escucharte decir eso. Y dos, aun estas soltero."

Spencer lo señaló con un dedo. "¿Quieres dormir en el pasillo?"

Freddie levantó sus manos inocentemente.

"Entonces, Freddo, ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu primera noche de libertad?"

Freddie frotó su barbilla y simuló pensar. Spencer estaba prácticamente saltando de emoción a su lado.

"¿Batalla con espadas laser de Guerra Espacial?" Freddie sonrió

"¡Batalla con espadas laser de Guerra Espacial!" Spencer gritó y corrió salvajemente a su habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado solo cinco días pero el apartamento de Sam ya parecía una guardería desordenada. Había traído todo lo esencial, fórmula para bebé, pañales, algo de ropa, y una mesa cambiador. Todo estaba situado descuidadamente alrededor de apartamento pero Sam no tenía la energía para limpiar además de todo lo demás que tenía que hacer. También había comprado juguetes, pequeños abrasables juguetes, los cuales Charlotte había rechazado, y un moisés de verdad **(N/T. un moisés, al menos en mi país es como una pequeña cunita portátil) **el cual había puesto en su cuarto. Sam había pensado en comprar una cuna pero no lo considero mucho.

Había una cosa que Sam había aprendido en cuatro días. La maternidad apestaba. Realmente, en serio apestaba, mucho. Ella casi, _casi _no podía culpar a su hermana por querer saltársela. Solo casi.

Charlotte estaba acostada tomando una siesta y Sam tomo la oportunidad para trabajar en sus deberes ya que se había perdido las clases toda la semana. Por supuesto no estaba ni a la mitad de su trabajo cuando la bebé comenzó a llorar.

Sam suspiro pesadamente y soltó su bolígrafo. "Ya voy, ya voy" murmuró.

Para un bebé tan pequeño, Charlotte podía llorar muy fuerte. Sam la levanto gentilmente, meciéndola cuando el llanto se acerco mucho a su oído y aun más cuando sintió el peso de su mitad baja, lo que significaba que era hora de un cambio de pañal.

La puso en el cambiador y rápidamente cambió su pañal, finalmente sintiendo que estaba tomando practica en esto. Charlotte dejo de llorar, gracias a dios, y Sam la levanto y se sentó en su cama, recargándose en la cabecera con la bebé en sus brazos.

Los grandes ojos azules de Charlotte la miraron, su boquita abierta en una pequeña o.

"Vez, cuando no estás llorando eres muy tierna" Dijo Sam. Pasó una mano por sus suaves rizos e inhaló su aroma de bebé. Los bebés olían muy bien la mayoría del tiempo.

"Sé que extrañas a tu mamá" Dijo tranquilamente "pero, ¿sabes algo? La tía Sam es mucho mejor"

Charlotte estiró un brazo y Sam tomo su pequeña mano, le era difícil creer que un humano pudiera tener dedos tan pequeños. Y entonces esos pequeños deditos se cerraron en torno a su dedo meñique, que era enorme en comparación, apretando fuerte y esos ojitos azules la miraron fijamente. El corazón de Sam se detuvo un segundo y sintió un amor tan completo y puro recorrerla. Esta bebé era tan pequeña, tan inocente del mundo que le había dado la infortuna de haber nacido de dos terribles padres. Justo en ese momento Sam se sintió determinada a no convertirse en una terrible tía. Tal vez, solo tal vez ella podría darle a esta pequeña niña una mejor educación y una mejor vida de la que ella había tenido. Ella ciertamente se lo merecía.

"Voy a cuidar de ti Charlie" Susurró. "Te prometo que nunca te dejaré"

Su pequeña boquita se curvo en lo que Sam podría jurar fue una sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta eso, eh? ¿Te gusta Charlie? Ok, de ahora en adelante serás Charlie" Dijo a Sam y le dio un beso en su frente.

**Sé que ansían ver la reacción de Freddie ante Charlie, reviews para descubrirlo! Gracias por el apoyo, y de parte de la autora original, muchas gracias. Por cierto, perdón si el capitulo pasado no se marcaron las lineas que dividen el cambio de enfoque, por ejemplo cambio de la situación de freddie a la de sam, ustedes entiende, seré mas cuidadosa. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, Todos han estado esperando por este capítulo, en su momento también estuve ansiosa por ver la reacción de Freddie ante Charlie, y créanme, vale la pena la espera!**

**Let's get it started! **

**Capitulo tres **

_Cuna, corral, sillita para coche, mas ropa, zapatos, biberones, chupones, juguetes que no la hicieran llorar a la menor vista…._

Sam escribió en una lista las cosas para Charlie que aun necesitaba comprar, y parecía no tener final. ¿Quién diría que los bebés necesitaban tantas cosas? Sam había decidido que convertiría la habitación extra en la habitación para Charlie y era todo un proyecto.

Sam miro a Charlie que estaba contenta acostada en las cobijas que puso en el piso de la sala, con almohadas rodeándola.

"Supongo que no vas a ayudarme ¿O lo harás? ¿Lo harás?" Le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en su estomago y ella le balbuceó en respuesta.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Sam levanto la cabeza.

"¿Quién será?" Le preguntó a Charlie, quien por supuesto no contesto. Pero Sam tenía algunas suposiciones.

Sam pensó en no atender y fingir que no estaba en casa. Pero no podía esconderse del mudo para siempre y, más importante, no podía esconder a Charlie ahora que había decidido quedársela.

"Quédate aquí" Le dijo a Charlie y se levantó.

Tomó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y en el otro lado estaba una muy preocupada Julie.

"¡Sam! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Aún estas enferma?"

"No exactamente. Una… crisis familiar se presentó"

Julie la miró consternada "¿Qué pasó?"

Sam abrió ampliamente la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejando a Julie ver el caos que era su apartamento y la bebé en medio de todo.

La cabeza de Julie se movía conforme su mirada iba de Sam a la bebé, con la boca abierta. "Ok, ¿por cuánto tiempo te fuiste?"

A pesar de sí misma, Sam sonrió. "Ella es Charlie, mi sobrina"

"¿Tu sobrina? ¿Quieres decir que es la hija de Melanie?"

"Eso es correcto"

"Creí que Stuart había dicho que Melanie era la inteligente, o en sus palabras, la más centrada"

"Lo era. Aparentemente se _descentró _lo suficiente para centrar algo más"

Los labios de Julie se curvaron pero no dijo nada, solo se inclinó al lado de la bebé. Una de las cosas que a Sam le gustaba de Julie era que podía ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, podía apreciar mucho más las crudezas de Sam que a Carly, Freddie o Spencer les parecían desagradables.

"Así que, ¿has estado siendo una niñera todo este tiempo?" pregunto Julie "¿Dónde está Melanie?"

Sam se sentó en su lugar a los pies de Charlie. "Se fue"

"¿A qué te refieres con que se fue?"

"Me refiero, a que dejo aquí a su bebe y huyó. Asumo que está de vuelta en nueva jersey ahora. Canceló su teléfono para que no pueda contactarla"

"Espera… me estás diciendo que ella dejó su bebé aquí contigo, ¿Y qué? ¿Nunca va a regresar?"

Sam miro hacia abajo, sosteniendo uno de los piececitos de Charlie.

"Eso supongo" Dijo.

"Pero, ¿Quién va a hacerse cargo de la bebé? ¿Quién va a criarla?"

"Yo" Dijo Sam simplemente.

"¿Tú?" Julie la miro boquiabierta. "Sam, no puedes criar un bebé"

Sam resopló. Si había una cosa que no le gustaba, era que la gente le dijera que _no podía _hacer algo.

"¿Por qué no?" Frunció el seño

"¡Tienes diecinueve! Estas en la escuela, tienes el restaurante… Sam, ¿Has pensado bien en esto? Es un compromiso que estás haciendo por el resto de tu vida"

"Es en lo único que he estado pensando toda esta semana, ¿ok? ¿Crees que no se todo eso Jules? ¿Crees que no ha estado yendo y viniendo en mi mente cuan imposible es esto? ¿Pero qué opción tengo?"

Julie se echó atrás. Estuvo callada por un momento, pareciendo pensar eso seriamente.

"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?" Preguntó finalmente.

Era tan ridículo que Sam casi se rió. "Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ¡Mi mama apenas pudo criarme a mí! Sé que no has conocido a Pam Puckett pero has escuchado las historias de horror. No son exageradas"

"Bueno, tu no saliste tan mal" Dijo Julie.

"Si, porque tuve a Carly, Spencer, Freddie y Gibby. Solo puedes esperar por ese tipo de suerte" Dijo Sam lentamente.

Julie se quedo silenciosa y Sam levantó a Charlie, poniendo su cabecita en su hombro arrullándola. Pudo ver a Julie observándola cuidadosamente.

"Has tomado tu decisión ¿no es así?"

"Si" Dijo Sam seriamente. Y Sam misma se dio cuenta que así era. Iba a criar a Charlie como si fuera suya, esencialmente se iba a convertir en una madre a los diecinueve. Era absolutamente aterrador, pero también extrañamente emocionante. A Sam siempre le habían gustado los desafíos.

"¿puedo cargarla?" Preguntó Julie.

Sam cuidadosamente puso a Charlie en los brazos de Julie, asegurándose de que sostenía su cabeza correctamente.

"Wow, en serio se parece a ti"

"Se parece a Melanie" Le corrigió Sam.

"Quien se ve como tú" Sonrió Julie. "¿Quién es la bebe más linda del mundo? ¿Quién?" Le dijo a Charlie en una voz suave.

"Oh" Dijo Julie, haciéndose hacia atrás un poco "Creo que sus ojos van a ser verdes"

"¿Qué?" Sam se inclinó "¡Son azules!"

"Si, pero todos los bebés tienen los ojos azules cuando nacen. La mayoría cambia de color. Los de ella tienen tintes verdes cuando miras de cerca"

Sam acercó más su rostro al de Charlie, más o menos podía ver a qué se refería Julie.

"Debe ser por el papá" Sam se encogió de hombros. "Melanie y yo tenemos ojos azules"

"¿Donde _está _el papá?" Preguntó Julie.

"Mel no me dijo su nombre. Dijo que se había fugado tan pronto se entero que ella estaba embarazada"

Julie hizo una mueca.

"Nosotras las Pucketts sabemos cómo elegir a los ganadores" Dijo Sam

"¿Qué es eso?" Julie señalo a la lista de Sam.

"Una lista de cosas para bebé que aun necesito comprar"

Los ojos de Julie se iluminaron "¿de compras?"

* * *

Charlie estaba llorando otra vez y Sam corría de un lado a otro tratando de hacer cinco cosas a la vez. Sacó el biberón de Charlie del microondas y lo puso en la barra para que se enfriara.

"Ya sé, ya sé que tienes hambre bebé" Le dijo a Charlie mientras ella lloraba desde adentro de su corralito. "Ya casi está"

Tenía su mochila y la pañalera de Charlie la una junto a la otra en la barra mientras empacaba sus libros y las cosas de la bebé para que pudiera quedarse con Julie por la tarde. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que había empacado algunos pañales en su mochila. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la cordura un poco.

Después de unos minutos decidió que la leche debería de estar más tibia y rápidamente la probó en su brazo. Satisfecha, camino hacia Charlie y la levantó.

"Aquí tienes" Le dijo, poniendo el biberón en sus labios y Charlie comenzó a chupar enérgicamente.

Sam estaba a punto de sentarse cuando su teléfono sonó. Miró a la bebé en sus brazos y al teléfono en la barra de la cocina. Trató de balancear a Charlie en un brazo y el biberón contra su pecho para que pudiera liberar una mano y contestar el teléfono sin que Charlie perdiera el contacto con su biberón. Se las arregló para lograrlo por un segundo, lo suficiente para poner el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja y presionó el botón de contestar.

"¿Hola?" Dijo

"¡Sam!" Contestó Julie "Emilio está enfermo"

"¿Qué?" Chilló Sam

"Su esposa llamo, esta resfriado. Uno de sus hijos lo contagió"

"Pero eso quiere decir…"

"Tendré que quedarme yo" Concluyó Julie

"¿Quién va a cuidar a Charlie?"

"Lo siento Sam." Julie sonaba realmente apenada.

"No es tu culpa," Dijo Sam. "Es solo que… no puedo perderme este examen"

"¿no puede uno de tus amigos cuidarla?"

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Melanie se fue y mientras que el personal del restaurante estaba al tanto de la situación de Sam, no había llegado aún a decirle a Carly, Freddie o Spencer. Sabía que no podía mantenerlos al margen por siempre pero si era honesta consigo misma, sus reacciones hacia Charlie y su nueva descubierta maternidad asustaban a Sam muchísimo. No creía que pudiera lograr esto sin su ayuda pero estaba temerosa de pedirla, temerosa de cómo reaccionarían.

"¿Tal vez puedo pedírselo a Gibby?" Dijo Sam. Gibby, gracias a estar envuelto en el restaurante, fue la segunda persona después de Julie en enterarse de Charlie y Sam le pidió no decirles a los demás.

"Él está aquí en el restaurante. Recuerda que es tiempo de la inspección anual de salubridad en el restaurante la próxima semana. Tiene a todo un comité caminando alrededor del lugar con peines de cerdas anti-bacteriales"

Sam cerró sus ojos. Normalmente, ella misma estaría al cargo de todo eso, pero había estado encerrada en casa la mayoría del tiempo la semana pasada. Se sentía culpable por descuidar Gibby's pero sus manos estaban atadas. Hoy iba a ser su primer día para aventurarse al exterior después de su crisis "Post-Charlie" y solo porque tenía un examen en la escuela que era el cuarenta por ciento de su calificación en la clase.

"Está bien, está bien. Pesaré en algo. Gracias Julie"

"¡Buena suerte Sam!" Dijo ella

Sam miró a Charlie, quien estaba a la mitad de su biberón cuando lo soltó, indicando que estaba llena. Sam puso el biberón en la mesa y se colocó una toalla en el hombro ajustando a Charlie para que pudiera hacerla eructar.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Se preguntó inútilmente.

Tenía solo tres opciones. Carly, Freddie o Spencer. Puso a Charlie en la cuna y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Iba a dirigirse al Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

Media hora después Sam abrió la puerta del Bushwell y empujó la carriola de Charlie frente a ella. Tenía un enfermo, nervioso pensamiento en su estomago pero siguió adelante, sabiendo que no tenia alternativa.

Gracias a Dios el lobby estaba vacío, no había señas de Lewbert. Sam supuso que estaba en su oficina tomando una siesta.

Decidió tomar el ascensor privado de los Shay, temiendo encontrarse a Freddie en los pasillos. Sabía que dejar un bebé solo con Spencer Shay por varias horas no era probablemente la mejor idea pero Sam estaba desesperada. Y realmente no se sentía de ánimos para encarar a Carly o Freddie aun.

La puerta se abrió y Sam empujó la carriola en la sala, esperando ver a Spencer, pero en su lugar estaba Freddie sentado en la barra frente a la computadora.

Se giró hacia ella y sus ojos viajaron a la carriola.

Ella trató de sonar casual. "Oh hey, Freddie" Dijo "¿Dónde está Spencer?"

"Salió con calceto. Sam, ¿Qué hay en la carriola?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces?"

"Yo… uh, vivo aquí. ¡Sam! Deja de evadir la pregunta" Dijo él, levantando la voz.

Charlie dejo salir un pequeño sollozo.

"Baja la voz" Miro enojada a Freddie y se agacho para calmar a la bebé.

Freddie se paro al lado de ella y miro en la carriola

"¿De quién es ese bebé?"

"Mío" Dijo ella simplemente

Freddie la miró. "Sam, dame algo de crédito. Creo que me habría dado cuenta si hubieras estado embarazada estos últimos nueve meses"

"Melanie la dio a luz, pero decidió que era todo lo que quería hacer, ahora ella es mía"

Freddie lucia tan confundido y Sam no podía culparlo, así que le contó toda la historia, empezando por la noche del viernes cuando Melanie apareció en su puerta. El escuchó y cuando ella terminó simplemente se sentó de nuevo en el banco. Ella le dio un par de minutos para digerirlo todo, jugando con Charlie para ocuparse a sí misma.

"Así que Melanie simplemente se fue… ¿para siempre?" Preguntó Freddie.

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que no quería ser una madre"

"Pero…" Él sacudió su cabeza. "Es asombroso creo, que te estés haciendo cargo de ella"

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"No lo sé" Dijo el "¿Darla en adopción? No creo que hagas eso"

Sam suspiro, sintiéndose cansada pero aliviada. Freddie estaba reaccionando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

"¿Dices que vives aquí?" Preguntó, esperando quitar la atención de ella por un momento.

"Oh. Si, tuve una pelea con mi mamá y me fui de ahí"

"Bueno, finalmente Benson," Dijo Sam, asintiendo en aprobación. "No te fuiste muy lejos ¿cierto?"

"Esto es solo temporal. Estoy tratando de encontrar un apartamento. ¿Para qué buscabas a Spencer?"

Sam reaccionó, casi se había olvidado de su examen. Si no se marchaba pronto llegaría tarde.

"Iba a pedirle que cuidara a Charlie por un par de horas. Tengo un examen que es como, cuarenta por ciento de mi calificación"

Freddie levantó una ceja. "Spencer, ¿En serio?"

"¡Estoy desesperada Benson! Se suponía que Julie lo haría pero Emilio está enfermo así que se tuvo que quedar en el restaurante"

"Bueno, yo puedo hacerlo" Se ofreció él.

"¿Podrías?" Pregunto esperanzada.

"No tengo clase hoy así que estaré aquí toda la tarde. La cuidaré"

Sam estaba tan aliviada que pudo haber besado sus pies pero entonces recordó algo. "Ven aquí un segundo" Le dijo.

Freddie bajó el banco y camino hacia ella. Sam lo tomó por la nuca, enredando su mano en su cabello y tiró de su cabeza para ponerla frente a Charlie.

"Ow ow… Sam, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Charlie lo miró desde la carriola, balbuceando y sacudiendo su bracito. Sam lo soltó

El frotó su nuca, acomodando su cabello.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Exclamó él.

"Solo me aseguraba de que ella no te odie como tu prima Stephanie"

"Mi prima Stephanie no me odia" Él pausó "…Ya no" Añadió en un murmuro.

"Muy bien, tengo que irme pero todas sus cosas están en la pañalera" Sam apuntó a la maleta que estaba en el compartimento debajo de la carriola junto al moisés. "Le di de comer justo antes de salir pero no terminó su biberón así que tal vez le de hambre en un par de horas, asegúrate de hacerla eructar después de que coma, no le gusta que sacudan cosas frente a su cara como juguetes… ¿Qué más?"

"¡Sam!" Freddie la tomó por los hombros. "He cuidado bebés antes, tengo primos. Ve, has tu examen, estaremos bien"

Sam trató de luchar contra el calor en su pecho al estar tan cerca de él. Se giró hacia Charlie, agachándose para darle un beso en su frente. "Sé una buena chica con Freddie" Murmuró. "Regresaré pronto"

Freddie presionó el botón del elevador para ella.

"Gracias" Dijo ella mientras las puertas se abrían.

Él le sonrió. "Ve y patea sus traseros en ese examen"

* * *

Freddie estaba con un diminuto infierno.

¿Quién creería que una bebé de apenas un mes de edad pudiera dar tanto trabajo? ¡Freddie pensaba que todo lo que hacían era dormir! Él apenas había oído un ruido de su primo más pequeño, Albert, cuando tenía esa edad.

Pero en ese entonces había tenido a su mamá cerca todo el tiempo según recordaba. Charlie parecía haber sentido la ausencia de Sam más o menos quince minutos después de que se fue y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Freddie la levantó, la arrulló y bailo por todo el apartamento con ella. Finalmente la calmó después de una hora y media de arrullarla. Pero cada vez que la acostaba en la carriola comenzaba a llorar de nuevo así que tenía que mantenerla en sus brazos.

También había tenido que cambiar su pañal dos veces. La primera no fue tan mala. La segunda fue horrible. El olor era terrible y Freddie estaba seguro de que el contenido del pañal era toxico. Todo lo que ella comía era leche, ¿Cómo podía producir todo eso? Los bebés eran todo un misterio.

Después de eso la llevó al cuarto de Carly y la acostó en la cama, tratando de encontrar algo ahí que fuera lindo, femenino y seguro para la bebé. Encontró un pequeño oso y se olvido de lo que Sam dijo de no sacudir cosas frente al rostro de Charlie. Ella dejó salir un chillido sacudiendo sus pies, golpeando al oso directo en el pecho, enviándolo de la mano de Freddie a su ojo. Tenía suerte de que era suave pero la pequeña mano del oso había golpeado justo en su ojo y ardía un poco.

Después de eso llevó a Charlie debajo de nuevo y la alimento. Había tomado su biberón enérgicamente y casi lo terminó pero el supuso que fue demasiado porque cuando le comenzó a dar palmadas en la espalda termino vomitando la leche en lugar de eructar. La leche desechada había terminado de alguna manera en el hombro de su camisa y en su cuello en lugar de la toalla que se había acomodado.

No podía acostarla el suficiente tiempo para limpiarse y cambiar su camisa así que ahora estaba simplemente acostado en el sofá, Charlie en su pecho, finalmente dormida. El vomito de la bebé se había secado, haciéndolo sentirse sucio y pegajoso pero mientras la bebé estuviera pacíficamente dormida, no podía quejarse.

Así fue como Sam lo encontró cuando abrió la puerta. El levantó la mirada hacia ella, enorme alivio llenando su cuerpo.

"Eres un desastre" Ella sonrió.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto él, con sarcasmo en su voz "Porque me siento tan fresco y descansado"

Sam sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos.

"¡Hey, Sam!" Medio gritó y susurró, tratando de no despertar a la bebé. "¡Deja de hacer eso!"

Ella rió. "Deberías verte Benson, parece que un camión te paso por encima"

"De nuevo" Añadió ella.

"Ha-ha" Dijo él.

Sam se arrodilló junto al sofá y delicadamente levantó a Charlie del pecho de Freddie, asegurándose de no despertarla. Freddie suspiro profundamente por el peso retirado de su pecho. Se sentó, estirando sus adoloridos hombros que habían estado sosteniendo a la bebé por mucho tiempo. Había un charco húmedo en medio de su pecho donde Charlie había estado babeando mientras dormía y el hizo un gesto. Se quitó la camisa y camino hacia la cocina, levantando la manguera del lavabo para limpiar su cuello y su pecho.

Él no se dio cuenta del rubor que invadió la cara de Sam cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa. Ella pretendió estar ocupada con la bebé mientras él caminaba por donde ella estaba, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo de reojo a su pecho desnudo. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que ella lo había visto sin camisa y el ya era impresionantemente marcado cuando eran novios, pero parecía que los pasados dos años habían sido muy buenos para Freddie. Su pecho estaba tonificado, y los músculos de sus brazos estaban muy bien trabajados pero no exageradamente grandes, justo como a ella le gustaba. Calor llenó el estomago de Sam y tuvo que obligar a sus ojos a desviarse.

Se sentó en el sofá con Charlie en sus brazos justo cuando Freddie regreso de la cocina.

"Voy por una camiseta" Le dijo. Él caminó escaleras arriba hacia el tercer piso, donde se estaba quedando. Spencer le había dicho que podía dormir en la habitación de Carly ya que ella apenas venía a casa y no pasaba la noche cuando visitaba. Pero Freddie se sintió un poco raro de apoderarse de su habitación. De hecho, aunque Carly prácticamente se había mudado, su habitación aun era por mucho la misma. Todos los muebles y la mayoría de las decoraciones estaban aun en su lugar así que era demasiado femenino. Pero más que eso, él se sentía como entrometiéndose en el espacio de Carly si dormía ahí.

Así que en su lugar Freddie se mudó al estudio, que también estaba casi igual a excepción de que Freddie se había llevado todas sus cámaras y su equipo cuando terminaron iCarly. Él y Spencer adecuaron una cama debajo de la ventana y Freddie de hecho se sentía como en casa. Ese lugar guardaba tantos buenos recuerdos, no podría pedir por un hogar temporal mejor. Rápidamente se puso una camiseta limpia y regresó escaleras abajo.

Sam aun estaba en el sofá con Charlie. Él se sentó junto a ellas y simplemente las miró, le maravillaba a Freddie cuan natural se veía Sam con la bebé, sus ojos llenos de ternura y amor mientras contemplaba a la bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás viendo ñoño?" Preguntó Sam, sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos.

"Nada. Solo que… nunca pensé que te vería así, con bebé y todo"

Eso era una mentira. Había imaginado a Sam con un bebé varias veces antes, y siempre era él el padre. No creía que ella apreciara mucho escuchar eso, tal vez.

Sam se levanto y coloco a Charlie en la carriola. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá gruñendo exhausta.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Freddie.

Ella lo miró. "¿Me veo bien?"

"Ven aquí" Dijo él, indicándole con la mano que se acercara a él. "Date la vuelta"

Sam debió de haber estado muy cansada por que hizo lo que él le dijo sin quejarse. Freddie puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y comenzó a masajearlos, podía sentir sus músculos tan duros y tensos. Ella gimió mientras el masajeaba su espalda.

"Oh si…"

Freddie ajusto su posición en su asiento un poco, su gemido estaba haciendo cosas en sus… regiones bajas. No pensó mucho en eso tal vez.

"No creo que pueda hacer esto" Dijo Sam.

El comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Acaso ella lo sintió? Su mitad baja ni siquiera estaba tocándola. ¿Estaba hablando de ellos?

Ella se alejó de su alcance y se acostó, su cabeza en el lado contrario del sofá.

"No puedo criar un bebé, ¿Qué estoy pensando?"

Oh. Ella estaba hablando de eso.

"Por supuesto que puedes, Sam."Dijo él. "Puedes hacer cualquier cosa"

Ella se sentó de nuevo rápidamente frente a él. "No, ¡No puedo! No puedo conseguir que Charlie duerma normalmente. No puedo poner nada de atención al restaurante porque tengo que quedarme en casa todo el día con la bebé. Y estoy muy segura de que reprobé ese examen hoy así que tampoco puedo concentrarme en la escuela"

Ella se puso de pie, andando de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta. "¡Odio a Melanie! Ella es quien jode las cosas y de alguna manera soy yo la que tiene que solucionarlo todo. Siempre ha sido de esa manera, primero mi mamá, ahora ella. Yo cometo errores, y tengo que lidiar con ellos. Ellas cometen errores, y simplemente huyen esperando que yo me las arregle con todo. ¡No puedo hacerlo!" Casi gritó. Tomo un cojín y lo arrojó al piso.

Freddie sabía que lo que ella realmente quería hacer era golpear a la pared o algo más pero eso podría despertar a Charlie.

El se levanto y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se resistió, tratando de empujarlo pero él se negó a dejarla y usó toda su fuerza para tomarla y envolver sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo y él pensó que lo empujaría y luego lo golpearía, se preparo a sí mismo para eso, aun sin dejarla ir. Eventualmente, ella pareció rendirse y se inclinó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de él.

"Puedes hacer esto" Dijo él en su oído. "Sé que puedes"

Ella se alejo un poco y sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que me voy a dar de baja temporalmente en la escuela"

"¿Qué? ¡No! No, no puedes hacer eso"

"Bueno, ¡Voy a reprobar de todas formas si sigo faltando a clases! Y no hay nadie que cuide a Charlie"

"Yo la cuidaré" Dijo él rápidamente.

Ella soltó una carcajada sin mucha alegría. "Debiste de haberte visto cuando llegue aquí Freddie. Ambos sabemos que Charlie no es una bebé fácil. Te agotó en cuestión de horas."

"Me acostumbrare a ello"

Sam lo miro escépticamente

"Lo haré" Se defendió él. "Escucha, tienes razón, Charlie es una bebé muy demandante"

"Es una Puckett" Intervino Sam.

"Y tú tienes las manos llenas" Él continuó. "Pero es en serio cuando digo que puedes hacerlo. Solo necesitarás un poco de ayuda." La miró fijamente a los ojos. "Déjame ayudarte"

Sam le miró también, él vio sus ojos cansados, los círculos debajo de ellos eran como moretones.

"Yo… debería irme a casa" Dijo Sam tranquilamente.

Freddie sintió una punzada, ella lo estaba rechazando de nuevo. ¿Por qué Sam Puckett parecía aceptar ayuda de todos menos de él?

Ella se movió hacia adelante cuando él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar pero en su lugar envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Gracias Freddie" Dijo ella. "Pero no puedo hacerte esto. Este es el enredo de mi disfuncional familia, es mi problema."

Y eso fue todo, eso le dio la resolución que necesitaba.

"Te acompañaré a casa" Dijo él cuando ella se aparto. Tomo su chaqueta del gancho y se lo puso antes de que ella pudiera siquiera protestar. Levantó la mochila de ella del piso y se la colgó al hombro mientras Sam preparaba a Charlie.

Freddie sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Sabía que Sam necesitaba su ayuda, pero no lo diría. Pero más que eso, ella probablemente la quería pero no lo admitía. Él iba a tener simplemente que hacerla rendirse y dejarle saber que él no se iba a ir a ningún lado y que ella no tenía que hacer esto sola.

* * *

Caminaron la corta distancia hacia el edificio de apartamentos de Sam. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Freddie vio a Sam mirar con nostalgia en dirección a Gibby's. Estaba solo a unas cuadras de distancia, él podía ver un grupo de gente en la acera mientras grupos de gente salían del restaurante y algunos entraban. Sus hombros cayeron y ella entro en el edificio.

"Sé que es un desastre," Dijo Sam mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Si que era un desastre, cosas de la bebé regadas por todos lados.

"Voy a llevarla a acostar," Le dijo a Freddie y empujó la carriola dentro de su habitación.

Freddie iba a sentarse en el sofá pero tuvo que levantar algunas prendas, otras cobijas primero, y mover algunas bolsas de plástico llenas de ropa para bebé. Sam salió y lo vio limpiando así que ella se tendió en el sofá.

"Puedes seguir haciendo eso," Dijo ella. "Tal vez puedes seguir con la cocina cuando termines aquí"

El sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

"No me has contratado aun. No tienes el servicio completo de nana hasta que me des la palabra oficial."

Sam suspiró. "¿Realmente quieres hacer esto, Freddie?" Preguntó

"Si," Dijo él, serio.

Ella recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. "Está bien." Gruñó. "Podría usar la ayuda"

Freddie sonrió.

"Voy a convertir la segunda habitación en la habitación de Charlie, va a ser mucho trabajo"

"Ayudaré con eso también," Dijo él.

Sam lo miró. "Aun no le he dicho a Carly de Charlie" Ella admitió.

"¿Por qué no?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Carly conoce a Melanie. Creo que de todas las personas ella estará…"

"¿Decepcionada?" Terminó él. "Ese sentimiento no llegará a ti Sam. Lo que estás haciendo es algo así como, heroico…"

"O estúpido." Le interrumpió.

"No es estúpido. Amas a tu familia, Sam. Te saliste de tu camino para apoyarlos sin importar que"

"Dios sabrá porque" Murmuro Sam.

Él masajeó su espalda de nuevo, tocando un lugar detrás de su oído. "Porque eso es lo que tú eres"

Él la miro a los ojos y luego a sus labios, estaba tan cerca, todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse unos centímetros más… el vio la mirada en sus ojos, la misma que vio esa noche en su oficina, esa que le dijo que ella también quería esto. Ella se inclinó, casi cerrando la distancia entre los dos.

La bebé comenzó a llorar y Sam se movió hacia atrás. Comenzó a ponerse de pie pero Freddie la empujo de nuevo hacia abajo.

"Yo la veré," dijo él.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, servirá de práctica para cuando este solo con ella de nuevo."

Él caminó a la habitación de Sam y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Charlie sollozando dentro de su moisés.

"Eres una pequeña aguafiestas," Murmuró mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba en sus brazos.

El comenzó a mecerse y ella hizo sonidos más leves cada vez. Dejó de llorar y miró a Freddie con sus grandes ojos de bebé y eso lo hizo derretirse.

"Pero una aguafiestas muy linda" Le concedió.

"Tú no estás tan mal, Benson."

El dio un salto, apretando el agarre en Charlie instintivamente, y se giro para encontrarse con Sam mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

"¡Sam! ¡No hagas eso cuando estoy sosteniendo a la bebé!"

"Relájate" Ella sonrió. "Sé que no la dejaras caer"

"Realmente se parece a ti" Dijo él.

"¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Se parece a Melanie"

"Y por default eso significa que se parece a ti" Argumentó Freddie.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Como sea"

"¿Por qué no tomas una siesta? La vigilare por un par de horas."

Sam lo miro incrédula. "¿No has tenido suficiente por un día?"

"Me recupero pronto. Y tu pareces necesitar algo de descanso."

"¿Es tu manera de decirme que luzco tan mal?"

"Eres hermosa" Dijo él sinceramente "Siempre lo eres."

Sam se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado. "Si, si, como sea. De hecho podría tomar una siesta."

"Estaremos afuera en la sala"

Sam lo detuvo cuando paso por donde ella estaba, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Charlie. Miro a Freddie y beso su mejilla.

"Mantenla tranquila, ¿sí?"

"Haré lo que pueda" Sonrió.

Freddie se acomodó en el sofá con Charlie en sus brazos y encendió la televisión.

"Será mejor que te acostumbres a mí," Dijo suavemente. "Amo a tu tía Sam mucho y no me voy a ir a ningún lado."

Su manita se cerró en su camisa y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. El tomó eso como una aprobación. Satisfecho, se recargo en el sofá para ver el canal de ciencia con Charlie.

**He, ¿Qué tal? Freddie es un amor ¿No? ¡Pues déjenme decirles que se pone mejor! De parte de heartlines y yo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y déjenos un review para saber si les está gustando, son gratis! Gracias **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, estoy feliz porque esta semana, el 26 de Junio, ustedes ya saben, Jennette cumplió 20 años, bueno yo también y me pase un día divertido con mi familia, aunque estoy segura que el día de ella fue mejor hahaha. Es genial cumplir el mismo día que ella! Y tenemos el mismo nombre en idiomas diferentes y nacimos el mismo año, y me siento tan anciana teniendo 20 *-* hahaha, ok basta de mis traumas! **

**Me encanta este capítulo. **

**Capitulo cuatro**

Sam entró por la puerta de su apartamento cargando varias bolsas de comida. Freddie la miró desde donde limpiaba con un trapo la barra de la cocina.

"Hola" Dijo él. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Largo" Contestó ella. "Toma" Le dio las bolsas de papel, las cuales Freddie trató de balancear en sus brazos.

"¿Dónde está mi bebé?" Dijo Sam con voz de bebe, caminando hacia el corralito donde Charlie estaba acostada y la levantó. "Aquí estas. ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste?" Acarició la nariz de Charlie, poniendo sus labios contra su mejilla.

"Si, Charlie obtiene todo el amor." Dijo Freddie, haciendo su voz sonar triste

"Lleva las bolsas a la cocina y mira que hay adentro." Le dijo.

Él hizo como Sam dijo y ella lo siguió a la cocina, aun sosteniendo a Charlie.

"Huele muy bien. ¿Le diste un baño?"

"Si, hace un par de horas."

Freddie sacó varios paquetes de comida de las bolsas y los abrió.

"¡Lasaña!" La miró con una expresión llena de felicidad.

"Los robé del restaurante solo para ti," Dijo Sam. Usó una mano para abrir otro paquete. "Y esos son éclairs de chocolate, los hice en mi clase de postres." **(T.N. No encontré una traducción exacta para éclairs, pero búsquenlos en google, son como panecillos con chocolate, algo así. En francés es relámpago, no sé si tenga algo que ver, en fin. Se ven muy ricos de hecho XD)**

Freddie estiro la mano para tomar uno y ella le dio un manotazo. "¡No arruines tu cena!"

Él frotó su mano. "Nunca creí que vería el día en que Sam Puckett me regañaría por arruinar mi cena. Eso de ser mamá sí que te está afectando."

Sam besó la mejilla de Charlie en respuesta. "Si, eso supongo."

Freddie sacó platos de la alacena, poniendo uno enfrente de Sam. Sacó los cubiertos y los acomodó antes de tomar su lugar junto a Sam.

"¿Vas a acostarla o comerás con una mano?" El la miró divertido.

Ella le sacó la lengua. "Comeré con una mano, muchas gracias," Ella procedió a poner pollo frito y un bistec en su plato. Sabía que el bistec podría ser un problema pero el pollo podía comerlo perfectamente así que comenzó con ese.

Freddie llenó su plato con lasaña y palitos de pan. "Así que, estaba pensando que deberías comenzar a adecuar el piso del apartamento para la bebé."

"¿Por qué?" Sam dijo tras morder su pollo. "Aún no se mueve por sí sola."

"Si, pero si lo dejamos al último ella comenzara a gatear antes de que podamos pensar en comenzar con eso."

"Está bien."

Él la miró, sorprendido de lo fácil que había sido. "Está bien," el sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo trasero y tachó algo con una pluma que estaba en la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Nada" Freddie trató de guardarla de nuevo en su bolsillo pero incluso con la bebé en un brazo Sam fue más rápida que él, y la arrebató de su mano.

Hasta arriba de la hoja se leía: **Cosas que decirle a Sam. **Debajo había una lista en viñetas. _Ajustar el piso del apartamento a prueba de bebés; agendar día de compras para los muebles de la habitación de Charlie; encontrar un abogado. _

Sam rió. "Eres un completo ñoño, Fredraro."

"Me gusta enlistar cosas para no olvidarlas," Murmuró.

"¿Qué es esta cosa de encontrar un abogado?"

"Estaba guardando eso para después de la cena."

"Bueno, ¿Y qué es?"

"Creo que necesitas obtener la custodia legal de Charlie." Dijo él.

"Melanie me la dejó y no regresara ¿No es eso suficiente?"

"Necesitas los documentos legales, Sam, de otra manera cualquier cosa podría pasar"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como ¿Qué tal que Melanie cambia de opinión y quiere a Charlie de vuelta?"

Sam dejo caer el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo y miró a Charlie. Una semana tras, hubiera dicho 'Genial, ella es su mama, es tiempo de que actúe como tal'. Pero ahora… ahora era difícil para ella estar en el trabajo y en la escuela con que una parte de ella contara los minutos para que pudiera ver a Charlie de nuevo. Era increíble lo rápido que se había colado en el corazón de Sam, como completamente se había enamorado de esta bebé. La idea de Melanie alejándola de ella la hizo sentirse mal.

Ella encogió los hombros en negación. "Esa no es la manera en que opera mi hermana. Si no ha regresado hasta ahora entonces nunca lo hará. Es como nuestro padre en ese aspecto."

"Ese podría ser el caso, pero no creo que debas tomar el riesgo." Dijo Freddie gentilmente.

Ella no respondió, simplemente intento cortar su bistec con una mano, con lo cual no estaba teniendo éxito.

"Ok, aquí hay otro escenario. Miremos cuatro años adelante y Charlie esta en preescolar. Se lastima jugando, digamos que se rompe un tobillo, y tiene que ser llevada al hospital. Tú eres el contacto de emergencia pero ellos descubren que no eres su madre o su tutor. Ellos pueden llevársela, Sam. La pondrán en custodia de servicios sociales hasta que puedan encontrar a Melanie y arreglar los asuntos de la custodia."

Sam lo miró y sostuvo más fuerte a Charlie, por primera vez permitiendo mostrar miedo en su rostro. "No…" Ella murmuro.

Freddie puso sus manos sobre las de ella. "No te preocupes. No dejaremos que eso pase. Solo necesitamos hablar con un abogado lo más pronto posible."

Ella miró hacia su plato. "Tengo un expediente en la juvenil, Freddie," Dijo, miedo real en su voz. "¿Y qué tal si no me dan la custodia?"

"Eras una menor y tu expediente se ha mantenido limpio desde que cumpliste dieciocho. No has sido arrestada o acusada de nada, estás en la escuela, eres propietaria y manejas un negocio legal. Podemos obtener numerosas cartas de recomendación que testificaran tu capacidad de ser un tutor responsable…"

Él le levantó la barbilla y la miro a los ojos. "Sé que tienes poca confianza en nuestro sistema legal. Pero puedes confiar en mí, Sam. No dejaré que nadie aleje a Charlie de ti."

Ella asintió.

"Bien, hablare con Spencer cuando llegue a casa, le preguntaré quien fue el abogado que le dio los papeles de la custodia de Carly."

"Si es alguien de la familia de Calceto, ¿Encontrarás a alguien más?"

Él sonrió. "Definitivamente."

Reanudaron su cena y Sam estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada con su bistec. Estaba a punto de tomarlo y comerlo con la mano cuando Freddie tomó el cuchillo de sus manos. Cortó el bistec en pequeños pedazos y regreso a su lasaña.

"Gracias." Murmuró ella.

"De hecho hay algo más que quiero discutir contigo."

"¿No está en tu lista?" Bromeó.

Freddie se sonrojo un poco. "Bueno, no es acerca de Charlie. Es acerca de Gibby's. ¿No crees que es tiempo de que tengan su propia página de internet?"

"Gibby y yo acordamos que lo pondríamos en la agenda una vez que comenzáramos a hacer dinero. Pero supongo que no hemos tratado el tema. Vamos bien sin tener página de internet." Explicó ella.

"Así es, pero imagina cuán fácil seria anunciar Gibby's en las afueras de Seattle si tuvieras una página de internet. Puedes atraer la atención de las criticas de publicaciones nacionales en lugar de solo las locales aquí."

"Y tú puedes configurar la orden en línea" Continuó Freddie, sus ojos brillando con excitación. "La mayoría de los restaurantes lo hacen hoy en día. Sé que se enorgullecen de Gibby's siendo un sencillo restaurante a la manera antigua de comedor-barra-restaurante pero necesitan utilizar la tecnología en orden para ser un verdadero negocio competente en estos días y época. También puedes tener una aplicación que ayudará a la gente a ordenar o hacer reservaciones en sus teléfonos."

"Si, pero tendremos que contratar a alguien para hacer todo eso."

"¿Qué tal yo?"

"¿tu?"

"Soy un técnico," Dijo él. "Y tengo una aplicación independiente y una empresa de diseño web…"

"¿La tienes?"

"¡Sam! Te dije de ella cuando comencé el primer año."

"Oh, tu sabes que tu habladuría ñoña solo hace…" Ella hizo un movimiento sobre su cabeza con su mano, mientras silbaba. "Así que, ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres hacernos un website? "

Freddie la miró, lleno de ansiedad. "Si, si quiero."

Era una gran idea, Sam tenía que admitirlo. Pero incluso si no lo era, no había manera de que pudiera decir no a ese rostro. Carajo, la pseudo-maternidad la estaba ablandando.

"Está bien, hablaremos con Gibby."

"Genial, tengo gráficos y he estado trabajando en varias opciones de diseño-"

"¡Hey, Frednerd!" Lo cortó Sam. "No te alteres."

"Correcto. Callándose ahora." Dijo él.

Sam se levantó, cambiando a Charlie de un brazo a otro. Dejó su plato vacio en la mesa, sabiendo que Freddie se ocuparía de eso, como era su rutina. Era difícil creer que ya tenían una rutina después de tres días siendo el niñero oficial de Charlie, pero la tenían.

"¿Ya le diste de comer, cierto?" Preguntó Sam.

"Si, más o menos hora y media antes de que llegaras a casa."

"Entonces es hora de ir a la cama, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sam, presionando su frente contra la de Charlie y besando su nariz.

"¿Ya duerme en las noches?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Hasta la una de la madrugada entonces se despierta y no se vuelve a dormir hasta las tres cuando tengo suerte y hasta las cinco o seis cuando esta de ánimo para hacerme realmente miserable."

Él la miró con simpatía y Sam no se lo diría pero realmente no estaba tan mal ahora que él le estaba ayudando. Ella podía dormir ahora después de que Charlie se durmiera y no despertar hasta una hora antes de que Freddie llegara. Todas sus clases eran en la mañana (Freddie era una persona matutina), empezando a las siete treinta y terminando a las diez treinta cada día. El llegaba a las once y Sam podía irse a trabajar en el restaurante por unas cuantas horas y entonces tenía clases de lunes a jueves de dos treinta hasta cuatro cuarenta y cinco. Después de eso, pasaba por el restaurante de nuevo en su camino a casa para recoger los libros de contabilidad y la cena para ella y Freddie.

Cuando pensaba en ello, Freddie le había dicho tan solo dos días antes que no le importaba quedarse con Charlie prácticamente todo el día porque así era capaz de terminar su trabajo. Ella asumió que se refería al trabajo en la escuela pero ahora sabía que él estaba hablando más de su negocio de diseño web.

Sam llevó a Charlie a su habitación y le cambió el pañal antes de ponerle su mameluco. La puso dentro de la cuna, acomodó su cobija alrededor de ella y comenzó a mecerla suavemente. No pasó mucho para que los ojos de Charlie se cerraran y estaba respirando suavemente. Sam se alejó en silencio, cerrando su habitación despacio detrás de ella.

Freddie había terminado de lavar los platos y estaba sentado en la barra comiendo algunos éclairs.

"Están deliciosos, Sam," Dijo

"Gracias. Es la primera vez que los hago."

"¿Charlie se durmió?"

"Si. Se está volviendo más fácil dormirla, gracias a Dios."

Él asintió. "Para mí también. Ya no se pone tan exigente como antes"

"¿No se ha estado preguntando Spencer donde estas todo el día?" Pregunto ella.

"Si lo hizo."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Cambié el tema. No me gusta mentirle, Sam."

Ella tomó un éclair y lo mordió.

"Sabes que tendrás que decirle a él y a Carly."

"Lo sé, ¿bien?"

"¿No crees que entre más tiempo lo ocultes de ellos, mas enojada estará Carly?"

"También sé eso" Lo miró enojada.

"Spencer me dijo que Carly vendrá a casa mañana. Hará tacos de espagueti para la cena"

Sam gruñó. "Eres como una esposa gruñona, ¿sabías eso?"

Inexplicablemente para ella, Freddie sonrió.

* * *

El día siguiente Sam llegó a casa temprano, saltándose su visita al restaurante porque, como Freddie dijo, estarían teniendo la cena en otro lugar. Cuando entró por la puerta, Charlie ya estaba en su carriola, vistiendo una chaqueta y un sombrero, y Freddie estaba guardando su laptop.

"Hey," Le sonrió Freddie. "¿Estás lista para esto?"

Sam suspiro. "No realmente."

"Estarás bien," Le aseguró.

"¿Eso crees? ¿Con Carly siendo la reina de los dramas?"

Freddie se detuvo a pensar. "Cuando logre calmarse, entonces estarás bien."

"Andando, vámonos y terminemos con esto"

Sam abrió la puerta de nuevo y Freddie empujo la carriola afuera.

Cuando llegaron al Bushwell plaza fueron recibidos por los chillidos de Lewbert.

"Aaaaahhhhh… ¿Cuándo ustedes dos tuvieron un bebeeeee?"

Charlie comenzó a llorar, sus pobres oídos fueron atacados por la voz de Lewbert alcanzando tonos desagradables.

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada y se agacho a la carriola para levantar a Charlie.

"¡Detente!" Dijo Freddie. "¡Estas molestando a Charlie!"

Lewbert trepó por encima del mostrador, cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas pero levantándose y caminando hacia Freddie. Lewbert apunto a su pecho con un dedo. "¿Sabe tu mamá que ya eres un papi? ¡Creo que se lo diré!"

Freddie aventó su mano. "Ella no es nuestra bebé, ¿bien? ¡No le digas nada a mi mamá!"

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Se burló.

"Yo te mostrare lo que yo te haré" Sam le dio la bebé a Freddie y tacleó a Lewbert en el piso.

"Sam, no lo mates enfrente de la bebé" Dijo Freddie, tratando de alzar su voz por encima de los gritos de Lewbert y el llanto de Charlie.

Comenzó a frotar la espalda de Charlie y a mecerla mientras Sam golpeaba la cara de Lewbert con el puño, en el piso. Estaba sentada en su espalda y tenía su brazo torcido sobre la misma, su otra mano agarraba su cabello, manteniendo su cara presionada contra el piso.

"Oww… ¡Déjame levantar!" Se retorcía Lewbert.

"¡Di que mantendrás tu estúpida boca cerrada!" Gritó Sam.

"Nooo…"

Sam doblo su brazo más fuerte.

"Ahhh… ¡Mantendré mi estúpida boca cerrada!"

En medio de todo el caos ninguno se dio cuenta de que las puertas del lobby se habían abierto detrás de ellos, Carly e Ian habían entrado.

"¿Freddie?" Dijo Carly. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Freddie se giró hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron más. "Uhh…"

Sam dejó a Lewbert y él se fue corriendo y gritando hacia su oficina.

Ella se levantó, acomodando su cabello. "Hola Carls, Ian," Sonrió. "¿Qué hay?"

Carly miró de Sam a Freddie a la bebé llorando. "¿Qué está pasando?" Gritó

"Espera un momento," Le dijo Sam.

Tomo a Charlie de Freddie y susurro en su oído para calmarla, acariciando su espalda. Sus sollozos bajaron gradualmente hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Carly miró esto, su quijada calló. Se giró hacia Freddie, claramente queriendo una explicación y el solo sonrió tímidamente, frotando su nuca.

"¿Va alguien a decirme de quién es ese bebé?" Preguntó.

"De Melanie" Dijo Sam

"¿De Melanie?" Chillo Carly y Sam rápidamente les hizo una seña con una mano para que bajara el volumen se su voz.

"¿De Melanie?" Susurró-Gritó Carly.

"¿Qué dicen si hablamos arriba?" Intervino Freddie. "Explicaremos todo, Carls."

Carly suspiró. "Bien." Dijo, tomando la mano de Ian y caminando tras Sam y Freddie. Sam aun sostenía a la bebé mientras Freddie empujaba la carriola.

"¡Hola chicos!" Los saludó Spencer mientras todos salían del elevador. "Whoa, ¿De quién es ese bebé?"

Carly se sentó en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos. "Muy bien, explíquense"

Sam puso a Charlie de vuelta en la carriola y se sentó al lado de Carly. Comenzó la historia.

Carly, Spencer e Ian todos la miraban ligeramente horrorizados cuando terminó.

"Pero…" Dijo Carly. "¡Melanie no puede simplemente abandonar a su bebé!"

"Bueno, lo hizo."

Carly se levantó y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro. "¿Cómo vas a criar a un bebé? ¡Eres Sam Puckett! Apenas puedes recordar darte un baño tu misma cada día, ¡Imagínate un bebé!"

Sam lucia como si la acabaran de abofetear.

"¡Carly!" Gritó enfadado Freddie.

Volvió su rostro hacia Freddie y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Puso su mano sobre su boca.

"Sam, yo no quería-"

Sam se levantó. "Si, es lindo saber lo que realmente piensas de mi, Carls."

Tomó la carriola de Charlie y la empujó hacia el elevador, presionando el botón. Freddie camino para seguirla mientras las puertas se abrían pero ella levantó una mano y el supo que deseaba estar sola. Entró al elevador y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. Se había ido.

Freddie se giró a ver a Carly que estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza en las manos.

"Esto estuvo muy fuera de lugar, Carly." Le dijo.

"¡Lo sé!" Ella lo miro miserablemente. "Lo siento."

El sacudió la cabeza. "No es a mí con quien necesitas disculparte. Y solo para que lo sepas, Sam no ha sido nada menos que asombrosa con la bebé."

Los ojos de Carly se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió escaleras arriba. Ian se levantó para seguirla pero Spencer puso una mano en su hombro.

"Déjala sola por un rato." Dijo

Ian asintió y se sentó de nuevo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron ahí incómodamente, ninguno de ellos sabiendo que hacer.

"Así que, Spencer," Dijo Freddie. "Quería preguntarte quien es el abogado que se ocupo de tus papeles para la custodia de Carly."

"De hecho, mi papa se ocupó de eso. Justo antes de irse a su primera misión tan larga."

"Mi papá puede ayudarles," Dijo Ian. Freddie y Spencer lo miraron.

"El es abogado. Se especializa en divorcios y casos de custodia. Sé que no se oye mucho como tu situación pero él sabe los pros y los contras de la custodia legal y la adopción."

"¿Crees que acepte vernos a Sam y a mí?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Si, por supuesto. Hablare con él."

"Gracias viejo."

Spencer se levantó de un salto y junto las manos. "Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si no dejamos que esos tacos de espagueti se desperdicien?"

Freddie e Ian se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, luego siguieron a Spencer a la cocina.

* * *

Cuando alguien tocó a la puerta cerca de las 9 de la noche, Sam esperaba que fuera Freddie. En su lugar encontró a Carly.

"Hola," Dijo Carly tímidamente. "¿puedo pasar?"

Sam abrió la puerta completamente y la dejo pasar.

"Lo siento, Sam. No quise decir eso.

"Está bien," Sam suspiró.

"No, no lo está. ¡Estuve muy fuera de lugar y nada de eso era verdad! Has cambiado mucho, te has vuelto responsable. Por supuesto que puedes ser una madre, Sam," Carly la tomó por los brazos. "Por supuesto que puedes. No hay nadie mejor con quien Melanie pudo haber dejado a su bebé. Es solo que… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"No lo sé," Dijo Sam. "Supongo que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías. Y no estoy segura de si puedo hacer esto de verdad…"

"Tú puedes, Sam."

"¡Simplemente es tan difícil! Si Freddie no me estuviera ayudando tanto yo solo… no lo sé. Ya me estuviera volviendo loca."

"Y ahí está. Tú y Freddie parecen tener este trato, ya son como un equipo en esto de la paternidad. Me hace sentir tan fuera de lugar, como si fuera la última en saber de todo en tu vida."

Sam frotó su frente y se sentó en el sillón, empujando a Carly con ella a su lado.

"¿Y tú no crees que me siento de la misma manera? Tú tienes tu propia vida en la U Dub de la que no me siento parte."

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Carly. "Te extraño, Sam."

"No llores niña," Dijo Sam, limpiando su lagrima, y luego recargando su cabeza en su hombro. "También te extraño."

"Muy bien, tengo una idea. Qué tal si cada domingo nos llamamos y hablamos por una hora para actualizarnos con la vida de la otra. Y luego una vez al mes, tenemos un día, un día de Sam y Carly donde pasamos el todo el día juntas, como solíamos hacerlo en la secundaria. Sin novios, sin escuela, sin bebés. Solo nosotras dos."

Sam la miró y sonrió. "Eso suena muy bien."

"Bien," Carly la abrazó y Sam la apretó fuerte, sin darse cuenta hasta entonces cuanto había extrañado a su mejor amiga, como se había sentido como si hubiera estado viviendo con un pequeño agujero dentro de ella.

"Entonces…" Carly se separó, limpiando mas lagrimas, y Sam discretamente limpió sus propios ojos. "¿Qué está pasando contigo y Freddie? ¿Están juntos de nuevo?"

"¿Qué? No… ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Cielos, no lo sé," Carly sonrió. "Tal vez porque todo se veía como si ustedes dos estuvieran jugando la mami y al papi."

"No es así, él solo me está ayudando. Es como una niñera excepto que yo no le pago, ¿Cómo puedo no tenerlo cerca?"

Carly levantó una ceja. "Él es _Freddie, _Sam. ¿Puedes honestamente decirme que toda esta situación no está despertando sentimientos?"

Sam dejó salir un gran suspiro y se recargo en el sillón. "Los sentimientos están ahí," Admitió. "Y creo que el tal vez quiera… a veces nos acercamos a… Arrggghhh…" Hundió su rostro contra una almohada.

"No importa," Dijo. "No puedo hacer esto de nuevo con él, especialmente no ahora que tengo a Charlie. ¡El tiene diecinueve años! ¿Realmente quiere el atarse con un bebé que ni siquiera es suyo?"

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Carly.

"¡Yo no tengo elección! Ella es mi sobrina, my familia y mi sangre. Si yo no cuido de ella, si yo no la crio, ¿Quién lo hará? Freddie puede irse en cualquier momento. Digo, él ha sido genial este tiempo pero un día, habrá suficientes pañales sucios y se dará cuenta que no tiene que lidiar con esta mierda."

"Es Freddie de quien hablamos, Sam. ¿Alguna vez ha sido el tipo de persona que se va cuando siente su responsabilidad?"

"¡Eso es aun peor! Si él se queda solo porque se siente responsable de nosotros u obligado."

"Estoy segura de que no se siente de esa manera…"

"No ahora tal vez, pero lo hara"

"Él no es tu papá Sam," Dijo Carly gentilmente.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero seguir hablando de esto."

Normalmente, Carly hubiera presionado, Sam lo sabía. Pero las cosas estaban aun muy frágiles entre ellas que presionar la conversación mas allá no valía la pena para mecer el barco.

"¿Su nombre es Charlie?" Preguntó Carly.

"Si, Melanie la llamó Charlotte Elizabeth pero yo le digo Charlie."

Carly sonrió. "Samanta y Charlotte. Sam y Charlie. Es lindo"

Sam gruñó. "No lo pensé de esa manera."

"Y las dos tienen el mismo nombre intermedio. ¿Puedo verla?"

"Está dormida así que tendrás que ser muy silenciosa.

Sam llevo a Carly hasta su habitación, donde se asomaron a la cunita de Charlie.

"Es hermosa," susurró Carly.

"Lo es" Asintió Sam sinceramente. Era la bebé más hermosa en todo el mundo. No es que fuera parcial o cualquier cosa.

Carly la miró, sus ojos brillando. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Sam. Charlie tiene suerte de tenerte."

Sam tragó el nudo en su garganta y abrazo a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Freddie observaba a una madre tratando de calmar a su bebé que lloraba. El bebé era más grande que Charlie, prácticamente comenzaba a andar, su rostro estaba rojo y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Freddie miró hacia abajo a Charlie, acostada serenamente en su carriola, sin parecer molesta por los gritos del niño a unos metros de ellos.

"Te comportas muy buen en público, luces como un ángel si se te compara," Dijo él, sonriéndole. Ella se llevo su puño a la boca, llenándose de saliva todos los dedos.

"Oye Fredward," Llamó Sam desde la tienda de enfrente. "Ven aquí."

Freddie empujó la carriola hacia donde Sam estaba viendo las cunas. Cuando llegaron a ella, levantó a Charlie y la puso en una de las cunas. Sus ojos parecieron darse cuenta de las barras rodeándola y comenzó a llorar. Sam la levantó e inmediatamente se detuvo.

"Muy bien, no te gusta esa," Dijo. "¿Qué tal la blanca?"

Sam camino a la siguiente cuna y situó a Charlie en ella. Charlie comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Freddie la miro divertido. "¿Realmente la harás escoger su cuna?"

"¿Por qué no? Ella es quien dormirá en la cuna."

"¡Podríamos estar aquí todo el día!"

Sam lo miro, Charlie en sus brazos de nuevo. "Bueno, te puedes ir. Nada te mantiene aquí."

"Yo-" Freddie estaba perplejo. "Eso no es lo que estaba diciendo."

Sam giró su atención a Charlie, tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a sus labios, pretendiendo morderla.

Freddie suspiro. "¿Qué tal esa grande en la esquina?" La señaló con un dedo.

Sam la miró y camino hacia ella. Freddie camino detrás de ella, sintiéndose confundido. No era la primera vez que Sam hacía un comentario como ese en los últimos dos días. Pensaba que él y Sam habían hecho un buen progreso en la semana pasada, cayendo en una rutina que más o menos les quedaba. No habían hablado de los casi besos, pero Freddie pensó que estaba en su camino para romper la cuidadosamente construida barrera de Sam. Pero ahora parecía que Sam había re-cimentado las barreras de nuevo, cubriendo todos los agujeros y puntos débiles, despreciando los esfuerzos desde antes discutibles de Freddie. Deseaba saber que había causado eso, si había dicho o hecho algo para molestarla. Podría preguntarle excepto porque sabía a Sam Puckett lo suficiente para saber que intentar hablar acerca de eso con ella era la peor cosa que podía hacer.

Sam acostó a Charlie en la cuna grande justo en el centro, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sam la levantó.

"Muy bien, es todo. A las Puckett no les gusta estar encerradas."

"No se molesta cuando está en su corralito." Señaló Freddie.

"Pero estas son barras. Probablemente le recuerda estar en prisión."

"¿Cómo puede recordar estar en prisión? Es una bebé, nunca ha estado en prisión."

"Bueno, a mi me recuerda estar en prisión," Sam arrugó la nariz. "Tal vez está leyendo mi mente."

"Nunca has estado en prisión, has estado en la correccional. ¿Podemos escoger una cuna ya?"

"A ella no le gusta ninguna."

"¿A ella no le gustan o a ti?" Preguntó él.

"No lo sé, ninguna de estas cunas parece adecuada."

"Todas parecen casi lo mismo," Dijo Freddie.

"¡Exacto! No la quiero en una de esas cunas producidas en masa, que lucen todas igual."

Freddie miro alrededor de la tienda al océano de cunas producidas en masa. "Bueno, entonces, deberíamos comenzar a buscar en otro lugar. ¿Hay algo más que necesites comprar?"

"Tú tienes la lista," Dijo Sam.

Él sacó la hoja de papel de su bolsillo trasero y la desdoblo.

"Bien, podemos ir por la cosas básicas. Chupones y algunos biberones. Creo que deberíamos guardar la carriola nueva para otro día. Sabes" Dijo él, mientras miraba a los varios accesorios en la lista. "Parece injusto que tengas que comprar todas estas cosas, la mayoría de las madres las obtienen como regalos de sus amigos durante el baby shower."

"Sí, bueno, supongo que la parte de no embarazarse me excluyó de la fiesta de las cosas gratis." Sam puso Charlie de nuevo en la carriola. "¿Podemos irnos?"

Freddie le hizo una seña para que pasara primero, pero la rueda en su cabeza estaba girando.

Compraron lo que necesitaban y se fueron de la tienda para bebés, deteniéndose unas cuadras abajo en un restaurante para comer el almuerzo. Se sentaron en una mesa en el exterior por la acera y varias personas se detuvieron para admirar a Charlie y decirles lo hermosa que era. Freddie estaba impresionado por el control de Sam para no gritarles. Pero sospechaba que era porque muy en el fondo, Sam estaba orgullosa de enseñar a Charlie.

"¿Qué le pasa a la gente con los bebés?" preguntó Sam después de que una pareja de ancianos terminaran de hablar como bebés ante Charlie, y se alejaran lo suficiente. "completos extraños piensan que pueden simplemente detenerse y balbucear como tontos."

Freddie rió. "No lo sé, las cosas lindas bajan las inhibiciones de la gente. Bebés, cachorros…"

"La gente debería solo de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos," Gruñó Sam, mordiendo su extra largo, sándwich de jamón.

Una tienda cruzando la calle en la otra cuadra captó la atención de Freddie. El letrero decía 'Antigüedades de Rose'

"Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí?" Propuso Freddie.

Sam miro a la tienda. "¿Una tienda de antigüedades?" Se burló ella. "¿Qué eres, una anciana?"

"Dijiste que no querías mueblería producida en masa, ¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrar cosas originales y bien hechas?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, como sea."

Terminaron con su almuerzo y se dirigieron a la tienda de antigüedades. Caminando por la acera con Sam, empujando una carriola con una adorable bebé dentro y comprando cosas para esa bebé, este tipo de cosas podrían aterrorizar a la mayoría de los chicos universitarios y enviarlos corriendo por donde vinieron. Pero Freddie no podía alejar el sentimiento de que esto era todo, esto era como se suponía que debía ser su vida. No había un lugar en la tierra en el que prefiriera estar que no fuera justo aquí con Sam y Charlie. Si solo pudiera hacérselo ver a Sam también.

La tienda era pequeña y llena hasta el tope con mueblería y varios juegos de agilidad. Pero de alguna manera se sentía acogedor, como caminar en la sala de tu abuelita.

La campanilla sobre la puerta sonó cuando entraron y una mujer de edad avanzada levantó la cabeza para mirarlos desde el mostrador. Era alta y robusta pero su expresión era suave, su cabello gris caía alrededor de sus hombros en suaves cascadas. Sonrió con los ojos, como diría la madre de Freddie.

"Hola chicos," Dijo. "Bienvenidos a las antigüedades de Rose, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo o prefieren solo buscar?"

"¿De casualidad tendrá alguna cuna para bebé?" Preguntó Freddie.

"De copras para la pequeña, ya veo," Sonrió, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para ver a la carriola. "Tenemos algunas en la parte trasera de la tienda. Están hechas de la más finísima y fuerte madera de roble. Les durarían por generaciones."

"Gracias," Dijo Sam y caminó hacia atrás de la tienda.

La mujer rodeó el mostrador. "Es una cosita adorable," Dijo, mirando a Charlie. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Charlotte pero le decimos Charlie."

"Usted y su esposa hacen una pareja perfecta," Dijo, dándole un golpecito a Freddie en su brazo. "Díganme si necesitan alguna ayuda."

"No-Nosotros no somos," Tartamudeó Freddie incluso aunque la mujer se había dado la vuelta. "Gracias," Dijo en su lugar y ella se giró para sonreírle.

Él empujó la carriola de Charlie hacia atrás de la tienda, con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Encontró a Sam parada al lado de una cuna, sus manos agarradas al marco de la misma, luciendo completamente hipnotizada. Y era una hermosa cuna. Estaba hecha de roble guinda, oscuro con acabado de palo de rosa y una pequeña y delicada rosa grabada en la cabecera.

"Dámela." Dijo Sam, apenas mirándolo.

Freddie levanto a la bebé y se la pasó. Sam la recostó en el colchón de la cuna.

Los ojos de Charlie miraron su alrededor y él contuvo la respiración, esperando por su llanto. Pero no llegó. Ella solo se quedó ahí, balbuceando felizmente, saliva salpicando de su boca a su barbilla.

"¡Le gusta!" Dijo Sam con gozo.

Se giró hacia él, sus ojos brillando de felicidad. "¡Te dije que ella sabría cual le gustaba!"

Él sonrió. "Ella sabe lo que a ti te gusta. Ella lee tu mente, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Si, si, ¿Cuánto cuesta esta cosa?" Levantó la tarjeta con el precio cerca de la cabeza de Charlie y su expresión calló.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto es?" Caminó hacia ella y miro por encima de su hombro. Eran ochocientos dólares. Eso estaba por encima de su presupuesto, él lo sabía.

Sam dejó caer la tarjeta y levantó a Charlie.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos con la señora?" Sugirió Freddie. "Tal vez podemos convencerla de que baje el precio."

"A menos de que la convenzas de que lo baje a trescientos, Fredward, no puedo financiarla."

Ella se giro y jadeó, rápidamente le dio la bebé a Freddie. Caminó hacia un roperito que combinaba perfectamente con la cuna. Sam paso una mano por encima y abrió el cajón de hasta arriba.

"Puedo ver la habitación," Dijo suavemente cuando Freddie se paró detrás de ella. "Podríamos pintar las paredes de un purpura muy suave, la cuna podría ir pegada a la pared…" levantó la tarjeta del precio. Eran cuatrocientos dólares.

"Bueno, siempre podemos intentar otra cosa," Dijo ella y Freddie odió la resignación en su voz.

Miró a la cuna, la idea que había tenido en la tienda para bebes se aclaraba cada vez más.

"Sam, Charlie casi cumple un mes ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Si, en tres días de acuerdo con el certificado de nacimiento que Melanie amablemente me dejó. ¿Por qué?"

"Uh, por nada. Pensé que podríamos comprarle un pastel."

"Julie querrá hacerlo. Esta extrañamente obsesionada con los pasteles."

Freddie recordó la broma del pastel que hizo Julie para el cumpleaños de Sam en su cumpleaños diecinueve. Estaba moldeado para lucir como una cierta parte de la anatomía masculina. El se sonrojó apenado solo de pensarlo. Sam lo leyó en su rostro y explotó en risas.

"Tienes que superar eso, Freddie."

El recordó el cuchillo que Sam había pasado por el pastel, cortando en estratégicas piezas, y se estremeció. No había ni un solo chico presente del que sus bolas no se hubieran encogido en su cuerpo protestando del horror. Julie era una artista y ese pastel parecía demasiado real.

"¿Estás bien? Luces pálido." Dijo Sam aun riéndose de él.

Él frunció el seño. "Solo vámonos de aquí."

Sam dejo de reírse y le dio un último vistazo a la cuna. "Si, vamos."

* * *

Freddie tenía un plan pero tenía muy poco tiempo para ejecutarlo, y eso significaba que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

Carly caminó por la puerta de su apartamento y Freddie levanto la cabeza desde donde estaba haciendo varias listas en varias Pera-Pads u hojas en la mesita para café.

"¿Qué es esto Freddie?" Preguntó. "¿Qué necesitabas decirme que es tan urgente?"

"¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que necesito que me ayudes a planear una fiesta en tres días?"

"Diría que estás loco y que no es posible."

"¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que es para el baby shower de Sam y el cumpleaños de un mes de Charlie?"

Ella lo miró, sus labios se curvearon en una manera que él sabía, significaba que un millón de ideas y planes estaban corriendo a alta velocidad en su cabeza. "Diría, Freddie Benson, que acudiste a la chica adecuada."

Él sonrió ampliamente y ella se sentó al lado de él, apenas mirando a su lista antes de empezar la suya propia.

Sam se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida.

**¿Qué sorpresa tiene Freddie para ella? Y como va a reaccionar Sam? **

**No se lo pierdan.**

**Ahora, cuantos de ustedes tienen 18 o más y viven en México? No se olviden que es nuestra responsabilidad votar el próximo 1 de Julio! Yo soy representante oficial de partido, del PRD así que estaré en las casillas cuidando el voto de Andrés Manuel, para que no nos hagan fraude de nuevo! Voten AMLO! Haremos México un país de primer mundo lo sé! Basta a la Oligarquía! **

**Perdón a los amigos de otros países por mi sermón, pero tenía que decirlo!**

**Dejen un review como regalo de cumpleaños para Jennette y para mí! Gracias! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Adivinen qué. Me he atrasado un poco escribiendo y traduciendo, operaron a mi mamá, así que me tiene 27/7 de su enfermera haha. Pero está bien y lo importante es que aquí está el capitulo puntual:**

**Disfrútenlo, y créanme, ustedes QUIEREN llegar al capítulo 9, apenas lo subió la autora en la historia original y es el capitulo que estuve esperando desde el principio, muero por traducirlo ya. Así que ¿Qué les parece si nos damos prisa?**

**Así que dejen muchos reviews y veremos si entre semana subo otro cap. **

**Capitulo cinco**

Freddie tenía un poco más de veinte horas para la fiesta y el pánico comenzó a embargarlo. Sabía que Sam estaba comenzando a sospechar algo, y él podía evadirla y hacer excusas mientras que ella no comenzara a hacer preguntas directas. Freddie era notoriamente un mal mentiroso, especialmente con Sam.

Con un último beso a Charlie, Sam salió por la puerta de camino al trabajo.

Freddie sacó su teléfono y escribió un rápido mensaje: _Ya se fue. Cinco minutos. _

Llevó a Charlie a la habitación de Sam para vestirla, luego preparó la carriola para ella. Apenas había llegado a la sala de estar cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, justo a tiempo. Freddie abrió.

"Recuerda, tienes hasta las cinco en punto exactamente," Le dijo a Spencer, parado del otro lado de la puerta. "Quiero a todos fuera de aquí antes de que Sam llegue a casa."

"Entendido jefe." Saludó Spencer.

Freddie se hizo a un lado mientras Spencer gritaba "¡Adelante camaradas!" y el gran montón de gente, la mayoría eran los mismos que habían reconstruido la habitación de Carly después del incendio, entraron cargando latas de pintura, una escalera, y otro equipamiento. Cuando la última persona despareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, él empujó la carriola por la puerta, dejando a Spencer y su gente a lo suyo. El tenía su propio trabajo por hacer.

* * *

"Malteada de vainilla y una banderilla," Dijo Sam mientras dejaba la comida frente al Sr. Obermeyer. Él era un hombre de edad media que vivía en el cuarto piso del Bushwell y se había convertido en un cliente regular de Gibby's, viniendo casi cada día al final del almuerzo para probar algún snak que su esposa no aprobaba desde que el Sr. O tenia algunos problemas de peso.

"Gracias, Sam," Sonrió.

"Sabes, cuando estas de humor puedes ser muy amable, deberías probar la malteada de chocolate. Le pondré un poco de crema extra encima para ti."

"Oh…" Se rió nerviosamente, sus ojos brillando de culpa. "Tal vez mañana," Murmuró.

"Como digas chico," Sam le guiño un ojo.

Tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el otro lado de la barra ahora vacía. Era casi la una treinta y la gente que había venido a almorzar se estaba marchando, comenzaba el suave murmullo de entre las dos y las cuatro cuando solo un puñado de personas estaba ahí. Normalmente Sam daba la bienvenida a este momento del día en que podía respirar y relajarse por un momento antes de irse a la escuela. Pero hoy había dado la bienvenida a la prisa del almuerzo solo para no tener que ocupar su mente pensando en cuan raro había estado actuando Freddie últimamente.

Estaba ocultándole algo, podía sentirlo. Primero se había marchado abruptamente cuando llegaron de las compras el domingo. Iban a ver la pelea en MMA después de poner a Charlie en la cama pero había dicho que tenía un dolor de cabeza y se había marchado. Sam no había pensado nada al respecto pero al siguiente día Freddie llegó una hora tarde para cuidar a Charlie. Sam había comenzado a entrar en pánico cuando quince minutos después de las once habían pasado y no podía contactar a Freddie. Estaba a punto de llamar al restaurante para decirles que no iba a poder ir y luego llamar a la señora Benson para ver si ese chip en su cabeza aun funcionaba, cuando Freddie había llegado, sin respiración y disculpándose. Sam no tenía tiempo para interrogarlo y cuando por la noche llegó a casa él hizo una excusa acerca de Spencer necesitándolo y se fue enseguida.

Sam sabía que estaba pasando ahora. Lo que había estado esperando, y temiendo, todo junto. Freddie se estaba dando cuenta de que cuidar a un bebé era mucho para lidiar con ello. Cualquier día él se desentendería de ellas completamente. Tal vez daría una excusa acerca de cómo tenía que enfocarse en la escuela y el trabajo. La entristecía, más de lo que pensaba que lo haría desde que lo estaba esperando. Esto iba a ser todo, el episodio final en la saga de Sam y Freddie. Por mucho que lo am- se preocupara por él, si Freddie no podía aceptar a Charlie como una parte permanente en su vida, entonces Sam no podía estar con él. Ella y Charlie venían como un paquete ahora. Tal vez no era justo pedirle a un chico de diecinueve años que prácticamente se convirtiera en el padre de un bebé que no era suyo pero Sam tampoco había pedido por eso. Ella tendría que simplemente enterrar permanentemente esa chispa de esperanza de que ella y Freddie pudieran encontrar su camino de regreso hacia el otro. Tendría que arrancarlo de su corazón permanentemente. Sam apretó la mano fuertemente en el pañuelo que estaba ahora simplemente girando en el mismo punto en la barra una y otra vez.

"Creo que ese lugar esta tan limpio como puede estar."

Sam levanto la cabeza para ver a un cliente, alguien a quien nunca había visto antes, sonriéndole.

"A menos que estés planeando en renunciar a los platos y comenzar a servir comida justo aquí en la mesa," Continuó.

"¿Qué puedo traerle?" Dijo Sam, no estaba de humor para discutir con este individuo. A pesar de que tuvo que admitir que no era malo a la vista. Era alto y delgado, con cabello castaño que se levantaba en pequeños picos. Tenía un poco de look de niño rico en él, vistiendo el mismo tipo de camisas polo que Freddie solía usar, y unos lentes oscuros. Ella lo calculó en sus medianos veintes.

"¿Qué es bueno aquí?" Preguntó, levantando un menú.

"Todo es bueno aquí."

"Eso lo que se dice en las calles. Un poco excéntrico el menú que tienes. Tater tots en los aperitivos, lasaña en los especiales… hamburguesas, BLT hecho con tocino boliviano…" Él puso el menú en la mesa y la miró. "Dime, ¿Cómo escogiste el tipo de menú que servirías?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Sirvo la comida que nos gusta a mí y a mis amigos."

"También es interesante lo que tienes aquí, algo como una mezcla de la decoración de un comedor antiguo y un restaurante."

"Tenemos más una atmosfera de comedor antiguo en el día y de restaurante en la noche," Explicó Sam. "La idea era que esto pudiera ser algo para venir con niños durante el día pero también un lugar donde puedes tener una cita."

Los labios del chico se arquearon. "Es bastante genial. ¿Fue tu idea?"

"Sip. Pero en serio, amigo, necesitas ordenar."

"Quiero tacos de espagueti y una limonada de red pepper. Escuché que esos son especiales originales de la casa."

"Escuchaste bien," Dijo Sam mientras escribía la orden.

"Tacos de espagueti… esos se originaron en iCarly, ¿cierto?"

Sam le dio la orden a Martin, quien pasaba por detrás de ella, y realmente observó al chico. El cabello en su nuca estaba hormigueando. Este no era un cliente ordinario que había aparecido aquí, este hombre tenía una agenda.

"El hermano de mi mejor amiga los invento y los sacamos en iCarly. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Él se rió. "Lo siento, estoy siendo muy rudo. Mi nombre es Garrett Anderson." Le ofreció su mano y Sam la tomó reticente.

"No necesitas presentarte, se que eres la famosa Sam Puckett."

"Algunos dirían in-famosa."

Él sonrió. Tenía unos dientes realmente blancos, Sam no pudo evitar notarlo.

"Tengo que confesar algo," Le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y ella lo hizo. "He comido aquí antes," Susurró.

Sam rodó los ojos y se enderezó.

"Tu comida es deliciosa y he sido un poco fan desde iCarly."

"No eres algún raro acosador ¿verdad? Porque te enviare al hospital."

"No, no un acosador, solo un fan."

Martin regresó con la comida y Sam la tomó, dejándola en la barra frente a Garrett.

"Bueno, disfruta tu comida," Dijo, preparándose para dejarlo. Necesitaba partir para la escuela ya.

"De hecho, hay algo que quiero proponerte."

"¿Proponerme?" Suspiró Sam. "No probaste recientemente el BLT, ¿O sí?"

"No," Se rió. "No me refiero a esa clase de proposición."

"Bien. No tienes ni idea de cuantas propuestas de matrimonio he tenido solo por ese tocino boliviano."

"Lo creo. Pero quiero preguntarte si, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en franquicias?"

"¿Franquicias?"

"Abrir sucursales de Gibby's en otros lugares."

"¡Ya sé lo que es una franquicia!"

"Está bien, lo siento. Si quieres hacerlo, soy el hombre que puede ayudarte," Dijo engreído.

Sam ya había escuchado bastante de este tipo. "No estoy interesada."

"¡Espera, espera!" Sacó un largo sobre de su portafolio que estaba al lado de él. "Antes de que rechaces la idea por completo, lee esto. Te dará mas información de quién soy yo, la compañía que represento, y lo que veo para Gibby's. Esto puede ser grande, Sam. Muy grande"

"Estoy feliz con Gibby's como es ahora," Dijo ella. "No creo en la filosofía de que entre más grande es mejor. Fue inventada por un hombre inseguro sin esperanzas."

"Podría ser. No significa que no deberías al menos echarle un vistazo a esto. Hay un montón de beneficios en hacer una franquicia."

"Claro que los hay, ¡Es vender!"

"Es hacer un nombre de ti misma," Contrarrestó. "Pero espera. Parece que eso es exactamente de lo que tienes miedo."

Sam lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía este tipo que era? Si su paciencia alcanzaba un poco más el tope, su rostro estaría conociendo a su puño izquierdo.

"No le tengo miedo a nada," Gruñó.

"¿iCarly? ¿Y ahora Gibby's? ¿Por qué no llamar al restaurante Sam's? Según tengo entendido, tú eres el corazón, alma y cerebro detrás de este conjunto. Un montón de fans podrían decir que tú eras el alma detrás de iCarly también. Y aun así pones a tus amigos en frente y en el centro, dándoles el nombre y la luz. ¿Por qué estas tan temerosa de mostrarte a ti misma, Sam? De hacer tu nombre conocido, lo primero que la gente oiga y reconozca."

"Lárgate," Dijo Sam apretando los dientes.

Él sonrió haciendo que la sangre de Sam hirviera. "Acabo de dar en un nervio."

"Escucha amigo, estoy así de cerca de golpearte en la cara repetidamente y verter la limonada de red pepper en tus heridas abiertas. Pareces creer que me conoces. Si lo haces entonces sabes que esta no es una simple amenaza. La única cosa que me detiene ahora mismo es el pleito que podrías armar aquí, así que es mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que termine de preocuparme."

Él asintió pero no parecía asustado para nada y Sam apretó las manos muy fuerte enfrente de ella. Garrett sacó su cartera y puso un billete de veinte dólares en la barra junto a su intacta comida y se levantó.

"Fue bueno conocerte finalmente, Sam," Le sonrió y se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

Sam puso sus manos en la barra y respiro profundamente, luchando contra la ira corriendo por sus venas. Él había dejado el sobre en la barra y la comida estaba intacta.

venas. Él había dejado el sobre en la barra y la comida estaba intacta.

Tomó uno de los tacos y le dio una mordida. No tenía sentido dejar una buena comida desperdiciarse.

* * *

Freddie acababa de salir del elevador en el octavo piso del Bushwell y estaba empujando la carriola de Charlie pasillo abajo hacia el apartamento de Spencer donde iba a encontrarse con Carly para alistar los preparativos de último minuto para la fiesta, cuando se topó con la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Su madre.

Marisa lo miró, miró a la carriola frente a él, la rodeó para mirar dentro. Y entonces se desmayó.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Dijo Freddie mientras el cuerpo de su mamá producía un sonido sordo en el piso. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y sacudió sus hombros. "Mama, ¡Despierta!"

Ella abrió los ojos, lucia mareada. Puso su atención de nuevo en la carriola.

"¡Fredward Benson! ¡Dime que no tuviste un hijo con esa, esa delincuente!"

Freddie suspiro mientras ayudaba a su mamá a levantarse. "Ella ya no es una delincuente, mamá. Y lo sabes. Y no, ese bebé no es nuestro. No biológicamente por lo menos."

Marisa no pareció escucharlo. "¡Lo sabia!" Se lamentó. "¡Sabía que algo como esto pasaría si te mudabas!"

Freddie miró a la puerta de Carly y abrió de mala gana la puerta de su mamá. Empujó la carriola de Charlie dentro al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su mama de un brazo.

"Explica esto Fredward," Demandó Marisa una vez que él cerró la puerta.

Freddie miró a Charlie, durmiendo profundamente en la carriola. Acomodó mejor la cobija alrededor de ella y acaricio su cabello. Aun no podía creer cuan hermosa era, y lo mucho que le recordaba a Sam. Su mamá aclaro la garganta y él la miró, recordando que estaba en un muy acalorado momento.

"Explicare todo, mamá, pero tienes que mantener la voz baja para que no despertemos a Charlie."

"¿De quién es ese bebé?" Chilló.

"Es de Melanie. Melanie es la hermana gemela de Sam."

Marisa rodó los ojos. "¡Oh dame un descanso Freddie! ¡Sam no tiene una gemela!"

"Si, la tiene."

"¿Entonces como es que nunca he visto a esta gemela?"

"A estado en escuela a bordo desde el cuarto grado y rara vez viene a visitar. Mira, se cómo suena ¿bien? Yo tampoco lo creí la primera vez que Sam me lo dijo en la secundaria pero Melanie es real y ella tuvo un bebé con su novio que la abandonó cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Ella trajo a la bebé aquí y la dejo con Sam para criarla porque ella no podía hacerlo."

Marisa se sentó en el sofá. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te metiste en esto?"

Freddie se sentó al lado de ella. "He estado ayudando a Sam. Me quedo con Charlie después de mis clases para que Sam pueda ir a trabajar y a la escuela."

"Siempre supe que esa chica era puros problemas," Dijo Marisa, frotando su frente. "Siempre supe que te arrastraría con ella."

"Mamá, ¡Nada de esto es la culpa de Sam!" Le discutió Freddie. "Ella no pidió esta bebé. Ella se ha puesto las pilas y se está haciendo responsable de su familia. Creí que tu, de todas las personas, podría respetar eso."

"Lo respeto. Le doy el crédito por eso. Eso solo que no sé porque tienes que estar metido en esto. ¿Un bebé Fredward? ¿Sabes siquiera cuanta responsabilidad es?"

"Considerando que la he estado alimentando, bañando, y cambiando sus pañales por una semana. Sí, creo que lo sé."

"Tienes diecinueve, Freddie. No estás listo para esto. Criar un bebé es trabajo, es costoso, y es un compromiso de por vida," Explicó Marisa, desesperación llenando su voz. "Me da gusto que Sam este tomando la responsabilidad con su sobrina pero eso significa que es básicamente una madre soltera-"

"No lo es," Interrumpió Freddie.

"¿Qué?"

"Sam no es una madre soltera," Dijo él. "Me tiene a mí."

"Freddie…"

"En serio, mamá. Amo a Sam y honestamente me he enamorado de Charlie." Él miró a la carriola. "No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellas. Sé que piensas que soy muy joven para hacer esta clase de compromiso pero ni siquiera es una opción. Eso solo… es Sam. Quiero estar con ella, y si estar con ella significa que tenemos que criar a un bebé entonces amare a Charlie como si fuera mía. Ya la amo como si fuera mía."

Marisa estudió a su hijo, la determinación en su voz, la ternura en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Sam y de Charlie. Cada vez que miraba a su hijo, no podía evitar ver al pequeño niño que una vez era, su cabello levantándose salvajemente a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos de aplacarlo, la manera en que no soltaba su pequeña laptop que ella le había comprado. Ese era su Freddie, la imagen a la que se podía aferrar. Pero ahora no podía negar que quien estaba sentado ante ella era un hombre. No era más su pequeño niño, él era un hombre que estaba listo para empezar su propia familia.

La bebé comenzó a llorar y Freddie inmediatamente la levantó, acomodándola contra su pecho y susurrándole palabras hasta que se calmó. Marisa lo miró y se sintió inmensamente orgullosa. Ella crió un hombre después de todo. Pero una parte de ella no podía evitar estar aterrada.

"Vuelve a casa, Freddie," Dijo desesperadamente.

Él la miro y sonrió. "Ni lo pienses mamá."

"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo," Suspiró Marisa.

* * *

Sam estaba exhausta. Estaba tan distraída que arruinó completamente los bollos de crema que se suponía haría en su clase de postres y había tenido que quedarse después de clases para arreglarlos y salvar su nota para el proyecto. Y por su vida misma no podía entender cómo es que su masa se había esponjado tanto hasta arruinarse, estaba segura de que había mezclado todo correctamente la primera vez.

No había pasado por el restaurante así que no tenía la cena pero se imaginaba que Freddie podría simplemente saltársela de nuevo (por la cuarta noche seguida, no es que ella estuviera contando) y ella podría recalentar las sobras de la noche anterior. En serio, quería solamente acurrucarse con Charlie y dormir. Esta no estaba siendo una buena semana y ni siquiera iba a la mitad.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse con que estaba completamente oscuro. Su corazón se detuvo, ¿Dónde estaban Freddie y Charlie? Antes de que el pánico pudiera instalarse, las luces se encendieron y Sam se encontró completamente rodeada de sus amigos.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron todos.

Carly llegó corriendo y la abrazó.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Sam.

"¡Es tu baby shower! ¡Y el cumpleaños de un mes de Charlie!"

Sam miro a su alrededor, buscando a Charlie. Porque por la distracción del trabajo, Freddie y las ocupaciones de la escuela, se había olvidado completamente que Charlie cumplía un mes hoy. Se sentía mal, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?

Freddie se acercó, sosteniendo a Charlie, quien estaba en un vestidito azul cielo con un broche de una mariposa a juego en su cabello.

"Sorpresa," Dijo él, sonriéndole.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"Con mucha ayuda de Carly, si."

"¿Entonces esto es lo que has estado haciendo? ¿Planeado esto?"

Él lucia orgulloso. "Si."

Ella tomó a Charlie de Freddie, abrazándola y presionando su nariz contra su mejilla.

"Feliz un mes, bebé" Dijo. "Has crecido tanto." Y así era. Ya se sentía el doble de pesada de lo que era la primera vez que Sam la tomó en sus brazos la noche que Melanie se fue.

Sam no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la humedad en la mejilla de Charlie. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Freddie mirándola, preocupación dibujada por todo su rostro.

"Oye," Dijo gentilmente, tomando su brazo y llevándola a su habitación. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la sorpresa?"

Ella limpio las malditas lágrimas con una mano. "¡Me gusta! Es genial. Es solo…" Miró a Charlie, su hermosa, preciosa bebé que estaba creciendo cada día. "Lo olvidé. Olvidé que era su cumpleaños de un mes hoy."

"Sam, no es tu culpa. Has estado ocupada y sé que yo actuando raro estos días tampoco ayudó. Para ser honesto, estaba esperando que estuvieras lo suficientemente distraída para olvidarlo."

"¿Pero qué clase de persona olvida una cosa así? Qué clase de…" Miró a Charlie. "¿Qué clase de madre?"

"Sam…"

"Mi mamá siempre olvidaba mi cumpleaños. La única vez que lo recordó fue el año que nos llevó a jugar boliche en el estacionamiento de "El taco guapo" y eso solo porque Melanie llamó y le rogó a mamá permiso para ir a Hampton por su cumpleaños."

"Sam," Freddie se paró frente a ella y la tomo de los brazos. "No eres para nada como tu mamá, créeme."

La puerta se abrió y Carly asomo la cabeza. "¡Freddie! ¿Por qué estas acaparando a Sam y Charlie? Salgan de aquí chicos, tenemos pastel y regalos."

Sam y Freddie la siguieron a la cocina donde estaba un adorable pastel purpura en forma de conejo en la barra. Decía 'Feliz un mes, Charlie" en el estómago del conejo. Julie estaba justo ahí, sonriendo.

Sam entorno los ojos. "Pensé que estabas enferma."

"Perdón por faltar al trabajo hoy, jefa. Tenía la misión de hacer algo más."

"Se ve genial, Jules."

"¡Es una obra maestra!" Dijo Spencer, mirando al pastel. "¿Podemos comérnoslo? Quiero comer la cabecita del conejito…"

"¡No aun!" Carly empujó a su hermano lejos del pastel. "No hasta que tomemos fotos."

Levantó su cámara digital profesional con la que había comenzado solo a jugar después de que había tomado la clase de fotografía en el segundo semestre de su primer año. Freddie se había ido de su lado pero pronto regresó con una pequeña video cámara en sus manos.

Sam miró a su alrededor en el apartamento, viendo las decoraciones, la gran pila de obsequios en la sala, y michos de sus amigos del trabajo reunidos en su pequeño apartamento.

Gibby llegó deambulando y le dio un beso a Charlie en la cabeza. "Espero que no te moleste que cerráramos el restaurante un poco temprano hoy," Dijo. "Todos querían estar aquí."

"No importa. ¿Pero qué tal si hubiera pasado ahí antes de venir a casa? Hubiera visto que estaba cerrado."

"Ah," Sonrió misteriosamente. "Nos encargamos de eso."

La piel de Sam se erizó. "¿Qué hicieron?"

La sonrisa de Gibby se evaporizo y levanto las manos en defensa. "Fue idea de Freddie, ¡Lo juro!"

"¿Qué fue, Gibby?"

"Él tal vez pudo haber contratado algunos de tus compañeros de clases para que sabotearan tu proyecto hoy para que tuvieras que quedarte hasta tarde en clase."

Sam miró hacia Freddie que estaba filmando a la gente con su pequeña, (pero seguramente de alta definición) cámara. El enojo y el orgullo luchaban dentro de ella. Por un lado, él pudo haber hecho que ella reprobara el proyecto. Por el otro lado, estaba impresionada y un poco orgullosa de la audacia del plan y como se las había arreglado para pasar todo justo frente a sus narices.

"¡Vamos Sam!" Dijo Carly, empujándola alrededor de la mesa. "Quiero una foto de tu y Charlie con el pastel."

Sam levantó sus brazos un poco para que Carly pudiera tener una toma clara del rostro de la bebé y felizmente posó con ella. Freddie se paró al lado de Carly y filmó todo. Tomó un poco de crema del pastel y la puso en la nariz de Charlie para después lamerla, todo mientras la cámara de Carly tomaba varias fotos.

"Ve ahí y únete a ellas," Dijo Carly a Freddie empujándolo. "Quiero fotos de ustedes tres."

Freddie obedientemente fue al otro lado de la mesa y se paró al lado de ella.

"¡Oh chicos son tan tiernos!" Chilló Carly.

"Carls…" Amenazó Sam.

Freddie puso un brazo alrededor de ella. "Vamos, déjala que se divierta," Le dijo al oído.

Sam se ruborizó cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su oído, el calor de su cuerpo presionado en su lado, el reconfortante peso de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Eventualmente, la foto-manía terminó y partieron el pastel, para el deleite siniestro de Spencer. Entonces se reunieron en la sala donde Sam abrió los regalos. Freddie había tenido la razón acerca de los baby showers, parecía que todo lo que necesitaba para Charlie se encontraba en los regalos. Casi deseó que hubieran hecho esto antes.

Después de los regalos, la fiesta comenzó a desvanecerse conforme la gente se iba uno por uno hasta que solo quedaron Freddie, Carly, Spencer, y Gibby. Casi se sentía como en la secundaria de nuevo, con solo ellos cinco juntos y conversando, hasta que Sam miró a Charlie dormida junto a ella en su nueva sillita.

"Aun no puedo creer que tienen un bebé chicos," Dijo Spencer.

"Nosotros no _tenemos _un bebé," Corrigió Sam, mirando de reojo a Freddie. "Estamos haciéndonos cargo de un bebé."

"Qué bueno que ya no vives con tu mamá, Freddie," Le dijo Spencer. "Apenas te veo en el apartamento y estaba comenzando a preocuparme, imagínate tu mamá, hubiera enloquecido."

"Mi mamá, de hecho sabe de Charlie ahora," Dijo Freddie.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. "Me topé con ella en el pasillo en el Bushwell y tenía a Charlie conmigo. Yo, tuve que explicarle todo."

"Hombre, hubiera pagado por ver la expresión en su rostro cuando te vio con un bebé," Dijo Sam

"Se desmayó,"

Sam rió.

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda de apartamento Freddie?" Preguntó Carly.

"No muy bien," hizo una mueca. "Es difícil encontrar un lugar en mi presupuesto y cerca de esta área. Si tan solo hubiera un apartamento disponible aquí o en el Bushwell pero cada unidad está ocupada."

"Siempre puedes esperar por que el viejo Donnelly estire la pata," Dijo Sam, refiriéndose al viejo hombre de ochenta y siete años que vivía dos pisos debajo de ella. Estaba postrado en cama y una enfermera cuidaba de él veinticuatro por siete. Los doctores le habían dado tres meses de vida, eso fue cuando ella se mudó al edificio hacía más de un año. Había apuestas por todo el edificio de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el pobre hombre mordiera el polvo. Sam tenía su dinero en dos años más.

"Seguro, eso pasará en algún momento cercano." Dijo Freddie sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué no te mudas aquí con Sam?" Preguntó Gibby. "Prácticamente vives aquí de todas formas, ¿no?"

Freddie la miró y rio nerviosamente. Spencer y Carly rieron también.

"La patata tiene un punto," Reconoció Sam. Freddie la miro, sorprendido. "Que mal que no haya espacio para ti, Fredwich. Charlie ya pidió la habitación extra."

"Hablando de la habitación de Charlie, creo que es hora de tu última sorpresa de la noche," Dijo Freddie.

Sam miró a su alrededor a las ansiosas y cómplices miradas de sus amigos, preguntándose con que mas podrían posiblemente sorprenderla.

"Vamos." Él se levantó y extendió su mano hacia ella. Sam la tomó y él la levantó del piso. Para su sorpresa, él no la soltó y simplemente la jaló en dirección a las habitaciones.

"Carly, trae a la bebé," Dijo Freddie por encima de su hombro.

La llevó a la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, la abrió y encendió la luz. La respiración de Sam se estancó en su garganta.

La cuna de la tienda de antigüedades estaba ahí en la esquina de la habitación, exactamente donde ella había imaginado que estaría. Frente a ella, del otro lado estaba el roperito que combinaba y junto a la ventana estaba una silla mecedora que Sam no recordaba haber visto pero hacia juego perfecto con la cuna. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un purpura muy suave con diseños de flores estampadas. Todo era tan hermoso y exactamente como se lo había imaginado el día de la tienda de antigüedades.

Se giró hacia Freddie con ojos brillantes.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó él nervioso.

Ella lanzó los brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Spencer. "¡Yo también ayudé!"

Sam se separó un poco y le sonrió.

"Si lo hizo," Confirmó Freddie. "Él pintó."

"¡Sí!" Spencer levantó su brazo en festejo.

Sam se inclino cerca de Freddie. "Él no armó la cuna, ¿cierto?" Preguntó ella, en voz baja.

"No, él no tocó nada de los muebles. Me aseguré de ello."

Ella suspiro aliviada. El inusual talento de Spencer para encender en llamas las cosas normalmente la divertía pero no quería tomar ningún tipo de riesgo cuando se trataba de Charlie.

Carly sostenía a la bebé en sus brazos y Sam la tomó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no despertarla, y la colocó en la cuna. El colchón ya tenía una fresca cobija purpura y estaba rodeado de pequeños animales de felpa. Freddie se acercó a ella, levantó la cobija purpura y la acomodo sobre Charlie.

"Luce perfecta ahí," Murmuró ella.

"Claro que si," Asintió Freddie.

"No puedo creer que hicieras esto. ¿Cómo lo financiaste siquiera?"

"Tengo un trabajo, Sam. Considéralo mi regalo para ambas, tu y Charlie."

"Pero…" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Gracias," Dijo, inclinando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Em, chicos," Dijo Carly gentilmente. Sam se giró, sorprendida de que no había nadie más en la habitación ahora. "Ya nos vamos."

Sam camino hacia ella y la abrazo. "Gracias, Carls."

Caminaron hacia la puerta principal tomadas por el brazo, donde Gibby y Spencer estaban esperando, y Sam los abrazo y agradeció a cada uno.

"¿Vienes Freddie?" Preguntó Spencer.

"Uh si," Dijo, mirando a Sam. "Te veo mañana."

"¿Comenzaras a quedarte para la cena de nuevo?"

Él sonrió. "Definitivamente."

Él se inclino y Sam pensó por un momento que iba a besarla. Cerró los ojos, su corazón latiendo imposiblemente rápido en su pecho. Ella esperaba sentir los labios de él contra los suyos, pero en su lugar los sintió presionarse contra su frente. Ella abrió los ojos, tratando de no mostrar su decepción.

"Buenas noches, Sam," Murmuró él.

"Noches," Susurró ella en respuesta.

Ella cerró tras él y presionó la frente contra la puerta.

Aparentemente no podía haber estado más equivocada acerca de la razón de Freddie para actuar tan extraño los últimos días. En lugar de alejarse, estaba planeando esta maravillosa sorpresa para ella y Charlie. Sam tuvo que quedarse allí por varios minutos, recordándose a sí misma todas las razones por las que no debería estar con Freddie. Porque, en serio, el poder de su barrera se estaba haciendo mas y mas débil.

**Voy como a la mitad del capítulo 6, pero ustedes tranquilos, me daré prisa. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Es uno de mis favoritos, pero definitivamente el capitulo 9 es mi favorito hasta ahora. **

**Estoy viendo south park y van a pegarle a Kenny con calcetas con un jabón dentro y pensé "Las calcetas con mantequilla son mejores" hahahaha ok ya me callo.**

**Déjenme sus lindos reviews con algo de amor para mí y para heartlines. Recuerden esta ecuación**

**Muchos coments = capitulo 9 + cerca **

**Hahah XD ok ya me largo! Gracias por su tiempo, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Aquí estoy! Pensé que no lo lograría pero el miércoles como a las 2 de la mañana termine de traducir hahaha XD y luego me puse a escribir como loca en la otra nove porque no había terminado el cap, en fin, fuera mis traumas. Awww sigo traumada con el capitulo 9! Lo he leído como unas 10 veces y luego lo traduciré y una vez que se termina la traducción se hace la revisión y me lo terminare aprendiendo de memoria hahaha XD en fin, lean, lean! **

**Capitulo seis**

Charlie estaba llorando sin parar. Sam estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Se había levantado porque Charlie lloraba un poco después de las tres de la madrugada y pensó que necesitaba un cambio de pañal o ser alimentada. Hizo ambas cosas y no había puesto a Charlie en la cuna por más de un minuto cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sam la arrulló en la mecedora, le cantó, intento cada técnica que había funcionado en las pasadas tres semanas pero aun no se detenía. Intentó poner a Charlie de nuevo en el moisés, pensando que tal vez después de unos cuantos días de dormir en la cuna había comenzado a extrañarlo. Pasaron las horas y nada de lo que Sam hacía funcionaba, Charlie simplemente seguía llorando, y ella estaba alcanzando su límite.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, lo que significaba que Charlie había estado llorando por casi seis horas sin parar. Era aun peor que en la primera semana de Sam con la bebé. Por lo menos en ese entonces conseguía que Charlie durmiera mínimo un par de horas antes de despertarse y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Esto no podía ser saludable. Sam comenzó a sentir pánico, pensando que tal vez estaba enferma o algo la estaba lastimando y llorar era la única forma en que podía hacérselo saber.

Puso a Charlie en su sillita y frenéticamente marcó su teléfono. El teléfono de Freddie fue a buzón, ella sabía que estaba en clase pero esto era una emergencia. Siguió marcando hasta que él finalmente contestó.

"¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienes que venir aquí, Freddie," Dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Esa es Charlie llorando?"

"Si. Y no se detiene." Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Creo que está enferma o lastimada ¡Y no sé qué hacer!"

"Está bien, está bien. Sam escúchame. Quiero que lleves a Charlie a la sala de emergencias en el Seattle General. Mi mama está trabajando, le llamaré y le diré que espere por ti. Salgo ahora mismo ¿Está bien? Te veré allí."

"Está bien" Suspiró ella.

Sam estaba muy preocupada pero agradecida que al menos tenía un plan de acción. Tomó a Charlie, la vistió y la alistó, fue hasta que empujó la carriola a la sala que se dio cuenta que aun estaba vistiendo un pants y una camisa muy grande. Rápidamente se arregló y salió del apartamento.

En verdad de la palabra de Freddie, Marisa estaba esperando cerca de la puerta de la sala de emergencias cuando Sam entró. Marisa levantó a la infante en lágrimas e hizo un gesto ante los fuertes gritos de la bebé.

"¿Por cuánto ha estado llorando?" Preguntó Marisa.

"Desde las tres de la mañana y no se ha detenido. ¿Está enferma? ¿Cree que algo le duela? Tal vez es su estomago, no ha comido mucho esta mañana, ni siquiera la mitad del biberón. Y no sé si eructó porque estaba llorando y llorando…" Sam retorció sus manos, la preocupación y el pánico que estaba sintiendo era puesto en su sobrecarga emocional.

Marisa bajó a la bebé y tomó las manos de Sam. "Sam… ¡Samantha! Mírame," Dijo. "Tienes que calmarte."

Sam pensó acerca de la ironía en Marisa Benson, posiblemente la personas más altamente paranoica en Seattle, diciéndole que se calmara.

"Charlie estará bien. Es perfectamente normal que los niños lloren mucho."

Sam la miró a los ojos. "¿Freddie era así? ¿Qué hacía usted?"

"Freddie no era particularmente exigente, era un bebé muy tranquilo…"

"¿Qué hubiera hecho si él hubiera sido así entonces?

Marisa suspiro. "Hubiera tenido un ataque de nervios," Admitió. "Tienes razón. El pediatra en turno hoy es la doctora Evans. Me debe un favor, veré si puede atenderte ahora mismo."

Encaminó a Sam a los asientos y la dejó por un momento para hablar con la persona en el escritorio. Regresó con un portapapeles.

"Solo necesito que llenes estas formas y estaré de vuelta enseguida."

"Gracias Marisa," Dijo Sam.

Ella asintió y apretó su mano. "Estará bien querida."

Marisa no se había ido por más de cinco minutos cuando Freddie llegó, lucía desaliñado y preocupado. Él las encontró enseguida gracias al llanto de Charlie y la tomó en sus brazos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?" Preguntó, sentándose al lado de Sam.

"Desde las tres de la mañana."

"¿Y no se ha detenido?"

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?" Miró alrededor. "¿No estaba aquí?"

"Estaba. Fue a hablar con la doctora, para preguntarle si podía atendernos ahora. Tengo que llenar estas formas." Sam miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Freddie lo notó también.

"Aquí, tómala," Dijo, dándole a Charlie. "Yo haré eso."

Sam se inclinó hacia él y bajó la voz, a pesar de que esto no era realmente necesario ya que nadie podría escucharlos por el llanto de Charlie. "¿Crees que se den cuenta que no es mía?"

Freddie la miró. "Estará bien Sam."

"Desearía que tú y tu mamá dejaran de decir eso, ¡No puedes saberlo!"

Charlie comenzó a llorar mas fuerte cuando Sam levantó la voz y ella tomó una onda respiración, calmándose a sí misma, y frotando la espalda de Charlie, tratando de serenarla.

"¿Debería simplemente decir que es mía?"

"No, creo que es mejor ser honestos. No trataran de quitártela. Estas aquí, eres su cuidadora. Y mi mamá intervendrá en defensa. Dios…" Freddie cerró los ojos y frotó su frente. "Debí haber agendado esa cita con el papá de Ian. Lo siento tanto, Sam."

Marisa regresó entonces, saliendo de una puerta y dirigiéndose directamente a ellos.

"Hablé con la doctora Evans, estará dispuesta a verlos. Solo necesito el papel," Dijo.

Freddie rápidamente lo terminó mientras Sam le dictaba la información y Marisa se lo llevó mientras desaparecía una vez más por las puertas.

Sam se levantó para mecer a Charlie y hablarle, lo que parecía ser la única cosa que la calmaba un poco. Cundo se cansó, Freddie la reemplazó.

"Perdón por sacarte de clases," Dijo Sam mientras observaba a Freddie mecerse hacia atrás y adelante.

"¿Bromeas? Estoy agradecido de que llamaras"

"Ugh, no llamé al restaurante."

"Llámales ahora," Dijo Freddie. "Yo me ocupo de ella."

"¿Y si tu mamá regresa por nosotros?"

"Dudo que esté de vuelta tan pronto, pero si regresa, te esperaremos."

Sam se levantó a regañadientes. "Está bien."

Se paró fuera de la sala de emergencia y se las arregló para encontrar el número de Julie en su celular. La informó con lo que estaba pasando y Julie le aseguró que podría mantenerse al frente del restaurante y que llamaría a Gibby si necesitaba ayuda. Sam colgó el teléfono y se recargó en la pared por un momento. Se sentía culpable de siquiera pensarlo, pero estaba agradecida de finalmente alejarse del incesante llanto. Sus tímpanos habían estado tomando la batalla por cerca de ocho horas sin parar y solo necesitaba un descanso. Un pequeño descanso, ¿Era mucho pedir? Pero entonces Sam pensó en Charlie y en que lo que fuera que estaba causando el llanto podría estar realmente lastimándola y no pudo quedarse lejos más tiempo. Se lanzó de nuevo a través de las puertas y caminó directo hacia Freddie, tomando a Charlie de sus brazos y apretándola contra su pecho.

Freddie se quedó cerca, su mano en la cabeza de Charlie.

"¿Crees que esté teniendo mucho dolor?" Preguntó Sam, su voz en un susurro, incapaz de esconder el miedo en ella.

Freddie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ambas, Sam y Charlie, teniendo cuidado de dejar algo de espacio entre ellos para que la bebé respirara y se moviera. "No lo sé," Dijo honestamente. "Estará bien, creo."

Charlie pareció gustar de la posición entre ellos, su llanto se detuvo por primera vez en horas. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron cuando miro hacia abajo a Charlie, su pequeña carita aun incomoda e infeliz pero misericordiosamente quieta.

"No te muevas," Murmuró Sam.

Él ajustó su posición un poco para que pudiera sostenerla más fuerte. "Ni se me ocurriría," Dijo él con la cara en el cabello de ella, en una voz tan baja que Sam se preguntó si se lo había imaginado decir.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, el corazón de Sam estaba latiendo tan rápido en su corazón que se preguntaba si no molestaba a Charlie.

Fue hasta que escucharon una garganta aclararse y se giraron para ver a Marisa que Freddie se separó de ellas. Charlie comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"La doctora Evans los verá ahora," Les dijo Marisa. "vengan conmigo."

La siguieron a través de las puertas en un corredor, Freddie empujó la carriola mientras Sam cargaba a Charlie, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole, intentando calmarla de nuevo.

Marisa se detuvo para hablar con otra enfermera que pasaba y luego les indicó el camino hacia una sala de exámenes.

"Necesito llevar a Charlie para que la pesen y revisen sus signos vitales," Dijo Marisa, tomando a Charlie de Sam, quien solo la apretó contra sí.

"¿A dónde? ¿Puedo ir con usted?"

"Es solo al final del pasillo y serán solo unos minutos," Le aseguró Marisa.

"Está bien Sam," Dijo Freddie, frotando su hombro.

Sam miró a su pequeña con su carita roja, sintiéndose miserable y a regañadientes se la dio, dándole un beso a la frente mientras lo hacía. Charlie comenzó a llorar mas fuerte cuando dejó los brazos de Sam pero eso no detuvo a Marisa. Sam las observó dejar la habitación, sin moverse incluso cuando el llanto de Charlie se hizo más lejano cuanto más lejos iban por el pasillo. Freddie se acercó y puso un brazo alrededor de ella, jalándola hacia una silla.

"Tengo miedo, Freddie," Susurró. Él se arrodillo junto a ella, tomando sus temblorosas manos en las suyas.

"Yo también," Dijo.

Sam odiaba los hospitales y odiaba a los doctores. No siendo una persona que se enfermara seguido combinado con la falta de seguro por parte de su mamá significaba que ella nunca había ido realmente a un hospital o a ver a un doctor cuando era niña. La última vez que recordaba haber estado en un hospital por sus propias heridas fue cuando se había torcido y esguinsado su muñeca después de caerse de un árbol, eso fue en segundo grado cuando Melanie aun estaba con ella. Había estado con mucho dolor y muy asustada, incluso cuando intentaba poner una máscara de valentía. Pero ahora, estando ahí para Charlie, Sam podría romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo si eso significaba que Charlie estaría bien y Sam podría tomar su lugar como la paciente. Ni siquiera le importaba poner una máscara de valentía ahora, su bebé podría estar enferma y ella estaba absolutamente asustada.

"Entonces ¿Así es la paternidad?" Preguntó Sam. "¿No ser capaz de dormir, estar constantemente exhausto, y ésta molesta preocupación que nunca se va?"

"Eso creo," Freddie encogió los hombros sin poder hacer nada.

"Apesta" Dijo Sam petulante.

Podían escuchar el llanto de Charlie de nuevo, más y mas fuerte y Sam se levantó para encontrar a Marisa en la puerta, tomando a la bebé de ella inmediatamente Charlie se calmó un poco, sollozando en el pecho de Sam.

Marisa se sentó en la ahora vacía silla de Sam, luciendo aliviada de ser liberada de Charlie. Sam la meció hasta que lucía tan exhausta que Freddie solo tomó a la bebé de sus brazos. Esta vez Charlie no protestó al cambio, acomodándose en los brazos de Freddie mientras él la mecía.

Sam se giró para encontrarse con Marisa mirándolos cuidadosamente, la mirada inexpresiva en su rostro la hizo sentirse más nerviosa que cualquier otra exagerada demostración de emoción de esa mujer. Quería decir algo, tal vez agradecerle de nuevo por ayudarlos pero la puerta se abrió y la doctora entró.

"Hola, soy la doctora Evans," Dijo, sonriendo gentilmente a ellos a pesar de los lloridos de Charlie. Era pequeña con un cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y una amigable, abierta expresión.

"Gracias por vernos en tan repentina visita, Rachel," Dijo Marisa.

"Oh, no hay problema, Marisa. Esta debe ser…" miró a los papeles en sus manos. "¿Charlotte?"

"Charlie," Sam la corrigió, tomándola de Freddie.

"Él es mi hijo, Freddie," Los presentó Marisa. "El _no es _el padre."

"Mamá," Intervino Freddie con irritación en su voz.

"Y ella es Sam," Continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Ella es la tía y guardián de la bebé."

"Muy bien, ¿Por qué no acuestas a Charlie aquí?" Se dirigió a la mesa de exámenes y Sam acostó a Charlie, sus lloridos haciéndose más fuertes cuando dejó los brazos de Sam y fue puesta en el papel rugoso que cubría la mesa de exámenes.

Sam sostuvo cuidadosamente su cuerpecito que se retorcía en la mesa mientras la doctora ponía un pequeño estetoscopio en su pecho y escuchaba su corazón, luego procedió a examinar sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca. A Charlie no le gustó nada, gritando tanto como podía mientras Sam y Freddie se quedaban a su lado, tratando de calmarla.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué está mal?" Preguntó Sam, levantando a Charlie en cuanto la doctora terminó y comenzó a escribir en sus papeletas.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado llorando?" Preguntó la doctora Evans.

"Desde las tres de la madrugada pero nunca había llorando por tanto tiempo."

"Podrían ser nada más que cólicos," Dijo

"¿Podrían? ¿No está segura?"

La doctora Evans sonrió conciliadoramente. "Es difícil de decir después de menos de una día, pero puedo decirte Sam, que Charlie luce perfectamente sana. Los conductos de sus oídos y garganta se ven muy bien, no tiene fiebre, por lo que podemos descartar una infección de oídos. Los cólicos afectan a muchos recién nacidos y la mayoría de las veces no es nada serio."

"Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haga?" Preguntó Sam.

"Solo sigue haciendo lo que haces," Asintió ante el balanceo y arrullo de Sam, lo cual había convertido los gritos de Charlie en pequeños sollozos. "Los bebés con cólicos responden mejor al ser arrullados y estar cerca al afecto de sus padres. ¿Qué tipo de formula usan?"

"Infagro," Respondió Freddie.

"¿Alguna vez Charlie fue amamantada?"

"No lo sé," Dijo Sam. "Conociendo a Melanie, probablemente no."

"Algunas veces el cólico es causado por que el bebé tiene problemas gástricos. ¿Alguna vez has tenido problemas alimentándola o haciéndola eructar?"

"No."

"¿Sin retorcerse o lloridos que indiquen rechazo por la botella?"

"No," Dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, entonces no cambiaremos la formula o la rutina de alimentación en alguna manera." La doctora Evans se sentó en su escritorio y Sam frente a ella, Charlie en sus brazos, mientras Freddie se paraba detrás de ella con una mano en su hombro.

Marisa seguía en su silla, sintiéndose cada vez mas innecesaria pero sin poderse ir. Por más que odiara pensarlo, Charlie era prácticamente su nieta. No había querido creerlo la primera vez que se había enterado de la bebé pero ahora, mirando a Freddie… el pánico cuando la había llamado, su atención y devoción para Charlie y Sam desde que había llegado al hospital… todo había confirmado lo que había estado pensando y temiendo.

"¿Cree que esté sufriendo algún dolor, doc?" Preguntó Sam, mirando preocupada a Charlie.

"No, no lo creo," Le aseguró la doctora Evans.

"Pero está llorando mucho…"

"Podría no ser nada, algunos bebés tienen combates contra los cólicos que duran días o semanas sin alguna causa real. Justo ahora puedes solo continuar meciéndola y arrullándola, alimentándola y haciéndola eructar regularmente y seguir observándola por si hay algunos problemas de agitación durante la alimentación. También le prescribiré algunos prebióticos-"

"Espere," Freddie interrumpió. "¿Eso no es una bacteria?"

Sam frunció el seño y sostuvo a Charlie más fuerte.

"Es una bacteria benigna, no le hará daño."

"¿Por qué le está dando medicina si dice que nada está mal?" Demandó Sam.

"Bueno, es bien sabido que reduce el llanto en infantes con cólicos."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Es como si le dijera que no ha estado durmiendo bien, entonces usted solo le daría algunas píldoras para dormir que la noquearían? ¡No me importa el llanto, me importa POR QUÉ está llorando!"

"Sam," Marisa intervino. "La doctora Evans solo está haciendo su trabajo-"

"No, está bien Marisa. Entiendo esto perfectamente. Sam, se que estás preocupada, desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer o decir para aliviar tus miedos pero la única respuesta aquí es tiempo y cuidadosa observación. Esta etapa del llanto podría pasar en cuestión de días o podrían ser semanas. Voy a necesitar de ustedes dos," Indicó señalando a Sam y Freddie. "que sean muy observadores y atentos al llanto de Charlie y sus reacciones, vean si hay algún indicio de que está sintiendo dolor o incomodidad, particularmente después de alimentarla o un movimiento repentino. Si notan algo o si el llanto persiste por más de una semana vengan de nuevo y veremos cómo proceder desde ahí."

Freddie frotó el hombro de Sam con dulzura. Se arrodilló a un lado de ella.

"Oye, está bien," Dijo en voz baja. "Al menos está diciendo que no hay nada mal con Charlie."

Sam miró a Charlie, quien se había dormido finalmente, su mejilla presionada contra el pecho de Sam.

"Aun así te daré la prescripción," Dijo la doctora Evans. "Pero si lo prefieres, no tienes que usarla hasta que pasen cinco días o mas y el llanto persista."

Freddie asintió, tomando la prescripción de sus manos. "Gracias doctora."

"Sam, ¿Sabes si Charlie tiene todas sus vacunas?"

Sam la miró, sorprendida "¿Inyecciones?"

"Si, a su edad son necesarias."

"No lo sé. Melanie nunca lo dijo…"

"¿Dice aquí que nació en el hospital general de nueva Jersey?"

"Si, eso dice en su certificado de nacimiento."

"Bien, les haré una llamada y les pediré que me envíen en registro de Charlie. Solo necesito que firmes esta forma para permitirlo," Le pasó un papel el cual Sam firmó. "Veré que vacunas ha tenido y si aun necesita algunas, te llamaré."

La doctora Evans se levantó y Marisa se levantó con ella.

"Gracias de nuevo Rachel," Dijo, estrechando su mano y acompañándola a la puerta.

"No hay problema. Manténganme al tanto, ¿Si Marisa?"

"Así lo hare," Le sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia Sam y Freddie cuando la doctora se había ido.

"Lo ven, nada de qué preocuparse" Dijo alegremente.

Sam la miró frunciendo el seño. "No me diga que no me preocupe por mi bebé."

Freddie se levanto, listo para mediar una pelea entre Sam y su madre pero Marisa simplemente sonrió.

"Lo sé. Una madre nunca deja de preocuparse. Es parte del trabajo, Sam."

El seño de Sam se frunció aun más al ser llamada madre. Pero miró a Charlie, durmiendo, su carita presionada contra su pecho y su pequeña manita apretando el frente de la camisa de Sam. Realmente no había que negarlo, podía no haber dado a luz a Charlie pero ciertamente se sentía como una mamá. Esta pequeña bebé era su mundo entero y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla feliz, segura y sana.

* * *

Después de llevarla a casa, Charlie había tenido un largo sueño y parecía que había reunido toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y la había desatado sobre Sam y Freddie en su máxima capacidad. Pasó los siguientes cinco días llorando casi sin parar. Las únicas veces que se detenía era cuando se cansaba y se quedaba dormida, pero el llanto comenzaba de nuevo cuando se despertaba.

Ambos, Sam y Freddie tuvieron que quedarse en casa, tomando turnos para mecerla y arrullarla, lo que la calmaba lo suficiente para apaciguar su llanto pero nunca se detenía del todo. Ninguno de ellos había dejado el apartamento, ambos incapaces de separarse de Charlie y también cuando estaba despierta, Charlie parecía sentir cuando uno de ellos no estaba en la misma habitación que ella y comenzaba a llorar más urgentemente. Freddie ni siquiera se podía ir a casa, comenzó a dormir en el sofá. Después de una noche Sam se había apiadado de él y le había mostrado que el sofá se convierta en una cama.

Sam se preguntaba en que se había convertido su vida mientras preparaba el biberón de Charlie a la una de la mañana. Por primera vez en seis días se las habían arreglado para hacerla dormir antes de las ocho pm y ambos, Sam y Freddie habían perdido el conocimiento en sus camas. Pero entonces habían sido despertados cerca de la una de la mañana por los implacables lloridos de Charlie, el cual ambos habían reconocido como el llanto de hambre, y ahora Freddie la tenía en la sala mientras Sam calentaba la leche. Aun era difícil creer que a los diecinueve ya estaba haciendo esa cosa de la paternidad. No era exactamente como había imaginado que fuera su vida.

Probó la leche en su brazo y caminó a la sala, dándole el biberón a Freddie. Él acostó a Charlie en la cama junto a él y le dio su biberón, acostándose y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano mientras sostenía el biberón con la otra. Sam se acostó al otro lado de Charlie, bostezando agotada.

"Puedes regresar a la cama, Sam," Dijo Freddie. "La llevaré a acostar cuando termine de comer."

"Muy cansada para moverse," Gruñó Sam, presionando su rostro en la almohada de Freddie, la cual olía a su shampoo. "Solo quiere quedarse aquí."

Él rió pasándole su cobija, en la cual Sam se acurrucó felizmente. Ella observó a través de sus adormilados ojos mientras Freddie se reacomodaba y acariciaba el cabello de Charlie mientras ella chupaba su biberón. Él la miraba con adoración, en una forma en la que Sam nunca le había visto mirar a alguien antes, ni siquiera a ella misma. Y extrañamente, no la hacía sentir celos. Acogía su corazón que Freddie pudiera amar tanto a Charlie, la hacía sentir cosas en las que no quería pensar mucho.

"Tal vez deberíamos encontrar un apartamento mas grande," Dijo entre un bostezo.

Freddie la miró. "¿Qué?"

"Prácticamente ya vives aquí, Charlie no te dejará ir a ningún lado, y no tener tu propia habitación apestará. Si compartimos la renta, podríamos tal vez financiar un lugar de tres habitaciones, ¿cierto?"

"Sam, ¿Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo?"

Ella se sonrojó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo.

"No seas una niña, Fredraro. Solo es por Charlie," Murmuró

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Por Charlie?"

"Olvídalo. Fue una idea tonta."

"No," dijo él rápidamente. "Deberíamos hablar de esto."

"Nah, no quiero mudarme. Me gusta este apartamento."

"Sam."

"Olvídalo," ella quitó la cobija de encima de ella y se movió para levantarse, empujando la cama mientras lo hacía.

"Sam-" Comenzó Freddie pero Charlie soltó la botella y comenzó a llorar. Freddie maldijo cuando gotas de leche salpicaron el pecho de Charlie.

"No maldigas enfrente de la bebé," Lo regañó Sam mientras se acostaba de nuevo y frotaba el estomago de Charlie.

Ella se calmó y Freddie pudo poner la botella de nuevo en su boca.

Él la miró y Sam miró intencionadamente a su mano, haciendo círculos en la pancita de Charlie.

"Creo que vi algunos anuncios de unidades con apartamentos que tienen tres o cuatro habitaciones. Nunca me moleste en preguntar porque son muy grandes solo para mí. Pero podemos echarles un vistazo."

Charlie cerró los ojos y su respiración se relajó, la botella se resbaló de sus labios.

Sam levanto los ojos. "¿Sí?"

Freddie colocó su mano sobre la de ella. "Sí."

Ella se acurrucó bajo la cobija, Freddie solo a un pie de distancia de ella y Charlie entre ellos. Era como si fueran una familia real. Se sentían como una familia real y mientras los pesados parpados de Sam se cerraban, pudo sentir claramente la calidez de la mano de Freddie sobre la suya y la pancita de Charlie moviéndose arriba y abajo debajo de ellas.

Tal vez su vida no estaba siendo como ella había esperado o soñado que sería, pero justo en ese momento, Sam no lo cambiaría por nada más en el mundo.

**aww también me gusta mucho este final, XD pobres y pobre Charlie… :S como sea, dejen sus coments para mi hearlines, nos gusta saber que les gusta. XD**

**Yo AMO el capitulo 9, ya lo dije? ¿Quién lo quiere ya? Pero para eso primero tengo que traducir el 7 que ni lo he empezado XD hehe, ustedes tranquilos, ya estoy en eso! Hoy mismo lo termino. Como sea, gracias por su tiempo, se aprecia mucho. Saludos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Como dije en 'quédate conmigo', se que merezco su odio y las groserías en varios idiomas diferentes… pero bueno, ya les platiqué más o menos como estuvo todo… apenas y tenía tiempo de revisar mi correo.**

**El lunes entro a la escuela, no me había dado cuenta hasta que entré a la página de la UNAM, pero las actividades pesadas se terminaron, si, aunque no lo crean, la escuela no es lo mas demandante de mi vida. De hecho me siento más relajada en tiempos de clases.**

**Y tengo una laptop nueva y pequeña, lo que significa que me pondré a trabajar en las historias en la escuela, horas libres y ustedes saben… hare lo que pueda por no dejarlos esperando tanto, pero bueno, me callo ya. Perdón de nuevo y aquí el cap:**

**Capitulo 7**

Freddie estiró sus brazos y frotó sus ojos, sintiéndolos empañarse después de estar viendo a la pantalla de su computadora por mucho tiempo. Miró a Charlie, quien estaba acostada en su corralito mientras él trabajaba. Estaba tan tranquila y bien comportada ahora, era difícil creer que era la misma bebé cuyos gritos y llantos los habían puesto en un infierno a Sam y a él mismo hace una semana.

Después de ocho días de llanto continuo, Sam se había rendido y le dijo a Freddie que comprara los prebióticos que la doctora había prescrito. Había salido a comprar la medicina y mientras estaba fuera en la farmacia, un osito café de suave pelaje había llamado la atención de Freddie. Por puro capricho, lo compró para Charlie. Era un poco grande para ella aún pero Freddie pensó que ella podría crecer con él. Cuando llegó a casa puso el oso junto a Charlie en su corralito. Ella dejó de llorar y lo miró con curiosidad.

Sam había estado enormemente agradecida de tener un descanso del llanto. Miró a Charlie y luego a Freddie. "No me digas que todo este tiempo lo único que necesitaba era un condenado oso." Exclamó.

No era así. Charlie reanudó su llanto eventualmente y ellos tuvieron que darle la medicina. Eso ayudó y ella comenzó a llorar menos en los próximos días, aun así Sam aún se rehusaba a dejarla. Tomó otra semana para que el llanto cesara y para que Charlie volviera a su patrón de sueño normal. Después de otra visita a la doctora Evans para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y para aplicarle a Charlie la vacunación que necesitaba, Sam y Freddie finalmente regresaron a sus rutinas normales.

Charlie al parecer había desarrollado un lazo con su oso de peluche. No podía sostenerlo o abrazarlo aun, pero le gustaba tenerlo junto a ella en su cuna y el corralito algunas veces. Freddie no podía evitar que su pecho se llenara de amor mientras veía a Charlie. Aun le sorprendía, el profundo amor que podía sentir por esta pequeña bebé. Algunas veces pensaba en como sería ella, dentro de un año, dentro de cinco años, o dentro de quince años. Seria hermosa, justo como Sam. Tendría que conseguir un bate de baseball para ahuyentar a los chicos. Aunque por otro lado, Sam podría ser intimidante y aterradora lo suficiente por los dos. Todo lo que él tendría que hacer sería mantener su refrigerador lleno de mantequilla.

Freddie no pudo evitar reír ante sus pensamientos. Estaba probablemente yendo muy lejos de sí mismo. Se giró de nuevo hacia su laptop y estaba apenas regresando al trabajo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Se levantó y atendió.

"¡Hola!" Le sonrió Carly.

"Hey Carls," Dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

"¿Ya llegó Sam?"

"No, pero debería llegar pronto."

Carly dejó un par de bolsas en el sofá y camino directo hacia Charlie. "Hola… hola tu," Balbuceó a la bebé, agachándose para levantarla.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Solo traje un par de cosas para Sam y quería ver a Charlie," Besó la mejilla de Charlie. "¿Se ha ido el cólico?"

"Si. Dice la doctora que está perfectamente saludable. Así que supongo que 'Decir hola a Freddie' no está en esa lista, ¿huh?" Bromeó él. "Sam y Charlie tienen todas las visitas, yo solo soy el invisible controlador de bebés."

"Oh, cállate," Carly se sentó con la bebé en sus piernas. "Tal vez si no te la pasaras mudándote todo el tiempo, la gente podría saber dónde encontrarte. Spencer dijo que te mudaste, ¿Encontraste un apartamento?"

"Uh… Algo así." Él rascó su nuca y se sentó junto a ella.

Carly miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se fijaron en las maletas y bolsas recargadas en la pared junto a la TV, también las almohadas y las cobijas en el sofá cama.

"¿Te mudaste con Sam?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Bueno, duermo aquí en la sala,"

Carly sacudió la cabeza. "Freddie, ¿Por qué no solo le dices a Sam como te sientes?"

Él se recargó en el sofá y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. "No es así de simple."

"¿En serio? Porque están viviendo juntos, están criando una niña juntos, así que sería muy tonto de mi parte pensar que el siguiente paso sería en serio estar juntos. Parece muy simple para mí."

"¡Sabes cómo es Sam! Algunas veces pienso que estamos muy cerca de… pero entonces ella pone una barrera y tengo que retroceder antes de que se cierre por completo."

"Solo está asustada," Dijo Carly. "Ahora que tiene a Charlie está asustada de que tu las botes cuando te des cuenta de que no quieres criar a un hijo que no es tuyo."

Freddie la miró. "¿Ella dijo eso?"

"Bueno, no, no de esa manera. Pero conozco a Sam. Su mente opera en la suposición de que la vas a dejar eventualmente. Solo se mantiene preparada para ello, tratando de no dejar que estés tan cerca."

"¡Eso es una locura! La amo… estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo podría dejarla algún día? ¿O a Charlie?"

"Su papá se fue, Melanie se fue, su mamá pudo haberse ido igual. Es lo único que conoce, Freddie."

"Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que no me iré?"

Carly frotó una de las manos de Charlie, presionando sus labios en su cabecita. "Solo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo, supongo. Aunque Sam se dé cuenta o no, esta dependiendo de ti un montón. Te está dejando ser el padre de Charlie, prácticamente. Y si ella puede seguir confiándote a Charlie tal vez se dé cuenta de que puede confiarte también con su corazón.

Freddie tomó la otra mano de Charlie y la miró con ternura. "Se siente como si fuera mi hija, ¿Es eso una locura? Cada día sigo pensando en ella más y más como mi bebé. No puedo esperar para verla crecer, para ver en lo que se convierte, pero también estoy asustado. Algunas veces quiero que se quede así de pequeña para siempre. Y sabes, incluso si Sam no está enamorada de mi, incluso si decide un día que me quiere fuera de su vida, no creo que pueda dejar a Charlie nunca."

Él llevó su manita a sus labios, besando sus pequeños deditos. Cuando levantó la mirada Carly estaba sonriéndole.

"Creo que deberías decirle eso a Sam," Dijo

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y Sam entró, con bolsas en sus brazos. Freddie se levanto y las tomó, y entonces ella se dio cuenta de Carly ahí.

"¡Carls!" Sonrió. "¡Hey! No sabía que vendrías."

"Vine para darte algo y para ver a Charlie," Besó la cabeza de Charlie y la levantó en sus brazos, haciéndola saludar a Sam con una mano."

"Iré a poner esto en la cocina," Dijo Freddie.

"Pon la mesa también," Le gritó Sam mientras él se alejaba. "Vas a tener que compartir tu comida."

Se sentó junto a Carly y tomó a Charlie. "Mi bebé…" Balbuceó, dándole un beso esquimal.

"Es como si creciera mas cada vez que la veo," Dijo Carly.

"Lo sé. ¿Quién diría que los bebés crecen tan rápido?" Preguntó Sam, acurrucando a Charlie contra su pecho.

"Y por eso pensé que deberías tener una forma de conservar los recuerdos," Dijo Carly, buscando en una bolsa de lona junto a ella y sacó un largo álbum purpura. Lo colocó en sus piernas para que Sam pudiera ver la portada, la cual tenía una foto de Charlie y debajo, escrito con letras brillantes estaba 'Libro de bebé de Charlie'.

Carly lo abrió en la primera página, la cual estaba en blanco. "Normalmente, las fotos del ultrasonido y el brazalete del hospital irían aquí pero como no las tienes, pensé que podrías poner una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Charlie aquí."

Dio vuelta a la página hacia otras dos páginas en blanco. "No sabía si tenias algunas fotos de Charlie recién nacida, así que pensé que podrías ponerlas aquí, entonces dejé esto en blanco también."

Sam presiono su mejilla contra la cabeza de la bebé cuando se inclino para mirar al libro. Pensó en las fotos que tomó con su teléfono cuando llegó a casa después del primer día de Freddie como niñero de Charlie. "Sí, tengo algunas," Dijo suavemente.

Carly sonrió. "Bien. Ahora vamos a ver las fotos actuales." Fue a la primera página y arriba estaba escrito 'El primer mes de Charlie'. Fotos de la fiesta decoraban las siguientes páginas y el corazón de Sam se detuvo cuando llegaron a la página que estaba llena con fotos de Sam, Freddie, y Charlie que tomaron con el pastel. Lucían como una familia de verdad. Cualquiera que viera esas fotos y que no los conociera pensaría que estaba viendo a mamá, papá, y bebé, aunque unos muy jóvenes mamá y papá. Sam sintió un dolor dentro de ella, un anhelo desesperado por que fuera real y presiono su nariz contra el cabello de Charlie.

"Pensé que podríamos seguir poniendo aquí fotos de Charlie conforme crece," Dijo Carly.

"Es genial, Carls," Dijo Sam honestamente, "Gracias."

"Vengan a comer chicas," Llamó Freddie desde la cocina.

"¿Puedes traer la sillita de Charlie?" Le pidió Sam a Carly, apuntando a donde estaba la sillita en el sofá.

Carly la recogió por la agarradera y luego siguió a Sam a la cocina, donde Freddie había puesto la mesa comedor en un rincón, la cual rara vez usaban Sam y él. La mesa era redonda y los asientos la rodeaban, justo como algunas en Gibby's. Freddie tomó la sillita de manos de Carly y la puso en un lado de la mesa, justo en medio de él y Sam. Carly se sentó en el otro lado de Sam en la orilla de la mesa y Charlie fue puesta en su sillita.

Sam jugaba con Charlie, haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita, haciéndole caras, mientras Freddie llenaba su plato con dos bistecs y patatas horneadas. Carly los miró, era obvio que esto era un ritual para ellos y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo lindos que eran. Ella y Freddie llenaron un plato con carbonara y palitos de pan cada uno.

Freddie le preguntó acerca de sus clases e Ian y Carly los puso al tanto de lo que pasaba con ella pero la mitad de su mente se ocupaba en observar a Sam. Había visto a Charlie con Sam antes pero no por un periodo largo en el que Carly pudiera ver realmente como era Sam en el 'modo de mamá' y era algo digno de observar. Sam, quien una vez hubiera devorado ambos bistecs en cinco minutos al hilo, ahora tomaba periódicos descansos entre comer y jugar con Charlie. Cada vez que Charlie hacia algún ruido inmediatamente tenía la atención completa de Sam. Carly estaba segura de que si la bebé fuera lo suficientemente grande y capaz de comer comida solida, Sam podría estar alimentándola de su propio plato. Sam, quien nunca compartía su comida. Pero Carly estaba bastante segura de que Sam podría cortar su propio cuerpo en partes por Charlie en este punto.

Ella y Freddie habían terminado su comida antes de que Sam terminara un bistec. Freddie se levantó y regresó un momento después con un plato de galletas y el biberón de Charlie. Sam tomó el biberón de manos de Freddie y alimentó a Charlie mientras él tomaba su plato con un bistec y la mitad de las patatas horneadas. Los ojos de Carly se abrieron y sacudió su cabeza hacia él frenéticamente, sabiendo como se ponía Sam con su comida.

"Está bien," Dijo él, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. "Solo voy a hacerlo a un lado y ella lo comerá después de que ponga a Charlie a dormir."

Carly tomó una galleta y observo a Sam mientras alimentaba a Charlie, inclinándose hacia la sillita y acariciando su cabello mientras murmuraba suavemente para ella. Entonces la realidad la golpeó. Sam Puckett, la delincuente juvenil reformada, la extraordinaria amante de la carne, la ex conductora de un show en línea, la reciente propietaria de un pequeño negocio, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, era una _mamá._

Las maravillas nunca cesaban.

* * *

Sam estaba enterrada en papeles del trabajo, era una de sus menos favoritas cosas acerca de su trabajo pero también una muy importante de este. Las ordenes a los proveedores tenían que terminarse, después de todo, y los cheques de pago tenían que ser firmados. Pero eso significaba que estaba estancada en el escritorio de su oficina por la mayor parte del día en el trabajo. Después de firmar el último papel en el montón, Sam arrojó su pluma y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Acababa de decidir visitar la cocina por unos minutos cuando la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, fue abierta por completo y Abby entró cargando una cesta de día de campo.

"Oye, Sam, esto fue entregado para ti," Dijo, poniendo la cesta en el escritorio.

"¿De parte de quien?" Preguntó Sam, aunque ya tenía una idea.

Abby se encogió de hombros. "Era un servicio de paquetería."

"Gracias, Abby," Dijo Sam distraídamente y la chica asintió y se fue.

Abrió la cesta y sacó los objetos uno por uno. Varios paquetes de tocino boliviano, un jamón entero, y debajo había coloridos folletos que tenían diseños preliminares de cómo lucirían las franquicias de Gibby's. Sip, era un soborno en paquete cortesía de Garrett Anderson.

Sam suspiró y se sentó de nuevo, tomando el sobre que había encontrado al fondo de la cesta y sacando una tarjeta. En la impecable escritura de Garrett se leía:

_Sam,_

_Sé que no tuvimos un gran inicio pero espero que hayas leído la papelería que te envié. Sé que probablemente pienses que soy un cretino arrogante pero para ser honesto, me siento algo intimidado por ti. Solo quería causar una fuerte impresión y ahora creo que fue demasiado fuerte. Por favor, solo ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? Realmente me gustaría explicar los detalles de esto para ti en persona._

_Llámame, en cualquier momento._

_Atentamente,_

_Garrett _

Ella rodó los ojos y dejó caer la tarjeta en su escritorio. La verdad era, que ella había leído los papeles que Garrett dejó. Y en papel, todo sonaba bastante asombroso. En lugar de solo dirigir este restaurante, Sam podría ser asesora de la compañía de Garrett y supervisar cada rama. Gibby's estaría bien cuidado, la compañía podría traer privados y corporativos distribuidores y poner sus acciones en el mercado. Tendría un increíble salario haciendo mucho menos trabajo de lo que hacía ahora y podría viajar para visitar otras franquicias. Era una oportunidad que los compañeros de clase de Sam en la escuela culinaria solo podían soñar por el momento.

Pero era acerca de vender. Sam no era ingenua, sabia en lo que Gibby's se convertiría con el tiempo si se hacia una franquicia crea-dinero exitosa; otro sobrevaluado, uniformado establecimiento con terrible comida y empleados que odiaban sus vidas. Dos meses atrás ella ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado. Dos meses atrás habría rasgado los papeles y jamás habría vuelto a pensar en franquicias o en Garrett Anderson de nuevo. Dos meses atrás no tenía a Charlie.

Charlie era un factor de cambio en la vida de Sam en muchas maneras. Y una de las más grandes era el aspecto financiero. Lo había estado pasando muy bien en su apartamento desde que se graduó de la preparatoria pero los bebés eran caros. Estaban los gastos diarios de pañales, leche en formula, y ropa, y no pasaría mucho para que Sam tuviera que pensar en mandar a la escuela a Charlie e incluso ahorrando para la universidad. Estaba determinada de que a Charlie no le faltaría nada, que cada día se levantaría con la certeza de que siempre habría un techo sobre su cabeza, comida en la mesa, electricidad, y agua caliente. Todas las cosas que Sam no pudo tener aseguradas cuando era una niña porque nunca tenía la certeza de si se despertaría teniéndolas aun. Prefería ver a Charlie crecer como Carly, inocente y maravillosa pero aun capaz de levantarse por sí misma, más que como ella misma, endurecida y hastiada en el exterior y constantemente temerosa en el interior.

Charlie tendría todo lo que ella no tuvo y si una franquicia iba a darle a Sam el poder para proveer mas para ella entonces al menos tenía que considerarlo. Tomó la tarjeta de Garrett Anderson y marcó su número.

* * *

"Muy bien," Dijo Freddie, entrando en la cocina con Charlie en su hombro. "Ya ha eructado y esta lista para la cama. Di buenas noches, Charlie. Buenas noches…" Murmuró él, acercándola a Sam.

Ella acarició el cabello de Charlie y besó su mejilla, susurrando un buenas noches para ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño. Observó como Freddie camino por el pasillo y hacia la habitación de Charlie antes de poner su atención de nuevo hacia la tarea en mano, la cual era cortar piezas de carne de res.

Trató de no pensar en su conversación telefónica con Garrett Anderson y que tenía una reunión con él en dos días. Si lo hacía entonces comenzaría a sentirse culpable por vender su restaurante y trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no había tomado una decisión aun. Solo porque estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Garrett no significaba que iba a hacerlo. Tenía que explorar sus opciones, después de todo.

"Hey," Dijo Freddie detrás de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Fredward," Respondió, levantando el cuchillo y reanudando los cortes. "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, es solo que pareces distraída desde que llegaste a casa. ¿Hay algo en tu cabeza?"

"Nop," Dijo ella, marcando la 'p'.

Él se paró a su lado. "¿Qué estas preparando?"

"Solo practico esta receta de carne de Mongolia."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Incluyendo comida china para el menú de Gibby's?"

"No, Fredraro. Solo tenía ganas de hacer algo, ¿Bien?"

"Bien," Dijo lentamente, mirándola. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Bien, toma el otro cuchillo grande y una tabla para cortar."

"Esas palabras viniendo de ti me hubieran mandado corriendo a esconderme debajo de mi cama cuando tenía trece," Bromeó Freddie mientras sacaba los utensilios y se colocaba junto a ella en la barra.

"¿Realmente quieres hablar de cuan cobarde eras en ese entonces, Benson?"

Él rió. "Supongo que no."

"Digo, no mucho ha cambiado…"

"¡Oye!"

Ella le sacó la lengua y él tomó una larga pieza de carne, poniéndola en su tabla.

"Entonces ¿Cómo hago esto, chef Sam?"

"Lo cortas. Creo que hasta tu puedes hacer eso."

Él comenzó a cortar y Sam lo observo.

"Y aparentemente no," Dijo. "¡No así! Arruinaras la carne."

"¿Cómo podría arruinar la carne?" Exclamó él.

"Vas a hacerla dura y no masticable. No estoy haciendo carne seca aquí."

Sam dejó su cuchillo y se movió más cerca de él. Giró su carne al otro lado. "¿Vez esto?" apuntó a las líneas marcadas en la carne. "Tienes que cortar en sentido contrario, eso hará la carne más suave."

Freddie lo intentó de nuevo y era mejor pero aun no era lo que ella quería. "No, no," Puso su mano sobre la de él y la colocó de la manera correcta. "Corta diagonalmente, así."

Ella lo guió cortando la carne, solo para darse cuenta minutos después de cuan cerca estaban. Sam miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Freddie observándola en lugar de sus manos, su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo. De pronto fue consciente de su mano en la de él, sus brazos presionados juntos, electricidad brotando de todos los puntos de contacto, haciendo a Sam sentir cosquillas en todos lados. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de distancia, miró en sus ojos y sintió como si pudiera ahogarse en esas profundidades de chocolate. Entonces se cerraron y él se inclinó más cerca.

Sam saltó, haciéndose hacia atrás, lejos de él. Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron.

"Y-Yo… no creo que debamos…" Tartamudeó ella.

"Oh," Dijo Freddie, dolor en sus ojos.

"No es una buena idea, Freddie."

"¿Por qué no?" Le retó.

Ella cerró los ojos, empujando el cuchillo y la tabla para cortar lejos de sí.

"¿Por qué no es una buena idea, Sam?" preguntó Freddie de nuevo.

Él se movió cerca de ella y cuando Sam abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la tenia atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barra tras ellos, tenía sus brazos a cada lado de ella. Él estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca, el ligero olor de su colonia mezclado con polvos para bebé y la esencia que era únicamente de Freddie la estaba mareando.

Ella luchó por sacar una buena respuesta a su pregunta. Luchó para incluso recordar su pregunta. No podía pensar con él así de cerca.

Sam giró la cabeza, tratando de aclararla, y vio de reojo la mordedera de Charlie en el lavabo. Era solo una de las muchas cosas en ese apartamento que demostraba el hecho de que la vida de Sam era todo menos normal. Y no importara cuanto tratara, Sam nunca sería normal. Y estaba comenzando a estar bien con ello. Si fuera normal entonces no tendría un restaurante porque solo una loca persona podría intentar abrir un negocio a su edad. Si fuera normal no tendría a Charlie porque es loco que una chica de 19 años crie a un bebé que ni siquiera es suyo. No cambiaría la vida que tenia ahora por nada. ¿Pero Freddie? Un día el va a querer una familia real, con una esposa y un bebé que realmente sea suyo.

"Nosotros-Yo... Yo no puedo, Freddie," Dijo ella.

"¿Por qué no?" Presionó Freddie.

"Ya hemos hecho esto y no funcionó…"

"Éramos jóvenes entonces y cometimos errores." Él tomó su rostro e sus manos. "Mi más grande error fue dejarte ir y no luchar por nosotros."

Sam luchó contra el nudo en su garganta. Había estado esperando por tanto tiempo para escucharlo decir esas palabras. Se forzó a sí misma para empujarlo, para tener un espacio lejos de él.

"Las cosas han cambiado, Freddie. Tengo a Charlie y no puedo correr el riesgo de arruinar lo que tenemos ahora. Sabes cómo somos. Las peleas, las discusiones… ¿Qué tal si un día rompemos otra vez y no podemos estar cerca del otro de nuevo? Charlie ya está muy apegada a ti. No quiero que te pierda."

"Sam, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, nunca. Amo tanto a Charlie. Más de lo que pensé posible. No podría ni posiblemente dejarla. O a ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que creas eso?"

"No lo sé," Le dijo honestamente. "Solo, no estoy lista aun."

Freddie se acercó a ella y tomo las manos de Sam en las suyas. "Entonces esperaré hasta que lo estés. Tengo tiempo. Te am-"

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios, cortándolo repentinamente. "No lo digas, por favor," le suplicó. Si él lo decía, ella no tendría la fuerza para rechazarlo. Apenas y tenía la fuerza ahora.

Ella se movió hacia adelante y lo abrazó. Porque él es maravilloso y todo con lo que ella ha soñado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ella desearía poder creerle. Su corazón quería pero su mente le decía que no sobreviviría a perderlo. Así que lo sostuvo fuertemente, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Sam parpadeó para combatir las lágrimas mientras picaba cebollas, sus ojos picaban. Sabía que no tenía que hacer esto, tenía la oferta de tres de los asistentes de chef para tomar su lugar, pero le gustaba trabajar con sus manos y tener la distracción de hacer una simple, manual tarea en la cocina. Aclaraba su mente y la ayudaba a pensar, algo que desesperadamente necesitaba después de su conversación con Freddie algunos días atrás.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos, su rutina seguía en marcha, y Freddie era tan amoroso y atento con Charlie como siempre. Pero Sam se sentía como si hubiera escalado otro maldito peldaño. Estaba siendo más y más difícil estar alrededor de él, sabiendo cómo se sentía y lo que quería de ella. Ella quería dárselo, solo caer en sus brazos y besarlo. Cada noche ella lo observaba acomodar su sofá cama y se veía tentada a arrastrarlo a su propia cama. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, su corazón añoraba su amor, pero como siempre su cerebro la detenía.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sam se hundía precipitadamente en cosas sin meditar en las consecuencias. Había sido un saco de adrenalina desde que era joven, siempre queriendo ir más rápido en su bicicleta, escalando más alto en los arboles, robando en tiendas solo porque podía. Se guiaba más por sus emociones y temeridades que por su cerebro. Pero desde que cargaba con Gibby's en sus hombros y siendo responsable de una inversión de miles de dólares y del empleo de cincuenta y seis personas, Sam había cambiado. Ya no podía pensar solo en sí misma, tenía a gente dependiendo de ella. Gente que iba a la escuela o tenia familias que mantener. Y ahora ella tenía a Charlie también, una pequeña indefensa personita que también dependía de ella. Los días en los que Sam podía simplemente arrojar la precaución por la ventana y hacer lo que se le diera la gana, cuando quería estar como si nada habían terminado ahora.

"Sam."

Levantó la mirada para ver a Diane, una de las meseras, parada al lado de ella.

"Tu mamá está aquí," Dijo. "La llevé a tu oficina."

Sam suspiró. Se había olvidado que era ese momento del mes. "Gracias Diane," dijo, soltando el cuchillo.

Recorrió el camino de la cocina a su oficina, no particularmente esperando por esto pero necesitando terminarlo cuanto antes.

"Mamá," Saludó secamente, entrando en su oficina para encontrar a su mamá tendida en la silla al lado de su escritorio.

"Holas Sammy, ¿Quién es el mesero de ahí afuera con ese fantástico trasero? ¿Quieres ayudarme con él?"

Sam rodó los ojos y se sentó tras su escritorio. Pam Puckett nunca cambiaba. Abrió el cajón de hasta arriba, sacó un sobre, y lo deslizó a través del escritorio.

"A lo que viniste," Dijo. "No acoses a mis empleados en tu camino hacia la salida."

Pam tomó el sobre y sacó el dinero, sin molestarse en contarlo antes de enrollarlo y meterlo en su sostén. Sam pensó que se iría entonces pero solo se sentó ahí, masticando su goma de mascar.

"Así que, escuché que Melly tuvo un niño," Dijo Pam finalmente.

"No vas a verla."

"¿Quién dijo que quería ver al rugrat? Solo lo encuentro gracioso, es todo, si hubiera tenido que apostar en cual de mis niñas se embarazaría antes de tiempo, mi dinero hubiera estado a tu favor, niña"

"Si, lo sé. Todo mundo en Seattle apostaría por mí. Y mira, todos ustedes habrían perdido."

"Pero aun así terminaste con la cría," Se burló. "Sip, Melly siempre fue la inteligente."

Sam la fulminó con la mirada. "Tienes tu dinero mamá. Ahora largo."

Pam la ignoró, simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó las piernas. "Entonces, ¿Quién cuida de la bebé mientras estas fuera siendo una mujer de carrera aquí? ¿Carly?"

"Carly está en la escuela." Dijo simplemente.

"No me digas que es ese chico-juguete tuyo" Sonrió abiertamente. "¿Ese de la cámara? ¿Ese por el que no querías admitir que estabas en la luna? ¿Tienes al pobre perdedor jugando al papi ahora?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

Pam se rió sordamente. "Hay Sammy, déjame darte algo de concejo…"

"¿Cuándo he escuchado cualquier cosa que tengas que decir?"

Ella movió su dedo. "Esta vez sí que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Los hombres son todos iguales."

"Si, gracias mamá, eso es bastante acertado."

"¡Déjame terminar! Los hombres huyen, eso es lo que hacen. Mira a tu padre, mira al padre de la bebé, el que embarazó a Mel. Todos huyeron."

"Te equivocas mamá. No todos los chicos son así."

"Tal vez no," Acordó Pam. "Pero nosotras las Puckett tendemos a escoger a los corredores. Y por lo que recuerdo, ese chico tuyo es uno inteligente, tiene un futuro por delante. ¿Realmente crees que querrá ser tu nana por siempre?"

Sam apretó el borde de su escritorio con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre estuviera involucrada en lo mas mínimo en su vida y aun así sabía exactamente sus miedos?

"Y sabes que las amo a ambas, tú y tu hermana, pero seamos realistas, si Melanie no pudo conseguir que un chico se quedara, ¿Qué oportunidad tienes tu?"

Sam mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, tratando de no mostrar cuanto le afectaban las palabras de su madre incluso cuando la habían apuñalado en el corazón.

"¿Pero sabes qué? Hiciste algo bueno Sam, quedándote a la bebé. Fue algo lindo de tu parte para con tu hermana incluso si solo arruinaste tu propia vida. Así que buena suerte con eso."

"Cielos, madre, eso significa mucho," Dijo Sam, veneno impregnado en su voz.

Pam le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. "Dile hola a mi nieta de parte mía." Se giró hacia la puerta. "Dios, mi nieta," Se sacudió en un escalofrío. "Me hace sonar vieja. Bueh, nadie necesita enterarse acerca de ella."

Salió por la puerta, sin molestarse en cerrarla tras ella. Pam Puckett, siempre encantadora. Sobre el cadáver de Sam estaría algún día esa mujer involucrada en la vida de Charlie. Sam se levantó y regreso a trabajar, tratando de no pensar en lo que su madre había dicho acerca de Freddie. Pero las palabras la fastidiaban, girando y haciéndose nudos alrededor de los miedos e inseguridades que estaban acechando en las profundidades de la mente de Sam.

**Este cap me gusta mucho porque da la pauta para lo que se viene. Y estamos más cerca de los anhelados capítulos 9 y 10. Los amaran, se los prometo! Heartlines es increíble con esta historia. Bueno, ahora trabajare más duro para tener listo el cap, esperemos para el próximo viernes, aunque como dije en 'quédate conmigo' no diré un día fijo sino dos cosas.**

**Pronto y cuanto antes.**

**Dejen sus increíbles reviews, heartlines y yo los agradecemos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Que levante la mano quien me odia! o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ TODOS!**

**Ya lo sé, pero en serio, este 3° semestre ha sido cansado… como sea, miren, les platicare porque tardo tanto, pero será al final, ahora lean el esperado capitulo ¡Ya sigue el 9!**

**por cierto, a partir del prox cap, vuelve a ser Rated M :) I warned you**

**Capitulo Ocho**

Las palmas de Freddie estaban sudando. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, había estado trabajando en este website por dos semanas. Y era genial, probablemente su mejor trabajo hasta ahora, y eso decía algo considerando cuan complacidos habían estado todos sus clientes con su trabajo desde que había comenzado su negocio de diseño web hacia un año.

Pero esto no era solo para otro cliente, esto era para Sam. Quería impresionarla, quería que ella amara su website, quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo por no hacerlo diseñar su sitio web antes, quería que ella callera en sus brazos en admiración por sus habilidades en el diseño web. Ok, eso último fue algo exagerado.

Freddie se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de Sam y frotó sus ojos. Había instalado la laptop y el proyector, acomodando todo hasta que estuviera perfecto, ahora solo esperaba por Sam, Gibby y Julie.

La puerta se abrió y Sam entró, su cabello atado a una cola de caballo, de la manera que siempre estaba cuando trabajaba en la cocina, su rostro y cuello un poco rojos por el calor de la estufa, sin maquillaje en algún lugar de su cara. Freddie estaba anonadado, como lo estaba un millón de veces cada día, por cuan hermosa era. Creerías que estaba acostumbrado ahora que vivía con ella, pero simplemente lo dejaba sin aliento cada momento de cada día. Cuando se acaba de levantar, cuando estaba alistándose para irse a la cama, cuando estaba poniendo comida en su boca, cuando acababa de salir de la ducha… y debía terminar esa serie de pensamientos.

Sam miró tras ella, hacia el pasillo, y Gibby apareció, Julie siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Yop Freddie," Dijo él.

"Hey, Gib," Freddie sonrió.

"Largo de mi silla, Fredbag," Dijo Sam.

Él se levantó, acomodando su corbata y Sam rió al gesto.

"¿Qué estas vistiendo?" Preguntó.

Freddie miró hacia abajo a sí mismo. Estaba vistiendo un lindo par de jeans, una camisa azul marino y una corbata azul de rallas, rematado con un saco estilo blazer negro. Era su atuendo usual para ese tipo de reuniones.

"¿Qué hay de malo con mi vestimenta?"

"¿Además de que luces como un nerd?" Bromeó Sam.

Freddie frunció el seño.

"Solo es un poco formal," Intervino Gibby, sonriendo.

"Así es como me visto para las reuniones de negocios," Se defendió.

"Solo… afloja la corbata," Dijo Sam, caminando hacia él y jalando de la corbata. El se retorció contra ella y el nudo en su garganta se apretó.

"Ow, Sam, ¡Me estás ahorcando!" Intentó empujar sus manos pero ella solo le dio unos manotazos.

"¡Quédate quieto entonces! Deja de retorcerte."

Ella empujó más fuerte y el nudo de la corbata se aflojó. Freddie respiró aliviado y Sam fue capaz de aflojarlo lo suficiente para quitar la corbata por encima de su cabeza.

"Espera, ¡Cuidado con el cabello!" Protestó él cuando la corbata se atoroó en su frente.

"No te preocupes Fredward, no arruinare tu precioso cabello." Sam se paró en sus tobillos y jaló, y finalmente la corbata salió libre. Freddie llevó sus manos a su cabello, tratando de arreglar el daño que Sam había causado.

"Ok, tu eres quien está arruinando el cabello ahora," Dijo Sam. De un manotazo quito sus manos y procedió a arreglar su cabello ella misma. Freddie estaba a punto de protestar cuando su cerebro registró la sensación de sus pequeñas manos contra su cuero cabelludo recorriendo su cabello. Ella estaba sobre sus tobillos de nuevo para alcanzar su cabeza y parada tan cerca de él que podía sentir su cálido aliento en su frente y oler la extraña mezcla de comida, humo y transpiración en su piel. Era un sorprendentemente placentero aroma, aunque él pensaba que era solo porque se trataba de Sam.

"Um, ¿Chicos?" Dijo Gibby tímidamente

"¡Chicos!" Gritó cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Sam se alejó, sus manos cayendo a sus lados.

"¿Siempre son así?" Preguntó Julie en voz baja, aunque nadie podía oírla.

"No tienes ni idea," Suspiró Gibby. Se giró hacia ellos, "¿Podemos comenzar la reunión ahora?"

"Solo un segundo mas, Gib," dijo Sam y se giró hacia Freddie. "¿Charlie está bien?"

"Si, Carly está en el apartamento ahora."

"¿Le enseñaste como calentar la leche?"

"Si."

"¿Le dijiste que a Charlie le gusta tener su oso junto a ella todo el tiempo?"

"Si."

"¿Te aseguraste de que tenga el numero de tu mamá y el de la doctora Evans?"

"Si. Los números están en el refrigerador. Sam, ¡Relájate! Es Carly," La tranquilizó.

Sam dejó salir un suspiro. "Lo sé, lo sé…"

"Entre más pronto hagamos esto, mas pronto puede regresar Freddie a casa con Charlie," Dijo Gibby, comenzando a impacientarse y Julie le dio un codazo para que fuera gentil.

"Muy bien." Sam se sentó en su silla. "Muéstranos lo que tienes Freddie."

Freddie fue hacia su laptop, la cual tenía instalada al lado del proyector, y todos tomaron sus asientos. Freddie apagó las luces y encendió el proyector. Tomó una profunda respiración y procedió a encaminarlos por el sitio web que había diseñado para Gibby's, página por página.

Entre más allá iba de la presentación, más confianza ganaba, solo pretendía que estaba hablando hacia clientes regulares en lugar de sus más cercanos amigos. También cuidadosamente evito mirar a Sam y sus reacciones, mirando de Gibby a Julie en su lugar cuando necesitaba saber de su audiencia. Pasó del website a la aplicación que había diseñado para los pearphones, cuyos consumidores podrían usar para hacer sus reservaciones y hacer órdenes.

Cuando terminó volvió a encender las luces y finalmente halló el coraje para ver a Sam. Ella estaba frunciendo el seño y el corazón de Freddie se encogió, supo que no podía ser bueno.

"Es un grandioso material," Dijo Sam.

"El website luce increíble," Propuso Julie.

Aunque la completa atención de Freddie estaba en Sam. "Pero…" El la animó.

Sam cambió miradas con Gibby. "Pero todo luce muy costoso. ¿Quién va a conducir el website y mantenerlo actualizado? Necesitaremos comprar computadoras y tener personas que puedan atender las ordenes de las aplicaciones… es genial, Freddie. Lo es. Me gusta como luce el sitio, como nuestro viejo sitio de iCarly, pero luce más complicado de lo que podemos financiar."

"No tiene que ser caro, creo. Puedo mantener el website para ustedes, justo como lo hice con nuestro sitio de iCarly. Solo necesitas comprar una computadora a la que todas las órdenes de las aplicaciones serán enviadas y puedo entrenar a algunos de tus empleados en cómo usarla. Ya tienes un par de personas que son buenos con las computadoras. Louis, uno de tus meseros, es un estudiante de primer año en el Seattle Tech."

"¿No es Sandra una estudiante de último año en computación?" Le preguntó Julie a Sam.

"¡Sí! ¿Lo ves? Solo necesitas utilizar los recursos que ya tienes," Dijo Freddie enérgicamente.

"A mí me gusta," Proclamó Gibby.

Sam frotó su frente. "Muy bien, lo pondré en la agenda para la siguiente reunión del staff. Gibby, Jules, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Freddie?"

"Seguro, yo regresaré a cocina," Dijo Julie levantándose. "Gran trabajo en el sitio," Le dijo a Freddie cuando pasaba a su lado y él le sonrió agradecidamente.

Gibby miró entre él y Sam. "Tengo antojo de un sándwich de carne picante," Dijo. "¡Julie espera!" corrió por la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

Freddie, sintiéndose más nervioso que nunca, tomó el asiento vacío de Gibby frente a Sam.

"Puedes decirme la verdad, Sam. Solo di lo que no te gusta y tratare de arreglarlo…"

"Cállate Freddie." Lo interrumpió.

Él cerró la boca, sintiéndose solo un poco ofendido.

"No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que me gustaba, todo. Solo tenemos que discutir tu pago."

"¿Mi pago?"

"Aún necesito hablar de esto con los inversionistas y ver si aprueban el capital necesario para hacer esto. Pero considerando que un tercio del voto viene de tu madre, creo que lo tienes en la bolsa. Luego, tengo que decírselo a mi staff. Puedo darte un pequeño adelanto por el trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora y luego tendrás tu pago completo cuando el sitio y la aplicación estén ambos funcionando."

"No necesito el adelanto," Dijo Freddie.

Sam le dedico una irritada mirada. "No hagas esto Freddie. No hagas favores especiales para mí solo porque quieres salir conmigo o lo que sea."

Su quijada cayó al piso. "¡Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo!"

Ella levantó una ceja. "Así que ¿Así es como tratas a todos tus clientes? Es una incógnita como es que haces algo de dinero si todos tus servicios son aparentemente gratis."

"No te estoy haciendo favores porque quiera salir contigo. Si te estoy haciendo un favor, es porque eres mi mejor amiga," Se defendió.

"Bueno, no puedes hacer eso tampoco. Tienes negocios Freddie, al igual que yo. Tienes que tratarme como otro cliente."

"Está bien," Acordó Freddie. "Tomaré el adelanto entonces."

"Y si vas a estar manteniendo el website, tendré que pagarte por eso también," Dijo Sam.

"Puedes contratarme como un contratista y pagarme el sueldo de contratista. Pero también ponerle al website anuncios, ¡No demasiados!" Dijo rápidamente cuando vio a Sam a punto de protestar. "Y solo los que son relevantes para el restaurante. Como, ¿Qué te parece si ponemos un pequeño anuncio a un lado para tu escuela? Si hacemos eso, entonces las remuneraciones por los anuncios pueden pagar mi sueldo y generar ganancias para el restaurante."

"¿Así que este es tu trabajo?" Preguntó ella. "¿Tu mantienes todos esos websites para gente?"

"De hecho, no. Yo diseño los websites y algunas veces aplicaciones para compañías y pequeños negocios luego ellos contratan a alguien que lo mantenga."

"¿Entonces porque te estás ofreciendo para hacer esto por nosotros? ¿No te añade trabajo solamente?"

"Si, pero es trabajo por el que me preocupo. Este restaurante es algo increíble que has logrado, Sam, y quiero ayudarte para esparcir la palabra por ahí. El mundo entero debería saber de Gibby's."

"¿Y qué hay de entrenar a personas tomando las ordenes de la aplicación?"

"Puedo hacer eso, puedo trabajar con algunos de tus empleados en un día entero o un par de horas repartidas en algunos días, lo que sea que funcione para ti y para ellos."

Sam pensó acerca de ello, jugando con una pluma en su mano. "¿Qué hay de Charlie? ¿Quién va a cuidarla mientras estas aquí?"

Freddie se detuvo. No había pensado en eso. "No es como que será algo permanente, Sam. Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer que alguien cuide a Charlie por un par de horas"

Sam siguió jugando con su pluma, golpeando al escritorio. Freddie sabía que aun estaba pensando así que se quedó en silencio.

"Muy bien," Dijo finalmente después de unos minutos. "Lo haremos."

Él sonrió. "No te arrepentirás, Sam. Lo juro."

"Si, si. Solo ve a casa y rescata nuestra bebé. Carly probablemente la tiene en un vestido rosa y una tiara ahora."

Freddie no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando dejó la oficina, sintiéndose como si caminara en el aire. Y no porque había cerrado un trato exitosamente, no podría importarle menos ese asunto después de escuchar lo que Sam acababa de decir. No estaba seguro de si ella se había dado cuenta, y él ciertamente no iba a comentárselo, pero Sam se había referido a Charlie como _'nuestra' _bebé. Resistió la urgencia de ir a casa, sintiéndose como toda una niña pero demasiado feliz para preocuparse.

Sam no lo había olvidado esta vez. De hecho, había estado planeando esto por una semana entera. Era el cumpleaños de dos meses de Charlie y Sam se sentía emocionada y nostálgica a la vez. Los días estaban pasando tan rápido. La fiesta que ella había planeado no era grande como la que Freddie y Carly habían hecho un mes atrás; solo sería su pequeño grupo de cinco, mas Ian, Julie y la señora Benson. Sam había dudado en invitar a la señora Benson pero había sido de gran ayuda cuando llevaron a Charlie al hospital y durante las semanas de su cólico y Sam se sentía en deuda con ella.

El cumpleaños de Charlie cayó oportunamente en un sábado y Sam estaba levantada y moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, preparando la comida que luego cocinaría para la fiesta. Freddie entró cuando ella estaba envolviendo salchichas en tocino, bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. "Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

"Si, algo así. ¿Por qué estas cocinando tan temprano Sam? La fiesta es hasta las tres."

"No estoy cocinando. Solo estoy preparando para que pueda cocinar mas tarde."

Freddie caminó silenciosamente al otro lado de la barra. Sam estaba concentrada en su trabajo pero podía verlo parado ahí sin moverse por su visión periférica y podía sentir sus ojos en ella.

Sam lo miró. "¿Qué?" preguntó cuando lo vio observándola, con la boca abierta.

"Es-Esa es mi playera," Dijo. Ella miro había abajo y se sonrojó cuando los ojos de él la recorrieron. Solo estaba vistiendo unos bóxers para mujer pero la playera era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirlos, dando la ilusión de que no vestía nada abajo.

"¿Por qué estas…. Cuando es que tu…?" Freddie parecía no poder completar una oración.

"La tomé cuando lave la ropa," Dijo, tratando de sonar casual, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Como si no hubiera sentido confort teniendo su camisa azul envuelta a su alrededor en la cama. "Es cómoda para dormir."

Freddie aun estaba sin habla, pero fue salvado de decir algo cuando el llanto de Charlie se escuchó por el altavoz de mano que Sam había puesto en la barra.

"Iré con ella," Dijo, prácticamente corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Sam dejó a un lado su carne de puerco en un pañuelo y comenzó a preparar el biberón de Charlie. La leche estaba tibia y lista para el momento en que Freddie llegó con ella. Ella la tomó de sus brazos.

"Hola," Dijo dulcemente, besando la mejilla de Charlie. "Miren quien cumple dos meses hoy. Mi preciosa bebé se está haciendo grande ahora. ¿Verdad… verdad?

Charlie levantó una mano, tomando algo del cabello de Sam que caía por su pecho en su puñito. La bebé estaba regularmente fascinada por su cabello, y en sus momentos de juego a Sam le gustaba moverlo enfrente y alrededor de ella y mirar sus ojitos seguirlo adelante y atrás, sus manos levantándose tratando de agarrarlo. El agarre de Charlie se estaba tornando más fuerte y ahora Sam se retorcía para remover su cabello de su puño. Su cuero cabelludo había sido siempre sensible e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras los tironcitos de Charlie enviaban puñaladas de dolor a su cabeza.

"Auch, bebé, tienes que soltarme…" Miró a Freddie, quien estaba solo de pie luciendo un poco aturdido. "¿Un poco de ayuda aquí, Fredward?"

Él regresó instantáneamente a poner atención y se acercó a ellas. Trató de tomar el cabello de la manita de Charlie, jalándolo más fuerte a su vez.

"¡Duele, duele!" Gimió Sam.

"¡Lo siento! Tiene mucha fuerza en el puño."

"Tiene la fuerza Puckett, bien. ¡Solo haz que lo suelte!"

Freddie se hizo hacia atrás y decidió usar una táctica diferente. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Charlie, haciéndole gestos y ruidos de bebé tratando de distraerla.

Charlie lo miró, sus ojos bien abiertos y su cabeza siguiendo los movimientos de Freddie. Él tomó su mano y la froto suavemente y su palma de abrió, soltando el cabello. Sam rápidamente hizo su cabello para atrás de sus hombros y lejos del alcance de la bebé.

"Gracias," Le dijo a Freddie, tomando el biberón de la barra y poniéndolo en la boca de Charlie.

Freddie se quedó ahí, observando a Sam alimentar a la bebé y vistiendo su camisa. Era tan hermosa que hacía que su corazón doliera. Podría ser la perfecta imagen de una mañana de sábado si solo fuera realmente suya. Entonces podría ser capaz de envolver sus brazos al rededor de ella, besar ese punto en su cuello que sabía que le gustaba, completamente expuesto ahora que había hecho su cabello hacia atrás. La urgencia de hacerlo era tan fuerte que le resultaba físicamente doloroso.

Frotó su mano contra su rostro. "Voy a tomar una ducha," dijo, sin darse cuenta de cómo los ojos de Sam lo siguieron todo el camino al final del pasillo.

Sam vistió a Charlie en su nuevo vestido verde y cuidadosamente cepilló su cabello, colocando un pasador en él.

"Mírate," Dijo. "Eres tan bonita. Mi hermosa bebita."

"¿No vas a ir a arreglarte?" Preguntó Freddie desde la puerta. "Estarán aquí en cualquier momento."

Sam se miró a sí misma, estaba vistiendo una vieja camiseta y jeans, con lo que había cocinado y ahora estaba ligeramente mojada por bañar a Charlie.

"De acuerdo," dijo, dándole la bebé a Freddie.

El timbre de la entrada sonó en ese momento y Sam pareció preocupada pero Freddie simplemente le señaló el baño. "Ve a cambiarte, anda," Le ordeno.

Sam cruzo el pasillo hacia su habitación y Freddie fue a atender la puerta. La abrió para encontrar a Julie, Spencer parado detrás de ella.

"Hola chicos," Dijo. "Pasen."

"Traje el pastel," Julie levanto orgullosa su caja.

"¡Traje un regalo!" Dijo Spencer.

"Puedes ponerlo en la mesa," Le dijo Freddie.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" preguntó Julie

"Solo está terminando de vestirse."

"Mírate, señorita dos meses," Le dijo Spencer a Charlie, tomándola de brazos de Freddie y hablándole como bebé.

Freddie no pudo evitar notar como Julie miraba a Spencer con Charlie. No creía que su expresión fuera muy diferente de la suya propia cuando él miraba a Sam.

"Hola, Julie" Dijo gentilmente, sacándola de su trance. "Puedo poner eso en la cocina por ti."

Ella le dio la caja y él la llevó a la cocina. Sam salió justo en el momento en que la ponía en la mesa.

"Oh, ¿ese es el pastel? Déjame verlo." Levantó la tapa.

Era más simple que el ultimo, ya que Sam no quería molestar mucho a Julie. Un redondo pastel con 'Felices 2 meses Charlie' escrito en medio y pequeños globos y corazones decorándolo. Incluso para un pastel sencillo, aun lucia hermoso y delicioso.

"Julie, eres brillante," dijo Sam, caminando hacia la sala de estar donde Spencer y Julie jugaban con Charlie en el sofá. "Gracias."

"Oh, por favor, gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo. Sabes cuánto amo hacer esas cosas. Especialmente para alguien tan adorable como esta pequeña niñita," Dijo, besando la mejilla de Charlie.

"¡Le traje un regalo!" Dijo Spencer entusiastamente, señalando el largo y cuadrado regalo en la mesa.

Sam lo miro recelosa. "Spencer, te juro por dios, si algo ahí se enciende en llamas…"

"¡No lo hará! Lo compre en una tienda y ni siquiera abrí la caja. Y les pedí que envolvieran el regalo."

Sam pareció tranquilizarse. "Bueno, no podemos abrirlo hasta que todos lleguen."

El timbre sonó y Sam le dio un codazo a Freddie. Él obedientemente fue a abrir la puerta. Carly e Ian estaban ahí, cargando un regalo cada uno.

"Hey chicos," sonrió.

"¡Spencer!" Dijo Carly en shock en cuanto vio a su hermano. "Llegaste temprano por una vez."

"¿Por qué es eso una sorpresa? Llego temprano a las cosas," Dijo a la defensiva

Freddie estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una muy familiar voz lo llamó, "¡Espera! ¡Estoy aquí!"

Miró hacia el pasillo y bastante seguro, era su mamá caminando rápidamente hacia él.

"Mamá, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó cuando ella lo alcanzó.

"Samantha me invitó, por supuesto," Dijo.

"Ella… ¿Lo hizo?" Él miró a Sam, hablando con Carly, mientras su mamá pasaba al lado de él al interior del apartamento. En efecto, cuando Sam vio a su mamá, se levantó y la saludó.

Freddie sabía que Sam tenía juntas mensuales con su madre acerca del restaurante, y su mamá había sido una gran ayuda con los cólicos de Charlie pero, ¿Desde cuándo se habían convertido en _amigas? _Sobresaltaba su mente.

Miró alrededor en el apartamento lleno de amigos, solo Gibby faltaba ahora. Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran convocado, una voz detrás de él dijo "Gibbeeh."

Freddie se rió consigo mismo y se dio la vuelta para saludarlo.

"¡Freddie! ¡Freddie! ¡Ven aquí!" Le llamó Sam frenéticamente.

El se giró, sintiendo pánico, pero Sam estaba sonriendo, su atención se enfocó en Charlie quien estaba en los brazos de Carly. Todos estaban alrededor de ellas. Él se dirigió ahí, tratando de ver que sucedía.

Sam tomó su brazo y lo jaló junto a ella. "¡Mírala!"

Él lo hizo. No había nada inusual, que pudiera decir, acerca de la bebé.

Y entonces Carly empujó su diadema, la cual tenía una gran flor blanca y negra encima, hasta los ojos y arrugó la nariz. Charlie sonrió. No una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que algunos websites le dijeron podían ser reflejos, sino una gran sonrisa que contraía sus mejillas. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, no creía que hubiera visto jamás algo tan hermoso.

Sam apretó su brazo en excitación y él la miró. La sonrisa en su rostro competía contra la de Charlie y el tuvo que modificar su evaluación anterior. Esas dos sonrisas eran igualmente hermosas. Él la rodeo con un brazo mientras ella tomaba a Charlie de brazos de Carly, besándola con adoración por todo el rostro, y se inclino hacia el pecho de Freddie.

Él podría haberla besado justo ahí en ese momento, en la sala de estar con todos sus amigos rodeándolos. Freddie casi apagó su cerebro y arrojo toda precaución por la ventana.

"¿Podemos abrir los regalos ahora?" Preguntó Spencer escandalosamente, rompiendo el encanto y haciendo que Freddie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejó caer su brazo. Sam no pareció darse cuenta, estaba tan enfocada en Charlie. Pero cuando él levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, supo que ella lo había visto todo.

Sam había lidiado con abogados antes. Estaban los DA que tomaban sus casos cada vez que ella era arrestada y puesta en la juvenil cuando era más pequeña. Y también estaba Anita Williams, la abogada para el restaurante que el director Franklin le había presentado. Pero sentada ahí en la oficina del padre de Ian, era lo más nerviosa que se había sentido lidiando con una autoridad legal.

La secretaria les había guiado hacia la oficina de Attorney Robert McBride y se sentaron ahí esperando a que él terminara su junta. Freddie tenía a Charlie en una cangurera en su pecho y Sam movió su silla más cerca de ellos para poder tomar la mano de Charlie, llevando su pequeño puñito a sus labios.

"Todo estará bien Sam," Dijo Freddie.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Porque no hay mejor guardián para Charlie que tu."

La puerta se abrió tras ellos y Attorney McBride entró. Ninguno de ellos lo había visto antes pero Freddie se sintió como si pudiera reconocerlo si se lo encontraba en la calle. Lucia como una versión ligeramente más alta y vieja que Ian, con cabello lacio que se estaba tornando gris por la edad. Ambos se levantaron para saludarlo.

"Sam, Freddie," Dijo, estrechando sus manos. "Y ella debe ser Charlie. Mi hijo me ha contado mucho de ustedes."

"Gracias por recibirnos," Dijo Freddie, a la vez que todos tomaban sus asientos.

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Entonces, vamos a comenzar, ¿bien?" Se puso unos lentes y abrió un folder. "Ian fue muy poco claro en lo que querían hacer. ¿Quieren la custodia de la bebé o quieren adoptarla?"

"¿usted cree que sea posible… adoptarla?" Sam pregunto dubitativa.

"¿podrías explicarme la situación con tu hermana en tus propias palabras, comenzando por cuando dejó a Charlie a tu cuidado?"

Así lo hizo Sam, reconstruyendo la noche que Melanie había aparecido en su puerta en su totalidad, y luego su imposibilidad por contactar a su hermana los días siguientes. Attorney McBride escuchó con atención y tomó notas.

"Bueno, Sam, podemos hacer la petición a la corte para la custodia por ahora bajo cargos de abandono. Pero lo que traerá cuestiones será tu madre. La corte querrá saber por qué deberían de darte la custodia en lugar de tu madre cuando tu solo tienes diecinueve.

"Porque mi madre está loca," Se burló Sam.

Él frunció en entrecejo. "¿Eso es una valoración seria?"

"Pam Puckett no sería una buena tutora," Dijo Freddie, interviniendo. "Ella bebe… mucho y tiene un cuestionable gusto en cuanto a los hombres."

"Eso es verdad, ¿Sam?" Attorney McBride preguntó.

"Si, eso sin mencionar que no siempre paga los recibos, ella no hace las compras, y deja la ciudad, o el estado, o diablos, incluso el país cada vez que se le da la gana."

"Y Sam le da dinero ahora," Añadió Freddie.

"¿Eres el soporte financiero de tu madre, Sam?"

"Si, básicamente. Ella es la propietaria de la casa porque J'Maw Maw se aseguró de que el dinero en su testamento fuera para comprar la casa cuando ella murió. Yo le doy dinero para comida y recibos, pero conociéndola solo lo gasta todo en bikinis y tatuajes."

"Entonces este caso está en la bolsa," Attorney McBride dijo confiado. "Puedes tener la custodia pero la adopción será un proceso más largo."

"Tomaremos la custodia por ahora," Dijo Freddie.

Attorney los miró a ambos. "¿Solo es la petición de Sam? ¿O será una petición de ambos?"

Freddie miró a Sam y luego a sí mismo.

"Solo yo," Dijo Sam rápidamente, tratando de ignorar la decepción que paso por unos segundos en los ojos de Freddie.

"Esa es una sabia decisión por ahora ya que Sam es la familiar."

"¿Pero qué tal si quisiera adoptar a Charlie?" Preguntó Sam. "¿Qué tendría que hacer?"

"Sugiero que esperemos en esto. La custodia te dará todos los derechos legales, Sam. Incluso si tu hermana regresara a escena, no sería capaz de quitarte a Charlie. Ella tendría que contratar a su propio abogado para pelear contra mí," él sonrió. "Puedes hacer la adopción familiar, pero entiende que solo tienes diecinueve años y aun estás estudiando. Habrá personas que observaran tu hogar y tu ambiente de trabajo muy de cerca, observaran la estabilidad financiera de tu restaurante, y pasado historial."

"¿Se refiere a mi historial en la juvenil?"

Attorney McBride la miro gentilmente. "Si. Ellos entrevistaran a personas, tu oficial de libertad condicional, tus DA, tus profesores… tu vida entera será investigada, Sam. Creo que el proceso será más llevadero si esperas y tienes unos pocos años de custodia a tu favor. El juez será más comprensivo para agilizar las cosas si la bebé ya ha crecido contigo."

Él los miró y luego les sonrió. "Y si esta relación ha crecido lo suficientemente seria al grado de que quieran casarse algún día, será aun mejor para el proceso."

"Espere… Que-no. No estamos en eso," Sam señalo con su mano entre ella y Freddie. "No estamos juntos"

"Oh," Dijo Attorney McBride sorprendido. "Lo siento, yo asumí que…"

Charlie comenzó a llorar y Freddie se levantó con ella, sacándola de la cangurera. "Uh, Sam, tenemos una situación de pañal," Dijo, arrugando la nariz.

Sam miró al abogado Attorney para disculparse.

"Está bien," él sonrió entendiendo. "Tengo tres hijos. Recuerdo los días de pañales muy bien."

Ella tomó a la bebé de brazos de Freddie. "Gracias por su tiempo hoy," Dijo.

"No hay problema. Comenzare la petición de la custodia cuanto antes y los contactaré cuando tenga más información."

"Gracias." Dijo Freddie, estrechando su mano.

Salieron de la oficina, Charlie lloraba y se retorcía en brazos de Sam. Freddie fue a hablar con la secretaria y pagó la cuota mientras Sam buscaba un sanitario pero sabía que no se había imaginado la manera en que Freddie no podía hacer contacto visual con ella. Se preguntó por lo que él había esperado de esta reunión y cuán lejos le había dejado ir en la vida de Charlie.

"Este website me parece genial," Dijo el director Franklin después de que Sam hubiera presentado el proyecto en la junta con sus inversionistas.

"Freddie hizo un gran trabajo," Dijo Spencer.

"Bueno, pues claro que lo hizo," Dijo Marisa, levantando su barbilla orgullosamente. "Él está haciendo una carrera de esto, saben."

Sam se inclino hacia atrás en su escritorio, encarando a las tres personas que eran financieramente responsables del capital de su restaurante. Bueno, Spencer acudía a esas juntas en lugar del coronel Shay, pero más o menos contaba.

"Freddie dice que el website generará ganancias a través de anuncios pero hasta que el dinero comience a llegar, el costo para comenzar y mantenerlo serán significativos," Dijo Sam.

El director Franklin asintió. "Es una buena vía de propaganda y publicidad, traerá más consumidores."

"Yo digo hagámoslo," Sonrió Spencer.

Marisa lo miró. "¿Hagámoslo?" Repitió ella con incredulidad. "¿Solo así? Aunque yo confió en lo brillante que es mi hijo, hay un montón de cosas que pensar acerca de eso. El presupuesto y el cambio que estamos esperando para que el dinero comience a llegar, por ejemplo. ¿No cambiará las ganancias del restaurante?"

"Lo tengo todo calculado y escrito justo aquí," Dijo Sam, pasándoles tres folders. "También quiero proponer un ligero cambio en el menú para ahorrar en gastos y un rediseño de menús también. Pero ese es un tema para la siguiente junta. Quiero que todos lean los específicos primero."

El director Franklin revisó su folder y luego se levantó. "Muy bien Sam, ¿Deberíamos convocar a una nueva reunión la próxima semana para tomar un fallo?"

"Sabes que no me gusta cuando usas palabras grandes, Ted," Bromeó Sam.

"Y aun así pareces usarlas a diario ahora," Le sonrió él.

"Dile hola a Emily de mi parte."

"¿Por qué no le dices hola tu misma cuando tomamos la cena aquí los viernes por la noche?"

Sam se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. "Podría hacer eso."

"Temo que debo regresar a Ridgeway ahora mismo. Marissa, Spencer," Dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Hasta luego director Franklin," Dijo Spencer y Marissa lo acompañó a la puerta.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo está Charlie Sam?" Preguntó Spencer.

"Está muy bien. Esta sonriendo más que nunca. Freddie y yo hemos estado interpretando algunos viejos sketches de iCarly para ella. Le encantan," Sonrió Sam. "Cuando sea lo suficientemente grande Freddie va a enseñarle los archivos de videos."

"Hey, ¿crees que yo pueda hacer mi-?"

"No, Spencer," Interrumpió Sam.

"Pero si yo-"

"No, Spencer," Dijo Sam firmemente.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo con un puchero.

"¡Porque todo lo que haces parece involucrar pirotecnia involuntaria o combustión!"

"Valla, el director Franklin tenía razón. Usas palabras grandes ahora."

Sam lo miró fijamente. "¿Cuál es la regla, Spencer?"

Inclinó su cabeza como un niño regañado. "Ningún juguete u objeto que yo haya alterado o tocado fuera de su contenedor está permitido cerca de la bebé," Recitó él.

"Bien," Dijo Sam.

Marissa, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta, aclaro su garganta, capturando su atención.

"Spencer, ¿Puedo hablar con Sam a solas?"

"Seguro," Dijo él, levantándose. "De hecho iba a hum, tal vez visitar la cocina…"

Sam sonrió tontamente. "¿Quieres decir visitar a Julie?"

Spencer de hecho se sonrojo. "No, solo me gusta ver las cosas de la cocina y si ella esta de casualidad por ahí…"

"Es una chef. Ella _siempre _está en la cocina," Contraatacó Sam.

"Si, ¡Adiós!" Dijo Spencer rápidamente, corriendo por la puerta.

"Dios mío," Dijo Marissa cuando la puerta se azotó tras él.

"Vamos, es Spencer, ¿No se ha acostumbrado a él ya?"

"Supongo," Dijo, sentándose.

Sam escogió sentarse en la ahora vacante silla de Spencer en lugar de su propia silla, no queriendo tener el escritorio entre ellas. La opinión de Sam hacia Marissa había incrementado exponencialmente desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntas en el restaurante, e incluso mas desde que les había ayudado con los cólicos de Charlie. Sam nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Marissa era uno de los pocos adultos responsables que ella conocía y valoraba su opinión muchísimo.

"Entonces, ¿dDe qué quiere hablar, señora Benson?" Preguntó Sam.

"Entiendo que Freddie está viviendo contigo ahora," Dijo

"Duerme en la sala," Explico Sam rápidamente. "Y estamos buscando un lugar más grande con tres habitaciones."

"Sam, me agradas…"

"En serio," Dijo cuando Sam la miró con incredulidad. "Pero simplemente no creo que tu y Freddie hayan pensado en este acuerdo desde todas las perspectivas."

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Funciona para nosotros."

"Si, por ahora."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir realmente, Señora Benson?" Preguntó Sam, sintiendo su paciencia acabarse un poco.

"Creo que Freddie es muy joven para ser un padre," Dijo Marissa apresuradamente, las palabras casi mezclándose.

"Él no es el papá de Charlie," Dijo Sam, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

"Bien podría serlo. Pasa más tiempo con ella durante el día que tu y ahora está viviendo con ustedes dos…"

"Yo no le pedí que se encargara de Charlie."

Marissa pareció decidirse por una táctica diferente. "Creo que es algo increíble lo que estás haciendo con Charlie, Sam. No hay muchas chicas jóvenes ahí afuera que pudieran tener la fuerza para criar a un niño a tu edad, y menos que no sea de ellas. Solo me preocupo por Freddie y el futuro que podría estar dejando por ti."

"Yo no le estoy pidiendo que deje nada. Mire, señora Be…"

"No tienes que pedírselo," Interrumpió Marissa. "Conozco a mi hijo. Se cuanto te ama. El dejaría todo en el mundo por ti, Sam. Y ya que él es demasiado noble, temo que vaya a mirar atrás un día y arrepentirse de la cosas que no hizo."

"Tú tienes el restaurante, Sam. Has construido una carrera tu misma y sabes lo que quieres. Pero Freddie aun está tratando de figurarse las cosas. Solo temo que este sentando cabeza tan temprano."

Sam suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Nada de lo que Marissa estaba diciendo era nuevo para ella. Eran todos pensamientos que ella misma había estado empujando a lo más recóndito de su mente porque su acuerdo con Freddie estaba funcionando muy bien. Pero no podía ignorar esos pensamientos por siempre.

"¿Por qué está diciéndome esto y no a Freddie?"

"Porque Freddie es necio y sabes tan bien como yo que no va a escucharme en algo así. Sam, amo a mi hijo más que nada y tengo que admitir que no he hecho mi mejor trabajo como madre en este pasado año. He sido egoísta y temerosa para dejarlo ir. Debí haber insistido en que fuera a MIT cuando fue aceptado."

"¿Por qué no fue ahora que lo menciona? Nunca ha querido hablar de ello y pensé que pudo haber sido una cuestión de dinero…"

Marissa sacudió la cabeza. "No, pudimos haberlo financiado. El padre de Freddie y yo iniciamos un fondo universitario para él antes de que naciera y no lo he tocado. Yo solo… oh, ¿no es obvio Sam?" Marissa la miró en una desesperanzada manera. "Se quedó por ti."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué se hubiera quedado por mí? ¡Ni siquiera estábamos juntos!"

"Pero está enamorado de ti."

Sam cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo. No era como que pudiera contradecir la afirmación de Marissa. ¿No era él quien estaba presionándola para una relación ahora? Su devoción hacia ella y Charlie era algo a lo que se aferraba y estaba aterrada de perder, que ni siquiera se había dejado pensar acerca de donde estaba viniendo eso o cuáles eran las motivaciones que Freddie pudiera tener.

"Y yo tomé ventaja de eso," Admitió Marissa. "Te use a ti y a tu restaurante para sobornarlo."

"Espere, ¿Qué?" Sam la miró, sintiéndose extremadamente confundida.

"Cuando él decidió irse al Seattle Tech, me volví… irracionalmente… temerosa de la vida en los dormitorios que le dije que podía invertir dinero en tu restaurante si él aceptaba vivir en casa."

"Pe-pero... porque…." Tartamudeó Sam, incapaz de procesar esto.

"Vez, Sam. No hay nada que Freddie no haría por ti y eso me asusta. Llegará un momento en el que él tenga que ponerse a si mismo primero. Y eso nunca pasara si tiene una familia antes de graduarse de la universidad."

"Bueno, ¿Qué quiere que yo haga?" preguntó Sam, sintiéndose sobrecogida por todo lo que Marissa le había dicho.

"No lo sé. Solo… por favor piensa con cuidado antes de que los dos lleven las cosas más lejos."

Marissa palmeó la mano de Sam ligeramente, pero ella apenas y lo sintió porque su cabeza seguía girando, se levantó y se fue. Sam se sentó ahí, sintiéndose más confundida de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. No creía que las cosas se pudieran poner más complicadas que la noche en que su hermana la había dejado con un bebé. Aparentemente, estaba equivocada.

Freddie se había estado sintiendo un poco inquieto. Amaba a Charlie con todo su corazón y adoraba pasar tiempo con ella, pero pasar día tras día en un pequeño apartamento con una bebé podría cansar a cualquiera. Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Así que puso a Charlie en su chaqueta, un sombrero y la llevó al parque.

Era de tarde así que el parque estaba lleno de pequeños niños jugando después de la escuela, acompañados de sus madres o hermano mayores que andaban alrededor o se sentaban en las bancas platicando entre ellos. Charlie aun era muy pequeña para estar en los juegos, incluso en los columpios para bebés, así que Freddie decidió solo empujar su carriola alrededor del camino de cemento.

No había estado en este parque desde hacía mucho tiempo, no desde la secundaria, pero mientras caminaba debajo de los aun familiares arboles, el aire golpeando su rostro, el sonido de risas y gritos haciéndose mas y mas lejanos, Freddie finalmente sintió algo de la inquietud que lo estaba molestando desvanecerse.

Respiró dentro y fuera, tomando nota de cada inhalación y exhalación. Trato de pensar cuál era su problema. Estaba feliz donde estaba y no cambiaría nada. Pero tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco… ¿Muy rutinario? Se sentía como si últimamente no hiciera nada más que ir a la escuela, al trabajo, y cuidar a Charlie. No podía recordar la última vez que había salido con sus amigos, o simplemente ir a ver una película. Por más que amara a Sam y a Charlie, un chico necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo de vez en cuando ¿cierto?

Sabía que no podía decirle a Sam nada de esto. Ella podría tomárselo a mal y pensar que él quería salir de su acuerdo. Freddie suspiró y levantó a Charlie, meciéndola arriba y abajo de la manera en que se veía antes, solo sosteniéndola contra su hombro.

"Oh, ¡Esa es una bebé tan adorable!" Dijo alguien. Freddie volteó para ver a una chica en ropas deportivas corriendo hacia él. Cuando llegó a su lado, quitó sus audífonos de sus oídos y miró a Charlie.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Uh, Charlotte pero la llamamos Charlie," Dijo Freddie.

La chica tenía un largo cabello oscuro, tono de piel olivo, y una linda sonrisa. Freddie no estaba interesado pero tendría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que era atractiva.

"Hola Charlie," Dijo en una voz de bebé. "¿Es tuya?" Preguntó.

_¡Sí! _Gritó la mente de Freddie pero él pensó en la reunión con el padre de Ian el otro día, como Sam ni siquiera había parecido considerar su rol en la vida de Charlie. No es como que él estuviera esperando la co-custodia o algo, pero ¿Dolería tan si quiera considerarlo?

"No," Dijo él. "Estoy, algo así como… cuidándola."

La chica le sonrió. "¿Acaso no es lindo? Soy Janine por cierto."

Ella estiró su mano para que él la tomara y él lo hizo titubeante, aun balanceando a Charlie en un brazo.

"Soy Freddie," Dijo él.

"No, espera… tú no eres Freddie Benson ¿O sí?"

"Uh, si, ese soy yo."

"¡No es cierto!" Janine saltó entusiastamente. "Creo que conoces a mi hermano Matt Bloomington. El trabaja para la compañía Envision. Tu rediseñaste su website, ¿cierto?"

"Si, lo hice," Dijo Freddie, todo haciendo click en su mente. Había sido un proyecto hecho hacia meses y Matt Bloomington era su principal contacto con la compañía.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo, el sitio luce fantástico."

"Gracias," Sonrió educadamente, comenzándose a sentir incómodo con la manera en que ella acariciaba su brazo. Él acostó a Charlie en la carriola solo para tener una excusa y moverse lejos de ella.

"Sabes, mi hermano me enseño algunos videos de ese web show que solías hacer. iCarly, ¿cierto?"

"Si," Dijo Freddie. "Oye, um, el viento está comenzando a sentirse más fuerte. Debería llevar a Charlie a casa. Fue lindo conocerte, creo."

La sonrisa de Janine se desvaneció un poco pero se recupero rápidamente. "Oh oye, ¿Sabías que el numero de mi hermano cambio recientemente?"

"Uh, realmente no nos mantenemos en contacto ya…"

"Pero él sigue diciéndome que quiere llamarte de nuevo, tiene algo que ver con el website."

"Bueno, mi numero no ha cambiado."

"Pero mi hermano es olvidadizo, tal vez tu deberías llamarlo. ¡Te daré su número!" Ella buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó triunfalmente un trozo de papel. "¿Tienes una pluma?"

Freddie iba a decir que no pero sus ojos se posaron en la pluma saliendo de la pañalera de Charlie. "Oh, ¡Aquí hay una!"

La tomó y comenzó a escribir en el papel. Antes de que Freddie pudiera incluso parpadear ella estaba doblándolo y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, acercándose más a su espacio personal de lo que le era cómodo.

"Aquí tienes," Janine sonrió ampliamente. "Espero verte por aquí, Freddie."

Volvió a ponerse los audífonos y se fue corriendo.

Freddie miró a Charlie. "Eso fue raro, ¿cierto?" Dijo, agachándose hacia ella. "Hey, ¿Quieres visitar a mamá?"

Charlie le sonrió, esa pequeña sonrisa de la que nunca podría tener suficiente, y la tomó como un sí.

Garrett Anderson había entrado como si el lugar le perteneciera, todo sonrisas y confianza. Irritaba los nervios de Sam pero se forzó a sonreírle de vuelta y mostrarle la cabina del fondo. La misma cabina en la que sus amigos se sentaban y la misma cabina en donde habían tenido su reunión la semana pasada.

"¿Vamos a ordenar?" Preguntó Garrett.

"Puedes ordenar. Yo no tengo hambre."

"¿Es por parte de la casa?"

Sam suspiro. "¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?"

Él rió. "Usualmente las chicas no me dicen eso."

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Garrett levanto su mano. "Perdón. Lo lamento. Me comportare. Pero tienes que admitir que caíste en esa."

"Si, como sea," Dijo Sam, rodando los ojos.

"Muy bien, entonces, a los negocios…"

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando acerca de franquicias, Garrett llevando a Sam por las particularidades. Ella odiaba admitirlo pero él era inteligente y realmente sabia de lo que hablaba. Lo hacía sonar como si la vida de Sam fuera a ser glamurosa, como si todos sus problemas pudieran estar solucionados y el dinero circulando. Y tal vez eso no fuera la realidad. Tal vez no iba a ser tan fácil como él lo hacía sonar pero solo por un poco Sam quería pretender que podía serlo. Nada en su vida había llegado fácil nunca y solo quería vivir en la fantasía por un poco. ¿Era eso un gran delito?

Terminaron ordenando comida, algunas papas fritas y nachos. Garrett ordenó dos de cada uno, asegurándose de que Sam tuviera los suyos.

"Estoy pensando en cambiar el menú," Le dijo Sam.

"¿En serio? Me gusta tu menú usual," Dijo Garrett mientras masticaba una papa frita. "Tiene carácter."

"Solo quiero deshacerme de algunas cosas que no se venden tan bien como otras y tal vez añadir algunas cosas nuevas. Y como estamos creando un website, parece un momento perfecto para rediseñar el aspecto de los menús y añadir la dirección del sitio también."

"¿Estas creando un website?"

"Si, mi amigo Freddie es algo así como un genio tecnológico y lo está diseñando."

"Freddie Benson, ¿De iCarly?"

"El único y el mismo."

"¿Aun son amigos entonces?"

Sam bufó. "¿Por qué no habíamos de serlo?"

"No lo sé, ustedes parecían tener una relación muy volátil en el show. Oye, ¿No fueron novios?"

"Me asusta cuanto sabes acerca de mi," Dijo ella.

"Hago mis investigaciones," Sonrió. "Y cualquiera que viera el show sabia acerca de ustedes dos."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo," Dijo Sam, jugando con el queso que se había pegado a la servilleta de su canasta de nachos.

"¿Así que ya no están juntos?"

"Ese no es asunto tuyo."

"Tal vez no. Pero uh…" Garrett la miro tímidamente, jugando con su ahora vacía canasta de nachos. "Me he divertido platicando contigo, Sam," Le confesó. "Sé que solo nos hemos visto un par de veces pero eres divertida, inteligente, y agradable. Me estaba preguntando si tal vez quisieras hacer esto de nuevo –conmigo –pero no para platicar de negocios."

"¿Cómo una cita?" Sam preguntó incrédula.

"Sí," Él le sonrió y ella se quedó pasmada de cuan lindo era en realidad, pero ni siquiera había considerado salir con él. Apenas y le gustaba como persona, aunque estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que tal vez había algo escondido bajo de su hinchada actitud.

"¿Qué? ¿Es esto alguna nueva estrategia para hacerme aceptar la franquicia?"

Garrett lució decepcionado, tal vez algo dolido si Sam lo había leído bien, pero se recupero rápidamente, su confidente y suave sonrisa puesta de nuevo en su lugar en segundos. "¿Sabes qué? Estoy diciendo locuras. Mezclar negocios y placer no es una buena idea."

Él se levantó. "¿Misma hora, mismo lugar la próxima semana?"

Sam aun se sentía aturdida, incapaz de mantener su rápido paso. "Si," Ella aceptó, aunque la única razón fuera porque se sentía como si no pudiera hacer nada mas en ese momento.

"Hasta luego, Sam," Dijo él, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, casi como una reverencia.

Él se alejo y solo cuando Sam se levantó fue que vio a Freddie empujando la carriola de Charlie en medio del restaurante. Garrett se cruzo en su camino y el corazón de Sam se detuvo, seguramente iba a decirle algo a Freddie.

Pero él solo sonrió y dijo "Con permiso," caminando alrededor de la carriola y directo a la puerta. Sam camino hacia Freddie.

"Hey," Dijo él

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Se inclinó sobre Charlie, quien sonrió cuando la vio.

"No, nada malo. Solo saqué a Charlie a una caminata por el parque y pensamos en pasar por aquí."

Sam levantó a Charlie y tan pronto lo hizo, fue rodeada de trabajadores, todos queriendo decir hola a Charlie y tomar turnos para cargarla. Sam se dio cuenta de que estaban atrayendo la atención de los clientes y llevó a todos hacia la esquina del restaurante, cerca del pasillo trasero.

Charlie parecía estar encantada de ser el centro de atención, sonriendo y balbuceando, sacudiendo sus bracitos mientras era pasada de uno a otro.

"Muy bien, No esperaba eso," Dijo Freddie a Sam.

"Me encargare de esto en la oficina," Dijo, tomando el control de la carriola. "¿Quieres tomar la cena aquí?"

"Seguro," Freddie se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la agarradera de la carriola. "¿La cabina?"

"Um, Si," Dijo Sam, sintiéndose inexplicablemente culpable de haber estado sentada en esa cabina con Garrett tan solo hacia unos minutos. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Ella empujó la carriola en su oficina y estaba por salir cuando escuchó a Charlie llorar, aparentemente ya se había cansado de tanta atención.

"Sam," Le llamó Freddie desde el pasillo. "¿Puedes traer el chupón de Charlie? Está en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta."

Ella levantó la chaqueta y busco en el bolsillo, sacando el chupón y una pieza de papel calló al piso. Sam la levantó y la desdoblo.

_Janine Bloomington (206) 269-8744 Llámame :) _

Sam agarró su estomago, sintiéndose enferma. ¿Una caminata por el parque? Parecía que Freddie hizo un poco más que eso hoy.

En una ola de coraje, ella caminó hacia su escritorio violentamente y abrió un cajón, revolviendo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando escondido debajo de los papeles. Sacó la tarjeta de Garrett y marcó el número.

Él contesto al primer timbre.

"Hola, ¿Garrett? Es Sam. Acerca de la cita… creo que deberíamos hacerla."

**¡Ya lo sé! Cuando leí este capítulo también fue así de NOOOO Sam, con Garrett no! Ni con nadie, pero bueno, como sea. **

**¿Cómo trabajo en la traducción? Divido los documentos de Word en la mitad de la pantalla para ver ambos, así voy transcribiendo el documento, como una copia, solo que en un lado está en ingles y del otro lado voy escribiéndola al español. Esto es tardado claro, y hay que hacer correcciones, pero escribo todo el capitulo, luego lo releo para ir corrigiendo errores ortográficos, luego lo leo de nuevo para checar coherencia y todo eso. Luego le doy una ultima leída para ver que todo esté en orden, como pueden ver, me esfuerzo y es cansado, ahora a eso añádanle mis historias, 7 horas de clases diarias (sin contar que esta semana tuve clases de 9 am a 9 pm) y mas mi empleo y la tarea… pff se imaginaran.**

**He visto traducciones donde lo meten todo al traductor de google, al estilo al carajo la vida, pero son trabajos mal hechos, de poca calidad y a veces ni se les entiende bien y pierden coherencia. Yo creo que esta historia es tan genial que se merece ser perfecta en ambas versiones, y sobre todo ustedes se merecen un trabajo de calidad por darnos un poco de su tiempo. **

**Espero entiendan si me tardo chicos, pero tengan en cuenta que me esfuerzo mucho, además los capítulos no son cortos… y los que se vienen, como el 11 son larguísimos! Pero bueno, tratare de ya no tardarme tanto! Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Bye bye! Suerte a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tan Tan Tan! Por fin el esperado capitulo 9**

**Lo que tenga que decir lo diré al final ahora disfruten. **

**Capitulo 9**

Freddie miró a Sam que jugaba con Charlie del otro lado de la mesa, esmeradamente ignorando su comida, y a _él. _Podría estarse volviendo loco, pero juraría que Sam le había estado aplicando la ley del hielo desde que había salido de su oficina. ¿Había hecho algo para hacerla enojar? Eso era ridículo tal vez, ¿Qué podría haber hecho en menos de una hora para hacer enojar a Sam? Y de todas formas, Sam no era del tipo de usar el tratamiento de agresividad silenciosa. Ella era agresiva en todas las formas, gritando y golpeando su frustración. Tal vez solo se estaba imaginando que ella actuaba diferente.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal estuvo la junta con los inversionistas?" Preguntó él.

Sam ni siquiera lo miró, manteniendo sus ojos en Charlie. "No te preocupes, Benson. Tu mami adora el website. El nepotismo ganará al final del día".

No se lo estaba imaginando. Freddie dejó su hamburguesa.

"¿Qué está pasando, Sam?"

"Nada está pasando conmigo. Siempre hay algo mal contigo," Dijo ella, mirándolo brevemente. "¿Verdad, Charlie? ¿Verdad? Siempre hay algo mal con Freddie," Le dijo a la bebé con voz infantil.

Él sabía que si seguía presionando, Sam se pondría hostil, tal vez incluso violenta. Lo último que quería era hacer una escena en medio del restaurante, así que dejó el asunto.

"¿No vas a comer eso?" Señaló a su intacta hamburguesa frente a ella.

Sam suspiró pesadamente, como si le acabara de pedir negociar de la paz en medio oriente. "Me voy a mi oficina, avísame cuando estés listo para irte," Dijo ella, saliendo de la cabina con Charlie en brazos.

Freddie la miró, hasta que se fue, preguntándose qué era lo que posiblemente había hecho.

* * *

Sam sabía que tenía que controlarse, pero no podía evitarlo, apenas y podía obligarse a mirar a Freddie. Ella creía que él quería estar con ella, que estaba esperando por ella, como había dicho. ¿Qué parte de "esperar" incluía guardar el número telefónico de una chica en su bolsillo?

Debía de haber sabido mejor que pensar, que nunca sería suficiente para Freddie Benson. No era suficiente en la preparatoria y no lo era ahora. Sam levantó a Charlie de su cuna y se sentó en la mecedora, poniéndola contra su pecho e inhalando su dulce, olor de polvos para bebé. Sostener a la bebé la mantenía en raya cuando pensaba que se iba a derrumbar en olas de dolor.

Era difícil evadir a alguien con quien vivías pero de alguna manera Sam se las había arreglado por los últimos dos días. Se iba a trabajar tan pronto él entraba por la puerta en las mañanas y luego se recluía en la habitación de Charlie cuando llegaba a casa por las noches. Era el único lugar donde Sam sabía que Freddie no entraría y comenzaría a discutir con ella. También aclaraba su mente el estar con la bebé; Charlie era como un bálsamo para su dolorido corazón. Sam sabía que una confrontación se estaba acercando, tarde o temprano la tensión entre ella y Freddie explotaría y el infierno podría desatarse. La vieja Sam iría directo a la confrontación, mostrando los dientes y lista para arrancar miembro por miembro a Freddie. La nueva Sam estaba más consciente de que esto podría ser todo; esto podría ser lo que enviara a Freddie por la puerta. Y no estaba ni un poco lista para eso aun.

Presionó un beso en la cabecita de Charlie y la recostó en su cuna, cuidadosamente acomodando su cobija a su alrededor y colocando su oso junto a ella. Esta noche era su cita con Garrett y tenía que alistarse.

Casi había cancelado ocho veces desde la llamada a Garrett dos días antes. Pero cada vez que levantaba el teléfono, se imaginaba a Freddie con esa chica Janine. No se necesitaba mucha imaginación para dibujarse como habría lucido: delgada, alta, castaña, hermosa. Podría también confrontar a Freddie acerca de eso, tal vez abofetearlo para sentirse mejor. O podría pensar acerca de su cita con un realmente inteligente y lindo chico. Mientras se ponía su maquillaje comenzaba a sentirse mejor con su elección. Hasta que Freddie entró en su habitación.

El la miró, con su vestido de noche negro y poniéndose rímel. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una cita," Dijo Sam.

"¿Una cita?" Repitió Freddie incrédulo. "¿Con quién?"

"Su nombre es Garrett."

"Así que, ¿Te ibas a ir así sin decirme? ¿Dejándome solo aquí con Charlie mientras te vas con un tipo?"

Sam dejó caer el rímel y se giró para encararlo. "¡No es como que necesite tu permiso!"

"¡No, pero podrías por lo menos mostrar algo de cortesía con tu compañero de cuarto y la persona que cuida a tu bebé!"

Ella lo empujó a un lado para pasar hacia su closet y tomar su abrigo. "Él va a estar aquí en cualquier momento, así que ¿Podríamos guardar esta discusión para más tarde?"

"No," Dijo Freddie. "Has estado ignorándome completamente por días y quiero saber por qué."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Sam. "¿Por qué? Eres increíble." Se giró y comenzó a revolver cosas en su closet.

"¿Qué es lo que hice?" Dijo Freddie en frustración.

Sam se dio la vuelta. "¡Me mentiste! ¿Qué era todo ese asunto de esperar, Freddie? ¿Solo algo conveniente para ti para intentar meterte en mis pantalones?"

Su rostro se enrojeció por la ira. "¡No se dé que estás hablando!"

"¿El número de esa chica en tu bolsillo? ¿Janine? ¿Cuántas más hay, Freddie? ¿Tantas que ni siquiera puedes llevar un registro?"

Freddie frunció el seño en confusión y entonces un gesto de comprensión se dibujó en su rostro y Sam se tuvo que girar para tragar el nudo de odio que sintió.

Él se rió huecamente. "¿Así que es eso? ¿Encuentras el número de una chica en mi bolsillo y solo asumes lo peor? ¿Sin siquiera preguntarme acerca de ello? ¡No, solo vas y te consigues una cita con cualquier tipo al azar!"

"Garrett no es ningún tipo al azar," Dijo Sam a la defensiva, sin saber cómo esto se había tornado contra ella de la nada. "Nos hemos estado viendo por un tiempo. Tal vez entre en negocios con él, de hecho."

Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso, cuidadosamente evitando mirar a Freddie.

"¿A qué te refieres con entrar en negocios con él?" Preguntó

"Estoy pensando en franquicias de Gibby's" Dijo.

"¿Qué?"

Sam rodó los ojos. "Sé que no eres sordo, Fredward."

Tomó su bolsa y salió de su habitación, Freddie siguiéndola unos pasos detrás.

"¿Franquicias?" él la tomó por el brazo para hacer que se detuviera y la giró para que lo mirara. "¿Cuándo ibas a decirme acerca de esto?

"No son tus asuntos."

"¿No son mis-? Sam, ¡Vivimos juntos!"

"No hagas esto, Freddie. ¡No pretendas que estamos saliendo cuando estas usando a mi bebé para coquetear con chicas en el parque!"

Freddie dijo un paso hacia atrás, el coraje saliendo de su rostro y dejando un triste, vacio hueco en sus ojos. Sam se dio cuenta de cuánto prefería el coraje.

"Sabes, desde que comenzamos a cuidar a Charlie, pensé que esto era todo, que habíamos encontrado finalmente el equilibrio para lo que no estábamos listos en la preparatoria. Pensé que éramos compañeros y que todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarme y ganar tu confianza. Pero ahora… ahora me doy cuenta de que tú estás haciendo grandes decisiones de negocios sin siquiera decirme algo. Y si piensas que eso es lo que hacía en el parque, entonces no me conoces en lo mas mínimo. Diviértete en tu cita, Sam."

Él se sentó en el sofá, cansado y Sam se paró cerca de la puerta, su propio coraje dejándola y sintiéndose más incierta y confundida de lo que nunca se había sentido. El intercomunicador sonó y ella respondió.

"Hola, Sam," Dijo Garrett, su voz llegaba sonando crepitante y baja.

"Hey, Bajaré en un minuto," Respondió.

Sam abrió la puerta, girándose valientemente para ver a Freddie con la cabeza en sus manos. Quería decir algo pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Para tu información," dijo Freddie. "El nombre de la chica era Janine y comenzó a hablarme en el parque. Trabajé con su hermano hace unos meses y quería darme su nuevo número de teléfono, no tenía ni idea que era su propio numero el que había metido en mi bolsillo. Y no es como que la hubiera llamado de todas formas. Dije que esperaría y era en serio. Pro no puedo esperar por nada."

Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Charlie. El corazón de Sam se hundió mientras lo miraba irse, de la misma manera que lo había hecho años atrás cuando Carly la había regañado por decirle al mundo que Freddie nunca había besado a nadie y que por eso había arruinado su vida. Su conciencia le estaba diciendo que había cometido un gran error, que debía seguirlo y disculparse. Pero no podía lograr que sus pies se movieran y cuando lo hicieron, la llevaron a través de la puerta y hacia el elevador, hacia una cita a la que realmente no quería ir en primer lugar. Pero no sería una Puckett si no sabía cómo cavar su propia tumba.

* * *

Garrett la llevó a un carísimo restaurante francés con un nombre que ni siquiera podía pronunciar y por lo tanto ni siquiera se molestó en recordarlo. Sam había escuchado a sus compañeros de clase hablar de este lugar, estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores restaurantes en Seattle y aparentemente tenías que hacer reservaciones con semanas de anticipación. Garrett conocía al supervisor y los puso en la lista en seguida, incluso ordenó por ambos ya que Sam apenas y podía entender el menú, que estaba en ambos lenguajes francés e inglés pero contenía comida con la que ella no estaba familiarizada. Cuando la comida llegó, era en porciones tan pequeñas que ordinariamente hubieran enviado a Sam directo a un ataque de furia. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Freddie nunca podría llevarla a un lugar como ese.

"No lo estas disfrutando, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Garrett mientras comían su plato fuerte.

Sam levantó la mirada, sobresaltada. Su mente estaba a millas de distancia, al otro lado de la ciudad en un apartamento que había dejado. "No, es que…" trató de mentir pero decidió que no podría. "No suelo comer en lugares como este," Dijo.

"Oh. Bueno, eres una chef, solo asumí que disfrutarías comer lo mejor…"

"¿Lo mejor de acuerdo a quien?" Resopló Sam. "¿Algún sistema de la alta sociedad que se basa mas en el nepotismo y el dinero que en los propios meritos?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, Gibby's fue categorizado altamente por el The Seattle Times. ¿Estás diciendo que no te mereces eso?" Contrarrestó él.

"Ese es solo un periódico local, no una guía de restaurantes que la gente compra cuando se preocupan más por lo que es la moda que el sabor de lo que se comen."

"Estoy tan contento de que estén disfrutando su comida," Dijo una voz secamente detrás de Sam. Ella se giró para ver a David, el manager y amigo de Garrett, parado junto a un carrito.

"Solo digo lo que pienso," Dijo Sam, sonriendo forzadamente. Si su naturaleza fuera querer complacer a las demás personas, hubiera estado avergonzada de ser sorprendida hablando mal del restaurante en el que estaba comiendo, pero ella no era de esa manera.

Un mesero se llevó sus platos y David puso dos pequeños pero absolutamente decadentes a la vista pasteles frente a ellos.

"Nuestro más fino postre," Dijo, asintiéndoles y yéndose. Sam tuvo que resistir la urgencia de reír.

"Muy bueno," dijo después de algunas mordidas. "Aunque creo que Julie podría hacerlo mejor."

Garrett se inclinó sobre la mesa. "¿Quieres saber un secreto?"

Ella se encogió de hombros indiferentemente, su pastel se había ido ya, prácticamente.

"No te traje aquí para impresionarte," Dijo.

"Bien, porque entonces habrías fallado espectacularmente."

Él se rió. "Te traje aquí porque este es supuestamente 'el mejor' de acuerdo con, como tu dijiste, un torcido y manipulado sistema. Y creo que puedes hacer algo mucho mejor."

Sam levantó una ceja. "Si crees que voy a convertir Gibby's en algo como esto, estas soñando."

"No. Pero Sam, tienes que estar pensando mas allá de Gibby's, ¿Cierto? ¿Nunca has soñado en expandirte? ¿Tal vez poniendo diferentes tipos de restaurantes en un futuro?"

"¿Por qué? Tengo uno perfecto justo ahora."

"¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es poner un pequeño negocio en una ciudad como Seattle y triunfar en el primer año? ¿Y qué entonces comience a dar beneficios no mucho después de ello? Es casi imposible, Sam. Y para hacerlo a tu edad… tienes un don," Dijo Garrett apasionadamente.

"También era pseudo-famoso por iCarly," Dijo Sam. "Tuve suerte."

"Exacto. Eres una celebridad clandestina. Si actúas ahora, podrías usar tu nombre para expandir tus aventuras de negocios. La gente te seguirá sin importar lo que hagas."

"Estoy feliz con Gibby's como es," dijo ella firmemente. "Y si terminaste con el parloteo de negocios, creo que la cena está terminada."

Garrett lucia apenado. "Cierto. Lo lamento, esto es una cita y la he convertido en una charla de negocios," Le hizo una seña a un mesero y esperó por su cuenta. "¿Qué tal una película?"

Sam miró a Garrett hacerse cargo de la cuenta, realmente lo miró. Trató de decidir si se sentía atraída por él. Era lindo, no podía negar eso. Pero su corazón no saltaba cuando él la miraba, no sentía escalofríos en la piel cuando él la tocaba, no la hacía sentir la necesidad de alejarse y al mismo tiempo besarlo.

Solo había una persona que la había hecho sentir de esa manera, solo una persona que aun la hace sentir de esa manera a pesar del hecho de que no habían salido en tres años. Bebió de su agua y trató de tragar la culpa de estar en un lugar en el que sabía que no debía estar, con la persona equivocada. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando estar con la persona correcta le daría a él el poder de destruirla completamente?

Garrett le da el cheque al mesero y le pregunta de nuevo si le gustaría ir a ver una película, Sam dice sí.

* * *

"No haremos esto de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Sam miró a Garrett, sus ojos de un profundo verde a la luz del alumbrado público mientras estaban afuera de su edificio. Ella deseaba poder sentir algo por esos ojos además de un pesado, doloroso anhelo de cambiarlos por unos cafés.

"¿No quieres?" Preguntó ella.

Él se rió pero no había humor en la risa. "Creo que el problema aquí es que tú no quieres. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Sam, pero sé que no has estado realmente conmigo esta noche. He tenido una novia por cinco años que me engañó, me he dado cuenta de esa cosa de estar presente físicamente pero mentalmente ausente. Estás pensando en alguien más, ¿Cierto?"

Sam desvió la mirada, incapaz de contestar pensando que su silencio era más que suficiente para contestarle a Garrett.

"Está bien, sin resentimientos."

"No quise darte falsas esperanzas o algo," Dijo ella. "Solo estoy muy confundida… y asustada," Admitió en voz baja.

"Bueno, en mi experiencia, cuando he estado asustado de algo, la mejor recompensa que he tenido fue cuando decidí enfrentarlo. Siempre resulta no ser tan aterrador como lo había construido en mi mente. Puedes tomar eso como un concejo para tus relaciones o tus negocios," añadió. "Igual funciona."

Sam sonrió. "Nunca te detienes, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que la cita ha sido un fracaso, así que me quedare con los negocios," Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole de vuelta.

"Acerca de eso… creo que deberíamos cesar las reuniones por ahora. Ya me has dado más información de la necesaria y solo necesito tiempo para pensarlo."

"Pero no estás diciendo que no ¿Verdad?"

"Necesito pensar," Repitió ella.

"Entiendo," Dijo él. "Bueno, sabes donde encontrarme."

"La cita fue divertida, Garrett. Lo fue." Insistió ella cuando él le hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse. "No eres tan malo."

Él levanto los hombros y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto inocente. "Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte."

"Aun creo que eres muy engreído para tu propio bien," Dijo Sam.

"Es parte de mi carisma," le guiñó. "Entonces, ¿Te veré?"

"Si," Sonrió Sam.

Sam lo observó alejarse y de repente él se giró. "¡Oye, Sam!" Le gritó.

"¿Qué?"

"Freddie es un chico suertudo."

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo pero no podía pensar en nada y Garrett había llegado a su carro. Se quedó ahí parada mientras él se alejaba, sabiendo que debería ir a casa y enfrentar la conmoción pero sintiéndose renuente de hacerlo. Tenía un sentimiento de que realmente la había jodido esta vez y que si iba a casa Freddie podría irse y nunca regresar.

En lugar de entrar al edificio, Sam siguió caminando en dirección al bushwell plaza. Recordaba días más simples cuando podía ir siempre a ese lugar por refugio; su segunda casa era mucho más como un hogar para ella que la primera. Carly no estaría ahí y Spencer estaba probablemente dormido a esta hora pero eso le quedaba a Sam perfectamente. Necesitaba un lugar para estar sola y pensar y sabía el lugar indicado. Se metió al elevador de los Shay y presiono el botón del estudio.

No fue hasta que las puertas se cerraron que Sam se dio cuenta de que meterse en ese elevador era un error. Pensó en esa noche tres años atrás cuando ella y Freddie habían terminado su relación. Como la había presionado contra la pared y la había besado hasta que ya no podía respirar. Como a la media noche lo había visto salir del elevador y se había mordido la lengua para evitar rogarle que se quedara con ella. Tres años y las piezas de su corazón aun se sentían melladas y desgarradas, pegadas al azar después de su rompimiento. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir a perderlo de nuevo. Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que al mantenerlo a distancia, simplemente lo estaba alejando más rápido.

Él timbre del elevador sonó y Sam se empujó a si misma lejos de la pared y caminó al estudio. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada y se tropezó justo con el carrito de Freddie. Era ligero ahora que estaba libre de todo su equipo y se fue rodando, estrellándose contra la pared. Sam se apresuró a prender la luz y se dejo caer en un puf, quitándose sus dolorosos tacones.

El estudio aun lucía casi igual a como lucía cuando filmaban iCarly ahí, y Sam trató de no pensar acerca del hecho de que unas semanas atrás Freddie estaba viviendo aquí. No importaba cuan duro intentara, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban regresando a él.

Escuchó pasos resonando en los escalones y un segundo después Spencer entró, cargando una gran rana de cerámica.

"Aaaaahhh…. Sam," se detuvo en cuanto la vio. "¡Escuché un golpe y pensé que había un intruso!"

"¿E ibas a golpearle la cabeza con una rana?"

Spencer miró a la rana. "Si," Dijo.

Sam rió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Solo necesitaba pensar. Lo siento, no quise despertarte."

Spencer se dejó caer en un puf junto a ella, cuidadosamente poniendo la rana en el piso.

"¿Acaso tu y Freddie tuvieron una pela?"

Sam suspiró pesadamente. "Y una bien grande."

"¡Ah! Eso es menos de un mes lo que significa que gane la apuesta… que no hice con Gibby," Finalizó apenado cuando Sam lo fulminó con la mirada. "Vamos, son tu y Freddie. Ustedes pelean todo el tiempo."

"No así. Salí a un cita con alguien esta noche."

"¿No Freddie?"

"No, ¡No Freddie!" Gritó desesperada.

Él levanto sus manos. "Solo estaba asegurándome. ¿Por qué saliste a una cita?"

"No lo sé. Porque pensé… ¡No lo sé! Estoy arruinando todo y ahora él está enojado conmigo y se va a ir," dijo Sam miserablemente.

Spencer se rió. "Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado jamás. Freddie no va a dejarte."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque te ama," Dijo él, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. "Ustedes son Sam y Freddie. Nada los ha separado hasta ahora, nada lo hará."

"No estamos juntos," Dijo ella. "Estas olvidando ese pequeño detalle.

"Están criando un bebé juntos," Señaló.

Sam se recostó mas en el puf, quedando casi horizontalmente. Estudió el techo del estudio.

"Tal vez debería irse," Dijo despacio.

"¿Quieres que se valla?" Preguntó Spencer.

"No. Pero lo estoy deteniendo. Spencer, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como hubiera podido ser tu vida si no hubieras tenido que hacerte cargo de Carly?"

"No, en realidad no. Ser su guardián y tener la oportunidad de verla crecer fue bastante increíble. Es decir, si ella hubiera tenido que vivir con nuestro abuelo en Yakima apenas y hubiera podido verla."

"Pero podrías haber vivido tu propia vida," Argumentó Sam. "Tal vez hubieras podido viajar por el mundo y tratar de poner tu arte en alguna galería en ciudades como San Francisco o Nueva York."

"Tal vez," Dijo él. "O tal vez hubiera terminado la escuela de leyes."

Sam lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

"¡Nah!" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso nunca hubiera pasado, amigo," Sam sonrió.

"No, para nada. Pero el punto es, tener a Carly en mi vida e incluso tu, Freddie y Gibby, es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya podido hacer solo. Si tuviera que regresar al día en que mi papá me pidió si podría dejar a mi hermanita vivir conmigo, diría si de nuevo."

Sam asintió y regreso a estudiar el techo de madera.

"¿Esto es por Charlie? Está bien si estas teniendo pensamientos secundarios, sabes. Carly tenía doce cuando la recibí, Charlie es una bebé pequeñita. Es totalmente diferente…"

"¡No estoy teniendo pensamientos secundarios en cuanto a Charlie! Renunciaría a todo el jamón del mundo antes de dejarla a ella."

"Wow," Dijo Spencer, genuinamente impresionado.

"Es solo que… siento que estoy forzando a Freddie en este asunto de la bebé y tu sabes cuan inteligente es. Tiene todo un futuro por delate, va a manejar alguna gran empresa tecnológica y a inventar juguetes para nerds."

"Aun puede hacer eso. Creo que incluso los nerds salen de sus cuevas de gadgets lo suficiente para casarse y tener hijos. No es una o la otra, Sam."

"¿Y qué tal si le ofrecen algún esplendido trabajo y tiene que mudarse lejos? Tengo un restaurante, ¡No puedo dejar Seattle!"

Spencer lucia confundido. "¿Estas preocupada por una oferta de trabajo que Freddie ni siquiera ha tenido aun en un futuro que esta por lo menos a cuatro años de distancia?"

"No lo hagas sonar ridículo," Le replicó. "¿Sabías que Freddie fue aceptado en MIT y no fue? ¿Sabías que vivió en casa con su loca madre su primer año de universidad para que ella pudiera invertir dinero en Gibby's?"

"Sabia acerca de lo primero, pero no de lo segundo," Dijo Spencer lentamente, aun inseguro de si la estaba siguiendo.

"Ya está haciendo sacrificios por mí. Sacrificios que no puedo pagar."

"Bueno, él no querría que lo hicieras. Así no es como funciona de todas formas."

"Ok, oh gran sabio," Dijo Sam sarcásticamente. "¿Cómo funciona?"

"Piénsalo de esta manera, cuando Charlie crezca ¿Esperarás que te pague todos los sacrificios que has hecho por ella? ¿El dinero gastado, las oportunidades que hayas tenido que dejar, la preocupación y el miedo, la falta de sueño? ¿Crees que alguna vez estarás incluso pensando en poner eso sobre los hombros de Charlie?"

"No, por supuesto que no. ¡No es la misma cosa!"

Spencer la miró. "Si, lo es, Sam. Amor es amor. Freddie te ama. Si él está escogiendo estar contigo y Charlie, no se arrepentirá de nada."

"La señora Benson dijo que si él deja pasar las oportunidades ahora, se arrepentirá después."

"Con todo respeto para la señora Benson, se que desea lo mejor para su hijo, pero ella no está en posición de decir eso. Solo Freddie puede hacer sus elecciones. Recházalo si no quieres estar con él, Sam. Pero no te engañes a ti misma pensando que estás haciendo lo correcto negándote también a ti algo que ambos quieren. No puedes tomar sus decisiones por él, solo terminaras haciéndolos miserables a ambos."

Sam se sentó y lo miró. Ha conocido a Spencer la mitad de su vida y nunca hubiera pensado que lo escucharía decir tantas palabras juntas que tuvieran tanto sentido.

Spencer pareció leer la incredulidad en su rostro. "¡No soy solo el bufón de todos!" Dijo a la defensiva. "Puedo ser el profundo y sabio gurú del amor."

"Entonces ¿por qué no puede el gurú del amor dar un paso con la chica que le gusta?" Le molestó Sam.

"Que- Yo… yo no… yo no sé de que hablas," Tartamudeó él.

"Aja," le golpeó el brazo ligeramente y se levantó. "Gracias Spencer. Realmente me ayudaste esta noche.

"Cuando quieras," dijo él. "Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para hablar. Pero si pudieras hacerlo antes de media noche la próxima vez, lo apreciaría mucho."

"No prometo nada," Dijo Sam mientras presionaba el botón del elevador.

* * *

Se sentía nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Era cerca de las 2 de la mañana y no sabía lo que se encontraría adentro. ¿Estaba Freddie esperando despierto por ella? ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde y él ya se había marchado? Los pasados dos meses pasaron por su mente. Su hermana la había dejado con una bebe y Sam no sabía en ese entonces como sería capaz de superarlo. Y entonces Freddie había llegado, como enviado de Dios, incluso cuando no tenia que. Levantándose en medio de la noche para alimentar y cambiarle los pañales a la bebé, se quedaba con ella toda la noche cuando Charlie tenia cólicos y tomaban turnos para mecerla y cantarle, él había sacrificado cualquier tipo de vida social para quedarse en casa con la bebé. Realmente no sabía que hubiera hecho sin él.

Sam tenía que enfrentar lo que todo el mundo a su alrededor ya sabía; si ella era la madre de Charlie ahora entonces Freddie era su padre. Y se estaba dando cuenta de que así era exactamente como se suponía que fuera. Tal vez estaba pasando un poco antes de lo que le hubiera gustado pero en el fondo Sam siempre supo que si alguna vez iba a tomar la ruta de la familia con niños una casa y un perro, solo lo haría con Freddie. Ahora solo necesitaba dejar de joder las cosas. Tomando una profunda respiración, abrió la puerta.

El apartamento estaba oscuro y silencioso pero las cortinas no detenían la luz de las lámparas de la calle y delineaban el cuerpo de Freddie en el sofá cama, su cobija levantada hasta sus hombros. Sam sabía que no estaba dormido, estaba muy quieto y ella había visto sus hombros tensarse cuando la puerta se cerró. Suponía que estaba fingiendo sueño para evadir el round dos de su pelea.

Se quitó su abrigo y zapatos y trepó en la cama, escurriéndose debajo de la cobija y arrastrándose hasta que estaba presionada contra Freddie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"¿Sam?" dijo él, sonando sorprendido.

"Lo siento," dijo ella. "No debí haber saltado en conclusiones acerca de ese número y no debí haber salido a esa cita. Nada pasó."

Él se giró para encararla. "Te amo, Sam. Puedes intentar alejarme pero no me voy a ir a ningún lado."

Ella lo besó, vaciando todo su corazón y todo de si en ese beso. Los brazos de Freddie se envolvieron a su alrededor, trayéndola imposiblemente más cerca, hasta que parecía que ella podría meterse en su piel y sus cuerpos se unirían en uno.

"Te amo," dijo ella contra sus labios.

"Golpéame," susurró él.

Ella se alejó. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Él puso su pulgar en sus hinchados labios, acariciándolos gentilmente. "Creo que estoy soñando."

"No estás soñando, Freddie."

Sus dedos acariciaron su cuello ahora, su toque era tan ligero y gentil, como si ella fuera algo precioso que él estaba temeroso de romper pero a su vez no pudiera tener suficiente de ella.

"No vamos a pretender que esto no paso en la mañana, ¿cierto? No creo que pueda-"

Ella puso sus dedos en sus labios. "Estás atascado conmigo ahora, Benson. Y la bebé también," Añadió. "¿crees que puedas manejarlo?"

Freddie sonrió, sus ojos iluminándose en esa manera que ella amaba. "Definitivamente," dijo él.

Ella se hundió en sus brazos, su cabeza encontró ese lugar debajo de su mentón donde encajaba a la perfección, su pierna derecha entrelazándose con las dos de él. Sam se sintió segura y amada y se dejó relajar, el sueño la inundó llevándola a la tierra de los buenos sueños. Su último pensamiento consiente fue que no podía esperar hasta que se despertara, porque lo que estaba esperando por ella en el mundo real era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que los sueños pudieran darle.

**¿Y bien? ¿Están gritando y brincando de felicidad como yo cuando lo leí? Por fin juntos! Y adivinen qué? Encontré un método que me hace traducir más rápido, pero bueno, ahora…**

**Recuerden que esta historia es RATED M y asi lo será a partir de ahora. **

**IMPORTANTE**

**Ok, so, here's the thing. Había subido un SongFic aquí en mi perfil pero aparentemente no están permitidos en fanfiction, yo he leído varios aquí, pero bueh! Esta personita singular, no se si se dedique a joder a los demás, pero me mandó un mensaje bastante mal educado debo decir y me amenazo y bla bla, el punto es que lo denuncio y lo removieron.**

**Como sea, es un ****REGALO**** para ustedes chicos, ya que podrán leerlo de todas formas, en la página de facebook ****Jathan + Seddie = Jeddie de la que recién soy admi, y además pueden contactarme en mi twitter que creo ya tienen, es janetstroke16 **

**El titulo del songfic es Kissed Yoy Good night, inspirado en la canción de Gloriana. **

**No olviden por favor dejar sus increíbles comentarios, GRACIAS! Ayudan mucho mucho. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey! I'm back. Estoy en serio deprimida por iGoodbye. No sé cuantos de ustedes ya lo vieron, si es que saben inglés porque según yo aun no hay videos subtitulados.**

**Si tuviera un programa para hacerlo, yo lo subtitularía, pero no sé como u.u**

**En fin, por si no lo han visto no diré nada más que Dan Schneider es EL genio de genios. **

**Obviamente estoy triste y deprimida porque terminó pero bueh! Aun nos quedan muchos estrenos en Latinoamérica. **

**Ahora vamos a lo nuestro… **

**Capitulo diez**

Sam se despertó en una cama vacía, estirándose para alcanzar por cálido cuerpo y sus manos quedaron entre las revueltas sábanas. Se sentó abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor. Aun estaba en la cama de Freddie en la sala pero él no estaba por ningún lado. El maravilloso aroma del tocino llenó su olfato y miró detrás a la cocina pero él tampoco estaba ahí.

Empujó las cobijas y salió de la cama. Aun tenia puesto su vestido de la noche anterior y se había enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Lo tomó por el borde y lo bajó, sonrojándose ante el pensamiento de que Freddie la pudo haber visto así. Si no se había ido, claro. Su corazón se aceleró nerviosamente ante el pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se encaminó por el pasillo y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Freddie en la habitación de Charlie. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, su corazón se derritió ante la imagen de Freddie sosteniendo a Charlie en sus brazos y dándole su biberón, su espalda estaba hacia Sam, inconsciente de que ella lo miraba mientras le hablaba a Charlie acerca de algún nuevo software que habían sacado para el peraPad. Quería ir y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él pero se volvió consciente de su muy llena vejiga y el amargo sabor en su boca que probablemente tenía un olor toxico. Sin hacer ruido, se deslizó en su habitación.

Después de hacerse cargo de sus avulsiones, Sam lavó sus dientes y se lavó para quitarse el maquillaje de la noche anterior que se había corrido por su rostro y la hacía parecer un mapache. Muy poco atractivo. Después, trató de desenredar su cabello y se quitó su vestido, tomando otra de las camisas de Freddie que había tomando de su cesta de ropa. Una vez que se sintió como un ser humano presentable, regresó a la habitación de Charlie donde Freddie aun estaba alimentando a la bebé pero gracias al cielo había terminado con su tecnoparloteo.

Sam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estomago por atrás y puso su barbilla en su hombro, justo por encima de la toallita que había puesto él ahí.

"Hey," Dijo él, sonriéndole.

"Hola," Dijo ella, besando su cuello.

"Charlie se despertó temprano y no quería despertarte. Te preparé tocino."

"Lo olí."

"Dame un minuto y te prepararé huevos."

"Mmm…" murmuró ella, enterrando su rostro en su hombro, feliz de quedarse justo ahí toda la mañana.

Hasta que Charlie pateó con su diminuto piecito y golpeó cerca de la frente de Sam.

"Ow," Dijo Sam, "¡Charlie!"

La bebé comenzó a enfadarse, empujando su botella y retorciéndose en los brazos de Freddie.

"Parece que a alguien no le gusta compartir tu atención," Observó Sam.

Freddie la miró y se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada, tratando de que Charlie se quedara quieta.

"Iré a preparar los huevos," Dijo ella. "Mejor no dejes que se acabe el biberón, se llenará mucho."

"¿Por qué no compramos una botella más pequeña entonces?"

"Olvidé ponerlo en la lista."

"Tú no tienes una lista."

"Por lo tanto olvidé ponerlo en ella," Dijo Sam en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio. Se inclinó para besarlo, borrando esa adorable y exasperada expresión de su rostro.

Charlie comenzó a llorar, sus gritos lastimando sus oídos.

"Muy bien, muy bien," Dijo Sam, besando su frentesita. "Me voy. Eres una pequeña y temperamental princesa, ¿verdad?"

"Me pregunto de quien lo heredó" Sonrió Freddie.

"¡Cuidado chico!" Le apuntó con el dedo mientras salía de la habitación.

Deambuló hasta la cocina, sintiéndose liviana y feliz mientras sacaba el cartón de huevos. Incluso se sorprendió a si misma tarareando mientras calentaba el sartén y ni siquiera tuvo que mirarse en un espejo para saber que tenía un estúpida sonrisa a lo largo de su rostro.

Freddie salió justo cuando ella estaba terminando los huevos revueltos, poniéndolos al lado del tocino. Estaba haciendo una mueca y sosteniendo el húmedo collar de su camisa lejos de su cuerpo mientras sostenía a Charlie con un brazo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Sam, mordiendo su labio para no reír. Ya podía suponer que había ocurrido.

"Vomitó y ensució casi toda la camisa."

"Te dije que no la dejaras terminarse todo el biberón," Dijo en un tono cantarín.

"¡Lloraba cada vez que se lo quitaba! Era como intentar quitarle la comida a… bueno, a ti. Excepto que ella no me golpea con los puños."

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Dale un par de años."

Él le dio la bebé y Sam la arrulló, sosteniéndola cerca de sí. Freddie se sacó la camisa y la usó para limpiar su cuello. Sam se retorció para respirar, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio sus bíceps flexionarse.

Freddie la sorprendió mirándolo y sonrió, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba vistiendo, sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

"Sam," Dijo él, su voz grave. "Baja a la bebé."

Ella puso a Charlie en su sillita, que estaba colocada en la barra. Tan pronto como había acomodado a Charlie, Freddie la tomó y la besó. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, prácticamente arañando su desnuda espalda, tratando de traerlo más cerca. La lengua de Freddie trazo su labio inferior y ella los abrió dispuesta.

"Dios, amo cuando usas mi ropa," Dijo él cuando se separaron por aire, sus manos en sus caderas tomando la tela y levantándola más alto y mas alto…

Sam le golpeó las manos. "¡Charlie esa justo ahí!" Se rió.

El la jaló más cerca y hundió su rostro en su cuello. Ella gimió cuando él comenzó a mordisquear ese punto justo debajo de su clavícula y entonces Charlie comenzó a llorar, haciendo saber su presencia.

A regañadientes Sam se separó y levantó a la bebe. "Shh… no estamos ignorándote," Dijo ella.

"De hecho, estábamos, algo…" Dijo Freddie mientras pasaba por detrás de Sam para alcanzar algunos platos y ella lo golpeó.

Sacó el chupón de Charlie del lavaplatos y se sentó con ella en el taburete mientras Freddie ponía la mesa. Sonrió en el cabello de Charlie cuando Freddie puso todo el tocino en su plato y luego pasó 2 piezas al suyo propio. Él le sonrió y se sentaron a comer, Sam ahora había dominado el cómo comer con una mano y Charlie en su pierna.

"Tengo que alistarme para el trabajo," dijo Sam cuando habían terminado de comer. Puso a Charlie en su corralito y se fue a tomar una ducha, deteniéndose para darle a Freddie un beso en el camino. Se detuvo a medio pasillo para mirar de nuevo a Freddie lavando los platos, pensando que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Sábados por la mañana gastados con su bebé y con Freddie, no podría ser mas domestico y nunca dejaría de impresionarle cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando salió cuarenta minutos después, lista para irse, Freddie estaba al teléfono.

"Estas bromeando, ¿Todas las seis películas?" Dijo él. Sam miró divertida como él casi saltaba de emoción, con la espalda hacia ella. "¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Por qué no fue anunciado antes?"

Su emoción se desvaneció ante lo que sea que la otra persona hubiera dicho y sus hombros cayeron. "¿Hoy? no puedo hoy. Yo…" Miró a Charlie. "Tengo que trabajar en algunas cosas. Si, lo sé. Bueno, dijiste que era un adelanto. Supongo que las veré cuando las saquen al público. Si, está bien. Gracias, viejo. Adiós."

Freddie se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y Sam caminó hacia él, inclinándose en su pecho cuando se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quién era?"

"Solo Mark, un amigo de la escuela."

"¿Y qué quería?"

"Nada, solo quería que hiciera algo con él hoy."

Sam lo miró. "Freddie…"

Él suspiró. "Remasterizaron digitalmente las seis películas de guerra espacial y las van a sacar en cines en 3D. Pero eso será dentro de meses, están dando un maratón especial aquí en Seattle hoy y Mark ganó boletos en un concurso."

"¿Guerra espacial? Dios, ¿Cuántas veces has visto esas películas?" Se rió Sam.

"¡Es en 3D!"

"Entonces ve," dijo ella.

"Pero… comienza en dos horas y no llegaría a casa hasta la media noche…"

"Si, si, ve y ten tu diversión nerd."

"¿Qué hay de Charlie?"

"Me la llevaré al trabajo."

"Pero trabajas en la cocina," Protestó él.

"Entonces la dejaré en mi oficina y le pediré a alguien que la vigile." Sam se encogió de hombros.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Yo les pago. Ser meseros… ser niñeros… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Pero…" Freddie se movió inquieto tratando de pensar en otra razón por la que el plan de Sam podría no funcionar.

"Vamos, Freddie, no puedes decirme que no quieres ir. Vi cuan emocionado estabas. Además, has estado enclaustrado aquí por mucho tiempo. Ve y ten tu día ñoño."

Él la beso. "Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabes?"

"He escuchado cosas," Sonrió Sam.

Freddie la besó de nuevo, sus manos enredándose en su cabello. Sam tomó su camisa y profundizó el beso antes de alejar su cabeza y retroceder empujándolo.

"Voy a llegar tarde," Dijo ella. "Y tú necesitas llamar a Mark y decirle que iras."

"Mmmm…" él besó su cuello. "¿Solo unos minutos más?"

Tomó todas las fuerzas de Sam para empujarlo y levantarse. Freddie gruñó y se levantó también, tomando a Charlie de su corral.

"Supongo que iras al trabajo con mamá," Le dijo, besando su mejilla. "Voy a extrañarte. Sé una buena niña."

El estomago de Sam dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que había escuchado la palabra 'mamá' hablada en voz alta refiriéndose a ella. Por supuesto, se había estado llamando a sí misma 'mamá' diariamente por años, pero esto era diferente. Ahora en serio era la mamá de alguien y se le ocurrió que Charlie iba a crecer llamándola mamá si la dejaba. Mientras tomaba a Charlie de Freddie, se dio cuenta que no le molestaría. No le molestaría ni un poco.

* * *

Sam empujó la carriola de Charlie hacia su oficina, Jane la seguía justo detrás.

"Charlie está dormida justo ahora," Dijo, "Solo necesito que te quedes aquí con ella y me llames si se despierta."

"No me importaría tomar un descanso de limpiar mesas," Dijo Jane, enrollando un trozo de su largo y negro cabello alrededor de su dedo. "Pero si estoy aquí entonces no recibiré ninguna propina."

Sam suspiró. Jane era una estudiante de primer año en Ridgeway y le recordaba mucho a sí misma. Apenas y consiguió empujarla fuera del trabajo y aunque Sam hubiera preferido tener a Abby o Tom cuidando a su bebé, necesitaba a su mejor equipo de trabajo para la apretada hora del almuerzo. Caminó hacia su computadora y la cambió de su servidor personal al de invitado.

"Puedes usar mi computadora para ver tu splashface, ver videos o lo que sea," Le dijo a Jane. "Solo no ignores a Charlie cuando llore."

"Lindo," Dijo Jane, sentándose en la silla de Sam.

Después de batallar con la cobija de Charlie, Sam se obligó a dejar la oficina, diciéndose a sí misma que solo estaba a unos metros de distancia. Era raro cuan protectora se sentía para con Charlie en tan poco tiempo, era difícil confiársela a cualquier persona. Se preguntaba si todas las madres se sentían de esa manera, y entonces pensó en su propia madre y decidió que no. Su madre ciertamente no se preocupaba por quien fuera y viniera en la vida de Sam.

Entró en la cocina, saludó a sus chefs, y se le unió a Julie en la sección de hornear de la cocina.

"Hey Jules, ¿Necesitas ayuda aquí?"

"Si, seguro," Julie la miró. "Estoy haciendo pastel de queso. Ayúdame a medir estas cosas."

Sam hizo como Julie la instruyó. Usualmente no le gustaba hornear, no tenía esa paciencia de medir y con frecuencia se encontraba a si misma comiéndose la pasta o los ingredientes dulces, esa era la frustración de Carly cuando solían hornear juntas. Pero Sam tenía ganas de estar en compañía de Julie el día de hoy y estaba de muy buen humor que la tarea de medir y mezclar parecía mucho más divertida de lo que recordaba que era.

"Muy bien, no lo aguanto más," Dijo Julie. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Sam Puckett?"

"¿Qué?"

"No has parado de sonreír desde que llegaste aquí y estas tarareando. ¡Tarareando!"

Sam no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero se encogió de hombros.

"Solo estoy feliz."

"¿No me digas que esa cita a la que fuiste anoche resulto bien?"

"No, fue un fracaso. Pero después de la cita cuando llegué a casa…" Sam se detuvo, sonriendo ante su recuerdo.

Los ojos de Julie se abrieron en sorpresa. "¿Freddie?"

Sam asintió.

"¡Oh por dios!" Julie la tomó por los hombros con las manos llenas de harina. "¡Están juntos! ¿Finalmente están juntos?"

"Si," Dijo ella, riendo ante la exuberancia de su amiga.

"Oh santa madre de todo lo que es bueno y sagrado," Julie abrió sus brazos ampliamente y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo. "¡Por fin!"

Sam la golpeó ligeramente con un trapo. "Deja de hacer una escena, cielos."

"¡Tienes que contarme todo!"

Y así lo hizo, comenzando con la pelea y culminando en su increíble mañana con Freddie. Julie apenas y resistió la urgencia de gritar y brincar en algunas partes de la historia de Sam.

"¿Así que cómo estuvo?" preguntó Julie, codeándola.

"¿Cómo estuvo qué?"

"Ya sabes… ¿Anoche?"

Sam se sonrojó. "Nosotros no…"

"Oh." Julie lucia decepcionada. "Pero van a hacerlo, ¿Cierto?"

"Eso es un poco privado, Jules," Dijo Sam, mirando alrededor y asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando.

"Freddie parece ser bueno en la cama. Créeme, los chicos nerds pueden ser salvajes en el interior. Estaba este chico con el que yo salía en la universidad…"

"¡Julie!" Exclamó Sam. "No vamos a hablar de esto aquí. O… donde sea."

Esta era la diferencia entre hablar con Julie y hablar con Carly. Julie tendía a ser más cruda y normalmente a Sam no le importaba pero esto era ella y Freddie.

Julie se rio ante el sonrojado rostro de Sam. "Muy bien, muy bien, lo dejaré."

Jane entró corriendo en la cocina, sin aliento y Sam inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo, su pulso se aceleró ante el miedo.

"Está llorando," Dijo Jane.

"¿Quién está llorando?" Preguntó Julie pero Sam apenas y la escuchó, ya estaba fuera de ahí y corriendo hacia su oficina, Jane y Julie tras sus talones.

Charlie se retorcía en su carriola y Sam la levantó, meciéndola suavemente.

"¿Charlie está aquí?" preguntó Julie.

"¿Por qué empezó a llorar?" Le preguntó Sam a Jane.

"No lo sé. Solo se despertó y empezó a llorar."

"¿Cambiaste su pañal?" Sam tomó por debajo a Charlie. No se sentía húmeda o pesada y no había olor alguno.

"Tú solo dijiste que te llamara si comenzaba a llorar," Dijo Jane, pareciendo tan despreocupada que Sam pudo haberle arrancado el rostro.

Afortunadamente, Charlie se calmó, sus lloridos se detuvieron cuando su pequeña manita se aferró a la camisa de Sam.

"Te puedes ir," Le dijo Sam a Jane, quien suspiró aliviada y dejó la oficina.

"¿Dejaste a la bebé con ella?" Dijo Julie.

"Estaba dormida. Además, no podía sacar del trabajo alguno de los meseros que realmente son útiles durante la hora del almuerzo.

"Como sea, ¿Por qué esta Charlie aquí?"

"Freddie fue a un maratón de Guerra espacial."

La nariz de Julie se arrugó. "¿Qué no esas películas son, como de hace cien años?"

"No lo sé, las volvieron a sacar o algo así," Dijo Sam. "Y no dejes que Spencer te escuche hablar de esas películas de esa forma. Es tan irremediablemente nerd con esas películas como Freddie."

Julie pareció pensar al respecto. "¿Crees que él me note si me visto como esa chica, la princesa esclava de la película?"

Sam rió. "Creo que le daría un ataque al corazón."

"Deberías hacerlo para Freddie también," Dijo ella, astutamente. "Apuesto a que te arrancaría el disfraz."

Sam miró a Charlie y cubrió uno de sus oídos. "Limites, Jules. Limites."

"Oh Sam, te estás volviendo toda una mojigata," Julie suspiró. "La maternidad realmente te está alcanzando."

* * *

Freddie llegó al apartamento después de media noche, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. El maratón había estado increíble y pasar tiempo con sus amigos había sido genial pero no estaba apenado de admitir que estaba deseoso de llegar a casa. Estaba sorprendido de cuán difícil era estar lejos de Charlie. Incluso durante la película, se sorprendió a si mismo mirando su reloj a la hora que ella se despertaba usualmente de su ciesta, y se preguntaba si ya habría comido. Había veces en las que apenas y podía resistir levantarse de su asiento para llamar y ver como la estaba pasando. Pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría a Sam molestándolo sin misericordia por ser como su madre.

Sam había dejado la luz de la cocina encendida para él y Freddie se encaminó silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Charlie. Estaba dormida como un angelito y Freddie besó sus deditos y delicadamente acarició su mejilla, no queriendo despertarla.

Su siguiente parada era la habitación de Sam y se detuvo afuera de su puerta, preguntándose cuál era el protocolo ahora. Ella había dormido con él la noche anterior pero ¿Eso significaba que dormirían juntos ahora… en el sentido literal? ¿Y que si ella estaba dormida? ¿Debería unírsele o regresar al sofá? Freddie no quería dormir solo de nuevo pero no quería sobrepasar algún limite y presionar mucho a Sam, muy pronto. Se paró ahí por varios minutos, debatiendo con su mente, y finalmente decidió que simplemente le haría saber a Sam que había llegado a casa y regresaría al sofá, como el caballero que había sido criado.

Sam estaba dormida y Freddie no pudo evitar darse cuenta que lucía mucho como Charlie cuando estaba dormida y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Sam," dijo el suavemente.

Ella se movió y giró la cabeza pero no se despertó.

"Pollo frito," Dijo él, un poco fuerte.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron. "¿Qué… pollo, donde?

Freddie rió. "Soy yo, Sam. Solo quería hacerte saber que estoy en casa."

"Mmm…" dijo ella con los ojos empañados. "¿Te divertiste?"

"Si, fue increíble." Se inclinó y la besó.

"Vuelve a dormir, solo quería decir buenas noches."

Ella tomó el collar de su camisa y lo jaló de regreso cuando comenzó a levantarse. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A… la sala," Dijo él titubeante.

Sam lo soltó y él vio la decepción en sus adormecidos y cansados ojos.

"No estaba seguro… no sabía si querías que me quedara."

"Quiero que te quedes," Dijo ella simplemente.

Freddie sonrió. "Está bien."

Él se agacho para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines y luego se metió debajo de las cobijas.

"¿Freddie?"

"Si,"

"Aun estas vestido."

Él se sonrojó. "Oh. Yo no… yo… hum…"

Sam se sentó, completamente despierta ahora.

"Oh, deja de ser tan tonto," Dijo ella. "Solo quítate algunas prendas. No puedes estar nada cómodo en tus jeans."

Él no iba a discutir contra eso así que se levantó y se quito su camisa de polo y sus pantalones, subiéndose de nuevo en la cama en solo su top y sus bóxers.

"¿Mejor?" Dijo Sam, un brillo en sus ojos y su mano deslizándose debajo de su camisa hacia su pecho.

Freddie asintió tontamente.

Ella besó su nariz, el lado de su labio, su mejilla, haciendo su camino hacia su oído. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada de él y Freddie se giró sobre su costado para encararla, su mano descansó en su cintura.

"Entonces, estaba pensando," Dijo Sam. "Parece tonto buscar un apartamento de tres habitaciones cuando la habitación de Charlie ya está pintada y decorada."

"¿Lo parece?"

"Tendremos que re-pintar su habitación y luego pedirle a Spencer que pinte la nueva habitación. Además, tendremos que pagar más por un lugar más grande…"

"¿Qué tratas de decir, Sam?" Preguntó Freddie, su corazón ya saltaba esperanzado.

"Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí," Dijo Sam, agachando la mirada y tomando el borde de su top. "Y creo que deberías mudarte aquí a esta habitación… conmigo."

Él estaba asombrado. Había estado esperando que ella dijera eso pero en realidad no esperaba que lo dijera. El shock congeló su cerebro y lo privó del habla.

Ella pareció mal interpretar su silencio. "A menos que no quieras," Dijo suavemente, rodando sobre su espalda.

Freddie la tomó por la cintura y la jaló de vuelta hacia él, besándola ferozmente y con toda la pasión que tenía en él.

"Si quiero," Dijo contra sus labios. "Dios, si quiero."

Sam sonrió y reanudó el beso, sus manos acariciando su cabello, y jalándolo encima de ella. Él dejó besos por todo su cuello, sus manos trazando la curva de sus caderas hacia sus muslos. Ella tiró de su camisa, frenéticamente jalándola hacia arriba y Freddie se separó de ella para sacarla por arriba de su cabeza y descuidadamente arrojándola en el piso. Él miró a Sam debajo de él, su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras tomaba pesadas respiraciones, sus salvajes y rubios rizos esparcidos en la almohada. Era tan dolorosamente bella y era por fin, finalmente suya. Sam recorrió con sus manos su pecho, trazando cada curva y musculo y Freddie se sintió agradecido por la esgrima que aun hacía. Ella lo miró tímidamente.

"Nunca he… antes…" Admitió.

Él acaricio su cabello hacia atrás, acomodándolo detrás de su oído. "Tampoco yo," Dijo él.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro y le sonrió.

"No tenemos que… ya sabes. No ahora mismo," Dijo él aunque su cuerpo protestó cada palabra. Sam lo jaló hacia ella para descansar su peso sobre si, y él gruñó cuando su muy prominente erección encontró su centro.

"Si quiero," Le aseguró Sam, empujando sus caderas contra él. "Hazme el amor, Freddie."

Él la besó, listo para hacer justamente eso, sus manos levantando su vieja camiseta de a centavo que Sam estaba vistiendo. No la había subido ni a la mitad de su cuerpo cuando el llanto de Charlie llenó el aire alrededor de ellos, el sonido brotando del monitor en el tocador. Freddie dejó caer su cabeza en su cuello y gruñó.

"Necesita un cambio de pañal," Suspiró Sam, gentilmente empujándolo fuera de ella y él rodó sobre su espalda.

El la observo mientras se levantaba de la cama, teniendo una rápida visión de sus panties negras de algodón antes de que se bajara su camisa. No ayudaba a que su situación se calmara ni un poco. Normalmente, Freddie se ofrecería a atender a la bebé pero por el momento pensó que era mejor quedarse donde estaba. Podría escuchar a Sam en la otra habitación a través del monitor, hablándole a Charlie y tratando de calmarla aunque no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo por el llanto de Charlie. Varios minutos pasaron y la 'situación' de Freddie se calmó pero Charlie no dejaba de llorar. Sam debería de haber terminado de cambiar su pañal para ese momento y podía escucharla cantar, lo que usualmente arrullaba a Charlie hasta que se dormía. Él se sentó, preocupado de que el cólico hiciera su reaparición.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando Sam entró con Charlie, quien aun lloraba.

"Tiene una gran rozadura en su trasero," Dijo Sam, preocupación dibujada por todo su rostro. "Tal vez le duele, por eso no deja de llorar."

"Mi mamá tiene pomada para las rozaduras," Dijo Freddie.

Sam le dedico una mirada extraña.

"¡No para mí!" Exclamó él. "Es solo algo de emergencia para cuando tiene que cuidar a alguno de mis primos."

"Suenas a la defensiva, Fredward," Sonrió Sam. Charlie gritó más fuerte. "Lo sé, lo sé, bebé." Dijo Sam, besando su cabeza.

"La iré a traer en la mañana," Dijo Freddie.

Sam miró a Charlie. "¿Y que si le quema?" preguntó preocupada. "A veces esas rozaduras queman, ¿cierto?"

"O puedo ir por el ahora."

Sam levantó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo. "Es la una de la mañana, Freddie. No puedes caminar al Bushwell."

"Está a dos cuadras."

"Yo iré."

Freddie sacudió la cabeza. "Te tomará más tiempo porque no sabes dónde está la pomada y como es. Además, probablemente despiertes a mi mamá."

Él se levantó y se puso los pantalones. Sam lucia como si quisiera protestar más pero fue detenida por el insistente llanto de Charlie. Freddie se puso su camisa y abrochó los botones.

"Llévate el bate de baseball que está en el closet del frente," Le dijo Sam. "Y ten cuidado."

Él la besó y luego besó a Charlie en la cabeza. "Volveré enseguida."

Freddie caminó las dos cuadras al Bushwell Plaza sin incidentes. Pero para toda su bravuconería con Sam, realmente estaba un poco nervioso y agarraba el bate de baseball fuertemente en su mano derecha y caminaba rápidamente. Llegó al apartamento de su mamá y abrió la puerta con su llave pero la cadena estaba puesta, lo que significaba que no tendría otra opción más que tocar y despertar a su mamá. Tal vez Sam debía de haber sido quien viniera después de todo, ella podría haber entrado sin ningún problema.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó mientras tocaba la puerta. "¡Mamá!"

La luz de la sala se encendió.

"¿Freddie? ¿Eres tú?"

"Si, mamá, soy yo."

La puerta se cerró y luego se abrió un segundo después. Su mamá estaba en su bata de dormir, tallando sus adormecidos ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Freddie?" Ella tomó su rostro y lo inspeccionó. "¿Estás bien?"

Se dio cuenta del bate de baseball y jadeó. "¿Caminaste hasta aquí? ¿A esta hora?"

"Si, pero mamá, estoy bien," Dijo, sabiendo que ella podría comenzar con una letanía que duraría hasta que saliera el sol si no la cortaba. "Es Charlie."

"¿Qué tiene? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Debo llamar a la doctora Evans? ¿O llevarla al hospital? Deja que me vista…"

Freddie tomó su rostro para mantenerla en su lugar, no creía que alguna vez la hubiera amado más que en ese momento en el que podía ver real y desesperada preocupación por Charlie en su rostro.

"No, está bien, mamá. No es gran cosa," le aseguró. "Solo tiene una rozadura de pañal y ha estado llorando mucho así que debe sentirse incomoda."

"Oh. Bueno, tengo pomada y una realmente agradable loción calmante para las manos que tú y Sam deberían usar cuando la cambien. No sé porque no pensé en dárselas antes…"

Freddie la siguió hacia el baño y la miró revolver en la cabina de medicinas.

"Perdón por despertarte, mamá," Dijo él

"Pamplinas. Sabes que puedes venir a cualquier hora." Se giró hacia él con varias cajas de pomada y crema en sus manos. "Muy bien, ¿Cómo luce la rozadura?"

Freddie miró a la pila de cremas cautelosamente. "No lo sé, yo no la vi. Sam dijo que era grande y roja y estaba en su trasero."

Su mamá lo miró con exasperación. "¿Cómo es la forma? ¿Tiene granos o lesiones?"

"No lo sé."

"Y, ¿No se dieron cuenta antes de esta noche?"

"No."

"Bueno, tendré que ir contigo entonces. Solo déjame poner esto en una bolsa y me vestiré."

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron. "¿Venir conmigo? No creo que sea realmente necesario, simplemente le llevaré todo esto a Sam…"

"¿Y cómo van a saber que crema será la más efectiva? ¿Qué tal si tiene una reacción contra alguna de ellas? La piel de un bebé es muy sensible, Fredward," Le dijo severamente. "Es mejor que la vea por mí misma."

Freddie sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar ese argumento y se resignó al hecho de que absolutamente no había oportunidad alguna de que él y Sam pudieran reanudar sus actividades previas de la noche. Miró a su mamá poner varias cosas en la bolsa y el destello de algo verde atrajo su atención. Inmediatamente metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó la ofensiva barra verde de jabón. La misma barra de jabón que lo había perseguido en sus pesadillas pre-adolescentes.

"¡Mamá! ¡No vas a darle un baño anti-bacterial a Charlie!"

"¡Pero Freddie!" Protestó.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Sam se sentó con Charlie en la mecedora, meciéndola y cantándole pero todo lo que Charlie hacia era retorcerse y llorar. Consideró quitarle el pañal, pensando que tal vez le molestaba pero decidió que el peligro para sí misma era demasiado. Lo último que necesitaba era que Freddie la viera o la oliera cubierta de pipí de bebé. Eso era definitivamente no-sexy. Hablando de Freddie, le estaba tomando más tiempo en regresar de lo que había pensado. Se preguntaba si algo le había pasado y la preocupación la hizo ponerse nerviosa y ansiosa, lo que hizo a Charlie llorar más fuerte. Sam se levantó y la arrulló, maldiciendo a Freddie y al mismo tiempo rezando porque estuviera bien. Pensó que podía entender la locura de Marissa ahora, el pensamiento de que algo le pasara a Freddie o a Charlie llenaba a Sam con más miedo de lo alguna vez hubiera sentido encarando a los policías o sujetos peligrosos.

Justo mientras pensaba en eso, escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse y la inconfundible, aguda voz de Marissa. Era como un invocado, e indeseado genio mágico.

Sam miró a Charlie. "Creo que fue mi culpa."

Freddie entró a la habitación con su mamá siguiéndolo de cerca. Miró a Sam disculpándose.

"Tengo pomadas y cremas," Dijo Marisa rápidamente, colocando su bolsa en el cambiador. "Tengo que analizar qué tipo de rozadura es y ver si es apta para rociar. Déjame ver."

Sam le pasó muy cautelosamente a Charlie, quien lloró mas fuerte con Marisa pero eso no detuvo a la mujer mayor; estaba acostumbrada a tomar bebés que lloran de los brazos de sus madres en el hospital. Marisa llevó a Charlie al cambiador y Sam empujó a Freddie hacia el pasillo.

"¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?" Pregunto demandantemente.

"Tuve que despertarla para entrar en el apartamento y cuando le dije de la rozadura de Charlie no pude convencerla de no venir."

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo cuando los gritos de Charlie se convirtieron en pequeños sollozos. Regresaron a la habitación para ver a Marisa aplicando gentilmente crema en la rozadura de Charlie con una almohadilla de algodón.

"Aquí tienes, ¿Verdad que esta mejor?" Dijo suavemente a la bebé.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Sam.

"Está muy bien," Le aseguró Marisa. "Es una simple irritación, eso es todo. No es de levadura o bacteria como temía. Necesitará pañales de tela suave, Sam. Usaremos eso en lugar del pañal desechable por esta noche, será más cómodo para ella. Aunque un poco mas desastroso para ti, me temo."

"Está bien," Dijo Sam rápidamente, dándole uno de los pañales de tela de Charlie que usualmente era para que no vomitara sobre su ropa a la hora de hacerla eructar.

Marisa sacó unos seguros de su bolsa y de manera experta convirtió la tela en un pañal.

"Le ponía a Freddie de estos todo el tiempo," Le dijo a Sam. "Los pañales de tela dejan entrar más aire que los pañales desechables y mantenían su pequeño trasero de bebé lindo y suave."

"¡Mamá!" Protestó Freddie, su rostro encendiéndose mientras Sam rompió a reír.

"Yo iré a… la cocina," Murmuró Freddie y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Charlie lloró de nuevo y Sam se calmó y la tomó, meciéndola y susurrándole hasta que convirtió su llanto en leves sollozos. A pesar del alivio que daba la crema, Charlie estaba aun molesta y Sam supo que no habría forma de que se durmiera por unas cuantas horas.

"Eres demasiado buena con ella," Observó Marisa mientras las contemplaba. De pronto Sam fue consciente de que estaba vistiendo la camisa de Freddie y no mucho más. Pensó en los eventos de más temprano esa tarde, como había completamente ignorado lo que Marisa le había dicho en su charla unos días atrás, y se encontró incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

"Freddie es mejor, creo," Dijo ella. "Yo siempre me siento como si fuera a arruinar algo."

"¿Quieres saber un secreto?" Preguntó Marisa conspiradoramente y Sam reticentemente la miró.

"Todas las madres se sienten de esa forma." Le sonrió Marisa bondadosamente. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

"Gracias," Dijo Sam tímidamente, presionando su nariz en el cabello de Charlie.

"Me imagino que tu y Freddie están…" Marisa se detuvo, luciendo incómoda.

"Si, pero en serio escuché lo que me dijiste. Yo solo…" Sam se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada.

"Lo amas," Terminó Marisa.

Sam asintió, sosteniendo a Charlie más cerca.

"Bueno, supongo que no puedo argumentar contra eso," Dijo Marisa, luciendo resignada. "Solo… se buena con él, Sam. Incluso a tu propia manera."

Ella sonrió. "Lo haré."

"Te dejaré esta pomada," Dijo Marisa, sosteniendo el frasco. "Y noté que el pañal de Charlie estaba un poco ajustado. Tienes que comprar una talla mas grande, necesita un poco de espacio para respirar, pero no muy grandes porque todo se sale. Creo que deberías tratar con pañales hipoalergénicos, los que son para pieles sensibles, y ver si es mejor."

Sam asintió, tomando nota mental de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Y cuando el pañal de tela esté sucio, remójalo con media taza de vinagre cuando lo laves"

"¿Vinagre?"

"Quita los irritantes alcalinos."

"Está bien…"

"Bueno, debo irme." Se agachó y beso la frente de Charlie.

"Gracias por venir, señora B," Dijo Sam, sintiéndose genuinamente agradecida. "Perdón por haberla molestado."

"Oh por favor. Como le dije a Freddie, pueden venir conmigo a cualquier hora."

"Gracias," Dijo Sam de nuevo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Freddie estaba sentado en la barra tomando té.

"¿Quieres un poco de té, mamá?" Preguntó.

"No, estoy bien. Debo ir a casa, tengo turno temprano en el hospital."

"Te llevaré de regreso," Se ofreció Freddie.

"Absolutamente no," Dijo. "Ya es suficientemente malo que hayas salido dos veces a la calle esta noche, Freddie. No dejaré que salgas de nuevo."

"Mamá, no quiero que camines de regreso tu sola."

"Puedo cuidar de mi misma, Fredward"

"Y aun así pareces no pensar lo mismo de mi," Argumentó él.

Charlie comenzó a llorar y Sam les dedicó una mirada disgustada.

"Están haciendo que se moleste."

Marisa pareció apenada. "Tienes razón, no deberíamos discutir enfrente de la bebé."

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, mamá?" Razonó Freddie.

"Si," Asintió Sam. "Puede dormir en el sofá cama."

Marissa miró cautelosamente a la bebé llorando. "Es una linda oferta pero realmente necesito dormir."

Sam entendió su punto. "Bueno, Freddie, tienes que dejarla ir."

"Pero-" Intentó protestar.

"Dale el bate de baseball. La he visto manipular una espada, me siento mal por cualquier malandrín ahí afuera que se cruce en su camino."

Marisa sonrió, luciendo complacida ante el cumplido. "Gracias, Samantha."

"Bien," gruñó Freddie. "He sido superado en número."

"Acostúmbrate, Fredly," Sonrió Sam.

"Solo llámame en cuanto llegues a casa," Le dijo a su madre mientras la encaminaba a la puerta.

Charlie seguía llorando y Sam acariciaba su espalda, susurrando y murmurándole.

"No creo que se vaya a dormir pronto," Dijo cuando Freddie regresó.

"Qué bueno que mañana –u hoy –Es domingo." Dijo él.

"Hablas por ti. Yo tengo que salir con Carly," Gruñó Sam. Era su día mensual de chicas y normalmente Sam estaría esperando ansiosa para pasar tiempo de calidad con Carly pero un día de actividades de chicas con casi nada de sueño no iba a ser como tomar una taza de té.

"Bien, déjame ocuparme de ella un poco." Se estiró para tomar a Charlie y Sam se la dio. Se recargó contra la barra y observó a Freddie arrullándola, teniendo tanto éxito en hacerla dejar de llorar como ella; es decir, ninguno.

Tomaron turnos cargándola y arrullándola en la siguiente hora. Cuando finalmente se calmó dando solo sollozos trataron de ponerla en la cuna, lo cual fue un error porque solo comenzó el llanto de nuevo. Cuando estaba por amanecer, ambos Sam y Freddie estaban tan cansados y somnolientos que se acostaron en la cama de Sam con Charlie en medio de ellos. Sus lloridos se convirtieron en gimoteos hasta que final y misericordiosamente, se durmió.

Ninguno de ellos intentó moverse, en caso de que se despertara, Sam y Freddie se miraron el uno al otro desde sus almohadas.

"Así es como va a ser," Dijo Sam suavemente. "No tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros."

"Lo sé."

Ella se rió, rodando sobre su espalda y poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaría con un bebé?"

Freddie sonrió. "Yo no lo hubiera imaginado."

"Te cambia, ¿sabes? Nada ha sido igual desde que Charlie llegó aquí."

"Lo sé." Dijo Freddie. "También me ha cambiado."

Ella se giró de vuelta hacia él. "¿No quieres una vida normal, Freddie?" Ella suspiró. "Podrías terminar la universidad, conseguir un trabajo, casarte con una chica y entonces tener un bebé. Ya sabes, de la manera que estaba escrito en tu plan de Freddie Benson de diez años. De la manera en que se supone que sea. No tienes que ser arrastrado en el saco de problemas que es mi familia."

Freddie se sentó. "Sam," dijo tan enojado que ella lo miró y el fuego en sus ojos la hizo sentarse también. "Deja de intentar salir de esto. Estoy aquí y te amo. Y decidí hace mucho tiempo que no quería nada de eso si no te incluía."

"¿Lo hiciste?" Preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"Si. Y si Charlie es tu bebé entonces también es mía. No me importa si no es el camino normal que la mayoría de las personas toma. Al carajo ser normal, eso es lo que debí haber dicho esa noche en el elevador. Tu saco de problemas es mi saco de problemas también porque yo…" Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó. "Te…" La besó de nuevo. "Amo." Y una vez más.

Sam enredó sus dedos en su cabelló, poniéndolo tan cerca de si como le era posible sin molestar a la bebé en medio de ellos. Después de unos cuantos minutos se separaron, ambos jadeando por aire y haciendo un silencioso acuerdo de detenerse antes de que se desviaran. Se recostaron de nuevo, teniendo cuidado de no perturbar a Charlie. Estaba profundamente dormida, su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo con su respiración y Sam gentilmente movió su cabello de su frente.

"Es tan hermosa," Dijo Sam.

"Lo es," Asintió Freddie.

"Nunca creí que fuera posible amar a alguien tanto de esta manera. Solía vivir para sobrevivir, ¿Sabes? Tenía que ver por mí misma. Pero ahora…" Sam tomó una de las manos de Charlie, sin quitar los ojos de ella durante toda la plática. "Ahora no me importa lo que me pase mientras ella esté bien. Es la primera de mis prioridades y si vamos a estar juntos," Levantó la mirada a Freddie. "Entonces también tiene que ser la tuya."

"Lo es," Le aseguró. "Sam, la forma en la que te sientes por Charlie, yo la siento también. La amo tanto."

"Me tienes que prometer, Freddie," Dijo Sam. "Prométeme que siempre estarás ahí para Charlie. No dejaré que pase por lo que Mel y yo pasamos cuando mi padre se fue. No lo dejaré. Si vas a estar en su vida entonces tienes que estar siempre ahí, no importa que pase entre nosotros."

Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella que estaba sobre el pecho de Charlie. "Lo prometo." Dijo. "Y siempre voy a estar aquí para las dos, Sam. Siempre."

Sam levantó sus manos y besó su palma, la sinceridad y el puro amor en sus ojos disminuyó todas sus dudas y miedos y la llenó con calidez y felicidad. Freddie se había quedado con ella por casi una década, tal vez no era muy loco creer que se quedaría con ella por mucho mas.

* * *

"Muy bien," Dijo Carly, entrando en la habitación con una charola de comida. "Tengo helado de galletas, palomitas, dos sándwiches de jamón extra grandes, y Spencer va a traernos la pizza cuando llegue."

"Excelente." Sam se sentó en la cama de Carly y frotó sus manos enérgicamente mientras Carly animadamente colocaba la charola a su lado junto a Sam.

"¿Pusiste la película en el reproductor?"

"Sip." Sam tomó el control remoto y presionó play. Después de mucha discusión y debate, Carly quería ver una comedia romántica y Sam quería ver una película de terror, así que decidieron por una comedia.

Sam se recargó en las almohadas y bostezó. Esperaba que Carly no se ofendiera si se quedaba dormida a mitad de la película.

Carly la miró. "¿Estás bien, Sam?"

"Si, solo algo cansada. Charlie me tuvo despierta toda la noche."

"Oh no, ¿Volvió el cólico?" preguntó Carly preocupada.

"No, tuvo una rozadura por el pañal y no paraba de llorar," Dijo Sam. "Freddie incluso llevó a su mamá al apartamento con su dotación de cremas y pomadas."

Carly rió. "Parece que tuviste una noche ocupada."

_No sabes ni la mitad, _pensó Sam.

Sam le dio una mordida a su sándwich de jamón y se planteó como podría hablar del tema de ella y Freddie. De alguna manera era más difícil decírselo a Carly que a Julie. Julie no sabía cada pequeño detalle de su historia con Freddie y no tuvo un lugar en primera fila para su intento de relación tres años atrás. Decirle a Carly que estaban juntos de nuevo lo hacía completamente, cien por ciento oficial.

"Hum, ¿Carly?"

"¿Si?" Preguntó, tomando un puño de palomitas.

"Freddie y yo estamos juntos ahora… algo así," Dijo Sam, mirando a su amiga cuidadosamente.

Las palomitas que estaban dirigidas para la boca de Carly cayeron en sus piernas, se giró para encarar a Sam completamente.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Finalmente!" tomó el brazo de Sam y lo sacudió. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Detalles! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!"

"Ok, ok. Pero tienes que calmarte primero, Carls. Cielos," Rió Sam.

"Estoy feliz de que finalmente ambos hayan entrado en razón," Dijo Carly. "¿Cómo pasó?"

Sam le contó la historia completa, el volumen de la película había sido bajado y ahora completamente ignorado. Sam terminó la historia diciendo que ella y Freddie estaban ahora viviendo juntos y no en el sentido de compañeros de piso y Carly aprovechó el tema.

"Así que ustedes… ya sabes…" Preguntó.

Sam rodó los ojos. "¿Qué tienen tu y Julie con querer saber acerca de mi vida sexual?"

Carly abrió los ojos. "¡Así que _si _tienes una vida sexual! Tu y Freddie han-"

Sam le golpeó el brazo levemente con la almohada. "¡No! No lo hemos hecho."

"¿Sam?" Dijo Carly, sonando tímida. "¿Recuerdas ese pacto que hicimos en nuestro último año de preparatoria?"

"¿Qué ninguna de nosotras se casaría con Andrew Garfield porque resultaría ser la misma cosa que con Shane de nuevo?"

"¡No! El pacto serio," Dijo Carly exasperada. "Recuerda que dijimos que le diríamos a la otra cuando pensáramos que estuviéramos listas para… ya sabes… y que iríamos juntas al doctor…"

"Oh." Sam se dio cuenta de que era una buena idea considerando que ella y Freddie casi lo habían hecho la noche anterior. "Espera, ¿Eso significa que también estás lista? ¿Con Ian?"

Carly se sonrojó. "Eso creo. Lo amo y no es como cualquiera de los otros chicos con los que he salido antes…"

"Al menos no tienes un bebé que te interrumpa," Dijo Sam. "Ustedes pueden hacerlo cuando quieran."

"No cuando queramos," Carly intercedió. "Tenemos compañeros de piso."

"Puedes decirles que se vallan, cuelga un calcetín en la puerta o lo que sea. Amo a Charlie hasta la muerte pero en serio es una aguafiestas."

Carly la miró con simpatía. "Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Debe ser pesado."

"No me digas. Casi lo hicimos anoche pero entonces Charlie comenzó a llorar y luego la tuvimos en medio de nosotros en la cama toda la noche. Ugh," Gruñó Sam, cayendo de espaldas dramáticamente contra las almohadas. "Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo y aun así ya tenemos problemas de bebés."

"Una bebé te está deteniendo de tener sexo pero el sexo es usualmente necesario para hacer un bebé," Carly rio. "Es como si hubieras tenido un huevo sin una gallina."

Sam la miró. "Te juro que a veces es como hablar con Spencer."

Carly le arrojó palomitas y Sam felizmente atrapó algunas con su boca.

"Lo que ustedes necesitan es una noche para ustedes solos, sin Charlie," Dijo Carly.

"Si, como si eso fuera a pasar. Y exactamente, ¿Dónde podríamos dejarla por toda una noche?"

"¿Qué tal conmigo?"

Sam se sentó, quitando las palomitas de su cabello. "¿Harías eso?"

"Si. ¿Para qué son las mejores amigas? Además, soy algo así como la tía de Charlie, sería lindo pasar tiempo con ella."

"Tú eres la tía de Charlie," Dijo Sam seriamente.

Carly sonrió felizmente. "¿Por qué no tu y Freddie se van del apartamento? Olvídense de ser padres por una noche, ve y alquila una linda habitación de hotel y yo puedo quedarme en tu apartamento."

Sam la miró agradecida. "Eso sería genial, Carls. Gracias."

"Pero primero, un viaje con la 'doctora de mujeres'" Dijo ella. "No creo que quieras otra Charlie justo ahora."

Sam hizo un gesto. "Definitivamente no. Un bebé es suficiente por ahora. Y no quiero un pequeño rugrat tuyo tampoco."

"¿Es realmente así de malo?" Preguntó Carly.

"Si," Dijo Sam seriamente y luego sonrió. "Pero al mismo tiempo también es, realmente increíble."

**No se ustedes pero a mí me parece adorable que Marisa ya quiera a Charlie como su propia nieta, y más adorable es aun como Freddie la ama como si fuera suya. :3 de hecho es suya.**

**El próximo capítulo es… bastante emocionante… es rated M así que ya sabrán lo que se acerca.**

**GOOD NEWS! He salido de vacaciones, y ya el día de hoy me la pase traduciendo, escribiendo y demás.**

**Tengo dos songfics horneándose, casi listos pero esos los leerán ya sabes dónde:**

**Jathan + Seddie = Jeddie**

**En facebook claro. **

**Que tengan un lindo día chicos! Y debo admitir que estoy bastante ansiosa por traducir el siguiente capítulo así que me daré prisa,**

**Por favor, dejen sus increíbles reviews, nos inspiran a mí y a heartlines. :D**

**See ya soon guys. **

***Sigue llorando por iGoodbye***


	11. Chapter 11

**¡AH! Chicos! Lo logré! Dios… este capítulo es larguísimo, de hecho el mas largo de los 13 que van hasta ahora… hasta se me hizo tedioso en un punto y difícil de traducir pero oh cielo santo… es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Y antes de comenzar, debo recordarles que es rated M en especial este capítulo, o a partir de este capítulo. **

**You've been warned.**

**Capitulo once **

Sam se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa. Miró las imágenes que había imprimido desde su laptop y la confirmación de la reservación al lado de ellas. Ella y Carly acordaron una fecha en la que estuviera libre para venir, Sam había reservado la habitación del hotel, y ahora todo lo que quedaba era decirle a Freddie.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Carly se había ofrecido a cuidar a Charlie toda la noche para que Sam y Freddie pudieran tener algo de tiempo a solas. En esos días, se había hecho cada vez más obvio cuanto necesitaban ese tiempo. Charlie tenía ahora tres meses de edad y parecía haber tomado un nuevo giro en su irritabilidad. Pasaba la mayor parte de la noche llorando y gritando y solo parecía calmarse con la presencia de Sam y Freddie. No sabían que podría haberlo causado ya que desde el ataque del cólico Charlie parecía haberse calmado. Sam se la había pasado la mayor parte de la fiesta de tres meses de Charlie con Marissa, quien le había asegurado que era completamente normal que los infantes estuvieran irritables ya que sus patrones de sueño cambiaban en los primeros meses. Normal o no, Charlie estaba severamente entrometiéndose en su tiempo a solas con Freddie. La bebé parecía tener un sexto sentido para cuando las cosas estaban poniéndose particularmente calurosas y escogía ese momento para interrumpir. Por mucho que Sam amara a Charlie, estaba comenzando a frustrarse y sabía que Freddie estaba igual, aunque él nunca lo diría.

Charlie estaba profundamente dormida en su cuna mientras Sam revolvía entre su ropa en el closet, haciendo a un lado los mamelucos y camisas que ya eran muy pequeñas, al igual que los juguetes que Charlie ya no quería. Los bebés crecían realmente rápido, parecía que Sam tenía que ir de compras cada dos semanas. Freddie se había ofrecido a ayudar pero lo había empujado por la puerta hacia afuera, sabiendo que él necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Ella no era completamente ajena a ello, Sam sabia que pasar cada día en un pequeño apartamento con un bebé podría ser cansado y solitario incluso para la mas paciente y dulce de todas las personas, como Freddie. Era justo como en la escuela cuando ella, Carly y Freddie pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Freddie rara vez se quejaba de todas las cosas de chicas que ella y Carly hacían, pero a veces él las dejaba para pasar salir con sus amigos ñoños de vez en cuando. Incluso si estaban juntos ahora, o tal vez especialmente porque estaban juntos ahora, Sam había encontrado un forma de darle al chico uno que otro fin de semana para alejarse de las labores con la bebé.

Dobló los papeles y se los guardó en su bolsillo trasero y procedió a ponerle cinta adhesiva a la caja con la ropa y juguetes de Charlie. Pensó en donarlos o regalarlos pero se sintió inesperadamente sentimental y con remordimiento en su corazón. Esas eran las primeras prendas de Charlie, algunas, Sam las había comprado y otras eran regalos de sus amigos en el baby-shower. Pensó que tal vez podría mostrárselas a Charlie algún día cuando creciera o incluso usarlos de nuevo si Charlie algún día tenía alguna hermana…

Sam sacudió su cabeza. No podía creer que acababa de pensar eso. Un año atrás no hubiera sido capaz de fantasear en tener algún hijo, no estaba en sus planes, no era algo que hubiera pensado excepto en tontas fantasías de niñas que sabía que nunca pasarían. Ahora, no solo tenía una hija pero además ¿Estaba pensando en tener más? Todo esto de la maternidad en serio se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que lleve eso al sótano?

Sam saltó, cayendo sobre su trasero al lado de la caja.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Freddie parado en el marco de la puerta y sintió como se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que tenía en mente segundos atrás, como si de alguna manera él pudiera leer su mente.

"¿Estás bien, Sam?" Preguntó, caminando hacia ella y ofreciéndole una mano.

"¿Qué estabas pensando al espiarme de esa manera?" Demandó Sam.

Freddie pareció sorprendido ante su enojo. "No quería asustarte. Solo quería ser silencioso porque sabía que Charlie aun estaría dormida."

Sam lo empujó hacia el pasillo, aun sintiéndose mareada e incómoda como si hubiera sido sorprendida infraganti.

"¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?" Preguntó.

Freddie la miró con el seño fruncido. "Son las cinco en punto, Sam. Te dije que estaría en casa antes de la cena."

"Oh."

"Oye…" Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la empujó contra él al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la pared. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó gentilmente.

Ella no podía verlo a los ojos. "Nada. Sabes que no me gusta ser sorprendida. Voy a comenzar con la cena."

Se separó pero Freddie simplemente la jaló de vuelta.

"Oye," dijo él tan suave y gentilmente que Sam no pudo más que mirar en sus ojos. Tan pronto como lo hizo se encontró perdida en esas profundidades de chocolate. Él se inclinó y la besó, sus dedos rozando su mejilla. Sam pasó sus dedos por su cabello y profundizó el beso, su lengua buscando la entrada en la su boca. Todos los pensamientos dejaron su cabeza, no había nada más que esto. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de Freddie, empujándolo contra la pared, las suaves hebras de su cabello entre sus dedos, su ardientes, dulces besos…

Ella gimió en su boca y Freddie apretó su agarre en su cintura, sus dedos deslizándose por debajo de su camisa y agarrando su piel desnuda. Sam no podía tener suficiente de él, era como si su carne se arrastrara, anhelando estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Y podía sentir que él también la quería. Podía sentirlo tan bien que sabía que tal vez él comenzaba a incomodarse. Sam desenredó sus manos de su cabello, moviéndolas hacia abajo por su pecho con la intensión de darle algo de alivio. Sus manos alcanzaron el botón de sus pantalones cuando el llanto comenzó.

Sam se alejó, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Freddie dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Sam.

"Debe de tener una especie de radar," refunfuñó, su cálido aliento golpeando su cuello, no ayudando nada a su situación.

Sam tomó un par de minutos para normalizar su respiración y esperar a que el mareo se detuviera. Charlie gritó más fuerte, probablemente preguntándose donde estaban sus padres y porque no venían corriendo como siempre, listos para atender todas sus necesidades. Sam finalmente sintió que tenía el control de sí misma y reticentemente se alejó de Freddie, caminando hacia la habitación de Charlie.

Levantó a su bebé llorando. "Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad?" Le dijo, sobando su espalda.

"¡Prepara su biberón!" Gritó Sam.

"Espera," Dijo Freddie, su voz sonaba tensa. "Dame un minuto."

Sam rió en el cabello de Charlie y salió para encontrar a Freddie aun recargado en la pared, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados. Charlie lo vio y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"Hey, creo que quiere ir contigo," Dijo Sam mientras la bebé se retorcía en sus brazos.

Freddie exhaló lentamente y abrió los ojos. "Estoy bien ahora."

Tomó a Charlie, quien sollozo en su pecho una vez que estaba seguramente acomodada en sus brazos.

"Traeré su biberón." Dijo Sam.

Freddie la siguió hacia la cocina y arrulló a Charlie mientras Sam preparaba su botella.

"No tengo ganas de cocinar," Dijo ella. "¿Quieres comida china?"

"Si, suena bien."

Sam le pasó el biberón y levantó el teléfono para ordenar. Observó a Freddie mientras alimentaba a Charlie, era una imagen de la que nunca podría cansarse. Terminó de ordenar, no tomó mucho ya que había estado ordenando al mismo restaurante chino desde la secundaria y la conocían tan bien que todo lo que tenía que decir que quería era el "Sam Puckett", que era básicamente dos de cada platillo de puerco, res y pollo en el menú.

Dejó el teléfono y simplemente observó a Freddie y Charlie. Sentía como si los papeles en su bolsillo trasero estuvieran en llamas, muy consciente de que estaban ahí. Estaba ansiosa y emocionada, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de Freddie ante sus planes.

Freddie la miró. "Estas muy callada," Dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," Dijo Sam rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

Frunció el seño y caminó hacia ella pero se encontró obstaculizado de tocarla ya que Charlie estaba en sus brazos.

"En serio, Sam, ¿Qué pasa?"

_Nuestra mejor amiga va a venir el fin de semana para que podamos salir y pueda saltarte encima._

Ven, así de fácil. Pero Sam se quedó sin palabras de solo mirarlo y las mariposas en su estomago se multiplicaban. Entre más callada estaba, más preocupado lucia Freddie.

Él sonrió nerviosamente cuando Charlie soltó su botella, ignorante de la creciente tensión en la habitación. "Estas asustándome, Sam."

Ella abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió. Afortunadamente fue salvada de quedarse ahí parada luciendo como una idiota con la boca abierta cuando el timbre sonó. Sam se movió rápidamente hacia el intercomunicador para abrirle al repartidor de la comida china y que este subiera. También le dio una excusa para quedarse en la sala y esperar por él. Podía sentir los ojos de Freddie en ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá pero sabía que no podía confrontarla mientras tuviera a Charlie en sus brazos.

Sam sacó los papeles y los retorció en sus manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era como que él no quisiera. Habían estado tan cerca tantas veces en las dos semanas anteriores. Si no fuera por Charlie interrumpiéndolos ya lo hubieran hecho. No tenía razón para estar nerviosa. Eso era lo que se seguía diciendo a si misma hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Se levantó y metió los papeles en su bolsillo, abriendo la puerta y sacando el dinero para pagarle al repartidor. Había dos bolsas grandes llenas de contenedores y Sam las llevó a la cocina. Charlie había terminado de comer y Freddie la tenía sobre su hombro, frotando círculos en su espalda. Sus ojitos se estaban cerrando con el sueño y Sam sabia que caería pronto. Ella y Freddie tendrían un par de horas solos antes de que Charlie necesitara un cambio de pañal.

Freddie la observó sacar los contenedores, Sam sabía que estaba esperando el momento oportuno hasta que la bebé se durmiera. Cuando salió para ir a la habitación de Charlie, suspiró y sacó los papeles, desdoblándolos y alisándolos para ponerlos en el lugar que Freddie siempre usaba en la barra. Tomó un par de palillos y una caja de fideos y se sentó en su banco, tratando de lucir causal mientras Freddie regresaba a la cocina sin la bebé.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo él.

"Estoy comiendo, Freddiefer," Dijo Sam con la boca llena de fideos.

Él tomó unos palillos y un contenedor y caminó al otro lado de la barra, deteniéndose cuando vio los papeles.

"¿Qué es esto?" Los levantó.

Sam mordió uno de los palillos nerviosamente mientras él miraba los papeles. Sus cejas se levantaron cuando vio la impresión de la reservación del hotel.

"Carly tuvo esta idea de que tal vez deberíamos irnos y tener una noche para nosotros" Dijo.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de Charlie?"

"Carly vendrá aquí y se encargara de ella."

"Oh."

Él miró las fotos del hotel y estuvo callado por tanto tiempo que Sam sintió su estomago dar un vuelco, preocupada de que él no quisiera esto después de todo.

"Solo fue una idea," Murmuró, tomando un contenedor de pollo agridulce. "No tenemos que ir si no quieres."

Freddie la miró. "¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que quiero. Yo solo… pensé… aw cielos."

Se inclinó y la besó, disipando cada duda en su mente que insinuara que él no la quería tanto como ella a él.

"Estabas tan callada, pensé que ibas a romper conmigo o algo así," dijo él, recargando su frente contra la de ella.

Sam miró sus labios, sus suaves, suaves labios que aun no terminaba de besar. "¿Quién está loco ahora?" dijo ella y cerró la corta distancia entre ellos.

Si cenaron. Eventualmente.

* * *

Freddie miraba divertido como Sam hacia su quinta ronda por el apartamento, asegurándose que todas las cosas de Charlie estaban organizadas y apropiadamente a la vista para que Carly las notara. Decir que Sam estaba con el agua al cuello con los preparativos para dejar a Charlie por una noche era ponerlo fácil. Casi le recordaba a su propia madre, pensamiento que se guardaba para sí por miedo a que Sam le cortara las bolas. Las necesitaría más tarde esa noche, muchas gracias. Si es que lograba sacar a Sam del apartamento, claro.

Ella caminó hacia él, besó la mejilla de Charlie y gentilmente acarició su cabello.

"Todo va a estar bien, Sam." Le aseguró.

"No pensé que sería así de difícil dejarla," Dijo ella, presionando su rostro contra el cabello de Charlie. "¿Qué tal si nos necesita? ¿Qué tal si no puede dormir? Amo a Carly pero nunca se ha hecho cargo de un bebé antes…"

"Solo estaremos a una llamada de distancia," Dijo Freddie. "Estoy seguro de que Carly puede manejar las cosas."

Charlie se retorció en sus brazos cuando Sam se alejó, dando un quejido de disgusto, obviamente buscando a su madre. Sam inmediatamente la tomó en brazos acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Freddie las miró, sintiendo su corazón derretirse con un abrazador amor por ambas. No era que no compartiera las preocupaciones de Sam o que estuviera menos ansioso de dejar Charlie pero por primera vez… sus hormonas adolescentes estaban rebasando todo lo demás. En su defensa, sus hormonas de chico adolescente estaban muy muy frustradas. No habían tenido ningún alivio en tres años. Claro, había salido con algunas chicas antes de su ruptura con Sam, incluso tuvo una novia por muy poco tiempo el año pasado. Pero ninguna de ellas había durado lo suficiente o fueron lo suficientemente serias para ir más allá de la primera base con ellas. Freddie estaba vagamente consciente de que ese hecho era patético y que si tuviera algunos amigos que no fueran tan nerds e incluso mas sociales de lo que él era entonces lo molestarían sin misericordia alguna. En esa situación, Freddie era considerado el "semental" de su grupo en la escuela, con su bastante normal y casi atlética apariencia (contaban la esgrima como un deporte), sus dos mejores amigas eran chicas extremadamente sexys, y porque se las había arreglado para tener citas con bonitas y normales chicas al menos dos veces al año. Pero sus hormonas tuvieron que tomar el segundo lugar porque Sam y Charlie estaban primero. Siempre.

"No tenemos que ir," dijo Freddie. "Si te hace sentir incomoda entonces podemos quedarnos aquí."

Sam levantó la mirada, su mejilla presionada contra la cabecita de charle. "No… quiero ir. Es solo… carajo," Dijo en frustración.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y supieron que era Carly.

"Abre la puerta, ¿sí?" Preguntó Sam. "Voy a asegurarme de que marqué la pagina de la historia que le estamos leyendo."

Freddie la vio desaparecer en la habitación de Charlie, sin decirle que el mismo la había visto marcar la página hacía media hora. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Carly alegremente

"Hola Carls," Dijo Freddie, tomando su maleta y poniéndola en el sillón. "Gracias, uh… Gracias por hacer esto." Encontró difícil mirarla a los ojos. Esencialmente le estaba agradeciendo por cuidar a la bebé para pudiera tener sexo con Sam.

Carly sonrió ante su incomodidad. "No hay problema. Siempre estoy para ayudar a mis mejores amigos. ¿Dónde está Sam?"

"En la habitación de Charlie. Vas a tener que arrebatarle a la bebé de los brazos," Le advirtió.

"¿Ansiedad de separación?"

"Como no te imaginas," Dijo Freddie.

Carly caminó hacia la habitación de la bebé y él la siguió de cerca. Sam estaba en la mecedora con Charlie.

"Ok, estoy aquí, lista para hacer mis asuntos de niñera," Anunció Carly. "¿Están listos ya?"

"Si," Contestó Sam, sosteniendo a Charlie más cerca si eso era posible. Lucía como si Carly estuviera ahí para llevarse todo su tocino.

Carly miró a Freddie y él levantó una ceja. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta y él suspiro y salió de ahí. Se metió a su habitación, tomó su maleta, la pequeña de Sam y las llevó a la sala. No sabía cuánto tardaría Carly en separar a Sam de la bebé pero esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. El hotel no estaba lejos, estaba justo en el corazón del centro de Seattle, pero estaba esperando que pudieran tener una linda cena en el hotel del restaurante antes de que… bueno, antes. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Charlie cerrarse y supo que era la señal de una charla de chicas. Freddie se sentó y encendió la televisión, resignado a esperar lo que fueran a tardar Sam y Carly para salir.

* * *

Carly miró a su mejor amiga, quien se mecía en la silla y le hablaba suavemente a Charlie, colocando besos en su mejilla y su cabeza.

"Sam…" dijo Carly. "Creo que tu y Freddie deberían irse ahora."

Sam levantó la mirada. "Si se enferma o algo, debes llamar a la mamá de Freddie. Y el numero de la doctora-"

"Está en el refrigerador, lo sé," Terminó Carly.

"Hice una lista, está en la cocina, de cómo darte cuenta de lo que necesita escuchando su llanto. Y sus horarios de comida, y la temperatura a la que la leche debe estar. ¿Sabías que la leche a cierta temperatura le cae mejor al estomago de los bebés en la noche? La señora Benson me lo dijo. El termómetro está en la cocina, debería mostrártelo. Y usa los pañales hipoalergénicos, los del paquete verde. Aun teníamos algunos de los viejos cuando compramos los nuevos. Tal vez debí haber tirado los viejos…"

"¡Sam!" le interrumpió Carly en su largo parloteo. "Solo es una noche, Charlie y yo estaremos bien. Y no te ofendas pero suenas como la señora Benson. Después estarás diciéndome como darle a Charlie baños antibacteriales," Rió.

Sam miró a Charlie. "¿Crees que los bebés puedan contraer bacterias? O chinches… debería poner a Freddie a limpiar sus cobijas…"

"¡Sam!" Exclamó Carly. Esto era peor de lo había pensado. Cerró la puerta y se arrodilló frente a Sam, gentilmente tomando a la bebé de sus brazos.

"Está bien Sam," Dijo en cuanto Sam protestó. "Solo voy a ponerla en su cuna para que tu y yo podamos hablar."

Logró tomar a Charlie, acostándola en su cuna y encendió el carrusel para que sonara lentamente.

"Muy bien," Dijo Carly. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ya no quieres ir?"

"No, si quiero," Protestó Sam. "Es solo… estoy nerviosa."

"Oh, Sam." Sonrió Carly. "Estoy segura de que todo estará bien. Es Freddie."

"Si," Dijo Sam, soltando la respiración. "Solo Freddie."

"Has estado tomando la píldora todos los días, ¿cierto?"

"Si."

"¿Y sabes que aun tienes que usar condones porque la píldora no hace efecto total por un mes?"

"Si, mamá." Rodó los ojos. Se levantó. "Supongo que deberíamos irnos."

Carly no pudo contenerse más y se estiró para abrazar a Sam fuertemente. "Todos estamos creciendo," Dijo, lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

"No estamos muriendo, Carls," rio Sam pero la abrazó también.

Carly la apretó una vez más se alejó. "Muy bien, es momento de irse."

"Si," Sam sonrió insegura. Tomó a Charlie de la cuna. "Freddie querrá decirle adiós." Explicó cuando Carly frunció el seño.

Salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Freddie en la sala, las maletas ya estaban junto a la puerta.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó cuando vio a Sam.

"Si, solo creí que querrías decirle adiós a Charlie."

Freddie se levantó y tomó a Charlie, sosteniéndola cerca de sí. Carly observó a sus dos amigos mientras bañaban a Charlie en besos y cursis platicas de bebés. Era un escenario que nunca se hubiera imaginado cinco años atrás y aun así parecía tan correcto.

Varios minutos pasaron y ni Sam ni Freddie daban señales de soltar a Charlie pronto hasta que finalmente Carly tuvo que intervenir y tomar a la bebé de brazos de la pareja.

"Muy bien," dijo. "Es hora de que se vallan."

Freddie le sonrió en agradecimiento, dándole un último beso en la cabeza a Charlie y abrió la puerta. Tomó las maletas mientras Sam también le daba un último beso a Charlie.

"¿Nos llamaras si necesitas algo?" Preguntó.

"Te llamaré si es una emergencia," Aclaró Carly. "No te preocupes, Sam. Charlie y yo estaremos bien. ¿Verdad nena?" Le dijo a la bebé. "Vas a divertirte un montón con la tía Carly ¿Verdad?"

"Gracias, Carls. Enserio." Dijo Sam.

"Solo vayan y diviértanse. Andando." Carly le dio un ligero empujón y Sam se giró para seguir a Freddie afuera del apartamento.

"Creí que nunca se irían," Le dijo Carly a la bebé una vez que la puerta se había cerrado. "Tus padres son un poco sobreprotectores, pequeñita. Pero ahora somos solo tú y yo."

Charlie hizo un pequeño sonido, saliva escurriendo hacia su mentón.

"Sip, solo tú y yo…"

* * *

El camino hacia el hotel fue silencioso, Freddie echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando hacia el asiento del copiloto donde Sam tenía su cabeza volteada y miraba hacia la ventana. Él se estiró, tomó su mano y Sam lo miró y sonrió. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante esa sonrisa, pero los nervios en su estomago lo frenaron un poco. Sin palabra alguna Sam le había asegurado que también quería esto.

El hotel tenia valet parking y Freddie le entregó las llaves y llevó sus maletas adentro mientras Sam los registraba. Se reunió con él en el lobby y se dirigieron juntos hasta el decimo piso.

"Entonces…" dijo él una vez que entraron en su habitación. Era una bonita habitación con una gran cama King size y ventanas grandes que daban hacia un balcón con vista hacia el Space Needle. Y eso fue todo lo que Freddie pudo observar antes de que Sam se lanzara a sus brazos, besándolo ferozmente. Dejó caer las maletas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, regresándole el beso con la misma intensidad y entusiasmo.

Cuando Sam comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cama, Freddie se obligó a separarse, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Sam… Espera…" Jadeó.

"¿Esperar para qué?" Preguntó, jugando con los botones de su camisa, desabrochando uno y luego dos. "¿No es esto a lo que vinimos?"

"No. Digo, si. Si, por supuesto. Pero…" Él tomó sus manos cuando ella intentó desabrochar un tercer botón. "Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar primero."

Sam rió. "Creo que ya hemos pasado por todo eso, ¿No crees?"

"¿En serio? No hemos salido a una cita real desde que regresamos."

"No, solo que cenamos juntos todas las noches, dormimos en la misma cama, y nos estamos haciendo cargo de una bebé."

El sarcasmo era evidente en su voz pero Freddie conocía a Sam desde hacia tanto tiempo que le era imposible no ver más allá de eso. Esta noche era importante para ambos. Freddie no podía garantizar que sería perfecta, de hecho, él sabía que no sería perfecta. Pero podía hacerla especial. Algo que ambos recordaran y apreciaran por siempre. Sam se merecía eso.

Él colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, dejando a sus dedos rozar su mejilla. "¿Por favor Sam? Solo quiero hacer esto bien. Hice una reservación para nosotros en el restaurante del hotel."

Sam suspiró pero sonrió jalando a Freddie de su camisa para besarlo. "Eres un cursi, Benson. Un irremediable romántico."

"¿Cuándo se trata de ti, Samantha Puckett? Siempre."

Ella rodó los ojos pero él pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente y eso lo hizo sentir cómodo y cálido.

"No tengo nada que ponerme," Dijo Sam, girándose hacia su equipaje. "No planeaba salir de esta habitación hasta mañana."

"Mira adentro." Le señaló la maleta.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"Ábrela."

Sam levantó la maleta del piso y la puso en la cama para abrirla. Justo hasta arriba estaba cuidadosamente doblado un vestido envuelto en plástico. Lo sacó, el sedoso material desdoblándose enfrente de sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo es que tu…?" Preguntó admirada.

"Le pedí a Carly que lo escogiera y lo metí a escondidas ahí."

Freddie sabía que Sam se enorgullecía de no ser narcisista. Pero también sabía que tenía sus momentos –aunque fueran pequeños y no pasaran muy seguido –cuando apreciaba las cosas femeninas. Sabía que este era uno de esos momentos. Sam le sonrió, su sonrisa tan radiante que era físicamente imposible para él no besarla.

"Anda, ve a vestirte," susurró en su oído, dejando un pequeño beso ahí.

Sam sacó un par de cosas más de su maleta y entró en el baño. Freddie dejó salir un gran suspiro una vez que la puerta se cerró y comenzó a hacer sus propias preparaciones. Estaba más nervioso de lo que podía recordar haber estado jamás pero también más feliz que nunca. Esta noche todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Carly sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Había en el mundo algo más aterrador y más triste que los sollozos de un bebé? Después de dos horas con Charlie llorando sin cesar, no lo creía.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas también cuando sacó su celular. Se había prometido a si misma antes de venir aquí que no importaba que, no le pediría ayuda a nadie pero situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas.

"Yo niña, ¿Qué hay?"

"¡Spencer!" lloró Carly, aliviada de que su hermano contestara.

"¿Es eso un llanto?" Preguntó.

"Si, es Charlie. ¡Tienes que venir al apartamento de Sam y Freddie y ayudarme!"

"¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?"

"Salieron. Te lo explicaré cuando llegues," Respondió impacientemente. "Solo ven. ¡Ven ahora mismo!"

"Muy bien, muy bien. Estoy en camino."

Carly colgó y levantó a Charlie de su sillita.

"Vamos, Charlie, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó desesperada. "Te acabo de cambiar el pañal, no quieres comer, no quieres dormir…"

La meció de la misma forma en que había visto a Sam hacerlo y eso la hizo llorar más fuerte. Carly miró a la pobre bebé con la carita roja, su pequeño cuerpecito retorciéndose tanto que Carly tenía que hacer malabares para sostenerla. Se sentó en el sillón en caso de que Charlie se le saliera de las manos.

"Oh, extrañas a tu mami y a tu papi, ¿verdad?"

Todo lo que obtuvo fue más llanto.

"Regresaran pronto, cariño. Si te duermes, el tiempo se irá más rápido."

Charlie lloró y ella hizo una mueca.

"Eso es un no," Dijo, frotando su oído.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Carly suspiró aliviada. Colocó a Charlie en su sillita y abrió la puerta para su hermano.

"Ayúdame," Le rogó.

Spencer miró a Charlie, haciendo un gesto ante el volumen de su llanto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?"

"El llanto comenzó más o menos media hora después de que Sam y Freddie se fueran. Creo que se dio cuenta que no iban a regresar pronto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los bebés son tan inteligentes? ¿Tu sabias que los bebés eran tan inteligentes?" Demandó Carly, el volumen de su voz aumentando más y más en decibeles.

Spencer la empujó hacia la cocina para que pudieran hablar a un volumen normal y no tener que gritarse el uno al otro por encima del llanto de Charlie.

"¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?"

"Están… en un hotel," Dijo Carly, esperando que su hermano lo entendiera y no tuviera que explicarlo todo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, pareciendo confundido. "¿Y por qué dejarían a Charlie contigo?"

¿A quién estaba engañando? Este era Spencer después de todo.

"Necesitaban una noche para ellos solos…"

"¿Por qué? Si ya viven juntos aquí."

"Solo querían algo de tiempo sin Charlie. Ya sabes, solo ellos dos…" Miró a su hermano significativamente, ayudándole a entender.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Spencer, aun totalmente ignorante.

"Cielos, no lo sé. ¿Qué podrían posiblemente dos chicos de 19 años hacer solos en una habitación de hotel?" Preguntó sarcásticamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Oh." La respuesta le llegó a Spencer lentamente. "Ohhh…"

Hizo una mueca. "Eww. No necesitaba saber eso…"

"¡Tu preguntaste!"

"Muy bien, solo tranquilizante, Carly," Dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. "Respira profundo… muy bien, así."

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó una vez que se había calmado un poco.

"No te preocupes, hermanita," Dijo engreídamente. "Spencer se hará cargo."

Carly lo observo pavonearse hacia la sala, sintiendo el terror concentrarse en la boca de su estomago.

* * *

El vestido que Freddie (Y Carly) le había comprado era hermoso. A Sam no le gustaban mucho las cosas femeninas pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que la sedosa tela era simplemente exquisita. No tenia mangas pero los tirantes cubrían sus hombros a la perfección, con un profundo escote en V que elegantemente destacaba sus considerables bienes. La línea de su cintura era enfatizada con una finamente moldeada tira debajo de sus pechos, y por debajo del vestido fluía libremente la parte delantera deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas y la parte trasera a unos centímetros por debajo de sus pantorrillas. El vestido debió costar una fortuna y el azul zafiro casualmente combinaba con el juego de ropa interior de negligé que Sam había comprado con Carly. Sam tenía que agradecer la ingeniosidad de su mejor amiga.

Sam debatió por varios minutos en que debería hacer con su cabello decidiendo dejarlo suelto ya que Freddie parecía preferirlo de esa manera. Amaba correr sus manos entre su cabello cuando estaban acurrucados en el sillón viendo televisión o cuando estaban en la cama. Se puso algo de maquillaje, básicamente delineador y mascara que enfatizaba el azul de sus ojos y que combinaba con el vestido. Carly había empacado también sus sandalias de tacón alto con tirantes azules. Sam estaba agradecida de que el restaurante estuviera tan solo bajando las escaleras. No creía poder aguantar mucho con esos tacones de tres pulgadas de alto.

Cuando salió del baño, la quijada de Freddie literalmente cayó. Sonrió y dio una vuelta, dejando que la tela del vestido volara y se enredara alrededor de sus piernas.

"Wow… yo, wow…" dijo Freddie, sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Sam agradeció la distracción de mostrarse porque Freddie lucia absolutamente increíble. Estaba vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa azul y una corbata de un azul aun más fuerte que combinaba con su vestido. Su cabello tenía algo de gel, no mucho pero lo suficiente para tener esa forma ligeramente puntiaguda que ella siempre amaba.

"Tu tampoco luces tan mal, Benson," dijo. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres bajar al restaurante?"

Freddie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. "No me tientes, Puckett."

"¿Así?" Preguntó, frotando sus manos en el pecho de Freddie antes de entrelazarlas tras su cuello.

Dejó un camino de besos de su mentón hacia su cuello.

"Diablos, Sam," Gruñó.

Ella rió contra su cuello y luego se alejó.

"Vámonos, Benson," dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. "Mamá tiene hambre."

Salió de la habitación y Freddie rápidamente la alcanzó, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban hacia el elevador y Sam le sonrió, su corazón inundándose de felicidad. Iba a ser una gran noche.

* * *

"Waaaaah… Wa-haha-haaaa…" Spencer estaba llorando, contorsionando su rostro en un desesperado intento de hacer que Charlie se detuviera con su clásico truco del falso llanto.

Carly miraba desde su lugar en el sofá, demasiado exhausta como para intentar detenerlo, y a ella misma se le habían acabado las ideas. Aunque después de una hora de intentar calmar a Charlie sin éxito alguno, Carly comenzaba a creer que el llanto fingido de su hermano se estaba haciendo real. Ella misma sentía que quería llorar, ¡Nada de lo que hacían complacía a Charlie! Había leído la loca lista de Sam unas tres veces e intento todo desde darle a Charlie su oso hasta ponerle viejos videoclips de iCarly o cantarle y nada había funcionado. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacían esto Sam y Freddie y por mucho que no quisiera molestarlos en su noche a solas, Carly estaba acercándose peligrosamente a llamarlos.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Realmente le apetecía una ducha, tal vez el agua ahogaría los sonidos del llanto. Acababa de decidir que usaría la ducha de Sam y Freddie cuando el apartamento quedó en silencio.

Carly abrió los ojos. "¿Me volví sorda?"

"Shhh…" Dijo Spencer. "¡Funcionó! Realmente funcionó. Mira, ¡Ya no está llorando!"

Carly suspiró aliviada. "Oh gracias a Dios…"

"Solo necesitaba un poco de la magia de Spencer…" Le arrulló y Charlie comenzó a llorar cuando Spencer acercó su rostro al de ella.

"¡Spencer!" Le regañó Carly.

"¡No es mi culpa! Necesita un cambio de pañal." La sostuvo cautelosamente e intentó pasársela a Carly.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó ella, alejándose de la olorosa bebé

"¡Porque tú te ofreciste para esto! ¡Yo no!"

Carly miró alrededor, tratando de alejarse mientras Spencer insistentemente le acercaba a la bebé.

"¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!" lloró sin poder hacer nada más y finalmente tomó a Charlie, sosteniéndola a una distancia segura de su cuerpo.

Spencer tomó su teléfono y salió por la puerta.

"¡Oye!" Gritó Carly. "¡No puedes dejarme!"

"Volveré enseguida," Dijo por encima de su hombro. "Solo necesito llamar a alguien."

Miró a Charlie tristemente. "No va a regresar."

El llanto continuó y Carly la llevó a su habitación, resignada a atender el asunto del pañal.

* * *

Sam miró su teléfono por quinta vez en media hora.

"Sam…" Dijo Freddie. "Estoy seguro de que Charlie está bien." Tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

"Tal vez debería llamar a Carly solo para estar seguros…" Dijo titubeante.

Entonces llegó el mesero, empujando un carrito delante de él. Colocó un plato enfrente de Sam y en él estaba en más grande y jugoso bistec que hubiera visto jamás.

"¿Decías?" Preguntó Freddie, la diversión era evidente en su voz.

"¿Hum?" Ella lo miró, sintiéndose mareada. El aroma de la carne perfectamente cocinada llenó sus sentidos y se olvidó de todo lo demás, levantando su cuchillo y su tenedor para poner manos a la obra.

Creyó escuchar a Freddie reír pero en este momento nada existía en el mundo más que ese bistec.

* * *

Para su sorpresa y alivio, cuando Carly salió con una fresca y cambiada, pero aun molesta Charlie, encontró a Spencer sentado en el sofá.

"Regresaste," Dijo, sentándose al lado de él y colocando a la inquieta Charlie en sus pies.

"Por supuesto que regrese," dijo Spencer, luciendo insultado. "¿En serio pensaste que te dejaría aquí sola en tu necesidad, hermanita?"

Charlie lloró y él se estremeció.

"Cielos, esa niña sí que sabe gritar."

"Creo que debería llamar a Sam," Dijo Carly, sintiéndose derrotada.

"No, no, no hagas eso," Protestó Spencer.

"¡No podemos dejarla llorar toda la noche, Spencer!"

"Tienes razón, tienes razón," dijo él, tratando de calmarla. "Pero creo que deberíamos esperar."

"¿Esperar para qué?" Demandó Carly, el llanto la hacía querer arrancarse el cabello.

Un rápido toquido en la puerta irrumpió entre los sonidos de los sollozos.

"¡Para eso!" Spencer saltó, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a no otra que a Julie. Carly no debería estar tan sorprendida de que ella fuera la primera persona a la que su hermano pensara en llamar.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" Preguntó Julie alegremente.

Normalmente Carly hubiera insistido en que podía hacer esto por sí sola. No le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba un poco celosa de la cercana amistad que Sam había construido con Julie. Hasta recientemente Carly se había sentido incluso reemplazada en la vida de Sam y había dejado que sus sentimientos hicieran una grieta en su amistad. A Carly le gustaba pensar que ya había superado eso y que de hecho le gustaba Julie como persona, por lo que nunca le había dicho nada a Sam del asunto. Pero incluso una pequeña y competitiva parte de ella quería quedarse a Charlie para sí misma, pero la mayor parte de ella que estaba exhausta, preocupada y desesperada ganó la batalla y Carly de buena gana le entregó a la bebé.

* * *

La noche había sido perfecta hasta ahora y Sam aun no podía quitarse ese molesto sentimiento de su pecho. El sentimiento de que algo andaba mal

La cena estuvo maravillosa, se había terminado su bistec en tiempo record y habían tenido un costoso pastel de queso y chocolate como postre. Freddie sabía que era mejor ordenar dos postres que uno para compartir, a pesar de la sugerencia del mesero, e incluso le había dado la mitad del suyo cuando Sam se termino su pastel. Después, Freddie la había llevado a la terraza que tenía una vista hacia el jardín del hotel, el agua oscurecida de la piscina brillaba con el reflejo de las luces de la cuidad.

Se quedaron ahí, con los brazos de Freddie envueltos alrededor de ella desde atrás, protegiéndola de la fría brisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él, su aliento cálido en su oído, enviando un escalofrió por la espalda de Sam que hizo a Freddie sostenerla más fuerte, pensando que tenia frio.

"Nada," Dijo Sam. "Esta noche ha sido perfecta."

Revolvió el interior de su pequeña bolsa de mano donde estaba su teléfono.

"Aun quieres llamarles, ¿verdad?"

Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. "Tengo un presentimiento, Freddie."

"Está bien," Dijo él.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. También quiero saber cómo está Charlie y si estas tan preocupada como pareces entonces tiene que haber una razón."

Sam abrió su bolsa con entusiasmo y sacó su teléfono. Pareció una eternidad antes de que Carly contestara. Pensó que la iba a mandar al buzón de voz y estaba a punto de decirle a Freddie que fuera por el auto cuando Carly contestó con un sofocado "¿Hola?"

"Oye, Carly," Dijo Sam. "¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Oh. Bien, bien. ¡Las cosas van geniales! ¿Cómo va la gran noche?"

"Fantástica. Escucha, Carls, se que suena tonto pero creo que tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo está Charlie? ¿No te está dando muchos problemas, verdad?"

"No, ningún problema," dijo Carly en un tono que sonaba forzado para los oídos de Sam, pero tal vez se lo estaba imaginando. "Comió y vimos televisión y está a la perfección. No deberías preocuparte de nada."

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?" Preguntó Sam, recargándose en el pecho de Freddie. "Digo, sé que no puede hablar ni nada pero… solo quiero decir buenas noches."

"Oh, ella ya está dormida. Si, tuvimos tanta diversión que simplemente cayó rendida."

"Oh. Está bien. ¿Le leíste una historia?"

"Si, la leí," Le aseguró Carly.

"¿Comió bien antes de dormirse?"

"Um… si."

"Entonces necesitará un cambio de pañal en un par de horas. Y si no se terminó la botella necesitará otra un par de horas después de eso. Lo siento, Carls, creo que no dormirás mucho esta noche."

"Pssshh… soy una universitaria, estoy acostumbrada. ¿Quién necesita dormir?" Dijo Carly. "Tú solo disfruta tu noche, Sam. No te preocupes de nada, tengo las cosas bajo control aquí."

"Bien… gracias, Carls."

"¡Diviértete!" Gritó Carly y colgó.

Sam miró a su teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Si, Carly dice que lo está."

"No suenas muy convencida," Observó él.

"Es solo que sonaba algo rara… no lo sé."

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?"

Sam lo miró y sabía que solo con una palabra suya, Freddie absolutamente podría sacrificar su noche romántica e irse a casa con su bebé. Ni siquiera tendría que pensarlo dos veces, justo como no había pensado dos veces en tomar todas las responsabilidades de ser un padre sin que ella se lo pidiera. Tan preocupada como estaba por Charlie, Sam sabía que había dejado a su bebé al cuidado de una de las personas más capaces y responsables que conocía y alguien en quien confiaba con su vida. Solo tenía que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos de ansiedad por la separación y confiar su bebé a Carly porque esta noche, esta noche era acerca de Freddie. Era acerca de ellos dos juntos y de ser capaces de darse el uno al otro su incondicional atención, algo de lo que no habían sido capaces desde que regresaron a ser una pareja, no con una babé siempre en la habitación siguiente. Y Sam se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Pero ciertamente planeaba recompensarlo.

"No," Dijo, envolviendo sus brazos por su cintura y besándolo.

"Quiero subir a la habitación," murmuró contra sus labios.

"Leíste mi mente." Sonrió Freddie.

* * *

Después de que le colgó a Sam, el pánico realmente la invadió. Había tenido que escapar al pasillo para que Sam no escuchara el llanto. Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar después de salir corriendo como una gallina descabezada cuando vio el nombre de Sam al sonar su teléfono. Julie estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo pero tuvo tanta suerte calmando a Charlie como lo habían tenido ella y Spencer. Es decir, ninguno. Después de hablar con Sam, le marcó a Ian, por la única razón de que simplemente necesitaba que alguien la sostuviera antes de tener un completo boqueo mental.

Ian llegó no mucho después de eso, Spencer por alguna razón llamó a Gibby. Y ahora todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Charlie, quien aun no podía ser consolada sin importar quien la sostuviera.

Carly llevó a Spencer a la habitación de Sam y Freddie.

"¡Le mentí a Sam! Le mentí y le dije que Charlie estaba bien, que estaba dormida. ¡Pero no lo está!"

"Carly, tienes que calmarte," Dijo Spencer.

Ella lo golpeó. "¿Qué te he dicho de decirle a una chica que se calme?"

Spencer levantó los brazos para protegerse de su ataque. "¡Está bien, está bien!"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Carly, sintiendo como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. "Sam me confió a Charlie y no puedo hacer que deje de llorar o que se duerma. Y ahora no puedo llamarle a Sam porque le mentí y le dije que todo estaba bien cuando no lo está y ahora ella y Freddie están probablemente… ya sabes, así que no puedo molestarlos."

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y Spencer la envolvió en un abrazo. "Todo va a estar bien, Carls."

"Mientes." Dijo Carly, dejándose ir en el abrazo de su hermano por un momento antes de alejarse y limpiar sus mejillas. "Pero gracias."

"Oye, ¿escuchas eso?" Spencer giró su cabeza hacia la puerta.

"¿Escuchar qué?" preguntó Carly. Y entonces se dio cuenta. "¡No escucho nada!"

Salieron corriendo de la habitación para encontrar a Julie y a Ian sentados en el sillón, Gibby parado frente a ellos con Charlie en sus brazos y tomando su biberón.

"¡Lograste que comiera!" Chilló Carly.

"Si. Creo que tanto llorar le dio hambre," Dijo Gibby.

Carly pudo haber llorado del alivio que sintió. Se sentó junto a Ian, quien puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Spencer se apretó al lado de Julie a pesar de hecho de que el sillón pequeño estaba desocupado. Todos se sentaron ahí disfrutando la bendita calma. Carly se recargó en Ian y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando Gibby gritó. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y miró a Gibby quien aun sostenía a Charlie pero ahora tenía una camisa muy húmeda.

"¿Qué pasó Gibby?" Preguntó

"¡Estaba intentando que eructara y me vomitó encima!"

Era una escena cómica. Gibby sostenía a la bebé lejos de su cuerpo luciendo angustiando mientras Charlie lucia lo más tranquila que había estado en toda la noche desde que Sam y Freddie se fueron.

Carly se levantó. "Relájate, Gibby. Te traeré una de las camisas de Freddie."

"Haber, dámela." Dijo Julie. "Creo que ahora si se va a dormir."

Carly rápidamente corrió a la habitación y tomó la primera camisa que vio en el closet de Sam y Freddie. Era algo raro ver sus ropas colgadas lado a lado. Sus mejores amigos realmente vivían juntos, como adultos. Era tan extraño.

Le dio a Gibby la camisa y miró a Julie, quien estaba meciendo a la milagrosamente aun tranquila Charlie.

"Deberíamos llevarla a su habitación," Dijo. "Y leerle su historia. Sam realmente quería que hiciera eso."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Gibby mientras se sacaba la camisa mojada justo en medio de la sala, lo que le provocó a Carly regresar seis años atrás cuando eso era algo normal. "Es una bebé, no puede entenderla."

"De hecho es muy bueno para un bebé que le lean y le canten aunque técnicamente no puedan entender las palabras," Dijo Ian. "Ayuda a desarrollar su cerebro."

"Si," Asintió Carly, sonriéndole a su novio. "Y es una tradición. No voy a ser yo quien la rompa."

Tomó a la bebé de brazos de Julie y la llevó a su habitación, todos la siguieron de cerca. Carly estaba a punto de protestar que esto no debía de ser una actividad de grupo pero Charlie parecía disfrutar de tener una masa de gente a su alrededor. Sus ojos veían alrededor, mirando a cada uno y su pequeña manita se mecía en un puño. Carly alcanzó a ver a Gibby y comenzó a reírse. La camisa de Freddie le quedaba lo suficientemente bien alrededor del cuello y los brazos pero la diferencia de peso entre ellos y el sobresaliente torso de Gibby hacia que la camisa se le quedara en el ombligo. Parecía que estaba vistiendo algo que se había encogido dos tallas en la secadora. Todos los demás lo notaron y también rieron.

"Oigan, no es mi culpa que Freddie sea tan chaparro." Puso sus manos en su cintura y adoptó una posición de modelo. "Personalmente, creo que me puede quedar este look."

"Oh Gibby," Dijo Carly, limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos. "En serio no te quedaría."

Le pasó la bebé a Ian. "Tengo una idea, chicos," dijo, mientras levantaba el libro de historias y lo abría en la pagina indicada. "¿Qué tal si todos hacemos de los personajes en la historia y leemos en sus voces?"

Todos asintieron y Carly acostó a Charlie en su cuna. Protestó al principio, pateando y llorando pero Carly colocó su oso junto a ella y una vez que todos tuvieron su personaje asignado y la historia comenzó, Charlie se calmó. La bebé tenía una energía sorprendente, aunque tal vez no era tan sorprendente considerando que era una Puckett (Y de Melanie, que siempre había sido más activa y enérgica que Sam), y se quedó despierta por casi toda la historia. Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración tomó un compás y todos en la habitación suspiraron en un colectivo alivio.

Apenas era cerca de media noche pero había sido la noche más larga en la vida de Carly.

* * *

Cuando lograron llegar a su habitación Freddie estaba sobre ella como un hombre hambriento y los labios de Sam fueran su última carne. Tomó cada pizca del autocontrol de Sam para alejarse y arrastrarse a sí misma al baño. No quería que el negligé que había traído se desperdiciara, después de todo. Así como estaba de ansiosa de que esto pasara, también estaba un poco nerviosa. Sam alisó la tela que apenas cubría sus muslos y trato de subir la parte de arriba un poco mas pero solo logró acentuar mas su escote. Muy bien, estaba muy nerviosa.

En los tres años desde que ella y Freddie habían terminado, Sam había tenido muy pocas citas. Principalmente porque estaba muy ocupada con Gibby's y haciendo la preparatoria al mismo tiempo, no tenía mucho tiempo para citas y también porque no había muchos chicos que le interesaran después de Freddie. Seguro, Sam había tenido sus flechazos y flirteos pero nunca había sido de ponerse loca con los chicos como Carly. No se sentía excluida si no había besado a nadie en tres meses y no estaba siempre al acecho del siguiente novio en potencia. Sam enamorándose de un chico era raro y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en serio. Se había enamorado de Freddie más que de algún otro, y ahora podía admitirse a sí misma que tal vez nunca se recuperaría de algo así. Y ahora tampoco quería. Estaba lista para entregarse a él. Su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo.

Se sentía como si toda su vida la hubiera conducido a este momento. Se preguntó si realmente había una opción, alguien más a quien se hubiera entregado. La respuesta en su mente fue un rotundo "no". No se avergonzaba de tener 19 años y ser virgen. Sam conocía a chicas que se habían entregado en la secundaria y no tenían pena de admitirlo, y también conocía algunas que se arrepentían. Sam y Carly habían acordado años atrás que no lo harían hasta que encontraran a la persona indicada y ambas sentaran cabeza. Sam estaba feliz de llevar su vida de manera diferente a como su madre y Melanie lo habían hecho. Seguro, cometería errores. Eso era algo de la vida. Pero no tendría arrepentimientos.

Después de lavarse los dientes, haber usado hilo dental, cepillado su cabello y peleado con su camisón, Sam se dio cuenta que no podía aguantar más. Tomó una profunda inhalación y exhalo muy despacio. Pensó en Freddie… se imaginó sus labios, esa línea en su frente y esa manera de sonreír que ella encontraba increíblemente sexy, sus bíceps, sus manos… de pronto Sam no pudo salir del baño lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba lista.

* * *

Freddie se paseó enfrente de la cama después de que Sam entrara al baño pero el constante movimiento solo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso. Se sentó en la cama y pasó varios minutos tratando de decidir como sentarse o acostarse antes de darse cuenta de cuan ridículo se veía y se sentó al pie de la cama. Sam se estaba tardando en el baño. Freddie se quitó el saco, la corbata y luego sus zapatos y calcetines, y después de un debate interno, decidió quedarse con el resto de la ropa. Realmente deseaba que hubiera algún tipo de protocolo para esto. Y ¿Por qué Sam se estaba tardando tanto en el baño? Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que habían pasado ya veinte minutos. ¿Debería decir algo? No, no quería parecer que estaba presionándola.

Y entonces Freddie se sentó ahí, poniéndose más nervioso a cada minuto. Su mente se estaba imaginando los peores escenarios. ¿Qué tal si Sam no salía? Tal vez había escalado por la ventana, había escuchado de chicas que hacían eso… las historias que había escuchado habían sido noches de bodas pero aun así. No, estaban en un decimo piso. Incluso Sam no podría arreglárselas a esa altura. ¿Qué tal si lo hacían y el resultaba ser malo? ¿Qué tal si no se podía poner el condón correctamente? Realmente nunca lo había hecho desde esa vez en la clase de sexualidad con las bananas. Tal vez debería haber practicado. ¡Condones! Recordó Freddie de repente.

Se levantó de un salto y sacó la caja de condones que había traído de su bolsa y la puso dentro del cajón del buró. Ya lo había cerrando cuando lo abrió abruptamente de nuevo y abrió de un tirón la caja, sacando un solo sobrecito y colocándolo encima, listo para usarse.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Freddie miró hacia enfrente y luego se giró, encontrándose con la imagen de la cabeza de Sam asomándose por la puerta del baño, y empujó el cajón para cerrarlo con su pierna.

"¡N-na-nada!" Tartamudeó

Sam Salió del baño completamente y la quijada de Freddie cayó cuando la vio. Llevaba el camisón de seda más pequeño que él había visto jamás. Caía justo al borde de sus muslos, haciendo a sus piernas lucir increíblemente largas y tentadoras. Y la parte de arriba… ¿tenía una parte de arriba? Todo lo que Freddie podía ver era el escote de Sam, lucia grande y redondo y ¿Cuán embarazoso seria si comenzaba a sudar?

"Ojos arriba, Fredward," Dijo Sam

"No puedes vestir _eso _y esperar que mantenga mis ojos arriba," Dijo Freddie casi ahogándose, sus ojos quedándose firmemente abajo.

"Por lo menos limpia la saliva de tu barbilla."

Finalmente levantó la mirada y Sam estaba parada justo enfrente de él. ¿Cómo es que paso eso?

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo tímidamente y jugando con la prenda consciente de sí misma.

Él no podía aguantarlo más. Mirar a Sam parada frente a él, tan hermosa y vulnerable, se olvido de todo su nerviosismo y ansiedad de hacia unos minutos. Su cuerpo pulsaba con deseo, tenía que poseerla.

"Sam," gruñó y la jaló hacia él, su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo. Los ojos de Sam se oscurecieron ante su agresividad y se fue contra él, sus labios atacándolo.

Freddie peleó valientemente por el control del beso antes de darse por vencido y rendirse ante ella. Estaba medio desnuda y sus pechos estaban presionados contra él. En cuanto a Freddie concernía, Sam podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Todo de él, cada pequeña pieza, era toda suya.

"Freddie," Jadeó ella. "¿No sería más cómodo si nos acostamos?"

"Oh," Dijo él, mareado. "Si, um, cama… ¿Dónde?"

"Está detrás de ti." Sonrió Sam.

"Cierto… um…" Freddie tenía problemas para mover sus pies. Su cerebro se sentía como si hubiera hecho corto circuito. Sam sacudió la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y se movió lejos de sus brazos. Él sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la perdida. Ella se acostó en la cama y Freddie automáticamente se movió hacia ella, su cuerpo siguiéndola, esclavo de su voluntad.

Se posicionó encima de ella, siendo cuidadoso de no poner su peso en ella, y Sam lo besó, sus manos enredándose en su cabello. Después de varios minutos, las manos de Sam fueron de su cabello a su camisa, sus dedos moviéndose ligeramente rápido por los botones. Freddie se separó y se la quitó, arrojándola a un lado de la cama. Sam se sentó y colocó besos en su cuello, haciendo su camino hacia su pecho.

Calor líquido viajo desde su vientre, corriendo hacia su entrepierna, causando que se endureciera imposiblemente más mientras la lengua de Sam hacia círculos alrededor de su pezón izquierdo. Se movió de ese al otro, dejando besos a través de su pecho, y Freddie gruñó cuando ella lo mordió suavemente.

"¡Sam!" dijo desesperadamente. "por favor…"

Ella hizo su camino de regreso, llenándolo de besos hasta que alcanzó sus labios.

"¿Qué quieres, Freddie?" Preguntó.

"Quiero verte."

Sam se sonrojó, su piel tornándose del más hermoso tono rosado, pero levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para él. Freddie levantó el sedoso material, su corazón latiendo rápidamente cuanta más y más de la hermosa piel de Sam le era revelada. Lo jaló por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó en la misma dirección que su camisa. No tenía puesto un sostén y ahora solo tenía unas diminutas panties puestas. Freddie no podía dejar de mirar.

Sam se tornó de un rozado más profundo y levantó sus brazos, consciente de sí misma para cubrirse.

"No, no. Por favor no lo hagas," Dijo Freddie. "Dios, Sam, eres maravillosa."

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y la deslizó gentilmente por su brazo. Luego levantó la mirada para ver a Sam observándolo, sus ojos llenándose con lágrimas no derramadas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó gentilmente. "Si no quieres hacer esto…"

"Freddie, estoy casi desnuda enfrente de ti y tocas mi _brazo,_" Dijo ella.

"Oh… ¿Está mal? Lo lam-"

Ella tomó su rostro y lo besó ferozmente. "Te amo," Dijo ella, presionando su frente contra la de él.

Él sonrió. "Eso es bueno. Porque también te amo. Muchísimo."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó su pecho contra el de él. "Enséñame."

Freddie la besó y la recostó en la cama. Los nervios estaban aun ahí, una irritante voz en su mente que le decía que lo iba a arruinar todo, pero su deseo por Sam lo opacó. Ella le pidió que le enseñara cuanto la amaba y que dios lo ayudara, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Él iba a adorar su cuerpo, iba a pasar la noche mostrándole cuanto la adoraba.

Besó su cuello, deteniéndose para lamer y succionar ese punto especial debajo de su pulso que sabia la volvía loca. Justo en respuesta ella dejó escapar un gemido que viajo directamente a su entrepierna. Él fue más abajo, deteniéndose justo al borde de sus pechos.

Sam levantó su cabeza. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?"

"Lo siento, reflejos. Estaba esperando a que la bebé llorara."

Ella rió y Freddie dejó un beso en el valle entre sus pechos. Nunca habían ido más lejos de aquí, con ropas puestas, en casa cuando Charlie comenzaba a llorar y la escuchaban por el monitor demandando su atención. Pero no habría ningún llanto de bebé esta noche. Esta noche era solo para ellos y Freddie planeaba en aprovecharla al máximo.

Tomó su pecho izquierdo en su mano, sintiéndose asombrado. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan perfecta? Acarició la punta con su dedo y lo observó endurecerse y fruncirse. Sam jadeó. Animado por esto, Freddie lo acarició más fuerte y observó los ojos de Sam cerrarse placenteramente. Acercó su boca ahí y trazó los mismos patrones que había hecho con sus dedos pero con su lengua antes de tomarla y succionarla. El cuerpo de Sam tembló debajo de él mientras ella gemía y agarraba su cabello, manteniendo su cabeza donde estaba. La mano de Freddie jugó con su otro pecho y luego cambió, dando tanta atención a un pecho como al otro.

Sam se retorció debajo de él y gimió en protesta cuando abandonó sus ministraciones y comenzó a moverse más abajo. Dejó besos por todo su estomago, su lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo. Sam se resistió y rió juguetonamente.

"¿Cosquillas?" Le sonrió Freddie.

"Solo continua, Benson," Replicó, su voz sonando tan profunda y sexy que Freddie no pudo soportarlo.

Llegó al borde de sus panties y trazó la línea con sus labios. Podía ver que la tela estaba un poco húmeda y su pecho se inflamó con orgullo. Jaló hacia debajo de la tela y Sam levantó sus caderas para ayudarlo. Finalmente, estaba completamente desnuda ante él y Freddie sintió su respiración detenerse ante la imagen.

"Tan hermosa," Susurró mientras separaba sus muslos. "Sam…"

"Yo…" él la miró. "Dime qué quieres que haga, Sam. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Tócame…"

Colocó un beso en su muslo. Sam probablemente pensaba que estaba tentándola pero de verdad, estaba reuniendo el coraje. Esta era la primera vez que hacia algo remotamente parecido pero había hecho algo de investigación en internet. Mientras trazaba el contorno de sus labios con su dedo, esperaba ser capaz de recordar lo que había aprendido.

"Más," Rogó Sam.

Freddie, sintiéndose animado, separó sus labios y encontró esa mágica protuberancia que, de acuerdo a lo que había leído, sostenía la llave hacia su placer. Y aparentemente tenía razón, porque Sam gimió y se retorció ante su toque. Puso más presión en él con su pulgar mientras su dedo medio e índice exploraban la humedad de abajo. Levantó la mirada hacia Sam, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la cabeza echada atrás. Quería darle más placer de que había sentido jamás.

Colocó un beso por encima de su hueso púbico y bajó con sus labios, sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la altura de su pulgar. Sam jadeó y se sentó.

"¡Freddie, espera!"

"¿Qué?" Se alejó, sintiendo el pánico en sí. "¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastimé?"

"No… no. Es solo… no tienes que…"

"Pero quiero, Sam," Le aseguró. "por favor. Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien."

Ella mordió su labio nerviosamente pero asintió y se recostó de nuevo. Freddie separó sus labios de nuevo y lamió el pequeño monte de nervios. Sam jadeó de nuevo y levantó la cadera. Él uso una mano para sostener sus caderas contra la cama y la otra exploró su entrada. Comenzó a lamer mas fervientemente, alentado por los gemidos de Sam. Deslizó un dedo adentro, estaba tan húmeda y apretada que Freddie gruñó en voz alta. A Sam le gustaba eso, sus gemidos eran más largos y sus piernas se separaban más. Deslizó otro dedo, sus paredes apretándolo deliciosamente y su miembro pulsó. No podía esperar para estar dentro de ella. La esencia y el sabor de su feminidad lo embriagaron, incrementando su deseo más allá.

"Freddie…" gimió Sam, arqueando sus caderas. "Oh dios, Freddie…"

No había palabras para describir como se sentía escuchar a Sam gemir su nombre en la agonía de la pasión. Si creyó que estaba duro antes, era como hierro ahora, y sus pantalones estaban incómodamente ajustados. Pero no iba a abandonar su tarea. El agarre de Sam en su cabello era casi doloroso, desesperada por mantener sus labios en su lugar mientras él lamía y succionaba su clítoris. Recordó un truco que leyó acerca que trazar con su lengua las palabras 'Te amo' en su clítoris al mismo tiempo que movía sus dedos hacia arriba y buscaba ese punto, ese punto especial que la haría…

Las caderas de Sam se arquearon al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre y se contraía en sus dedos, apretándolos fuertemente. Freddie dejó besos en sus caderas mientras su cuerpo temblaba, montando las olas de su orgasmo. Sacó sus dedos de ella y Sam gimió ante el sentimiento de pérdida. Freddie recorrió el camino de vuelta a sus labios, lamiendo el sudor formado en el valle entre sus pechos y en su cuello antes de besarla profundamente.

Se acostó a su lado, mirando como jadeaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Limpió el sudor de su frente y ella le sonrió.

"Wow," dijo ella.

"Si…" Dijo Freddie, sintiendo mas y mas orgulloso de sí mismo. No creía que hubiera hecho un mal trabajo para ser su primera vez."

Sam rodó los ojos. "¿Si buscara en tu computadora exactamente cuánto porno encontraría en ella?"

Él se sonrojó. "No se trata de eso. Digo, hice un poco de investigación pero no de _ese tipo._ No en las paginas sucias…"

Sam lo empujó de espaldas y trepó sobre él. "También hice algo de investigación. ¿Quieres ver lo que aprendí?" Le sonrió.

Freddie tragó saliva mientras ella besaba su cuello, lamiendo y succionando donde estaba su pulso, como lo había hecho él. Gimió cuando ella lo mordió suavemente y luego calmó el dolor con pequeños besos. Hizo su camino por su pecho poniendo lasciva atención a sus pezones de nuevo. Él estaba dolorosamente duro ahora y sabía que ella podía sentirlo.

"Sam, por favor…" Le rogó mientras ella colocaba besitos en su estomago y su mano ligeramente, para molestarlo rozaba su miembro.

Podía sentir su sonrisa en su piel antes de que comenzara a desabrochar su cinturón. Él suspiró aliviado cuando ella bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, finalmente sintiendo algo de alivio en la presión. Sam bajó sus pantalones y él se levantó para ayudarla. Luego seguían sus bóxers, los cuales ella bajó lentamente.

Sintió nervios mientras Sam lo miraba, de pronto entendió lo que ella debió de haber sentido cuando estaba ahí acostada desnuda frente a él. Ella se agachó y beso su muslo, de nuevo imitando lo que él le había hecho. Él pudo haber protestado ante su obvia imitación excepto que estaba distraído cuando su mano tomó su erección. Gruñó cuando su mano comenzó moverse de arriba abajo.

"Sam…"

"¿Te gusta esto?"

"S-Si…" Gruñó mientras ella apretaba su agarre y se movía mas rápido, esparciendo su pre-eyaculación alrededor de su miembro, usándolo como lubricante. Freddie no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, era mil veces mejor que su propia mano.

Pensó que ya conocía la cima del placer con la mano de Sam alrededor de él, pero no fue nada comparado con la sensación de su boca cerrándose alrededor de su punta. Gimió y apretó las cobijas cuando Sam lo tomó poco a poco en su boca. El placer ardía por su cuerpo cuando ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, su mano envolvía lo que no podía tomar por completo. Estaba viendo estrellas debajo de sus parpados y sabia que no duraría mucho así. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con Sam mirándolo fijamente. Era lo más increíble que hubiera visto jamás, sus grandes ojos azules mirando a los suyos y su boca envuelta alrededor de su miembro… Ella chasqueó la lengua contra la punta y él retorció sus caderas, gritando. Era demasiado.

"¡Sam… Sam!" Dijo desesperadamente, sus músculos estaban tensos y doliendo con el esfuerzo de aguantar el orgasmo. "Por favor… tienes que parar."

Colocó sus manos en su cabeza y gentilmente la alejó un poco.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunto arrastrándose sobre él. "¿Lo hice mal?"

"¡No! Estuviste perfecta… digo, cielos, eso fue asombroso," suspiró y ella le sonrió, luciendo complacida. "Pero si sigues haciendo eso me voy a venir."

"Oh," Sam lo miró tímidamente. "No me importa… digo puedes, ya sabes, en mi boca…"

Freddie gruñó y la besó. La oferta era casi irresistible. Pero había una cosa que quería más.

"En otra ocasión. Ahora mismo en serio necesito estar dentro de ti."

Sam mordió su labio y asintió. Él la recostó sobre su espalda, besándola profundamente. Su punta rozó contra su humedad y gruñó en su boca. Rompiendo el beso, se estiró para alcanzar el cajón del buro donde había puesto los condones y abrió el empaque, sacando el que ya había preparado. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y abrió la envoltura pero tuvo algo de problemas al desenrollarlo sobre su miembro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Sam.

Puso toda su concentración en la tarea y se las arregló para poner el condón correctamente. Le sonrió triunfalmente y Sam rió divertida, jalándolo hacia ella y besándolo.

"Te amo," Dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esperando que ella viera que en realidad lo sentía, con todo su ser.

"También te amo," Dijo Sam.

Freddie se posicionó en su entrada y Sam abrió más las piernas. La miró mientras empujaba solo la punta, la humedad de ella empapándolo. Sam asintió con la cabeza y él empujó hacia adelante.

Estaba tan húmeda, tan estrecha… el sentimiento era increíble. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se sentía en llamas. Siguió despacio, sabiendo que debería ser incomodo para Sam. Observó sus reacciones faciales cuidadosamente, buscando por cualquier signo de dolor. Hizo una mueca cuando él estaba a medio camino y Freddie se detuvo. Sus manos tomaron las sabanas con fuerza y los músculos de su espalda y brazos se flexionaron con el esfuerzo de detenerse y no empujar mas como sus instintos animales estaban diciéndole que hiciera.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Sam asintió. "Solo dame un minuto…"

Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y ella se sentía tan increíble alrededor de él que le era físicamente doloroso aguantar pero igual lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por esta chica. Sus necesidades eran primero, siempre.

Finalmente, Sam exhaló y se relajó. "Muy bien, solo… hazlo rápido," Ordenó.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si."

Freddie se deslizó el resto del camino rápidamente, sintiendo su barrera romperse pero sus músculos interiores se estrecharon alrededor de él tanto que casi se corre en ese momento. Solo el grito de dolor de Sam lo detuvo y se quedó quieto, con su miembro profundamente dentro de ella.

Besó sus ojos y sus parpados, silenciosamente disculpándose por el dolor que le había causado.

"Continúa." Dijo.

Freddie la besó y lo sacó lentamente, luego regresando. Había esperado que se sintiera maravilloso estar dentro de Sam pero esto iba mucho más allá de lo maravilloso que ni siquiera podía pensar en una definición. Era más que el placer físico de estar dentro de su exquisita calidez y presión. Era la mirada en sus ojos, tan abiertos y llenos de amor por él, podía verlo todo. Por primera vez Sam se estaba abriendo completamente, entregándole su alma al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo. Estaba dentro de ella en cada forma y lo completaba a sí mismo en una manera que lo hizo preguntarse cómo pudo haber vivido alguna vez sin esto –sin _ella._

Jadeante, Sam fijó sus ojos con de él. "Más rápido," Demandó.

Freddie más que dispuesto cumplió con la demanda, saliendo y entrando de ella a un paso crecientemente acelerado.

"Si…" Gimió Sam, doblando las rodillas y abriendo más las piernas. "Oh si… ¡Más!"

Comenzó a levantar sus caderas para encontrarse con sus embestidas y Freddie no pudo aguantar sus gemidos. Agarró sus caderas fuertemente mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de ella, incapaz de aguantar más. Cada instinto, cada fibra de su ser le urgía ahora, diciéndole que la tomara, que la hiciera suya. Ahora, siempre. Para siempre, suya.

Freddie regó besos de su rostro a su cuello y uso una mano para acariciar sus pechos. Podía sentir los jugos de Sam empapar su miembro mientras cada envestida lo llevaba mas y mas profundo en su calidez que antes y se sentía agradecido de la capa de protección que el condón proveía a la sensación. Sin eso, seguramente ya se hubiera corrido.

Estaba tan cerca pero quería llevar a Sam al límite junto con él. Tenía un último as bajo la manga que había aprendido y llevó la mano que estaba jugando con su seno hacia abajo, buscando por su pequeño monte de nervios. La frotó desesperadamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo y Sam gritó.

Ella le arañó la espalda, sus dedos resbalándose contra el sudor formado ahí. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, arqueándose frenéticamente para encontrarse a su ritmo. Sam gritó su nombre cuando él rozó ese punto dentro de ella. La sensación acompañada con la presión de sus dedos en su clítoris hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera y temblara mientras caía desecha. Sus paredes se contrajeron y lo apretaron fuertemente, haciendo a Freddie caer hacia el límite y en la dicha mas extraordinaria que jamás hubiera conocido.

"Sam, Sam, Sam…" Repetía Freddie como un mantra mientras temblaba encima de ella.

Sus brazos se rindieron y se colapsó sobre ella, respirando pesadamente. Sam envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca. Se quedaron ahí por varios minutos, tratando de recobrar la respiración y el uso de sus extremidades, las cuales se sentían como si los huesos hubieran sido reemplazados por gelatina.

Freddie sabía que se tenía que mover, tenía que quitar su peso de encima de Sam y hacerse cargo del condón. Colocó un beso en su hombro y se levantó. Sam se quejó cuando él se deslizó fuera de ella, manteniendo un agarre cuidadoso en el condón para asegurarse de que no se saliera. Cuando estuvo libre de su cuerpo, lo sacó y lo tiró en el cesto de basura al lado de la cama. Sam abrió los brazos para él, invitándolo a regresar, y él felizmente calló en ellos, rodando sobre su espalda y acercándola a él para que su cuerpo descansara sobre el suyo.

"Eso fue…"

"Increíble," Terminó Sam.

"Más que eso." Él sonrió y besó su frente, dejando su nariz en su cabello.

"Bien hecho," Dijo ella, sus ojos brillando al verlo.

"También tu."

"Te amo," Dijo Sam, rompiendo el guion.

Freddie supo en ese momento que aunque esta era otra 'primera vez' para ellos, otro enorme cambio de vida que habían escogido compartir con el otro, que las cosas eran diferentes. Esta vez no había que esconder su juego, nada de ocultar sus sentimientos y regresar al estatus quo. Esta vez complemente eran Sam y Freddie, dándose sus corazones y cuerpos entre sí.

"También te amo, Sam."

* * *

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron lentamente mientras se arrastraba fuera del más largo y profundo sueño que había tenido en un largo tiempo. No solía ser de sueño ligero pero tener un bebé no te dejaba caer en los sueños más profundos. Unos cálidos brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella y se giró para ver a Freddie, sorprendida de que estuviera aun dormido. Él era una persona matutina y usualmente se despertaba mucho antes que ella. Rió ligeramente mientras se daba cuenta que debió haberlo agotado anoche.

Se tomó la oportunidad de simplemente contemplarlo dormir. Se veía tan lindo, se imaginó que Freddie debió haber lucido así cuando era un niño pequeño. Aunque no había nada infantil en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. No, la noche anterior él fue todo un hombre… Sam se sonrojó cuando sus pensamientos giraron en una sucia dirección y entonces fue consciente del dolor en sus muslos. Anoche había usado músculos en los que no tenía mucha práctica y lo haría de nuevo en un dos por tres.

Incapaz de estar en silencio más tiempo, Sam comenzó a besar el cuello de Freddie, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él. Freddie gruñó y sus ojos se abrieron, inmediatamente apretando su agarre alrededor de Sam.

"Días," Dijo, su voz ronca y grave por el sueño

"Días," Sonrió Sam. "¿Cansado?"

"Mmm… Cansado en el buen sentido." Freddie enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella y su mano viajó hacia abajo hasta su trasero desnudo y lo agarró fuertemente haciendo a Sam jadear.

"¿De nuevo?"

Él presiono su muy prominente erección matutina en su estomago a forma de respuesta.

"Bebé, no creo que tengamos tiempo…" Protestó Sam incluso cuando el calor se propagó hacia su vientre bajo, haciéndole anhelar por él.

"Son solo…" Freddie giró su cabeza hacia el reloj. "Las once. ¡Mierda!" se sentó, su ardor olvidado momentáneamente. "¡La salida es a las doce!"

"Y le dije a Carly que estaríamos en casa para el almuerzo," Dijo Sam, sentándose también. Su estomago gruñó, haciéndole saber que no había recibido su desayuno. "Almuerzo…" Gruñó.

Freddie la detuvo cuando se encamino al baño y besó su frente. "Ve a vestirte. Empacaré todas nuestras cosas y comeremos algo abajo antes de irnos."

Sam asintió, deseando poder besarlo pero su aliento matutino la detuvo. Se conformó con presionar su rostro contra su cuello, dejando un beso ahí provocando que Freddie gruñera y amenazara con arrojarla en la cama y devorarla entera. Al carajo con la hora de salida. Sam rió y desapareció en el baño antes de que seriamente lo alentara en la oferta.

* * *

Sam no sabía que esperar cuando llegó a casa pero un apartamento lleno de sus amigos ciertamente no lo era. Spencer y Julie estaban acurrucados juntos en el sillón para dos, Ian estaba acostado en el sofá, sus pies colgaban de un extremo, y Gibby estaba estirado en el piso con solo un cojín del sillón debajo de su cabeza. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos y Carly no se veía por ningún lado.

Sam y Freddie se miraron y corrieron a la habitación de Charlie. Sam suspiró aliviada cuando vio a su bebé segura y dormida en su cuna. Carly estaba en la mecedora, sosteniendo un biberón vacio en su mano y durmiendo con su cabeza sobre su hombro en lo que Sam sabía por experiencia propia era una posición extremadamente incomoda. Sam se arrodilló frente a Carly y gentilmente la movió para despertarla.

"¿Qué, que?" Miró confundida a su alrededor y se sentó derecha, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la punzada en su cuello. Vio a Sam y a Freddie y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

"¡Yo, yo lo lamento tanto!" Chilló

Sam puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla, mirando rápidamente a la bebé. Tomó a Carly del brazo y la sacó al pasillo.

"¡Lo siento!" Repitió Carly. Sus siguientes palabras salieron como una avalancha. "Charlie no dejaba de llorar anoche y no sabía qué hacer así que llame a Spencer pero él tampoco pudo hacer que parara y llamó a Julie y nada de lo hacíamos funcionaba, entonces Ian vino y luego Gibby. Y Gibby se las arregló para que comiera y todos actuamos una historia para que se durmiera. Pero entonces siguió despertándose en la noche así que nadie pudo irse a casa… ¡Perdón! ¡Pensé que podía hacerlo sola pero no pude!"

"¡Carly! ¡Carly!" Gritó Sam y sacudió sus hombros para hacer que detuviera su parloteo. "¡Está bien! Está bien, Carls."

Carly la miró. "¿No estás enojada?"

"¿Enojada por qué? ¿De qué hiciste todo lo que pudiste para cuidar a mi bebé?"

"Pero te mentí anoche cuando llamaste," Dijo casi en un susurro. "Charlie no estaba bien… estaba gritando tanto porque te extrañaba mucho."

"Está bien, Carly," Dijo Freddie. "Tuvimos una gran noche gracias a ti. Gracias."

El rostro de Carly se arrugó y abrazó a Sam fuertemente. "¡No sé como lo hacen! ¡Los bebés son tan difíciles!"

Sam rió. "Si, ni me lo digas."

Freddie sonrió y se unió al abrazo.

"¿Todos están dormidos aun?" Preguntó Carly cuando se separaron. Trató en vano de alisar su cabello, el cual Sam nunca había visto tan esponjado y desordenado antes. Se sentía mal por pensarlo pero era muy gracioso ver el caos que una bebé de tres meses de edad había hecho pasar a su mejor amiga. Ella había pasado por el mismo dilema los últimos tres meses pero era mucho más cómico del otro lado de las cosas.

"Si," Dijo Freddie.

"¿Qué tal si despertamos a todos y vamos al restaurante por el almuerzo?" Sugirió Sam. "Yo invito."

Carly sonrió y asintió. Freddie puso sus brazos alrededor de Sam mientras seguían a Carly a la sala.

"¿Deberíamos estar preocupados de cuan buena ya es Charlie para armar una fiesta cuando no estamos en casa?" Preguntó.

Sam rió y besó su mejilla. "Tiene los genes de una Puckett, bebé. Siempre deberías estar preocupado."

**Yay! ¿Qué piensan? ¿Gran capítulo, cierto?**

**Recién llegué a los 100 reviews en mi otra historia y estoy muy feliz!**

**Bueno, como ya lo saben estoy de vacaciones así que el próximo capítulo no debe de tardar mucho. Ahora me voy que tengo que actualizar quédate conmigo :D**

**Como les dije el capitulo pasado tenía 2 songfics horneándose, bueno, ya están publicados en facebook, en la pagina que les dije, el link está en mi perfil y en serio apreciaría que los leyeran créanme, les van a gustar!**

**Como siempre gracias por su tiempo chicos, se aprecia. Dejen sus reviews por favor! Siempre me hacen sonreír.**

**Nos vemos, ya saben, pronto y cuanto antes. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Feliz navidad! Disfruten su regalo! Este capítulo es muy tierno… **

**Ni iCarly ni esta historia son mías, yo solo soy una humilde traductora a su servicio **

**Ya saben, el fic es rated M, así que han sido advertidos, luego no me acusen de robar sus inocencias **

**Capitulo doce.**

"Oh, Freddie…" gimió Sam mientras Freddie trazaba el camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo para dar abundante atención a sus pechos, tomando la endurecida punta en su boca y succionando hasta que la espalda de Sam se arqueó del placer. Siguió moviéndose hacia el sur hasta que llegó al borde de su ropa interior.

"Por favor Freddie…" Rogó Sam.

Tomó el borde de sus panties con los dedos y las jaló hacia abajo, Sam levantó sus caderas para ayudarlo. Sus piernas se abrieron ampliamente mientras él arrojaba la prenda a un lado y regresó a su lugar entre sus piernas. Abrió sus labios, deslizando sus dedos dentro de su humedad. Ella estaba goteando por él.

"No me tientes," Dijo Sam desesperadamente. "Por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo."

Por más que Freddie quisiera alargar las cosas, sabía que ella tenía razón. Así que cedió, aplicando presión en su clítoris con su lengua y haciendo que las caderas de Sam se arquearan y dejara salir un grito. El lamió y succiono su dulce monte de nervios y movió su dedo índice hacia su entrada a su estrecha calidez. También añadió su dedo medio y las caderas de Sam se arquearon tan alto que Freddie tuvo que quitar su rostro.

"Oh dios… oh Freddie…" Gritó, sus manos aferrándose a la almohada debajo de su cabeza. La forma en que se estrechó en torno a sus dedos hizo que su miembro se endureciera dolorosamente.

Él tomó sus caderas bajándolas con una mano y retiró sus dedos. Sam lloriqueó ante la pérdida pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Freddie metió su lengua en su lugar, su pulgar simultáneamente frotando su clítoris. Gritó cuando su cuerpo se sacudió y Freddie lamió su humedad, sus dedos gentilmente masajeaban su clítoris mientras ella bajaba de su embriaguez.

Freddie trazó un camino de besos hacia el norte de su cuerpo, sus labios frotándose contra los rastros de transpiración por todo su cuerpo. La besó por todo su rostro mientras Sam jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él estaba dolorosamente duro y desesperado por algo de fricción pero esperaría hasta que Sam se recuperara.

Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Freddie no podía aguatarlo más, debía poseerla. La besó y el cuerpo de Sam se amoldó al suyo, sus brazos inmediatamente yendo alrededor de él y sus piernas enredándose en su cintura. Sintió su calor a través de sus bóxers, sus partes bajas se alinearon y él gimió en su boca.

"Por favor, Sam," Dijo contra sus labios. "Necesito estar dentro de ti."

"Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando?" Le preguntó con picardía.

Él se sentó rápidamente para quitarse sus bóxers. Sus dedos acababan de tomar el borde cuando un llanto saltó a través del monitor para bebés.

Freddie gruñó y se dejó caer sobre su espalda al lado de Sam.

"Te dije que no teníamos mucho tiempo," dijo ella.

Él gruñó quejándose, no se sentía de humor para un 'Te lo dije'.

Sam se movió y se sentó, limpiando el sudor de su frente. "Necesita un cambio de pañal."

"Yo me encargo," Dijo Freddie, tomando su brazo para que no se parara.

Ella lo miró. "¿Estás segura?"

"Si." Su erección ya había desaparecido por completo y podía darse cuenta de que Sam aun estaba algo agitada.

Freddie besó su frente cuando se levantó de la cama y se puso su arrugada camisa. Hizo una parada por el baño para echarse agua fría en la cara y caminó hacia la habitación, donde Charlie estaba llorando fuerte e insistentemente.

Sabía que eso significaba que tendría que lidiar con un pañal muy sucio y cuando levantó a Charlie, el poderoso olor proveniente de ella le dijo que tenía razón.

"¿Pero qué comiste bebita?" Preguntó, arrugando su nariz.

Charlie solo lloró en respuesta.

"Está bien, princesa, te limpiaré," Le aseguró mientras la acostaba en la mesita para cambiar.

Cambiar pañales se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él, y Freddie estaba orgulloso de cuán rápido podía hacerlo. Aunque Sam podía hacerlo más rápido (Habían tomado los tiempos) y nunca cesaba de alardear por ello cada oportunidad que tenia.

Era bastante asombroso cuan rutinaria se había vuelto su vida ahora en la casa de las Puckett. Charlie tenía ya cuatro meses y había finalmente, misericordiosamente, comenzado a dormir por las noches, con solo una o dos perturbaciones para, ya fuera un cambio de pañal o tomar un biberón. Lo que significaba que él y Sam tenían un poco mas de tiempo para ellos solos y más oportunidades para actividades 'solo para adultos' que habían comenzado a ansiar mas y mas desde su maravillosa primera vez en el hotel. Aunque Freddie no se quejaba en ese departamento. Cuando tienes un bebé durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, encuentras formas de ser rápido y creativo y Sam Puckett siempre había respondido bien a los desafíos. Las cosas que le hacía a él y para él…

Freddie sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos mientras ponía un pañal limpio en Charlie. Abotonó su mameluco y la colocó contra su pecho.

"Ahí tienes, ahí tienes, estas limpia ahora, princesa…" Dijo meciéndola y frotando su espalda.

"Creo que estoy algo celosa. ¿Recuerdas cuando solías decirme así?"

Freddie se giró para ver a Sam recargada en el marco de la puerta, luciendo imposiblemente sexy en una camisa cuadrada de botones que era de él.

"¿Cuándo te he llamado princesa?" Preguntó

"Princesa Puckett, ¿Recuerdas?"

Le tomó un par de minutos para juntar las piezas pero entonces recordó esa vez que compartieron ese enorme casillero en Ridgeway.

"No puedo creer que recuerdes eso," Dijo.

Sam se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir despreocupada y para los ojos inexpertos probablemente hubiera tenido éxito pero él la conocía mejor. Charlie había parado de llorar y estaba ahora felizmente babeando su camisa y Freddie caminó hacia Sam.

"Bueno, yo creo que eres una reina ahora," Dijo humildemente, moviéndose tan cerca de Sam como le era posible con la bebé en sus brazos.

Ella lo miró, intrigada. "¿Reina? Cuidado ahí, Benson, podría acostumbrarme a eso."

Él rio. "Apuesto que sí. Mi reina y mi princesa. Soy un esclavo de ustedes dos."

Sam sonrió y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de Charlie. "Y no lo olvides."

"¿Acaso me dejarías?"

"Nope."

Charlie comenzó a llorar y Sam la tomó.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?" Dijo. "¿Acaso papi no te cambió bien?"

Comenzó a inspeccionar su pañal y a mecerla pero Freddie solo se quedó ahí congelado. _Papi. _ La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando el llanto de Charlie se calmó hasta que se giró para ver a Sam sentada en la mecedora con ella. Caminó hacia Sam y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó lentamente.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "¿De qué estás hablando, Benson?"

"Sam... Acabas de llamarme _papi."_

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó y miró a la ahora dormida Charlie, ajustándola cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

Freddie puso su mano en su rodilla y la miró a los ojos.

"Solo se me salió," Tartamudeó Sam. "No quise-"

"No, Sam, por favor di que lo quisiste. Por favor."

Sam lo miró a los ojos vacilantemente por primera vez desde que había comenzado su conversación. "¿Quieres ser su papá?"

"Si," Dijo él, dando un apretón a su rodilla, esperando que ella pudiera ver en sus ojos que de verdad lo quería con todo su corazón.

Sam se levantó y cuidadosamente acomodó a Charlie en la cuna. Freddie se quedó donde estaba en el piso, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Esto iba a ser realmente un cambio en su relación, lo sabía. Mas que mudarse juntos, más que dormir juntos, darle el título de papá podría hacer su situación en serio permanente. Esperaba que Sam lo quisiera tanto como él.

Sam se giró y se arrodilló enfrente de él, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y besándolo tan gentil y suavemente pero con tanto amor que Freddie pudo sentirlo todo. Ella se separó y tomó su mano, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo con ella.

Sam lo guió afuera de la habitación de Charlie, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella, y a la suya. Ella lo besó de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Aunque podía sentir que estaban retomando desde donde lo habían dejado veinte minutos atrás, Freddie podía darse cuenta que el ánimo había cambiado significativamente. Sam tomó un paso atrás para él y sin palabra alguna, levantó sus brazos. Él siguió su silenciosa petición y le quitó su (bueno, de él) playera, dejándola de pie desnuda frente a él.

No importaba cuantas veces la viera (Y la había visto mucho en las últimas semanas), la imagen de Sam desnuda nunca fallaba para dejarlo sin aliento. Literalmente ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y siempre se lo decía. Observó la forma en que su rubor se esparció de sus mejillas a su cuello y a su pecho. Ella lo jaló para besarlo antes de que pudiera comentarlo.

Lentamente Freddie la empuja hacia la cama, nunca separando sus labios. La acuesta y Sam toma y jala su camisa mientras él se arrodilla sobre ella.

"Te necesito ahora," Le dice mientras le quita la camisa. Freddie asiente con la cabeza, no queriendo nada más que estar profundamente dentro de ella en ese momento. Rápidamente baja sus bóxers y se estira hacia el buró donde guarda los condones. La mano de Sam lo detiene.

"Y-yo estoy tomando pastillas," Dice. "Las he estado tomando desde un poco antes de nuestra primera vez. Debería ser seguro ahora hacerlo sin…"

"¿Estás segura, Sam?" Pregunta, aunque siente que toda la sangre en su cuerpo corrie hacia su miembro ante el pensamiento de estar dentro de ella sin ninguna barrera.

Ella asiente y Freddie la besa. Ella corre sus manos por su cabello y gime en su boca cuando él profundiza el beso. Sus piernas se abren ampliamente y levanta sus caderas. Él puede sentir su humedad rozar su pene y gruñe. Definitivamente podía tomar la indirecta, y se alinea en su entrada. Empuja dentro de ella, entrando completamente y Sam gime, sus manos yendo de su cabello hacia su espalda.

Ella estaba tan húmeda… tan estrecha… tan buena. Freddie sabía que no duraría mucho cuando su exquisitez lo apretó. Embistió dentro y fuera y Sam se unió a él embestida tras embestida, sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura.

"Diablos… ¡Sam!" Gruñó, mientras iba más profundamente.

Los ojos de Sam quedaron casi en blanco, y sus gemidos eran largos y profundos y tan fuertes que temía que pudiera despertar a Charlie. Sam obviamente pensó lo mismo porque giró su cabeza para ahogar sus gemidos en la almohada.

Sus muslos se tensaron alrededor de su cintura y él pudo escucharla gritar "¡Más!"

Freddie la embistió más fuerte, perdiendo el control de si mismo. Ella se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, no iba a durar mucho más. Pero tenia que hacerla llegar ahí primero. Apoyó sus manos en la cama a cada lado de ella y se colocó ligeramente mas arriba para balancearse en sus rodillas. Tomó la cintura de Sam fuertemente y siguió embistiendo. El cambio de ángulo causó que ella diera un salto y gritara.

"¡Freddie! ¡Sí! oh por dios…" sus manos viajaron hacia arriba para empuñarse en las barras de la cabecera. "Oh dios…"

Ella se sacudió teniendo espasmos alrededor de él y Freddie no pudo controlarse mas tiempo cuando sus paredes se estrecharon fuertemente alrededor de su miembro mientras se sacudía y gemía debajo de él.

Él se inclinó y capturó sus labios mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en delicioso éxtasis y se vaciaba dentro de ella. Ella dejó salir un gemido en su boca cuando otra ola de su esencia sacudía su cuerpo ante el sentimiento de su cálido esperma dentro de ella.

Freddie besó su cuello, lamiendo el sudor reunido ahí mientras ella montaba los pequeños espasmos de su orgasmo.

Finalmente, agotado, se colapsó sobre ella. Trató de mover su peso fuera de Sam pero fue detenido por los brazos y piernas de ella apretados alrededor de él, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos. La cabeza de Freddie acomodada en el pecho de Sam, podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón comenzando a normalizarse mientras estaban ahí. Sam acariciaba su cabello y él enterró su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo que podía quedarse de esa forma para siempre. Pero comenzó a sentir como Sam trataba de moverse debajo de él sabia que su peso estaba tornándose incomodo para ella. Freddie cuidadosamente salió de ella y se movió a su lado, aunque ella gimió en protesta. Él la jaló entre sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca, jalándola para que estuviera medio encima de él.

"Te amo," dijo, besando su frente.

"Mmm…" fritó su pecho con su nariz. "También te amo."

La observó mientras los ojos de Sam se cerraban y acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida. Freddie no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. _Soy un papá, _fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño lo tomara.

* * *

Freddie reclinó su cabeza contra el sillón e intentó no lucir tan aburrido como estaba. Podía ver a Spencer en el otro lado de sillón, tratando de hacer lo mismo, mientras tanto, Carly se paseaba delante ellos de un lado a otro y leía cosas de su lista.

"Ya traje la mitad de las decoraciones y voy a traer el resto mañana," Dijo. "Ya está listo el asunto de la comida… ¿Estás seguro de que enviaste todas las invitaciones, Freddie?"

"Le envié un email a cada persona en la lista y también envié invitaciones masivas en splashface."

Carly frunció el seño. "Vi eso. Ojala más personas pudieran confirmar si van a asistir o no."

"Carls, la mayoría de las personas en la lista de invitados trabaja en el restaurante, estarán ahí."

"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de los amigos de la escuela de Sam?"

"Estoy seguro de que estarán ahí también."

Carly regresó a su lista y Spencer la miró.

"Um, Carly…" Dijo Spencer dudosamente. "¿Ya terminamos aquí? Porque tengo que-"

"¡Siéntate!" Le gritó Carly cuando comenzó a levantarse.

Spencer se sentó.

"Ahora, ustedes dos accedieron en ayudarme a planear esta fiesta así que se van a quedar aquí hasta que terminemos con los detalles porque quiero que Sam tenga la mejor fiesta de veinte años de todos los tiempos. ¡Veinte es algo muy serio!"

"De hecho, Sam dijo que era un año inútil porque solo te recuerda que estas aun a otro año de la verdadera fiesta," Dijo Freddie.

Carly lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Sus palabras, no mías!"

"Aun así, quiero que sea perfecta," dijo después.

"Carly, no es una fiesta sorpresa," Dijo Freddie pacientemente. "¿Por qué no le pides a Sam su opinión en cuanto a estas cosas?"

"Porque ella dirá que no le importa. Ya conoces a Sam, nunca le ha gustado planear fiestas. Bueno, excepto por las de Charlie ahora," Se corrigió. "¿Pero para ella? Olvídalo. Y esa es la razón por la que quiero hacer esto extra lindo y especial."

Freddie entendió su punto. Pero había estado en el apartamento de los Shay por dos horas y estaba realmente ansioso de ir a casa con Sam y Charlie. Intercambió otra mirada con Spencer pero Carly estaba ajena a ello mientras revisaba su lista y comenzaba a leer las cosas que necesitaba que hicieran. Freddie recargó la cabeza en el sofá de nuevo y se resignó a otro par de horas con la dictadora Carly.

* * *

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de golpe. El sueño se alejó de ella como una ola que regresaba al océano. Miró al reloj. Once a.m. Era tarde, se había quedado dormida. Sam se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano desde que Charlie estaba en casa y su reloj interno nunca la dejaba dormir demás. Excepto, aparentemente, por ahora. Era la culpa de Freddie. La había despertado a media noche para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Y valla que felicitación había sido… Sam sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de cómo ella y Freddie habían celebrado completamente, temprano esa mañana.

Se giró hacia su lado de la cama, aunque sabía que lo encontraría vacio. A Freddie le gustaba ir al gimnasio los sábados por la mañana para hacer ejercicio y luego tenia practica de esgrima hasta medio día. Sam se preguntó porque Charlie no se había despertado aun y rápidamente se sentó.

Se acababa de poner la camisa de Freddie que había encontrado en el piso cuando él entró a la habitación con una charola llena de comida en sus manos y Charlie dentro de una cangurera asegurada contra su pecho.

"No, no, regresa a la cama, chica del cumpleaños," le amonestó.

No necesitó decírselo dos veces. Se sentó de vuelta a la cama y puso el cobertor sobre sus pies. Freddie le colocó la charola enfrente y cuidadosamente sacó a Charlie de la cangurera y la acostó junto a Sam.

Sam miró la comida frente a ella. Tocino, salchichas, panqueques, y patatas fritas… la porción de tocino era notablemente grande, era como el cielo en un plato. Miró a Charlie asegurándose de que estuviera en una segura y cómoda posición junto a ella. Cuando Sam levantó la mirada, Freddie estaba sentado al otro lado de Charlie, había sacado la cangurera de su pecho, y estaba sonriéndole tiernamente a Sam.

"¿Qué estas mirando, Benson?"

"Nada," sonrió. "Es solo que nunca pensé que vería el día en que ignoraras el tocino."

"No lo estoy ignorando." Levantó una pieza y la mordió justo en la cara de Freddie, exagerando la forma en que masticaba pero no su satisfacción. Era realmente un buen tocino. Freddie había conseguido su marca favorita y lo había cocinado a la crujiente perfección. "Mmm…"

Se estiró para tomar una pieza de tocino y Sam le dio un manotazo. "¡Mi tocino!"

"¿No me darás ni un pedazo?" Se quejó

"No, es mi cumpleaños. Todo el tocino irá aquí." Frotó su estomago

Freddie sonrió y besó sus ligeramente engrasados labios. "Tú eres la chica del cumpleaños," Asintió.

Sam regresó a su desayuno entusiastamente, prácticamente inhalando su comida pero deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar tragos de jugo de naranja y para incluso darle a Freddie un poco de sus panqueques y salchichas. Freddie había levantado a Charlie y la sostenía en sus brazos mientras observaba a Sam felizmente.

Cuando el plato estaba completamente limpio, Sam se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y gruñó. "Estoy tan llena," Dijo.

Freddie rió y le dio a Charlie para que él pudiera poner la charola en el piso.

"¿Podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí en la cama?" Preguntó Sam. "¿Solo nosotros tres?"

"Suena maravilloso," Dijo Freddie, besando su frente. "Pero tenemos que ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Creo que Carly medio me mataría si no te apareces."

"Ugh. Le dije a Carly que no hiciera la cosa esa tan escandalosa."

"Estamos hablando de Carly, ¿Sabes? Cuando se trata de fiestas, no creo que la palabra pequeño quepa en su vocabulario."

Sam gruñó de nuevo y presionó su rostro contra el cabello de Charlie.

Freddie acarició su cabello poniéndolo detrás de su hombro. "Anímate, bebé. Tengo un regalo para ti."

Ella lo miró. "¿El desayuno no era el regalo?"

Él rio. "No, ese no era el regalo."

Se inclinó hacia un lado de la cama y abrió el cajón de su buró.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Sam. "¡La bebé está justo aquí!"

Freddie se sentó con un impecablemente envuelto paquete en sus manos y una expresión confundida en su rostro. "Lo sé, Sam."

Ella miró el regalo, que era más grande para ser lo que ella pensaba.

"Oh," Dijo tímidamente.

"¿Qué pensaste que era?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Bueno, lo sacaste del cajón de…"

Él miró el cajón y luego a Sam, comprensión dibujándose por todo su rostro. Comenzó a reírse. "¡Sam! No solo guardo condones ahí."

"Bueno, ¡Yo no lo sabía!"

Freddie se rio más fuerte.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó tomando el regalo de sus manos.

"Voy a abrir esto ahora." Dijo petulantemente.

Freddie finalmente recuperó la compostura. "Lo siento, lo siento," Dijo, besando su cabeza. "Adelante, ábrelo."

Había una pequeña tarjeta encima y Sam silenciosamente la leyó.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mami._

_Te amamos._

_De:_

_Charlie y Freddie_

Sam le sonrió a Freddie, sintiendo su corazón derretirse con emoción. Sostuvo a Charlie y se acurrucó al lado de Freddie, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Abre el regalo," Le dio un leve empujón con el codo.

Sam casi se había olvidado de eso. Simplemente con tener a Charlie y Freddie era todo lo que podía pedir. Pero igual arrancó el papel. Dentro estaba un disco en una caja transparente. _Sam y Charlie-4 meses _estaba escrito en él.

Freddie tomó el disco y caminó hacia la televisión para ponerlo en el reproductor de DVD. Regresó a su lugar junto a Sam con el control remoto en su mano y puso play al video.

Comenzó con un montaje de clips de iCarly. Sam sonrió mientras se miraba a si misma bailar alocadamente con Carly con la música de su baile improvisado, ser alimentada con una albóndiga por Freddie mientras se sentaban en una piscina para niños, saltar por todos lados haciendo mala gimnasia, y aceptando el premio iWeb en Japón. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba a las turbias imágenes de una versión más joven de sí misma y Freddie la abrazó celebrando. El video cambió a imágenes de Gibby's en Ridgeway. Habían filmado algunas cosas para iCarly en el restaurante subterráneo para promoverlo con más estudiantes de Ridgeway. Las escenas cambiaron hacia el actual Gibby's, mostrando imágenes de Sam en el trabajo que ni siquiera sabía que Freddie había filmado. Sam en la cocina, Sam con los clientes, Sam hablando con su personal… parecía filmado en los primeros meses de que Gibby's abrió. Apenas y recordaba a Freddie caminando por ahí con su pequeña cámara en mano pero estaba tan ocupada en ese momento que apenas y le había puesto atención.

"Eso es algo así como espionaje," Comentó.

"Yo estaba fascinado," dijo Freddie. "Mírate, Sam. Encontraste tu elemento. Y estas haciendo más trabajo en un día de doce horas que él que habías hecho en dieciséis años combinados."

Sam sonrió. Él tenía razón. Y si él le hubiera dicho eso en ese entonces ella hubiera podido renunciar a todo en el restaurante. Posiblemente. Aunque probablemente no. Se había enamorado del trabajo y no había marcha atrás.

Las escenas cambiaron a las de Charlie y Sam sosteniendo a la bebé y apuntando a la pantalla. Sam miró algunas tomas de una Charlie sonriente y luego eran ella y Charlie. Ella jugando con Charlie, cantándole, leyéndole una historia. La última toma era Sam durmiendo en su cama con Charlie acurrucada junto a ella, también dormida. Freddie debió haberla filmado durante una de las noches del cólico cuando era casi imposible hacer que Charlie durmiera en la cuna.

Enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Charlie, tratando de contener las lagrimas que estaban inexplicablemente molestando en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué el cursi video casero, Benson?" Preguntó pero se arrepintió cuando vio la decepcionada expresión en su rostro.

"¿No te gusta?"

"Me gusta. Es lindo, solo que… esa no soy yo."

"Pero eres tú, Sam. Puse todo esto junto para enseñarte cuán lejos has llegado desde que éramos niños al comenzar iCarly. Estoy tan orgulloso, Sam. Todos lo estamos, yo, Carly, y Spencer. Quiero que también estés orgullosa de ti."

"Esas solo son las buenas cosas," Argumentó. "Como un cuento de hadas que salta las partes difíciles, las partes reales. No soy para nada como eso…"

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Freddie. "¿Una gran amiga? ¿Una jefa justa y trabajadora? ¿Una asombrosa madre? ¿La mejor novia?" Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y presionó sus frentes juntas. "Porque tengo referencias que atestiguarán todo eso. Y no incluir las cosas difíciles no significa que no sé que están ahí. Significa que esta es la persona que eres incluso con las difíciles cosas de la vida real. Esto es lo mejor de ti, Sam Puckett. Acostúmbrate a verlo, porque no voy a dejar de mostrártelo."

Las lágrimas que Sam estaba conteniendo se derramaron ahora.

"Gracias," susurró.

Freddie gentilmente limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares y besó los lugares donde habían estado.

"No solo por el video. Por creer en mí. Nunca me dijiste que no podía abrir un restaurante o que no podía ser una madre. Creo que eres la única persona que nunca dijo que era un idea loca o que no podía hacerlo…"

"Siempre he creído en ti, Sam," dijo. "Y siempre voy a creer. Feliz cumpleaños número veinte, amor."

Besó su frente y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Charlie aun acostada en sus brazos. Tenía a las dos personas más importantes en el mundo con ella. Pintaba para ser un grandioso cumpleaños, de hecho.

* * *

"¿Por qué estoy cargando tantos regalos?" gruñó Freddie desde atrás de la pila de cajas en sus brazos que llegaban hasta su barbilla, acompañadas de varias bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos.

"Estoy cargando a la bebé," Dijo Sam, meciendo a Charlie en sus brazos, quien balbuceó y sonrió tomando su camisa.

Freddie caminó al lado de ella y dejó caer todos los regalos en el sillón, dejando que cayeran donde fuera.

"Si, Charlie es una carga tan pesada que no puedes tomar una o dos bolsas también," Le contradijo.

"Hey, soy la chica del cumpleaños." Apuntó al ridículo gorrito purpura de princesa que Carly le había hecho usar cuando llegó a la fiesta. Sam solo se lo había dejado porque hacia feliz a Charlie. La bebé no paraba de reír y tratar de alcanzarlo, sus pequeñas y regordetas manitas solo alcanzaban a caer en el rostro de Sam. "Tengo un pase gratis de 'no levantar cosas pesadas'."

"No puedo argumentar contra eso," Dijo Carly, apareciendo en la puerta abierta, empujando la carriola de Charlie que estaba llena de regalos. Detrás de ella estaba Ian, quien tenía aun más regalos en sus brazos. "Pero hubiera sido lindo que nos esperaran en lugar de hacernos tomar el siguiente ascensor."

"Charlie está cansada," dijo Sam, mientras frotaba la espalda de la bebé, cuya cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro. "Necesito ponerla a dormir."

Podía haber sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam, pero Charlie había sido la verdadera estrella. Todos sus amigos y empleados que habían asistido estaban completamente cautivados por la bebé y Charlie disfrutaba la atención. A Sam no le importaba, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. De hecho le recordaba a las fiestas de cumpleaños de niña que compartía con Melanie. Su gemela era quien daba la bienvenida y actuaba para los invitados, mientras Sam se sentaba en una esquina y se llenaba la cara de pastel. Si tenía alguna fiesta entonces esa era la forma en la que prefería pasarlas.

Carly sacudió su cabeza. "Ni siquiera puedo discutirlo ahora que tienes una excusa legitima," Se quejó pero igual sonrió.

"Gracias por la fiesta, Carls," Dijo Sam, abrazando a su mejor amiga con un brazo.

"Oye, yo también ayudé," protestó Freddie, levantando la mirada desde donde él e Ian estaban cuidadosamente apilando los regalos en, y alrededor de la mesa de centro.

"Si, si," lo ignoró Sam.

Charlie comenzó a quejarse, retorciéndose en sus brazos y llorando.

"Está bien," le tranquilizó Sam. "Te llevaré a la cama."

Freddie se levantó y caminó hacia ellas. "Aquí, yo lo haré."

Sam le dio a la bebé en lágrimas y Freddie caminó con ella hacia su habitación.

"Entonces, los dejaremos solos," Dijo Carly. "Feliz cumpleaños, Sam."

"Gracias," Dijo, acompañando a Carly e Ian a la puerta.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Sam," Dijo Ian, abrazándola.

"Adiós chicos," dijo.

Sam cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella. A pesar de sus quejas acerca de tener una fiesta en grande, tenía que admitir que había sido una gran noche. Era extraño ver la gran masa de personas. En la secundaria cuando Carly daba alguna fiesta para ella sabía que la mayoría de los chicos estaban ahí por Carly y no realmente por ella. Pero ahora, toda ese gente estaba ahí para ser parte del aniversario del nacimiento de Sam, así fueran por el trabajo o por la escuela, sabía que estaban ahí por ella.

Lo había logrado. Realmente se había construido una vida para ella misma, una vida que era suya y no dependía completamente de Carly y Freddie, aunque ellos eran una gran parte de ella. El restaurante y todas las ocupaciones y responsabilidades que venían con ello eran suyas y suyas nada más. No era algo que fuera grupal, como iCarly, era algo que Sam había hecho. Aun era difícil pensar en ello a veces. Veinte no era una gran marca de cumpleaños porque Sam sentía que había dejado la adolescencia el día que había abierto el restaurante. Y sentía que se había convertido completamente en un adulto el día que se había hecho cargo de Charlie. Veinte solo era un número pasajero.

Sam se sentó en el área del sillón que estaba libre de regalos y sacó su celular. Se desplazó por la agenda hasta el número de Melanie aunque sabía que iba a estar desconectado. No había tratado de llamar a su hermana por varios meses ahora. No desde que Freddie había comenzado a ayudarla con Charlie. Sam aun estaba tan enojada con su hermana, pero a pesar de todo eso, aun estaba ese insistente malestar en su pecho. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Melanie aun era su hermana y que era su cumpleaños. Ella y Melanie realmente no mantenían mucho contacto entre ellas ya que crecieron en diferentes lados del país pero siempre en su cumpleaños, se llamaban mutuamente.

Sam miró el nombre de Melanie en su teléfono. Sabía que su hermana no iba a llamarle, lo sentía profundamente dentro de sí. La cosa era que, incluso tan enojada como estaba, una parte de ella no podía evitar esperar que Melanie la sorprendiera de alguna manera. Que mostrara un poco de arrepentimiento y encarara lo que había hecho. Era el mismo tipo de estúpida esperanza que había mantenido a Sam al lado de Pam mientras se autodestruía durante toda la adolescencia de Sam. Una tonta esperanza de que su madre pudiera cambiar. Era la parte de Sam que aun amaba a Pam y a Melanie sin importar que, porque aun eran su familia.

Pero ahora estaba construyendo su propia familia, con Charlie y Freddie. Y no había espacio ahí para las dos mujeres que no habían dejado más que destrucción y decepción en su camino. Sam suspiró y eliminó a Melanie de su lista de contactos. Guardó su teléfono y caminó hacia la habitación de Charlie, hacia el sonido de la voz de Freddie leyendo una historia, hacia su verdadera familia.

**Awww me encanta que por fin Freddie sea el papi de Charlie! Bueno, lo es desde hace mucho pero Sam lo reconoció ya y ustedes entienden**

**Mis mejores deseos para ustedes esta navidad chicos, pásenla súper con sus seres queridos y coman mucho pavo **** bacalao no porque sabe feo.**

**Déjenme sus reviews como regalo de navidad ¿sí? Heartlines está feliz de saber que les gusta su historia chicos. **

**Los amo, son los mejores **** nos leemos pronto **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que estén teniendo un rato muy agradable con sus familias. **

**Pues heartlines dijo en el capítulo que subió ayer (15) **** que a la historia no le queda mucho PERO que tiene pensado hacer una o mas secuelas! ¿No es genial? Y pero claro que las traduciré, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran y sigan mostrando su apoyo.**

**Alerta de lemmon al final, ya saben, rated M bla bla…. **

**Capitulo trece **

Sam levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta. Julie se quedó en el umbral observándola.

"¿Aún estás aquí?" Preguntó severamente, con las manos en la cintura. "¿Qué no tienes un novio y una bebé que te esperan en casa?"

"Lo sé, Lo sé," Gruñó Sam, frotando una mano en su rostro. "Y quiero irme a casa, créeme. Es solo que estoy tan atrasada con todo esto." Señaló a las pilas de hojas del trabajo en su escritorio.

Julie se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

Sam suspiró. "¿Quieres calcular todos estos números?"

Julie hizo un gesto. "Odio las mates."

"Eso pensé."

"Muy bien, tal vez no puedo ayudar," Dijo Julie. "Pero sí creo que necesitas algo de ayuda con estas cosas."

"Ya sabes cómo me siento con respecto a confiarle el dinero a las personas, Jules," Dijo Sam, poniendo su rostro en sus manos.

"No puedes seguir haciendo todo por ti misma, Sam. Tal vez estaba funcionando antes pero tienes una bebé ahora. No puedes pasar todas las noches en vela aquí más de lo que lo hacías antes."

Sam la miró tímidamente. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Prácticamente vivías aquí," Dijo Julie. "Por supuesto que lo sabía."

"Estoy tan atrasada con todo," Suspiró Sam y arrojó los papeles frente a ella.

"Creo que tal vez deberías contratar un gerente de negocios," Dijo Julie. "alguien profesionalmente entrenado para estas cosas."

Sam frunció el seño. "Tal vez…"

"¿No es ese Garrett un agente de negocios o algo así? Pensé que tal vez esa era la razón por la que venía tanto aquí hace poco."

Sam tenía que admitir que no había pensado en Garrett desde hacia tiempo. Había estado tan ocupada en su nueva relación con Freddie y su vida diaria con Charlie, que hacer del restaurante una franquicia había salido de su mente. Pero ahora estaba acorralada con todo el trabajo de días en el restaurante, Sam sabía que era momento de regresar a la realidad.

"No. Su compañía quiere hacer de Gibby's una franquicia y él ha estado tratando de convencerme de hacerlo."

Los ojos de Julie se abrieron. "¿Franquicia?"

"No voy a hacerlo," dijo Sam rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque solo es vender. Tu no crees que sea una buena idea ¿verdad?"

Julie se encogió de hombros. "Desde el punto de vista de un pequeño negocio, probablemente no. Pero podría ser bastante bueno para ti."

"No es solo acerca de mi, creo," Argumentó Sam. "Es acerca de todos ustedes y acerca de Charlie."

Suspiró. "La única razón por la que estoy siquiera considerándolo es por Charlie. Si hago esto, ella estaría segura, Jules. No tendré que preocuparme por cómo voy a pagar su escuela, uniformes de soccer, uniformes de ballet, lo que sea que ella quiera hacer… podría enviarla a la universidad, o podría viajar por Europa si quiere, convertirse en un gitano, un payaso… No lo sé. Solo quiero que tenga lo que quiera. Quiero que tenga…" Se detuvo, observando a la pared.

"¿Lo que tú no tuviste?" Terminó Julie gentilmente.

Sam asintió. "Ella va a tener más, Jules. Ella no va a ser como yo o como Melanie. Ella tendrá más que nosotras, lo tendrá todo."

"¿Has hablado con Freddie acerca de esto?"

Sam frotó su frente. "No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Yo solo… no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer aun. Y no quiero que él intente convencerme de alguna de las dos opciones. Digo, aun ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Gibby y el es mi socio en esto."

"Bueno, lo que sea que decidas, estoy segura de que harás la mejor elección y yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas."

Sam sonrió. "Gracias, Jules."

"¡Ahora vete a casa con tu hombre!"

Sam llegó a casa, encontrando a Freddie sentado en el sofá, con su perabook en sus piernas.

"Hola," Le saludó

"Hola," Dijo Sam, soltando su bolsa y dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de él, acurrucándose a su lado. Freddie envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Terminaste con tu trabajo?"

"Ni siquiera la mitad," suspiró. "¿Charlie está dormida?"

"Si. La acosté hace horas."

Sam asintió cansadamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo revisando un documento que tengo que enviar mañana. Ya lo terminé," Dijo, cerrando su laptop e inclinándose para ponerla en la mesita de centro. Cuando regresó envolvió a Sam en sus brazos y ella felizmente frotó su rostro contra el cuello de Freddie. Su calidez y olor hicieron que el estrés del día se difuminara.

"Hablé con Carly en la tarde. Dijo que podía venir mañana para cuidar a Charlie cuando vaya al restaurante para la reunión. Solo necesito estar de vuelta a las cuatro porque ella tiene clase a las cuatro y media."

"Mm-hmm…" Murmuró Sam en su pecho.

"¿Sam? ¿Estás dormida?"

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y miró a Sam para encontrarla dormida en su pecho. Besó su cabeza y cuidadosamente la reacomodó para que pudiera levantarse y cargarla en sus brazos. Supo que estaba realmente cansada cuando sus ojos apenas y se abrieron pero no protestó al ser levantada en el aire, al estilo de novia. Simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Freddie la llevó hacia su habitación.

A Freddie le encantaba caminar por Gibby's. Era un ambiente muy cálido y acogedor, lleno con gente comiendo y platicando felizmente, y Freddie no podía evitar sentirse muy orgulloso de Sam cada vez que entraba en ese lugar.

"Hola Freddie," Le saludó Abby. "¿Estás aquí para ocupar una mesa o para ver a Sam?"

"Para ver a Sam," Dijo.

"Creo que está en la cocina ahora, pero puedes esperar por ella en su oficina."

"Muy bien, gracias Abby."

"¿Charlie no está contigo?" Preguntó.

"No. Carly la está cuidando en casa."

La expresión de Abby decayó un poco pero fue distraída por clientes que entraban y Freddie se encaminó hacia la oficina de Sam. Estaba vacía, lo que era sorpresivo considerando que había llegado veinte minutos temprano. No quería molestar a Sam mientras estaba trabajando en la cocina así que Freddie se sentó en su silla para ponerse cómodo mientras esperaba.

Se dio vueltas con la silla un poco hasta que se aburrió. Un marco colocado al lado de la computadora de Sam y parcialmente cubierto por una pila de papeles atrajo su atención. Lo levantó y sonrió cuando vio que era una foto de Sam, Charlie y él tomada por Carly en la fiesta de un mes de Charlie. Lo puso en su lugar cuidadosamente y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de todos los documentos de trabajo que Sam tenía en su escritorio. Tenía varias hojas de Excel impresas y estaba fascinado de cuan intrincado era realmente su trabajo de contabilidad. Esos números ni siquiera tenían sentido para él y siempre había sido el genio matemático de su grupo.

Sus ojos vagaron y encontró un papel hecho a un lado con la desordenada escritura de Sam por todos lados. Hasta arriba decía "Franquicia" y estaba dividido en dos columnas de pros y contras. Freddie sabía que no debería fisgonear pero no tenía idea de que Sam aun estaba considerando seriamente eso. Y hasta ahora la columna de los pros superaba a los contras.

La puerta se abrió y Sam entró. Freddie rápidamente dejó caer la hoja en el escritorio pero era demasiado tarde, Sam lo había visto con ella.

"Llegas temprano," Dijo.

"Carly llegó temprano así que pensé que debería venir para acá." Sonrió forzadamente.

Ella cruzó los brazos. "¿Para que pudieras sentarte en mi escritorio y husmear?"

"Eso no es lo que estaba haciendo. Muy bien, tal vez un poco," Concedió. "Pero no fue apropósito. ¿Y qué es esto?" Levantó la hoja de la franquicia.

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura de que puedes leer."

"¿En serio estas pensando en hacer de Gibby's una franquicia?" Preguntó incrédulamente.

"No lo sé. Estoy pensando en ello."

"Sam, odias los restaurantes de franquicias. Nunca comes en ellos si puedes evitarlos y ahora estas… estas…"

"¿Estoy qué?"

"¡Estas pensando en vender!" Exclamó. "Todo el duro trabajo que pusiste en este lugar y ¿Simplemente vas a dejar que una gran compañía se lo lleve? ¿Por qué pensarías que esto es una buena idea?"

Sam se erizó. "Tienes razón, puse un montón de trabajo duro en este lugar y por eso esta es mi decisión. Esto no es algo que haría si tuviera otra opción pero tengo que pensar en el futuro, en inscribir a Charlie en la escuela y la universidad. No la criaré de la forma que yo fui criada. Nunca tendrá la calefacción apagada en medio del invierno, nunca tendrá que compartir una rebanada de pan con el gato porque no hay jodida comida en la casa, no tendrá que robarle el dinero del almuerzo a los nerds o robar el de sus amigos. Si quiere una bicicleta o un trampolín o un poni entonces ¡Joder! Lo tendrá. Puede tener diez de cada uno en lo que a mí concierne. Si hago esto entonces puedo darle eso a ella."

Algunas lágrimas habían brotado a la mitad de su discurso y estaba respirando pesadamente por la presión de hablar en un tono violento. Freddie sabía que Pam no era la madre mas responsable de todas pero no tenía idea de cuan mala había realmente sido la vida de Sam en casa. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente ante el pensamiento de una hambrienta Sam en casa y como él siempre la había molestado por comerse toda la comida de Carly y por tomar su dinero cuando eran más jóvenes. Había crecido viendo a Sam como una ruda y fuerte chica, incluso cuando crecieron y llegó a ver el lado más suave y vulnerable de Sam, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le ocultaba aun.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, frotando sus manos de arriba abajo por los brazos de Sam.

"Sam, Charlie lo tendrá todo," Le aseguró. "No tendrá que anhelar por nada."

"Es por eso que tengo que hacer esto."

"No, no tienes. Sam, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en el hecho de que no tienes que hacer esto sola? Tengo algunos ahorros y un sueldo. Puedo ayudarte."

Sam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y se alejó de él. "Hubo muchos tipos que le dijeron eso a mi mamá," murmuró.

Él la miró incrédulamente. "¿Me estás comparando con los asquerosos, irresponsables hombres con los que tu mamá salía?"

"¡No! Es solo… si he aprendido algo de mi mama, es que no debes depender en otras personas por dinero."

"Así que estás diciendo que puedo vivir contigo y ser llamado el papá de Charlie, ¿Pero no puedo contribuir con dinero para su educación?"

Sam suspiró. "Es solo que no quiero que el dinero esté ahí un minuto y luego se vaya. Me ha pasado eso, Freddie. No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que quiero estar cien por ciento segura…"

"¿Por qué se iría el dinero? No es como que me vaya a marchar como el noventa por ciento de los novios de tu madre lo han hecho…"

"Si te vas entonces el dinero se va contigo, ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Sam frustrada.

Esta vez fue Freddie quien retrocedió, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. "Así que volvemos a eso, ¿Verdad? Aun no me crees cuanto digo que no me voy a ir, que realmente estoy en esto."

"Quiero creerte," Dijo Sam cansadamente. "Es solo que no puedo tomar ningún riesgo con Charlie."

"Entonces ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto?" Preguntó. "¿Puedo pagar la mitad de la renta del apartamento pero no puedo contribuir en cuentas de ahorro para Charlie? ¿Puedo comprarle pañales pero no puedo crear un fondo universitario para ella? ¿Y qué cuando tengas la custodia de ella? ¿Alcanzaré a firmar algún papel de co-custodia o solo soy 'papá' de titulo?"

Sam frotó su frente. "No lo sé Freddie. No he pensado en ese futuro."

"Si, lo has hecho. Si has pensado en vender tu restaurante para poner a Charlie en la universidad entonces has pensado en el futuro. Solo que nunca me has puesto en él."

Los ojos de Sam destellaron. "Mira, ¡No todo tiene que ser acerca de ti! Hice eso claro cuando comenzamos esto, que Charlie es mi primer prioridad y tengo que ver por ella. Así que perdón si no estoy imaginando arcoíris y cachorros y un vivieron felices por siempre, ¡Tengo que vivir en el mundo real! Y si hay algo que he aprendido al crecer, es que tengo que depender en mi misma."

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Sam? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"¡No te pedí que vinieras a nuestras vidas! Charlie y yo estábamos perfectamente sin que estuvieras ahí haciéndonos depender de ti…"

"¿Perfectamente? ¡Eras un desastre, Sam! Ibas a salirte de la escuela, si yo no hubiera llegado-"

"Así que, ¿Ahora te lo debo?"

"¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! ¿Por qué no puedes, por solo una vez, admitir que necesitas a alguien? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo por ti misma?"

Freddie no sabía cómo era que su discusión se había convertido en una pelea a gritos pero ahí estaban, parados en diferentes lados de la habitación y gritándose mutuamente como si tuvieran dieciséis y estuvieran saliendo por primera vez de nuevo. Excepto que no estaban peleando por algo estúpido como que mamá estaba más loca, estaban peleando acerca de algo que importaba. Si Sam no podía aceptarlo como una parte permanente su vida y la de Charlie entonces ¿Por qué estaba en una relación con él? Era la pregunta que predominaba en su mente pero estaba aterrado de preguntar. Así que él le gritaría algo más, cualquier cosa, para evadir lo que sería la inevitable conclusión de esta pelea.

Freddie no sabía por cuánto tiempo se habían quedado ahí gritándose pero probablemente no se hubieran detenido si la puerta de la oficina no se hubiera abierto y Spencer no hubiera entrado. Sam y Freddie dejaron de gritar, mirándose fijamente y respirando con pesadez. Spencer los miró.

"Ok," Dijo tratando de difuminar la tensión en la habitación. "Este no es mi apartamento y la última vez que chequé no habíamos regresado cuatro años en el tiempo. ¿Qué está pasando chicos?"

"Nada," Dijeron ambos.

"Muy bien entonces…" dijo Spencer, luciendo incómodo mientras Sam y Freddie sostenían la mirada. "Yo, solo, regresaré a la cocina…"

"No, quédate," Ordenó Sam. "Ted y la señora Benson deberían llegar en cualquier momento."

Y justo como una señal, el director Franklin y la mamá de Freddie entraron parándose detrás de Spencer.

"Hola Spencer, Sam," dijo la señora Benson. "¡Freddie!" caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Hola mamá," Dijo Freddie, abrazándola también.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sam y silenciosamente acordaron actuar normal y posponer su discusión hasta después de la junta.

Incluso tan enojado como estaba, Freddie aun podía admirar el profesionalismo de Sam y como estaba en control. Mirándola hablar, nunca sabrías que tan solo tenía veinte años y aun trabajando por su titulo. Parecía tener ya un gran camino en esto de los negocios y Freddie podía ver como el director Franklin irradiaba orgullo mientras miraba a Sam hacer una presentación de los gastos y ganancias del restaurante del mes pasado. Cuando terminó, Freddie habló acerca del website y les mostró los diseños preliminares. Trató de actuar tan normal como le era posible pero podía ver a su mamá observándolo cuidadosamente y mirando entre él y Sam.

Finalmente la junta terminó y todos se despidieron del director Franklin, Spencer y su mamá. Freddie se paró en la puerta y miró a Sam mientras se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio.

"Debería irme a casa," Dijo. "No quiero que Carly llegue tarde a su clase por mi culpa."

Sam asintió, poniendo su atención en los documentos.

"¿Te veré más tarde?"

"Seguro Frederly," dijo distraídamente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Freddie suspiró y cerró la puerta de la oficina. Su cabeza dolía y se sentía cansado hasta los huesos mientras caminaba a casa.

Sam podía sentir el dolor de cabeza aproximarse. Frotó su frente cansadamente mientras las palabras en el documento ante ella se hacían borrosas. Tal vez debería posponerlo una noche pero temía ir a casa. No estaba ansiosa de tener el round 2 en su pelea con Freddie. No podía entender porque él no lograba ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. No era que no confiara en él, es solo que cuando se trataba de dinero y Charlie tenía que estar completamente y cien por ciento segura. Y en la experiencia de Sam, la única manera de estar cien por ciento segura era confiando en sí misma.

Se alejó del escritorio y levantó sus brazos para estirarlos. Tal vez debería irse ya a casa y terminar con todo de una buena vez. Mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba su abrigo, Sam intentó convencerse a sí misma de que era lo mejor. Freddie podría estar libre de su obligación hacia ellas y Charlie sería muy joven para recordar que por un corto tiempo tuvo un papá. Sam sintió angustia en su pecho, la idea de perder a Freddie era casi mucho para soportar. Pero tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para Charlie. Ese fue el pensamiento que Sam llevó consigo mientras caminaba a casa.

Freddie trató de no ver de nuevo su reloj. Sabía que los minutos no habían pasado desde que había checado la última vez veinte segundos atrás. Pero eran casi las nueve y Sam no había llegado a casa. Intentaba no ser ese tipo, ese que tiene que saber dónde estaba su novia todo el tiempo y que enloquecía si llegaba a casa un poco tarde. Sabía que Sam estaba realmente ocupada con el restaurante así que no había dicho nada acerca de las noches que ella había estado llegando tarde en toda la semana. Charlie había tenido algo de insomnio y estaba comenzando a tomarle mas tiempo para hacerla dormir, no estaba acostumbrada a que su mamá no estuviera ahí a su hora de dormir. Pero aun así Freddie guardó silencio, no queriendo añadir más al estrés de Sam. Pero ahora que sabía que ella estaba considerando vender el restaurante solo para tener más dinero que no necesitaría si solo lo contaba a él en su vida… Bueno, Freddie estaba cansado de caminar de puntillas, temeroso de decir o hacer algo que podría causar que Sam lo corriera sin considerar su relación. Estaba completamente comprometido con esto y tenía que saber si ella lo estaba también.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, finalmente seguro de que ella estaba profundamente dormida y que se quedaría así la mayor parte de la noche. Planeaba limpiar la sala un poco cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y caminó fuera del pasillo para ver a Sam letárgicamente quitándose su abrigo.

"Charlie está dormida," Dijo.

"Bien," Replicó Sam, ocultando un bostezo detrás de su mano.

"De lo de la tarde…"

"Mira, Freddie, en serio no estoy de humor para pelear esta noche."

"Creo que debemos discutir esto." Caminó hacia la mesita de centro, tomó una pila de papeles y se los dio a Sam. "Estaba guardando esto para el primer cumpleaños de Charlie."

Sam leyó los documentos y miró a Freddie. "¿Un fondo de ahorros?

"Para la universidad o lo que sea que ella quiera hacer cuando tenga dieciocho. Mi papá creó uno para mí cuando era un bebé y está pagando mi escuela ahora. La cantidad está establecida, ni tu ni yo podemos tocar el dinero más que para hacer depósitos."

Sam se dejó caer en el sillón. "Freddie, esto es mucho dinero. No puedo aceptarlo."

"Bueno, piénsalo. No es para ti. El dinero es para Charlie y quiero que lo tenga, no importa que. Escucha," Dijo cuando Sam estaba por protestar. "Fui criado por una madre soltera y se cuán difícil es tener que hacer todo por ti misma. Mi papá murió joven e inesperadamente pero era una persona que siempre planeaba a futuro y estaba preparado para todo, incluida su propia muerte. Y gracias a eso mi mamá y yo hemos sido capaces de vivir cómodamente y puedo ir a la universidad ahora sin problemas. Quiero ser ese tipo de persona. Tu y Charlie son mi familia y aunque tú eres independiente y trabajadora y estoy seguro de que podrías hacer todo esto por ti misma si tuvieras que, quiero proveer para ti. Sé que estas asustada, se que la experiencia de la vida te ha enseñado que no debes depender de nadie pero creo que a estas alturas deberías saber que yo no soy así. No podemos seguir así, Sam. Tienes que confiar en que no me voy a ir y yo no puedo seguir temiendo que me vallas a echar. Estoy en esto, Sam. Eres todo para mí. Quiero casarme contigo algún día, quiero que Charlie sea mi hija legalmente, y tal vez, posiblemente algún día darle algunos hermanos. Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Qué quieres tu, Sam?"

Sam se levantó y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente, retorciendo sus manos.

Freddie la miró preocupado. "¿Sam?"

"Eso-Eso es mucho que procesar, Freddie. ¿Casarse? ¡No hemos estado juntos de nuevo por mucho tiempo!"

"No estoy diciendo casarnos mañana. Solo algún día, en el futuro."

"Y-Yo no puedo… Necesito pensar…" Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso.

"Espera, ¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo sé. Solo necesito salir de aquí. ¡Necesito pensar!"

"Espera, ¡Sam!" Gritó Freddie pero ya se había ido. Demonios, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Freddie tocó en la puerta del apartamento de su mamá urgentemente. Tenía que ir detrás de Sam y tenía una muy buena idea de donde podría estar pero primero necesitaba encargarse de Charlie.

Su mamá atendió la puerta vestida en su bata y con su cabello enredado por el sueño.

"¿Freddie?" Dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito que cuides a Charlie por algunas horas." Empujó la carriola en el apartamento. "Tal vez hasta mañana."

Su mamá lo miró asombrada. "Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Yo sé que es mucho pedir en el último momento, pero acabo de ponerla a dormir de nuevo tras cambiar su pañal así que no debería darte molestias por la noche. Todo lo que necesita está en la pañalera; pañales extra, biberones y formula, su mordedera favorita…"

"Freddie." Su madre lo tomó por los hombros. "Cálmate. ¿Por qué necesitas que cuide a la bebé? ¿Le pasó algo a Sam? ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien. Digo, no bien. Está molesta pero está bien físicamente." Freddie tomó un profundo suspiro. "Tuvimos una pelea. Una muy mala. Y se fue del apartamento así que tengo que ir por ella. Tengo que arreglar esto."

"¿Por qué no te sientas un minuto?" Lo alentó Marissa. "Te prepararé un té tibio."

"¡No tengo tiempo para té mamá! Tengo que hablar con Sam."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo se fue Sam?"

Freddie miró su reloj. "Hace casi una hora."

"Y ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"No estoy completamente seguro pero tengo una buena idea de donde debería estar."

"Bueno, entonces. Dale a la chica un poco de tiempo para calmarse y pensar. Y tú necesitas calmarte también." Marissa se sentó en el sillón y palmeó el lugar al lado de ella. "¿Por qué no te sientas por unos momentos y hablas conmigo?"

"Mamá," Protestó Freddie, sintiéndose agravado ya que ella no estaba entendiendo la urgencia de su situación. "No tengo tiempo para hablar-"

"Fredward Karl Benson," Lo reprendió su mamá. "Sé que piensas que eres todo un hombre ahora, viviendo por tu cuenta y criando un bebé. Pero aun soy tu madre y me escucharás cuando diga que te sientes porque tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo."

Freddie dejó caer su cabeza, sintiéndose acobardado, y se sentó junto a su madre.

"¿Por qué pelearon tu y Sam?"

Freddie suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Creo que me molesté de que aun esté en esa posición de no dejarme entrar por completo en su vida. Ha estado pensando en el futuro de Charlie y cuanto va a costar criarla y ponerla en la escuela y simplemente está poniendo todo el peso sobre sí misma. Ni siquiera me ha hablado de ello o considerado el hecho de que yo podría ayudar. Es como si aun estuviera esperando que me fuera incluso cuando le he dicho repetidas veces que no lo haré. Siento que no confía en mí."

Marissa se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos para procesar todo. Cuando finalmente habló, era algo que Freddie definitivamente no esperaba escuchar.

"Tengo que decir, que entiendo de donde viene Sam."

Freddie se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?"

"No se trata de ponerse del lado de alguien, Fredward." Marissa lo miró severamente. "Es solo que, soy una madre soltera y se cuán difícil es dejar a alguien entrar en la vida de tu hijo. Estaba devastada cuando tu padre murió. Pensé que nunca podría superarlo y que nunca sería capaz de amar de nuevo. Y para ser honesta, nunca he amado a nadie de la forma en que ame a tu padre. Pero el tiempo… es una cosa muy curiosa. Pasa, y el dolor con el que vivías cada día comienza a pasar en olas. En incrementos tan pequeños que ni siquiera los notas hasta que un día te das cuenta de que el dolor no se ha ido por completo y es algo con lo que puedes vivir. Algo que apenas y notas la mayor parte del tiempo. Me encontré jugando con la idea de moverme de una vez. No puedo amar de la forma en que ame a tu papá pero podría amar a alguien de una manera diferente."

"Pero nunca saliste con nadie. Bueno, además de Lewbert." Hizo un gesto de asco y prácticamente vomitó el nombre.

Marisa sonrió. "Oh, lo hice. Solo que nadie que conocieras. Cada vez que pensaba en presentarte a alguien… bueno, no podía hacerlo. No podía soportar el pensamiento de ti, acercándote mucho a alguien y luego perdiéndolo. Cuando eres una madre, el bienestar de tu hijo y su felicidad está por encima de todo. No es algo en lo que tienes siquiera que pensar, solo es la forma en que funciona."

"Entiendo eso. Sé que Sam quiere poner a Charlie en primer lugar, yo también. Esa es la razón por la que quiero ayudar en todas las formas que pueda ¡Pero ella no me deja!"

"Las madres son muy orgullosas, Freddie. Cuando se trata de nuestros hijos, queremos tener el control. Creo que eso se duplica para Sam, considerando la crianza que tuvo y su ausencia de padres."

"Sé que es difícil confiar y compartir el control. ¿Pero es mucho pedir por un intento?" Preguntó Freddie desesperadamente.

"No puedes apresurar las cosas, Freddie. No va a pasar de un día para otro. Y si es en serio que quieres quedarte por mucho tiempo entonces no deberías preocuparte. Tienes tiempo. Deja que Sam venga en su momento."

Freddie se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón. "Hay mas," Admitió reticente.

"¿Más por lo que pelearon?"

Él asintió. "Peleamos por todo lo de hoy en la tarde. Pero dije algo que la mandó corriendo justo en el momento. Le dije que quería casarme con ella algún día y que quería tener más hijos con ella. Ya sabes, en el futuro," Añadió apresuradamente.

"Oh Freddie," Dijo Marissa con lástima.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay tan malo en eso?" Preguntó a la defensiva. "Es la verdad. Es como yo veo el futuro. ¿Es tan malo que quiera que ella lo sepa? ¿Especialmente cuando está tan segura de que me voy a ir?"

"A veces las promesas son difíciles de escuchar. Especialmente para alguien como Sam que ha tenido a muchas personas rompiendo promesas en su vida."

"Planeo cumplir mi promesa," Dijo Freddie firmemente.

"Sé que lo haces. No espero menos de ti. Pero realmente tienes que pensar en esto. Es un enorme compromiso por hacer."

"Mamá…" Gruñó Freddie. "Ya hablamos de esto."

"Aun eres muy joven, Freddie." Continuó Marissa. "Solo estoy preocupada de que estés sentando cabeza muy rápido."

"He amado a Sam por un largo tiempo, mama. Ella es la indicada, lo sé. Y vamos, ¡Tu no eras mucho más grande de lo que soy ahora cuando te casaste con papá!"

Marissa volteó la mirada. "Supongo que tienes razón. Y supongo…" dijo lentamente a regañadientes. "Que podrías conseguir algo peor que Sam."

Freddie sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. "¿Qué fue eso, mamá? ¿Acabas de hacerle un cumplido a Sam Puckett?"

"Bueno, supongo que se ha convertido en una responsable mujercita, por cuán bien lo ha hecho con el restaurante y todo…"

"Admítelo mamá. Sam se ha ganado tu cariño."

"Bueno." Se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacia la carriola de Charlie, donde miró a la bebé que dormía y comenzó a acomodar sus cobijitas.

"No creas que no me he dado cuenta cuan intimas amigas se han hecho. Probablemente ya la consideras tu hija," Dijo Freddie burlonamente.

"Si ella es la madre de mi nieta entonces bien podría serlo." Dijo Marissa.

"Mamá." Freddie se levantó, su rostro brillante. Marissa se giró para encontrarse completamente atrapada en los brazos de su hijo.

"Eres una abuela, mamá." Dijo en su hombro. "Y yo soy un padre…"

Marissa encontró lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y abrazó a su hijito bebé fuertemente. Excepto que ya no era más su hijito bebé en realidad.

"Deberías ir a buscar a Sam ahora," Dijo, soltándolo y secando sus ojos.

Freddie asintió. "¿Cuidarás a Charlie?"

"Por supuesto. Puedes venir por ella en la mañana. Ve y arregla las cosas con Sam."

"Gracias, mamá. Te amo."

"Te amo también. ¡Ahora andando!" Dijo ahuyentándolo.

Había un par de lugares en los que Sam podría estar pero Freddie tenía una corazonada que decidió seguir.

Gibby's estaba cerrado por la noche así que Freddie tomó la llave de repuesto que Sam le había dado cuando se mudó con ella y fue hacia la entrada lateral por el contendor de basura.

El restaurante estaba completamente en silencio pero el pasillo estaba iluminado y Freddie podía ver que la puerta de la oficina de Sam estaba un poco abierta. Tocó y empujó la puerta para abrirla. Sam lo miró desde detrás del escritorio luciendo exhausta y nada sorprendida de verlo.

"Hola," Dijo él.

"Hola."

Entró y se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

"Freddie, no estoy de humor para-" Se detuvo de repente. "¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿La dejaste sola en el apartamento?"

"¡No! ¡No la abandoné! Sam, ¿Quién crees que soy? La llevé con mi mamá. Está dormida."

Sam se calmó pero aun lo siguió mirando con el seño fruncido. "¿La dejaste con tu madre? ¡Va a tener la piel irritada de tantos baños anti bacteriales por la mañana!"

"Bueno, es muy tarde para molestar a Carly o Spencer y vamos, acéptalo. Sé que confías en mi mamá. No finjas enojo por esto solo porque quieres evadir lo que realmente necesitamos hablar."

Sam frotó su frente. "Es mucho que procesar, Freddie. Siento que aun me estoy acostumbrando a tener a Charlie y a ti ahí, viviendo conmigo y hablar de matrimonio y más niños…. ¡Solo tengo veinte! Y tú también."

"Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. Lo que dije hace rato… no me refería a mañana o incluso en un futuro cercano. Solo decía que algún día porque en serio pienso acerca de esas cosas. Quiero ser parte de tu vida y de la de Charlie porque no me voy a ir a ningún lado."

"Si acepto dinero de ti, voy a sentir que estoy dependiendo de ti," Dijo Sam honestamente. "Y no me gusta depender de nadie."

Freddie se levantó y caminó al otro lado del escritorio, parándose frente a la silla de Sam, su cuerpo entre ella y el escritorio.

"¿Confías en mi?"

Sam levantó la mirada hacia él, su expresión era indescifrable y se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos que parecieron horas en la mente de Freddie.

"Si," Susurró finalmente.

Freddie sonrió y tomó sus manos, levantándola y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Los brazos de Sam fueron alrededor de sus hombros.

"Por lo menos mi corazón lo hace," Aclaró. "Mi cabeza quiere correr en la dirección opuesta."

"Puedo trabajar con eso," Dijo Freddie. "Creo que puedo ganar tu cabeza con el tiempo."

Besó su cien y Sam cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Si realmente quieres hacer del restaurante una franquicia entonces hazlo. Digo, mira al increíble trabajo que has hecho con él hasta ahora. No soy nadie para dudar de tu juicio, especialmente cuando no sé nada acerca de estas cosas. Pero por favor, no lo hagas solo porque sientes que tienes que hacerlo. Criar a Charlie será costoso, lo sé. Pero nos las ingeniaremos." Freddie se hizo hacia atrás para poder verla a los ojos. "No puedo prometerte muchas cosas, como que nunca pelearemos o que seré un excelente padre, o incluso que siempre estaré con ustedes porque, bueno, mira a mi papá. Nunca planeó dejarme a mí o a mi mamá pero a veces cosas horribles pasan. Pero puedo prometerte que nunca voy a dejarte de la cobarde manera que lo hizo tu papá, o los incontables novios de tu mamá. Todo lo que dijiste que querías para Charlie, lo quiero también. Así que déjame ayudarte a dárselo."

Sam asintió. "Está bien," susurró, recargando su frente contra la de Freddie.

"Está bien." Respondió en un susurró. Sus labios rozaron los de ella gentilmente, apenas tocándolos. Sam abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él podía ver el deseo dibujado ahí en esas profundidades azules, inflamando el suyo propio.

Sam tomó el collar de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, sus labios chocaron con fuerza e intensidad. Freddie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos recorriendo de arriba abajo su espalda, presionando sus pechos juntos. Su lengua empujó contra la suya y él empujó de vuelta, sin someterse y dejarle llevar el ritmo como siempre lo hacía. No esta vez.

Tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire y Freddie tomó la oportunidad de atacar su cuello, besando y succionando. Sam gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso total a ese punto donde estaba su pulso. Las manos de Freddie levantaron su blusa, sintiendo la suave, tersa piel de su espalda, deteniéndose justo en el borde de su sostén.

"Freddie…" murmuró Sam, alejándose y frenéticamente desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Estaba empujándola por sus hombros cuando un poco de sentido común penetró la neblina de deseo en la cabeza de Freddie.

"¿Aquí?" Preguntó.

"Todos se han ido." Dijo Sam, aun jadeando un poco.

"¿Nadie va a regresar?"

"¿Tu regresarías a tu trabajo en medio de la noche?"

"Bueno, nunca sabes… alguien pudo haber olvidado algo-"

La o sonó ahogada cuando Sam lo jaló por el cuello y estrelló sus labios contra los de él, efectivamente callándolo. Freddie dejó de protestar.

El jaló su blusa sacándola y los giró, atrapando a Sam entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Eso la sorprendió lo suficiente como para entregarle el mando y Freddie tomó completo control de la situación, profundizando el beso y palmeando sus pechos.

Sam tenía una mano enredada en su cabello y la otra rasguñando su espalda. Él presionó la parte baja de su cuerpo contra ella, su erección rozando su cintura y Sam gimió. Freddie sabía lo que ella quería, no necesitaba decírselo. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que lo besaba, y en la manera en que respondía a su dominancia. Sam lo quería rudo, rápido, y apasionado. Y él estaba preparado para dárselo.

Freddie bajó los tirantes de su sostén por sus hombros, sus brazos dejaron besos por su cuello hasta que alcanzó completamente los flexibles montes que amaba tanto. Cubrió uno con su mano y colocó calientes, húmedos besos por todo el otro, evadiendo la rígida puta en el centro que estaba rogando por su atención.

"Freddie…" gimió Sam, su espalda arqueándose mientras se apoyaba en sus manos detrás de ella en el escritorio. "Por favor…"

Tomó la punta en su boca y succionó mientras su otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho. Después de unos minutos, cambió posiciones y rápidamente desabrochó su sostén, dejando que callera al piso y dando completo acceso a sus gloriosos pechos. Freddie se deleitaba en la forma en que Sam se retorcía y gemía bajo sus ministraciones. Pero la presión en sus pantalones que confinaba a su ahora dolorida erección era demasiada y sabía que tenía que apresurar la situación pronto.

Afortunadamente Sam tenía la misma idea ya que lo empujó y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Él rápidamente le ayudó, empujando los pantalones por sus piernas y agachándose para sacarlos junto con sus zapatos. Cuando se levantó vio a Sam quitándose también sus jeans y zapatos, dejándola vestida en solo sus panties frente a él. Freddie la tomó incapaz de quedarse más tiempo lejos de sus labios. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y sus pechos desnudos se presionaron juntos mientras sus lenguas luchaban.

Pudo sentir a Sam intentando se sentarse en el escritorio y rápidamente la giró en su lugar para que su espalda estuviera presionada contra su pecho. Tomó su cabello y lo puso sobre uno de sus hombros mientras lamia y mordisqueaba su oído, trazando su camino hacia su cuello.

"¿Está bien así?" Preguntó, su voz era ronca y profunda por el deseo que sentía y sintió a Sam temblar.

"Si. Joder si," dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y empujando su trasero contra su erección.

Él gruñó y pasó una mano para frotarla por encima de la mojada tela de sus panties. Frotó en círculos sobre su clítoris y Sam gimió poniendo una mano sobre la de él incrementando la presión. Freddie gimió en su cuello y con rudeza jaló sus panties, rápidamente empujándolas hacia debajo de sus piernas. Regresó a su clítoris, frotando en movimientos circulares mientras Sam gritaba y caía hacia enfrente al escritorio, sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Movió sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de él.

"Freddie… Freddie por favor…" Rogó.

Él sabía lo que ella quería pero no estaba listo para dárselo de inmediato. Movió sus dedos hacia abajo, empapándolos en su deseo, y metió uno de sus dedos en su estrecho, cálido centro. Freddie gruñó en su hombro mientras sentía como se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, su miembro saltó mientras imaginaba como se sentiría estar profundamente dentro de ella. Usó su pulgar para frotar su monte de nervios mientras movía sus dedos dentro de ella, encontrando ese punto especial.

Sam gritó y apretó el borde del escritorio, tirando varias cosas en el proceso, mientras se contraía alrededor de él, cubriendo su mano con su humedad. Freddie continuó frotando mientras ella regresaba de su éxtasis, su toque era suave y gentil comparado con el de hace unos minutos. Sam giró la cabeza hacia él y Freddie se inclinó para besarla.

Su miembro presionó contra su trasero mientras se besaban y Sam movió sus caderas circularmente, haciendo a Freddie gemir en su boca.

"Sam, necesito…" comenzó a darle la vuelta pero Sam se agarró rápidamente del escritorio.

"No. Te quiero dentro de mi justo así," dijo.

"Joder," Gruñó Freddie. Cuantas veces se había sentado en esta oficina y se había imaginado inclinándola sobre el escritorio. Necesitaba entrar en ella antes de explotar ante el puro pensamiento.

Se alejó para empujar sus bóxers hacia abajo, rápidamente pateándolos a un lado. Sam arqueó su espalda esperando que él la llenara. Freddie alineó su miembro bajo su entrada, sin ir dentro de ella aun pero frotando contra su clítoris, y mojándose con su humedad. Ella estaba tan caliente y lista para él, estaba tomando todo el auto control de Freddie para molestarla un poco más.

"¡Freddie!" Gritó.

"¿Qué quieres, Sam?" Preguntó.

"Te quiero dentro de mí," Jadeó. "AHORA."

"Muy bien."

Presionó contra su entrada, entrando completamente de un solo empujón haciendo a Sam gritar y apretar el escritorio tan fuerte que podía ver sus nudillos tornarse blancos.

Tan pronto sintió su sedosa, suave humedad rodearlo, Freddie perdió todo el auto control. La embistió dentro y fuera, deleitándose en los gemidos de Sam y la manera en que empujaba hacia atrás junto con él.

"Dios, Sam, te sientes tan estrecha de esta forma," gruñó, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar su espina dorsal, lamiendo la transpiración reunida ahí.

"Te sientes tan grande de esta manera," Gimió ella. "¡Freddie… Freddie!"

Diablos, definitivamente no iba a durar mucho así. Estaba apretando fuertemente sus caderas mientras se movía adelante y atrás y pasó una mano debajo de ella para frotar su clítoris.

Sam gritó y se contrajo fuertemente alrededor de él mientras su cuerpo se sacudía. La estrechez alrededor de su miembro lo hizo explotar y presionó sus caderas contra ella, completamente conectados mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar y gemir aun más.

Freddie se quedó sin aliento y jadeó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la espalda de Sam, presionándola contra el escritorio. Después de unos minutos se recuperó lo suficiente para, aun temblando, ponerse de pie, saliendo de ella mientras Sam se quejaba ante la perdida. La tomó en sus brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla, con Sam en sus piernas.

Ni siquiera podía hablar, aun estaba respirando pesadamente. Y a Sam no le iba mucho mejor. Recargó su frente en su hombro y Sam acarició su cabello. Se sentaron ahí tranquilamente hasta que recuperaron el aliento. Freddie levantó la cabeza.

"Hola," dijo.

"Hola." Sonrió Sam.

"Entonces… sexo de reconciliación… tengo que decir, que soy un fan. Definitivamente un fan."

Sam rió y le dio un manotazo en su brazo. "Si hubiéramos hecho esto años atrás, no hubiéramos terminado."

"No," dijo él seriamente. "No hubiéramos terminado."

Ella notó el cambio en el humor y dejó de reír. "Freddie…"

No se sentía de humor para revivir el pasado y en realidad no necesitaban hacerlo. El pasado era el pasado y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos los había llevado a donde estaban. Freddie no cambiaría lo que tenían ahora por nada.

Así que se inclinó y la besó, diciéndole todo eso sin palabra alguna.

Cuando se separaron el recargó su frente con la de ella.

"Mi mamá aceptó cuidar a Charlie hasta mañana," dijo. "Tenemos el apartamento para nosotros toda la noche."

"Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos aquí, Frederly?" se levantó y jaló su mano. "¡Andando!"

**Lindo, ¿Cierto? **

**Dejen sus adorables reviews como regalo de año nuevo! De verdad me hacen feliz y el capitulo pasado no tuvo tantos reviews, estuve a punto de no actualizar hoy pero bah! Es año nuevo.**

**Feliz año nuevo chicos, gracias por apoyar la historia de parte de mi y de heartlines.**

**Nos leemos el próximo año! **


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA GENTE! Gracias por el apoyo, se les quiere.**

**Nos estamos acercando al final, dijo hearlines que faltan 2 capitulos y un epilogo, hace unos días que subió el 16. Pero bueno, todo llega a un fin, esta historia es increíble y esta por ponerse mejor…**

**iCarly es de Dan Schneider, Playing House es de Heartlines, yo solo tengo un puddle y un helecho y ambos se llaman Juan…. **

**Capitulo catorce.**

"Muy bien, entonces hablé con Abby y ella y Martin pueden ayudarte con las decoraciones mañana en la mañana," Dijo Sam. "Spencer y Gibby también estarán ahí. A Charlie en serio le gustan las burbujas y Spencer dijo que calceto tenía una enorme maquina de burbujas. Por favor, por favor, por favor asegúrate de que Spencer no haga nada para alterar la maquina o que ni siquiera la toque."

"¿Qué tal si llamo a calceto y le digo que la lleve directamente al restaurante?" Preguntó Carly.

"Si. Eso estaría mejor. T-Bo dijo que quiere traer cosas en palos, ¿Puedes asegurarte de que no sea nada muy loco? Y va a haber niños ahí, así que también asegúrate de que las puntas no sean puntiagudas o afiladas antes de que los traiga."

Carly rápidamente hacia notas en su libreta. "Lo tengo." Asintió.

"Spencer ha estado tratando de convencernos a mí y a Freddie por semanas para que contratemos a un payaso que canta pero Charlie realmente odia a los payasos. La llevamos a la feria hace un mes y uno de esos le dio un globo y ella simplemente lloró y lloró y tuvimos que llevarla a casa."

"Nada de payasos," Dijo Carly. "No te preocupes, tendré algunas palabras con mi loco hermano."

"Muy bien, música. ¿Has escuchado las canciones que Ian juntó? ¿Podrías recordarle que solo ponga cosas amigables para niños? No es como que Charlie las valla a entender pero algunas de las personas que van a llevar niños podrían molestarse."

"Ian lo sabe, se lo has recordado lo suficiente." Carly bajó su libreta y su pluma. "Sam, no puedo creer que yo diga esto pero necesitas relajarte. Estas siendo… bueno, estas siendo como yo."

"Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto," Sam suspiró. "Es su primer fiesta de cumpleaños, Carls. Mi bebé ya tiene un año."

"Lo sé." Sonrió Carly. "Debería irme, necesito ir con Spencer y asegurarme de que no ha quemado la mitad de las decoraciones o algo. Pero deberías descansar un poco, Sam. No pases la noche obsesionándote. Me encargaré de los pequeños detalles y todo estará perfecto mañana, lo prometo."

"Muy bien," Dijo Sam, haciéndose hacia adelante para abrazar a su mejor amiga. "Gracias Carls."

Acompañó a Carly a la puerta y miró a su alrededor al silencioso apartamento. Freddie tenía una junta con algunos nuevos clientes y no había regresado aun, y Charlie estaba dormida. Ahora que Charlie se movía y hablaba, el apartamento rara vez veía algo de paz y quietud. Sam caminó hacia la habitación de Charlie, cuidadosamente pasando por encima de la valla de seguridad en el pasillo.

Charlie estaba dormida en su cuna. La hermosa cuna de madera que Freddie había comprado. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Charlie fuera muy grande para la cuna y tendrían que comprarle una cama. Estaba creciendo muy rápido. Sam no podía creerlo, era como si el año entero se hubiera ampliado en su rostro. Aun podía recordar el día que había comenzado a gatear, y cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Ella y Freddie habían llorado. Ahora no faltaba mucho para que pudiera caminar completamente sola y no necesitaría los muebles para ayudarse o una mano para sostener. Pero calma, el mejor momento hasta ahora en este año había sido la primer palabra de Charlie.

Desde que Charlie había comenzado a balbucear regularmente y a hacer sonidos de bebé, Sam y Freddie habían comenzado a competir por intentar hacer que la primera palabra real de Charlie fuera "Mamá" o "Papá". Freddie tenía la ventaja por estar en casa con Charlie todo el día mientras ella trabajaba pero a Sam le gustaba pensar que ella y Charlie tenían una conexión especial de madre e hija y estaba determinada a ganar. Cada uno podía pasar horas con Charlie, diciendo "Mamá" o "Papá" una y otra y otra vez, tratando de hacer que la bebé repitiera la palabra. Sam y Freddie nunca hicieron una apuesta oficial del asunto pero ambos sabían que quien fuera que ganara tendría infinitos derechos de alardear. Nunca hubieran podido predecir cuál sería la primera palabra real de Charlie.

Sam había estado practicando una complicada receta llamada pastel negro del bosque en la cocina que necesitaba para perfeccionar su clase, mientras Freddie estaba sentado en un taburete con Charlie tratando que dijera "Papá."

"Odio trabajar con grasa," gruñó Sam mientras preparaba la mezcla, añadiendo un cucharon entero de grasa en el tazón para batir.

"Papá… vamos Charlie, di papá…" Dijo Freddie, mientras sostenía a Charlie por debajo de sus brazos para que se parara sobre sus rodillas.

"Deja eso," Dijo Sam de pronto. "No la fuerces, tal vez la estas enfadando."

"¡Tu intentas hacerla decir mamá todo el tiempo! Pasaste dos horas enteras anoche repitiéndole la palabra."

"Su primer palabra debería ser mamá. Yo la sostuve primero, ¡Tengo derechos!"

"Así no es como funciona," Protestó Freddie. "Papá..." Le dijo a Charlie. Todo lo que ella hizo fue sonreír y estirarse para tomar su nariz.

"Si, esa es la nariz de papá," Dijo Freddie. Pellizcó levemente la nariz de Charlie. "Esta es la nariz de Charlie. ¿Puedes decir nariz?"

"Y eso es patético." Sam rodó los ojos. "Su primer palabra no va a ser nariz."

"Aa… ba… Ba…" Balbuceó Charlie, pisando fuerte en los muslos de Freddie.

Sam dejó caer su cucharon para mirar a Freddie pero fue decepcionada cuando la bebé no dijo nada más.

Aunque Freddie sonrió ampliamente. "¡Dijo baba! Es cercano a papá. Se está acercando. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Charlie. "Di papá…" Le dijo. "Vamos Charlie, papá…"

Sam regresó a su pastel, vaciando el resto de los ingredientes en el tazón. Encendió la batidora pero dejó salir un grito cuando la mezcla de pronto salió volando por todo el lugar. Rápidamente apagó la batidora pero la mayoría de la mezcla para el pastel estaba en el delantal de Sam y una buena parte en su rostro y cabello.

"¡Ching…!" Gritó mientras intentaba limpiarse con una toallita de la cocina.

Freddie y Charlie la miraron, y Freddie estaba realmente intentando contener la risa.

"Creo que pusiste una velocidad muy alta," Dijo.

"¿Tú crees?" Sam lo fulminó con la mirada…

"Oye, Sam, tienes un poco de eso aquí…" Apunto hacia su propio rostro, incapaz de contener la risa por más tiempo ante el enchocolatado rostro de su novia.

"Si, ríete Benson," Gruñó. "Veremos que tan divertido es cuando te encuentres durmiendo en el sofá."

Freddie dejó de reír.

"Lo siento," Dijo, sus labios aun contrayéndose. "No, en serio, ¡Lo siento!" Dijo cuando Sam siguió mirándolo severamente. "¿Por qué no vas y tomas una ducha y yo limpio aquí?"

Sam miró al desastre en la barra y su casi vacio tazón. "Supongo que no puedo salvar mucho de esto," suspiró

"Inténtalo de nuevo mañana," Le animó Freddie. "De todas formas estabas cansada, has estado trabajando todo el día."

"Si muy bien," Asintió Sam, quitándose su delantal y dejándolo en la barra.

Acababa de darse la vuelta cuando un pequeño sonido atrapó su atención.

"¡Shin!"

Se giró. "¿Acaba de decir…?"

"Chin…" Balbuceó Charlie felizmente, sonriéndole a Freddie.

Sam y Freddie la miraron y luego entre ellos.

"¡Dijo su primera palabra!" Chilló Sam, corriendo para tomar a Charlie.

"Si… pero…" Freddie protestó débilmente mientras Sam besaba la mejilla de Charlie, embarrándola de chocolate.

"¿Quién es una niña grande?" Le dijo Sam juguetonamente. "¿Quién puede hablar ahora?"

"Sam…" Intentó de interrumpir Freddie.

"¡Tengo que llamar a Carly! ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado? ¡Trae tu cámara de video! ¿No está prácticamente pegada a tu mano? ¿Por qué no la tenias para esto?"

Freddie abrió la boca pero Sam rápidamente puso a la bebé de vuelta en sus brazos.

"Voy por mi teléfono, ¡Intenta que hacer que hable de nuevo para que Carly pueda escucharla!" Sam corrió a su habitación y regresó un minuto después, con el teléfono en el oído.

"¡Carly!" Sam chilló. "¡Charlie dijo su primera palabra! Si, ¡Lo hizo! Justo ahora. Espera, voy a intentar que hable de nuevo." Presionó el botón del altavoz y puso el teléfono cerca de la cara de Charlie.

"Vamos bebé, ¿Puedes hablar de nuevo? Deja que la tía Carly te escuche…"

Charlie volteó la cara lejos del teléfono, su manó empuñándose en el cuello de la camisa de Freddie.

"¿Está diciendo algo?" preguntó Carly. "No escucho nada."

"No, no creo que haya una repetición del show esta noche," Dijo Sam. "Lo siento Carls."

"Bueno, ¿Quién ganó entonces? ¿Dijo mamá o papá?"

Sam y Freddie se miraron, fue entonces que Sam se dio cuenta exactamente cuál había sido la primer palabra de Charlie.

"Um, no dijo ninguna de las dos," Respondió Freddie.

"¿Qué dijo entonces?"

Freddie levantó una ceja hacia Sam, silenciosamente diciéndole que contestara.

"Dijo chin…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Carly

"La primer palabra de mi bebé fue chin," Dijo Sam, sentándose en un banco. "Su primer palabra es técnicamente una mala palabra…"

Podían escuchar a Carly riendo por el teléfono.

"Si, eso suena lógico," Dijo.

"Técnicamente, es tu culpa," Le dijo Freddie a Sam.

"Cállate, nerd," Replicó rápidamente.

"Neeebdd…" Dijo Charlie.

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron, Sam estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente y Carly rió histéricamente en el teléfono.

Sam se sintió horrible horas después, pero Freddie la convenció de que no era gran cosa, Charlie solo estaba repitiendo los sonidos que escuchaba y no había mucho significado para las primeras palabras de un bebé sin importar lo que las revistas para padres en la oficina del pediatra dijeran. Sam se sintió mejor después de la charla con Freddie pero lo que realmente la animó fue cuando Charlie dijo "mamá" dos días después. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba, esa era la que Sam presumía como primera palabra. O incluso cuando no preguntaban. Por supuesto, también dijo "papá" unos minutos después pero Sam no dejó que Freddie olvidara que ella fue primero.

Sam miró a Charlie, durmiendo pacíficamente. Estaba tan grande ahora pero se sentía como ayer cuando Sam la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

Charlie estaba rápidamente dejando la infancia; estaba caminando, hablando, comiendo comida para bebé y desechando ropa más rápido de lo que Sam podía comprarla. Pronto estaría en entrenamiento de esfínteres y luego yendo a la guardería y no sería una bebé por más tiempo. El pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Sam se contrajera dolorosamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Hey," una voz dijo suavemente detrás de ella.

Sam rápidamente trató de limpiar las lágrimas pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para los ojos de Freddie.

"Oye, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, caminando detrás de ella y envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura.

"Nada," Dijo.

"Sam…"

"Es solo… Charlie está creciendo tanto."

"Si, eso es generalmente lo que hacen los bebés." Sonrió Freddie.

Sam suspiró. "¡Es solo que está pasando tan rápido! En un minuto estaba así de pequeñita y ahora tiene un año. Pronto estará en entrenamiento de esfínteres y asistiendo a la escuela y luego será lo suficientemente grande para… bueno, será lo suficientemente grande para saber que no somos sus verdaderos padres. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirle, Freddie?"

Freddie giró a Sam para encararla. "Primero que nada, somos sus padres reales. Sabemos que, no somos sus padres biológicos pero Charlie es nuestra hija en cada forma que importa. Cuando crezca, tendremos que hacerle entender eso. Pero aun hay un largo camino para eso. Tenemos tiempo, Sam," Dijo, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído y acariciando su mejilla.

Sam asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Freddie y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Carly me dijo que te has estado obsesionando con la fiesta."

"Quiero que sea perfecta," murmuró Sam contra su cuello.

"Y lo será. Has hecho todo lo que podías para asegurarte de que será una increíble fiesta de cumpleaños. Por esta noche quiero que te relajes. ¿Qué te parece si preparo un baño de burbujas?"

Sam se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Te gustan más los baños de burbujas que a mí y eso es porque eres la chica en esta relación."

"¡Me gustan los baños de burbujas cuando los tomo contigo! No es como que los tome yo solo," Se defendió. "¿Y que tal si te hago un sándwich de jamón para comer en la bañera?"

"¿Qué tal tres sándwiches?"

"Por supuesto." Sonrió Freddie, besando su nariz. "Vamos." Tomó su mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

"¿Estás seguro de que no es solo un intento para desnudarme, Freddiefer?

"Bueno, también está eso…"

XX

Freddie rodó en la cama esperando encontrar un cálido cuerpo para acurrucarse, en lugar de eso se encontró con un lugar vacio. Abrió los ojos. Aun estaba oscuro en la habitación pero Sam no se veía por ningún lado. Se sentó y miró a los brillantes números rojos en el reloj. Decía 3:17.

Freddie hizo las cobijas a un lado y salió de la cama. Tenía dos teorías de donde podría estar Sam. Después de una breve parada en el baño, se dirigió al lugar de su primera suposición. La habitación de Charlie.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta, ahí estaba Sam sentada en la mecedora, con una pequeña cobija en sus piernas. Se mecía lentamente, observando la cuna donde Charlie reposaba, dormida profundamente.

"Sam," susurró Freddie, acercándose para arrodillarse frente a ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Quería estar aquí cuando cumpliera un año," Dijo Sam suavemente.

"¿Has estado aquí desde las doce?" preguntó incrédulo.

Sam asintió.

"¿Y no se ha despertado?"

"Solo para un cambio de pañal. Pero pude decir feliz cumpleaños."

"Entonces ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la cama?" Preguntó Freddie. "Charlie no se despertará por horas aun."

Sam lo miró, pasando sus manos por su cabello gentilmente.

"Regresa a la cama," dijo. "Creo que me quedaré."

Freddie sacudió su cabeza pero se acomodó para sentarse de estilo indio a los pies de Sam y se inclinó hacia atrás para recargarse en sus piernas. Podría no entender los caprichos de Sam a veces pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar donde sea que ella estuviera, sin importar que.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Freddie?"

"Lo mismo que tú estás haciendo," replicó. "Observar a nuestra bebé de un año dormir."

Freddie no podía ver la expresión de Sam pero sabía que había hecho algo bien porque sintió a Sam colocar un suave beso en su cabeza. Siguió pasando las manos por el cabello de Freddie mientras se sentaban ahí observando a Charlie. Freddie tenía que admitirlo, esto era tan lindo como recostarse en la cama con Sam. Siempre y cuando estuviera con Sam y Charlie, podía estar feliz en cualquier lado.

Y era por eso que estaba pensando en hacer la cosa más loca que podría realizar. Pero intentó de no pensar en eso mientras se sentaba ahí a disfrutar la sensación de los dedos de Sam masajeando suavemente su cabeza. Simplemente mantuvo sus ojos en Charlie y contempló el gentil ritmo de su respiración.

XX

Carly no podía creerle a sus ojos. Gibby's había sido completamente transformado. Las mesas y las sillas habían sido hechas a un lado y las decoraciones estaban puestas. Charlie amaba a los animales así que la fiesta tenía un tema de safari/marino, con imágenes y pancartas de todos los animales favoritos de Charlie: elefantes, jirafas, delfines, y otros. Era difícil encontrar esta combinación de animales en las tiendas de fiestas y cuando varios vendedores trataron de hacer que Sam comprara temas de princesas en varias tiendas a las que fueron el resultado fue Sam amenazándolos de dañarlos corporalmente con los mencionados productos de princesas, Carly pensó que la solución sería hacer que Spencer dibujara los diseños de los animales y ellos podrían hacer las decoraciones.

Cuando Carly llegó al restaurante pensó que el trabajo ya estaría listo esperando para ella pero Sam ya estaba ahí, supervisando al personal, así como a Spencer y Gibby, mientras ponían las decoraciones.

Caminó hacia Freddie y ligeramente golpeó su hombro con la palma de su mano. "¡Freddie! Se suponía que mantuvieras a Sam lejos hasta que la fiesta comenzara."

Él levantó sus manos. "¡Lo intenté! Pero no pude hacer que se quedara en casa." Regresó su atención al tanque de hidrogeno que estaba usando para inflar globos.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde está Charlie?"

"Está con mi mamá. Sam va a recogerla y a alistarla antes de que empiece la fiesta."

Carly suspiró resignada. "Supongo que iré a pelear por mi trabajo de manos de Sam…"

"Creo que ella te lo entregará agradecida. A estado ansiosa por ir a la cocina, pero no quiere dejar a esos, y cito, 'tarados' sin supervisión."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Carly.

"Creo que quedo en la categoría de tarados."

"Cierto." Carly rió. "Bueno, te dejaré con tus globos."

"Espera." Freddie tomó su brazo y miró hacia Sam, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos hablando con un par de personas. "¿Puedo hablarte por un segundo?"

"Uh, claro."

"No aquí." Llevó a Carly hacia el pasillo, cuidadosamente manteniéndose lejos de la visión de Sam, y entraron en la oficina de Sam donde suavemente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué hay con toda la discreción?" preguntó Carly.

Freddie tomó una profunda respiración. "Quiero pedirle a Sam que se case conmigo."

Los ojos de Carly se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¿QUÉ?"

"¡Shhh!" Freddie miró hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó en un volumen más normal.

"Ya sé, suena alocado y tal vez un proco precipitado-"

"¡Em, si! Freddie, ¡Tienes veinte años! ¡Los dos están aun en la escuela!" chilló Carly.

Le hizo una seña con las manos para que se calmara. "Sé todo eso. Y sé que le he dicho a Sam que este asunto del matrimonio no sería hasta un día en el futuro. Pero hemos estado juntos por casi un año… esto es todo para mi, Carly. Sé que Sam es la indicada. ¿Por qué esperar cuando ya lo sé?"

"¿Por qué aun eres joven? Porque no te has graduado aun y… y…" Carly se detuvo, tratando de encontrar más razones.

"¿Y qué? Ya estamos viviendo juntos, estamos criando a una bebé juntos, ambos tenemos trabajos. ¿Qué cambiaria además del hecho de que seríamos marido y mujer, legalmente juntos? Estamos prácticamente cazados ya, tu y Spencer nos molestar por ello todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no solo tener de una vez el papel?"

"Freddie, esto es una enorme decisión," dijo Carly, aun pensando en formas de convencerlo de lo contrario pero no podía evitar derretirse ante el fervor, y la completamente enamorada expresión en su rostro. No, era su trabajo como su mejor amiga evitar que Sam y Freddie hicieran cosas alocadas. Era la voz de la razón en su grupo, ese era su trabajo. Pero si ellos se casaban, por supuesto que sería la madrina de honor y planearía la boda y elegiría el vestido…

Carly sacudió la cabeza para salir de su fantasía. Podía ver el triunfo en los ojos de Freddie. Sabía que él había ganado.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita para anillo.

Los ojos de Carly se abrieron de nuevo. "¿Compraste un anillo?"

"Bueno, no puedo proponerme sin un anillo, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué, simplemente lo llevas contigo?"

"No, lo traje solo para enseñártelo. Lo llevaré a casa mas tarde."

Abrió la cajita y Carly estaba completamente hipnotizada por el precioso diamante cortado. Era un simple diamante colocando en una banda de platino. No era una piedra grande, simplemente perfecta para la mano de Sam y tenía dos pequeños diamantes colocados a los lados de la piedra de en medio.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Freddie ansiosamente.

Carly puso sus manos sobre su boca y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. "Es perfecto," Dijo. "Oh, es tan perfecto para Sam…"

Él suspiró aliviado y cerró la caja, rápidamente poniéndola de vuelta en su bolsillo. Carly casi lloriqueó ante la pérdida de la piedra. Ni siquiera había podido tocarla. Pero Freddie estaba hablando y tenía que salir de su inducida fantasía con diamantes para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

"…No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he buscado por un anillo. Creo que he ido a cada tienda de joyería en Seattle."

"Si, si," Carly le hizo un ademan con la mano. "Freddie, tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti y quiero que me la contestes honestamente."

Él asintió seriamente.

"¿De cuantos quilates es ese diamante y cuanto te costó?"

"¡Carly!" La amonestó. "¡Eso es información personal!"

"Que una mejor amiga y dama de honor debería saber. Francamente, me siento un poco ofendida de que no me llevaras a comprar el anillo contigo."

"Porque te hubieras fijado en un anillo que TU quisieras, haciendo imposible para mí que te sacara de la tienda y nunca habría podido encontrar mi anillo para Sam."

"¡Bueno!" Carly frunció el seño, tratando de pensar en un contra ataque para ese argumento.

La puerta se abrió y Freddie se giró rápidamente para encarar a Sam, parada en la puerta.

"Carly, ¡Estás aquí!" Dijo feliz pero su expresión rápidamente se tornó sospechosa. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Nosotros estábamos huh…" Freddie miró a Carly pidiendo ayuda.

"Estaba pidiéndole su opinión a Freddie con mi regalo para Charlie," Dijo Carly, pensando rápidamente.

"¿Y necesitaban hacerlo aquí?

"Hay un poco de ruido ahí afuera," Dijo Carly.

Un sonoro grito de Spencer y algo que caía al piso ayudaron a ilustrar su punto.

Sam miró hacia el pasillo. "Como sea," Dijo rápidamente. "¿Podrías controlar a tu hermano y al resto de los idiotas ahí afuera, Carls? Necesito ir a la cocina. Y tú," Señaló a Freddie. "¿Terminaste con los globos ya?"

"Casi," Dijo Freddie.

"Bueno, ¡Apresúrate!" Demandó rápidamente. "Vamos, gente, ¡La fiesta comienza en tres horas! ¡Come on!"

Carly y Freddie rápidamente caminaron hacia afuera a la sala principal del restaurante.

"Entonces así luce la dictadora Sam," Le murmuró Carly a Freddie.

"Intenta vivir con ella," Dijo él.

"No debe ser tan mano. Quieres hacerlo para siempre."

Freddie sonrió ampliamente. "Si, si quiero."

Carly rodó los ojos ante su abobada expresión. "Regresa a trabajar o no vivirás para mañana."

Freddie hizo un saludo militar y regresó a los globos y Carly se giró para ver que Spencer había encendido un cartel en llamas. Tomó un balde de agua que Sam tenia convenientemente listo y esperando en una mesa. Iba a ser un largo día…

XX

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Charlie…"

Sam sonrió mientras sostenía a Charlie sobre el pastel, el restaurante entero lleno de sus amigos cantándole a su bebé.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!"

Se inclinó para soplarle a la velita por Charlie y todos aplaudieron.

"¡Parte el pastel!" Dijo Carly emocionada, bajando la cámara por un momento para prácticamente pegar el cuchillo en la mano de Sam. "Freddie, ¡Ven aquí!"

Freddie le dio su cámara de mano a Gibby junto a él y caminó al otro lado de la mesa.

"Muy bien, ahora chicos partan el pastel como una familia para que yo pueda tomar fotos," Dijo Carly.

Freddie tomó el cuchillo de Sam y lo colocó sobre el pastel. Sam ajustó la corona de princesa de Charlie que había comenzado a caerse sobre los ojos de la bebé y sonrieron para la cámara de Freddie.

"Mamaaa…" Dijo Charlie, una vez que había cortado el pastel y comenzado a pasarlo para sus amigos.

Sam la miró. "¿Qué pasa, bebé?"

Charlie solo se acurrucó en el cuello de Sam como respuesta, frotando su carita contra ella indicando que tenía sueño.

"Está cansada," Le dijo Sam a Freddie. "Si no la saco de aquí y la llevo a la cama, va a comenzar a soltar golpes muy pronto."

Freddie sonrió, sabiendo más que bien cuan temperamental se podía poner Charlie cuando estaba cansada y con sueño. Parecía ser un rasgo común en las mujeres de la familia Puckett, no es como que alguna vez le fuera a decir a Sam de su observación en particular.

"Llévala a casa," Dijo. "Carly y yo nos encargaremos aquí."

"Pero hay que limpiar…" Sam protestó. "Necesito este lugar de vuelta a la normalidad para el trabajo mañana."

"Julie y Gibby se encargarán de eso," le aseguró. "Y si estas realmente preocupada, entonces iré a casa una vez que todos se hayan ido para que puedas regresar y ver cómo va la limpieza."

"Muy bien," Cedió Sam una vez que Charlie dejó salir un quejido. "Gracias."

Freddie besó su frente y luego la cabeza de Charlie. "Anda, creo que la chica del cumpleaños ha tenido demasiada emoción por un día."

Después de decir su ronda de despedidas a los invitados, que estaba comenzando a parecer que tomaría toda la noche hasta que Charlie comenzó a llorar, Sam se encaminó a la salida del restaurante, la bebé se acomodó contenta en sus brazos. Charlie había sido la estrella de la noche como siempre, se deleitaba en la atención, felizmente sonriendo y balbuceando con su habla de bebé para los amigos de Sam y Freddie. Pero la tarde se convirtió en noche y los bebés tienen mucha energía pero Charlie estaba verdaderamente cansada y fuera de la fiesta. Mientras decían adiós y la gente trataba de abrazar y besar a Charlie una vez más, ella absolutamente se negó a dejar los brazos de su madre.

Sam rápidamente caminó las dos cuadras a su edificio de apartamentos y fue directamente al suyo y a la habitación de Charlie. Cambió a Charlie de su vestido de fiesta y le puso su mameluco y le leyó una historia. Se quedó dormida más rápido de lo usual y Sam la acomodó en la cuna, sintiendo su propio agotamiento de pronto extendiéndose por sus huesos.

Apagó las luces en la habitación, dejando la luz de noche encendida, y fue a la sala, dejándose caer en el sillón. La fiesta le había tomando dos semanas de planeación y cuidadosas preparaciones y estaba más que contenta de que se había terminado. Pero también se sentía un poco triste, era la última primera fiesta de cumpleaños que Charlie tendría jamás. Lógicamente Sam sabía que habría muchas, muchas más fiestas de cumpleaños por venir pero no podía evitar pensar que Charlie cumpliría un año solo una vez.

Alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Sam la miró, preguntándose quién podría ser. Todos los que conocía estaban aun en la fiesta. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, su corazón se detuvo cuando encaró a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

"Melanie…" murmuró.

"Hola, Sam," dijo su hermana.

**Tan, tan, tan! Melanie está de regreso! Y eso que no han leído el 15 y el 16, yo quiero estrangularla y si Sam no la asesina me enojaré tanto tanto…**

**Dejen sus lindos reviews por favor! Me motivan cuando me da flojera traducir jejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Saben que odio del inglés? Que a ellos no les importa la redundancia. Digo, feel a feeling = sentir un sentimiento y finish the finals = finalizar los finales o Ask a question = Preguntar una pregunta. En serio hacen mi existencia miserable al traducir… **

**Como sea, regresé a clases y T_T de pronto TODOS dejan tarea ¡Hasta el de matemáticas! **

**Pero aquí está el cap chicos, aun odio a Melanie tanto tanto… **

**Sigo sin tener nada… u.u **

**Capitulo quince**

"Hola, Sam," Dijo Melanie. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Sam estaba en shock sin poder evitar que su hermana caminara a su lado entrando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Demandó.

"Yo… yo quería ver a Charlotte. Es su cumpleaños, le traje un regalo." Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un regalo rosa, perfectamente envuelto con un moño rosa que combinaba.

Sam tomó el regalo y lo arrojó al sillón.

"¡Sam!" Exclamó Melanie.

"Un año, Melanie. Ha pasado un año desde que abandonaste a tu bebé. Nunca viniste, ni una sola vez llamaste para ver como estaba. De hecho. Cancelaste tu número y te volviste inalcanzable para mí. ¿Y ahora crees que puedes simplemente aparecer con un regalo?"

"Era un desastre, Sam. No estaba en condiciones de ser una madre."

Sam rodó los ojos. "Dímelo tu," Murmuró.

"Pero he estado pensando un montón este año y yo… siento que falta una parte de mi, Sam. Por favor, solo ¿Puedo ver a Charlotte? ¿Solo una vez?"

"La llamamos Charlie," Dijo Sam. "Y no, no puedes. Hicimos una fiesta para ella en el restaurante y estaba realmente cansada. Está durmiendo ahora."

"¿Tal vez pueda regresar mañana?" preguntó Melanie tentativamente.

Sam respiró pesadamente. "No puedes hacer esto, Mel. No puedes simplemente aparecer y salir de la vida de Charlie. Ser una mamá es un trabajo de tiempo completo y tu lo dejaste el día en que abandonaste aquí a Charlie."

"¡Pero no puedes mantenerla lejos de mi!" Protestó Melanie. "Yo soy su madre, yo la di a luz-"

"¿Dónde estabas la semana que te fuiste y ella no dejaba de llorar por ti? ¿Te quedaste despierta toda la noche con ella cuando tenía cólicos? ¿Estabas aquí cuando dio sus primeros pasos o dijo su primera palabra? Si, ella habla ahora," Dijo Sam ante la asombrada mirada de Melanie. "¿Sabes cuál es su historia favorita para dormir? ¿Sabes que le gustan las zanahorias en papilla, odia los chicharos en papilla pero los ama cuando los mezclas con las zanahorias? No sabes nada de eso porque no estabas aquí. ¡Tú la dejaste!"

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Melanie a la mitad del discurso de Sam y Sam solo rodó los ojos, no creyendo ni por poco la actuación de su hermana.

"Yo soy su madre, Melanie. Yo soy quien estuvo ahí para todo eso. Soy a quien ella llama mamá para que tú puedas regresar a Princeton, vivir tu vida, convertirte en doctora y pretender que no existimos. Es eso para lo que eres buena, ¿Cierto? ¿Pretender que tu familia no existe? Has estado haciendo eso toda tu vida, ¿Por qué detenerte ahora?"

"Sam, por favor…" Susurró Melanie.

"Largo de mi casa," Dijo Sam firmemente.

"Solo quiero ver a mi bebé…" Rogó.

"La respuesta es no."

"¡Soy su mamá!"

"Dile eso a mi abogado," Argumentó Sam de vuelta. "Creo que él tenía un contacto en nueva Jersey para rastrearte en Princeton y no contestaste a los papeles de custodia. De hecho, los firmaste alegremente. ¿Qué pasó, Mel? ¿Acaso el nuevo chico con el que salías te botó y estabas teniendo una crisis de conciencia? No importa, simplemente hizo más fácil para mí obtener la custodia de Charlie, y de todas maneras la iba a conseguir, con o sin tu permiso. Si digo que no puedes ver a Charlie entonces no puedes verla. Ahora largo."

Melanie se dio la vuelta y se alejó pero de pronto se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Esto no se ha terminado, Sam. No me voy a ir de Seattle sin por lo menos ver a mi bebé."

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Que mal que no te crea."

Y prontamente cerró la puerta en la cara de su hermana.

XX

Sam se sentó en el sillón y no se dio cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo. Un frio miedo se alojó en su estomago.

Lógicamente, sabía que Melanie no podía de verdad hacer nada para tener a Charlie de vuelta. Sam pudo haber obtenido fácilmente la custodia de la bebé dado el abandono de Melanie pero Attorney McBride estuvo muy feliz de que su colega fuera capaz de encontrar a Melanie y hacer que firmara los papeles. Significaba que Melanie estaba dispuesta a darle los derechos hacia la bebé y Sam tendría una custodia solida. Si Melanie estaba de pronto experimentando un cambio de sentimientos tendría que dar una jodida buena batalla en la corte y Sam pelearía de vuelta. Y no tenía intensiones de perder.

Y aun así, a Sam no le gustaba la idea de que hubiera siquiera una amenaza. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar Melanie? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlos solos? Sam se sentó ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Freddie llegó a casa.

Empujó la carriola de Charlie dentro, llena de regalos.

"Oye, Sam," Dijo. "Hay más regalos en Gibby's. Me imaginé que podrías traer algunos contigo mas tarde o pedirle ayuda a alguien para traerlos todos aquí mañana. Mientras tanto, los chicos los metieron en tu oficina... ¿Sam?"

Sam levantó la mirada, no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Freddie.

"Melanie estuvo aquí," Dijo.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó él. "¿Qué quería?"

"Quería ver a Charlie."

"Bueno, ¿La dejaste?"

"¡No! ¡No la dejé!"

"Bien," Dijo Freddie, sentándose al lado de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si trata de tener de vuelta a Charlie? Una vez que a Melanie se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es difícil hacer que cambie de opinión. Si está teniendo alguna especia de crisis de conciencia y ha decidido de pronto que quiere ser una madre después de todo…"

"Ella firmó los papeles de la custodia para ti, Sam. No puede tener de vuelta a Charlie, no sin una pelea."

Sam suspiró y frotó una mano en su rostro. "Tal vez debería comenzar el proceso de adopción, va a ser largo pero si significa que Melanie no puede estar cerca de Charlie…"

"Sabes," Dijo Freddie vacilantemente. "Si nos casáramos podría acelerar las cosas…"

"¿Qué?" Sam sacudió la cabeza incrédulamente. "¿Acabas de decir 'Si nos casáramos'?"

"Bueno, si…"

Sam rió. "¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Casarnos?"

"¿Es muy loco? Hemos hablado de eso antes."

"Si, en el futuro tal vez. Cuando seamos más grandes y hayamos terminado la escuela. No como una rápida solución para un problema de custodia. ¡Esto es serio, Freddie!"

"Y estoy hablando en serio. Sam, estamos prácticamente casados ya. Así que, ¿Qué si somos jóvenes y aun estamos en la escuela? Ambos tenemos salarios que apoyarán a Charlie y a nosotros. Y podríamos hacer a Charlie oficial y legalmente nuestra hija."

Sam se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, Freddie siguiéndola de cerca. Abrió bruscamente el refrigerador y sacó lo que quedaba del jamón que había guardado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Desde cuándo tenía que ser la parte razonable de esta relación?

Sam terminó su jamón mientras Freddie se sentaba frente a ella, perdido en sus pensamientos. Lucia tan molesto y preocupado que rompía el corazón de Sam. Fue hacia él, rodeando la barra para pararse frente a él, justo en medio de sus piernas. Colocó sus manos en su rostro.

"Mira, tal vez nos estamos alterando por nada. Melanie solo dijo que quería ver a Charlie, no llevársela. De cualquier forma, no voy a dejar que se acerque a Charlie y probablemente solo se rendirá pronto y regresara a su vida en Princeton."

"Perdón por-"

Sam lo besó. "Solo, vamos a tomar un baño, ¿Sí? Ha sido un largo día."

Freddie asintió.

Ella caminó hacia la habitación, consciente de que Freddie la estaba observando marcharse. "Iré a llenar la bañera, tu trae el jamón," Le gritó por encima del hombro.

XX

Freddie estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Lo había arruinado. Realmente lo había jodido todo. Soltar así como así que deberían casarse por miedo a que Melanie se llevara a Charlie _no _estaba en sus planes. Esa no era la manera en que quería proponerse, si podía siquiera considerarse una propuesta. Sam no parecía haberlo tomado en serio, sin mencionar nada por el resto de la noche. ¿Y porque debería? Debió de haber sido la peor proposición en la historia de las proposiciones de matrimonio. Pero Freddie supuso que fue algo bueno que Sam no pensara que hablaba en serio. Significaba que su propuesta real aun sería una sorpresa.

Pero primero tenía que ocuparse del problema con Melanie. Puso a Charlie en su corralito y le dio un par de juguetes para que no se quejara. Prefería gatear/caminar en la sala ahora que estar "atrapada" dentro del corral, como había dicho Sam. Tomó su celular y buscó el número que quería.

"Hola, Señor McBride. Soy Freddie Benson," Dijo. "Hay algo enserio urgente que necesito hablar con usted…"

XX

Sam estaba en la cocina cuando la llamaron hacia su oficina porque su gemela estaba ahí. Abby estaba atónita mientras veía de Sam a Melanie. El personal sabia que Sam tenía una hermana porque había tenido que explicar a Charlie pero el hecho de que ella y Melanie eran exactamente idénticas aun tomaba a la mayoría de las personas por sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres Melanie?" Preguntó Sam, colocándose detrás de su escritorio pero sin sentarse.

"Quiero ver a Charlie," Dijo Melanie simplemente.

"Bueno, ella no está aquí."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sam."

"Te lo dije. No va a ocurrir, Mel."

"Pensé que te daría una noche para pensar las cosas de nuevo, tal vez para verlo desde mi perspectiva…"

"¿Tu perspectiva? Abandonaste a tu bebé hace un año, Melanie. Y ahora estas de regreso y quieres verla… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas confundirla? ¿Jugar con su cabeza y luego irte de nuevo? ¡No voy a dejar que eso pase!"

Melanie cruzó los brazos. "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me confunda contigo? ¿O de que yo le agrade más?"

"No conviertas esto en un retorcida competencia. Esto no se trata de mí y tampoco de ti. Esto se trata de Charlie y lo que es mejor para ella. Es inteligente, Melanie. Es tan inteligente. Creo que lo sacó de ti," le concedió suavemente. "Se da cuenta de las cosas fácilmente. Se crea un vínculo con las cosas y con las personas. No voy a dejar que se encariñe contigo y después la dejes. Eres muy parecida a papá, Mel. No digo esto para insultarte o para lastimarte pero es verdad. Sabes cómo fue para nosotros cuando él se fue. ¿En serio quieres eso para Charlie? ¿Quieres hacer a tu hija pasar por eso?"

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Melanie, silenciosamente corriendo por sus mejillas. Se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Sam.

"Por supuesto que no quiero eso para ella. Solo me siento tan…" limpió sus lagrimas y Sam empujó una caja de pañuelos a través del escritorio, sentándose ella también. "La mayoría de los días me siento feliz por haberte dado a mi bebé. He decidido que quiero ser cirujana y eso va a tomar mucho más tiempo y muchas más horas después de que termine la escuela de medicina. No hay forma de que pudiera hacerlo mientras crio a un pequeño niño por mi cuenta, sería imposible. Me digo a mi misma que hice lo mejor. Pero entonces me encuentro estudiando tarde por la noche o celebrando que terminé mis finales en un bar con mis amigos y siento este sentimiento de culpa invadirme tan repentinamente. Pienso en Charlotte en los momentos más repentinos, preguntándome como está y como debe de lucir. Si se parece a mí o… a Eric," Prácticamente susurró el nombre. "Ese es el nombre de su padre."

"¿Has escuchado algo de él?" Preguntó Sam.

Melanie sacudió la cabeza. "Teníamos un amigo en común quien nos presentó pero me evita ahora. No quiere decirme donde está Eric o a que se dedica y Eric ciertamente no ha intentado buscarme. En serio se como escogerlos, ¿no es así?"

"Charlie se parece a ti," Dijo Sam suavemente. "Justo como tú. Excepto que sus ojos son verdes ahora."

"Los ojos de Eric," Melanie casi suspiró. "En serio pensé que él era el indicado, ¿Sabes? No era algo de una sola noche. Habíamos estado saliendo por seis meses y fantaseaba en las posibles formas en las que me propondría matrimonio después de graduarnos. Pensé en mudarme a la ciudad para estar cerca de él. Solía alterarse mucho cuando le hablaba de cosas como esas, debí haberlo sabido."

Sam no pudo evitar pensar en Freddie y como era él quien estaba siempre pensando en el futuro, el matrimonio y más bebés algún día. Su corazón se encogió cuando pensó en su casi-proposición de la noche anterior. Y cuanto deseaba decir si, si tan solo supiera que él no lo estaba haciendo porque tenía miedo de perder a Charlie.

"¿Qué quieres, Melanie? Me diste la custodia de Charlie y algún día voy a adoptarla. Ya has dejado claro que tu carrera viene primero. Así que, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres?"

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué no puedo solo verla? Tal vez entonces pueda decidir…"

Sam sacudió la cabeza, su corazón endureciéndose hacia su hermana una vez más. "No es lo suficientemente bueno, Mel."

Melanie podía ver las murallas de Sam levantándose de nuevo y su temperamento se encendió. "Llamé a Carly anoche, sabes. Me puso al tanto de ti y de Freddie. Debe de ser lindo, ¿Huh? Tienes tu familia instantánea. No tienes que lidiar con un novio que se levanta y te deja. No tienes que pasar por catorce horas de enloquecedora labor para tener un bebé. Tienes esta pequeña y perfecta vida y no quieres que yo la arruine."

"Si, no estás ayudando a tu caso ahora mismo."

"¡Estás jugando a la casita con mi hija, Sam! ¡Mía! No puedes mantenerla lejos de mí para siempre. Si no vas a dejarme verla entonces… entonces…"

"¿Entonces qué, Mel? ¿Con que me vas a amenazar?"

"¡Tal vez la logre recuperar!"

"¿Recuperarla?" Preguntó Sam incrédulamente. "¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo si fuera un juguete? ¿O tal vez un cachorro al que abandonaste? ¿Te estás siquiera escuchando, Mel? Todo lo que ha salido de tu boca desde que llegaste aquí ha sido acerca de ti. No estás aquí por Charlie, estas aquí por ti misma. Eres tan egoísta, Mel. La decisión que hiciste para abandonar a Charlie fue egoísta. Y amenazarme ahora es egoísta. Hasta que aprendas a poner a Charlie y sus necesidades primero, no te acercarás para nada a ella. Creo que hemos terminado aquí. Tengo que regresar a la cocina así que puedes guiarte a ti misma a la salida."

Sam se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Estarás escuchando de mi abogado!" Le gritó Melanie.

"Estoy ansiosa por ello," Le contestó Sam por encima del hombro. "¡Dile que llame al mío!"

XX

Cuando Sam atravesó la puerta fue recibida inmediatamente por Charlie caminando hacia ella en la nueva caminadora que la señora Benson le había dado por su cumpleaños.

"¡Mamá!" Saludó Charlie, mostrando su amplia sonrisa con dos dientes frontales y Sam se derritió. Dejó caer sus bolsas y se arrodilló, levantando a la bebé y bañándola en besos.

Sam miró a Freddie, quien se levantó del sofá y la besó saludándola. Levantó las bolsas que Sam había tirado y las llevó a la cocina.

"Luces cansado," Comentó Sam mientras lo seguía.

"Charlie ha estado muy activa hoy. Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando a que esté despierta y haciendo cosas la mayor parte del día en lugar de dormir como solía hacerlo."

"¿No tomó su siesta?"

"Por una hora y luego se negó a volver a dormir y se negó a quedarse en el corral."

Sam miró a Charlie en sus brazos, quien se había ocupado en tomar una pieza del cabello de Sam para llevárselo a la boca. Quitó su cabello de la bebé y la puso en su periquera.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Freddie desde atrás mientras él sacaba los contenedores de las bolsas de papel que Sam había traído.

"Regresa a la sala," Dijo. "Le daré de comer a Charlie y calentaré todo esto y tu puedes relajarte por un momento."

Él se reclinó contra ella por un momento antes de encaminarse a la sala. Sam lo observó, sintiendo una burbuja de preocupación subiendo por su pecho. Se había dado cuenta que él lucia más cansado en los últimos par de meses, desde que Charlie había comenzado a caminar y a volverse más activa. Se había estado quedando mas tarde en las noches porque no podía hacer mucho trabajo durante el día desde que tenía que seguir a Charlie por todos lados y evitar que se lastimara o jugar con ella para mantenerla ocupada. Pero cada vez que Sam intentaba expresar preocupación, él siempre desechaba el tema y decía que estaba bien, que podía manejarlo. Ella sabía que no había forma de que Freddie pudiera admitir que ocuparse de una activa, enérgica bebé se estaba volviendo mucho para él encima del trabajo y la escuela.

Sam rápidamente preparó la papilla de zanahorias y guisantes y sacó su cuchara de tren favorita (culpaba a Freddie).

"Muy bien bebita," Dijo, arrastrando un banco frente a la silla de Charlie. "Hora de comer. Abre grande para el tren choo choo. Choo choo…"

De nuevo, culpaba a Freddie por todo el asunto de los trenes pero era lo que hacía que Charlie comiera cuando comenzaron con la comida de bebé. Antes de la cuchara de tren, la mayor parte de su comida terminaba en las ropas de Charlie o en las de Sam y Freddie. O, en una memorable ocasión, por todo el rostro y cabello de Sam.

Charlie abrió la boca y Sam limpió la papilla que se había salido y escurrido por la barbilla de la bebé. Siguieron así hasta que Charlie, aparentemente llena, vació todo el contenido de su boca en la mesita de la periquera.

"Oh Charlie…" Gruñó Sam. "¡No, no!" chilló cuando Charlie comenzó a dejar caer sus palmas contra la comida, salpicándola, embarrándose las manos y luego su ropa y rostro.

Sam la sacó de la periquera e hizo un gesto cuando la bebé puso las manos en su hombro, llenando su camisa de papilla y saliva. Si, ser un padre era tan glamuroso. Apostaba todo el dinero del mundo a que no había manera de que su hermana durara una semana.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Freddie, de pronto a su lado, sus ojos brillaban con alegría ante su situación.

"Supongo que voy a bañarla ahora," Suspiró Sam. "Para que tú puedas calentar la cena."

"Muy bien." Sonrió, limpiando algo de papilla de su mejilla con su dedo.

Sam llevó a Charlie al baño y preparó su agua. Media hora después salieron, con Charlie limpia y lista para la cama, y Sam completamente empapada de pies a cabeza. Le dio la seca, feliz bebé sin palabras a Freddie y regresó al baño para secarse ella misma y también limpiar el desastre que su bebé de menos de un pie de alto había hecho de alguna manera.

Cuando Sam volvió a salir, Charlie estaba en su corralito con su unicornio morado de peluche que Gibby le había dado en su cumpleaños, y la cena ya estaba en la barra.

Sam se sentó y Freddie se inclinó y la besó.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó, sonriendo.

"Por nada. Solo por ser tu."

Sam se sonrojó pero rápidamente tomó algo de lasaña con una cuchara para ponerla en su planto y comenzaron a comer.

"Melanie vino al restaurante hoy," dijo Sam de pronto.

Freddie bajó su tenedor. "Wow, en serio no te dejará en paz, ¿huh? ¿Qué dijo?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Cosas típicas de Melanie, todo es acerca de ella. Se ha estado sintiendo culpable, como el remordimiento del comprador a la inversa, supongo."

"Sabes, de hecho me hubiera gustado estar ahí para escuchar lo que seguramente le dijiste," Sonrió Freddie.

"Dijo que iba a conseguir un abogado."

Freddie rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejar el asunto?"

"He estado pensando…" Sam mordió su labio y lo miró cuidadosamente.

"No," Dijo Freddie, leyendo su expresión. "No estás pensando en ceder, ¿Verdad?"

"No es como que fuera a darle a Charlie," Se defendió Sam. "No hay forma en que Melanie pueda recuperarla. Tendrá que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver-"

"Y el mío," Añadió Freddie.

"Pero tal vez podría verla, ¿Solo una vez?"

"¡No, Sam!"

"Melanie es mi hermana, Freddie. Y nos guste o no, Charlie es su hija…"

"No, ¡Ella es _nuestra _hija, Sam! No me importa la biología para nada. Nosotros somos quienes la estamos criando y sin ofensa, pero tu hermana no está en mi lista blanca. Es egoísta y poco fiable y no quiero ese tipo de influencia cerca de Charlie. Pensé que estábamos en la misma página en cuanto a eso."

"Lo sé," Dijo Sam. "Es lo que yo le dije. Pero ¿Cómo puede cambiar si ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad?"

"No sabes que ella cambiará. ¿En serio estas dispuesta a poner en riesgo a Charlie y sus sentimientos cuando sabes que hay una gran probabilidad de que Melanie se marche otra vez?"

Sam suspiró y empujó su plato vacio. "Tienes razón," Admitió. "Es solo… no se suponía que fuera de esta manera. Melanie no es la que arruina todo en la familia. Ella es la inteligente, ella es quien tenía su vida planeada. Si ella no puede lograrlo… si incluso la perfecta Melanie puede sucumbir ante los genes mediocres de los Puckett, entonces ¿Qué esperanza tengo yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que yo arruine esto, todo esto de una vez?"

"Sam…" Freddie se levantó de su silla y giró el banco de Sam de frente a él. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Escúchame, tú no eres para nada como tu hermana. Acepto, no conozco a Melanie muy bien o para nada en realidad, pero te he conocido a ti por prácticamente toda mi vida. Se cuan inteligente eres y cuan leal. Sé que has pasado tu vida no creyendo en ti misma y que aun así te las has arreglado para lograr cosas increíbles a pesar de tus dudas. Te he visto con Charlie, y sé que eres una absolutamente maravillosa madre. No vas a arruinar esto. Cometerás errores, seguro, y yo también. Pero todo mundo lo hace. Sé que podemos hacer esto juntos. No pierdas fe en ti, Sam," Dijo él gentilmente. "Sé que yo nunca lo haré."

Sam asintió y lo besó suavemente antes de recargar su frente en la de él.

"Podemos superar cualquier cosa juntos," Dijo Freddie. "Sé que podemos."

Ella quería creerle, en serio quería. Pero tenía un sentimiento de que iban a ser probados de verdad, y Sam no se sentía segura de estar listo para ello.

**Ahí el cap. De nuevo, lamento la tardanza. El siguiente capítulo debe estar listo cualquier día, ya lo comencé. Así que denme ánimos con un review! No ha habido muchos reviews últimamente u.u ¿Si les gusta la historia?**

**Debo saber si vale la pena seguir esforzándome con la traducción… **

**Hasta pronto chicos! Gracias a los que dejan review, se les quiere. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah… sigo triste… si leen mi historia quédate conmigo sabrán por qué.**

**Este capítulo está listo desde hace como una semana o mas hahaha, lo siento :p **

**ADVERTENCIA. Cuando yo leí este capítulo me desmayé, les advierto**

**Sigo sin que me pertenezca nada… más que mi roto corazón T_T**

**Capitulo dieciséis**

"¿Sam?"

Sam levantó la mirada de su sándwich de jamón para ver a Garrett Anderson parado frente a ella. No era la persona que particularmente quería ver pero suponía que no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

"¿Espiándome?" Preguntó

"No, solo quería algo de carne asada," Dijo él, señalando el plato que sostenía.

"¿En la esquina de mi escuela?"

"Vine aquí para una cita con un cliente. Créelo o no Sam Puckett, mis días no giran en torno a ti. Especialmente desde que no he escuchado de ti por más de seis meses."

Sam suspiró y señaló el asiento vació frente a ella, el cual Garrett tomó de buena gana.

"Dije no a la franquicia, no sabía que tenía que mantenerme en contacto después de eso."

Garrett sonrió. "¿Cómo van los negocios? ¿Cómo va la vida?"

"Los negocios van bien," Dijo Sam. "La vida… es complicada."

"Eso no suena bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Sam rió. "No, no lo creo."

"Bueno, cualquiera que sea el problema, tal vez necesitas una opinión imparcial. Ya sabes, de alguien que no sea cercano a la situación."

Ella miró a Garrett mientras mordía su sándwich. No eran amigos, no eran nada de hecho. Su relación se había detenido hacía seis meses cuando ella lo había llamado para darle un no definitivo en cuanto a la franquicia. Pero la situación con Melanie estaba volviéndola loca lentamente con ansiedad y preocupación y no podía evitar pensar que tener una opinión desde afuera no era una mala idea.

"¿Recuerdas a Charlie, la bebé de mi hermana que más o menos adopté?" Preguntó. Garrett asintió. "Bueno, Melanie, mi hermana está de regreso y quiere ver a Charlie y no creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Por qué no? Técnicamente, es su bebé ¿cierto?"

Sam frunció el seño. "¡La abandonó por todo un año!"

"Cierto," Aceptó. "Pero está de regreso ahora, tal vez ¿quiere hacer las cosas bien?"

"¿Y cuando decida irse de nuevo?"

"¿Es una conclusión inevitable decir que se irá de nuevo?"

"Es Melanie. Se fue para la escuela a abordo cuando tenía ocho y nunca miró hacia atrás. Su ambición siempre ha estado antes que todo lo demás. No puedo dejar que Charlie se encariñe con alguien que solo va a salir y entrar a su vida."

"Muy bien, no conozco a tu hermana o la historia entre ustedes dos. ¿Supongo que es una larga historia?" Preguntó y Sam asintió para confirmar. "Pero de la manera en que yo lo veo, Melanie voluntariamente te dio a su bebé, renunciando a sus propios derechos de custodia. Como la verdadera madre activa de Charlie, tú tienes el derecho de establecer los límites alrededor de ella. Legalmente, tú podrías ser capaz de poner la demanda para la adopción y mantener a Melanie lejos de Charlie para siempre."

Sam pensó en eso. ¿Era lo que quería? ¿Mantener a Melanie lejos de la vida de Charlie y la suya para siempre? Por más enojada que estuviera con su hermana, incluso eso parecía cruel.

"No parece que te guste mi respuesta," Dijo Garrett.

Sam levantó la mirada, saliendo de sus enredados pensamientos. "Es solo… Melanie es mi hermana."

"Y ahí está el problema. Lo siento, probablemente no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda. No bromeabas cuando decías que era complicado."

"Si," Sam suspiró y dejó a sus ojos vagar por el tráfico de Seattle en la avenida junto a ellos. Era un raro día soleado y había escogido una tabla afuera en el delicatesen.

"Mira…" Dijo Garrett. Llevó su atención de nuevo hacia él y se sorprendió de verlo nervioso. "Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo hoy. ¿De casualidad estás aun con Freddie?"

Ella resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos. No podía creer que estuviera tratando de coquetear con ella de nuevo. "Si, lo estoy."

Para su sorpresa, Garrett parecía contento por ello.

"Bien. De hecho, uh, renuncié a mi trabajo."

Sam levantó las cejas sorprendida.

"Comencé un negocio con un buen amigo."

"Bien por ti. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y Freddie?"

"Quiero que Freddie diseñe nuestro sitio web y esperaba que pudieras hablarle bien de mi. Hizo un trabajo realmente bueno con el sitio web de Gibby's, por cierto."

"Gracias."

"Se lo mostré a mi colega y fue lo que lo convenció de dejarme contratar a Freddie y no ir a alguna empresa o algo así. Así que aquí está mi nueva tarjeta." Metió la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó cuando Sam sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba su tarjeta.

"¿Cómo es que te las ingenias para convertir todo en una oportunidad de negocios?"

"Supongo que es un don. Así que, me tengo que ir. Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Sam. Y te deseo buena suerte en tu complicada situación." Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse pero de pronto se giró. "Y por si sirve de algo, pareces la tutora perfecta para Charlie. Tu hermana la dejó contigo por una razón, no dudes de ti misma."

Antes de que Sam pudiera responder, él se fue.

XX

"Gracias por verme, Señor McBride," Dijo Freddie mientras se sentaba frente a él en su oficina.

"No es problema. Así que, Melanie está de regreso, ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"Me temía esto. Las líneas de custodia nunca están del todo claras cuando adolescentes sin preparación y asustados dejan a sus bebés con miembros de sus familias. Es por lo que estaba feliz cuando hice que firmara los papeles de custodia. Si planea recuperar a Charlie, tendrá que vernos a todos nosotros en el juicio y convencer al jurado."

"Y ella no ganará ¿cierto?"

"No pudo prometerte nada, Freddie. Ella es la madre biológica, lo que tiene mucho valor para mucha gente. Pero dio a su bebé casi inmediatamente después de nacida, no intentó recuperarla ni contactar a Sam hasta un año después… los puntos a su favor son pocos pero si el caso llega a juicio… bueno, los jurados son solo personas y pueden ser impredecibles."

Freddie asintió entendiendo. "Escuche, la razón por la que quería verlo sin Sam es porque quiero decirle que planeo proponerle matrimonio. Y no sé si dirá que si o lo que sea," Dijo rápidamente. "Solo quiero saber si podría ayudar… ya sabe, si estuviéramos comprometidos o casados."

"Podría ayudar," Dijo Attorney McBride lentamente, inclinándose en su silla para pensar en la noticia. "Siempre es bueno cuando puede mostrársele al jurado y al juez que el niño está en un hogar estable con dos padres. Pero espero que no estés haciendo esto solo por el bien de Charlie."

"He estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho antes de que Melanie regresara. Amo a Sam y quiero casarme con ella. También quiero hacer a Charlie legalmente nuestra hija."

Attorney McBride lo estudió lenta y cuidadosamente. Freddie lo miró a los ojos y no titubeó, estaba seguro de sí mismo y de su decisión. No necesitaba gente adulta escéptica dudando de él todo el tiempo pero sabía que debido a su edad ocurriría frecuentemente. Aunque no importaba. Nada importaba excepto que amaba a Sam y ella lo amaba a él y juntos amaban a Charlie más que la vida misma.

Se sentaron ahí en silencio hasta que Attorney McBride encontró lo que sea que estaba buscando en Freddie y asintió en satisfacción.

"Freddie, soy un abogado de divorcios," Dijo. "No podría decirte cuantas parejas he representado que se casaron demasiado jóvenes, demasiado rápido. Algunas veces toma nada más que un par de meses para ver el error en su decisión, a veces toma quince años."

"No es así con Sam y conmigo," Interrumpió Freddie.

Él levantó su mano. "Lo sé, lo sé," sonrió. "Solo he estado contigo y con Sam un par de veces pero creo que conozco el amor verdadero cuando lo veo. Y conozco la mirada de un chico perdidamente enamorado. Yo era tú veintisiete años atrás, aunque en una situación menos complicada. Te deseo suerte, Freddie. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que Charlie siga siendo suya."

"Gracias, señor McBride," dijo Freddie, levantándose y estrechando la mano de Attorney.

XX

"Papá…" Dijo Charlie.

Sam la sacó de la carriola. "Lo sé, se que estas acostumbrada a estar con tu papi a esta hora pero él necesita un pequeño descanso. Lo veras hoy en la noche, bebé," Le prometió Sam.

"¡Papá!" Gritó Charlie.

Sam dejó salir un jadeo en frustración. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el apartamento de los Shay y empujó la carriola con una mano para entrar.

"Hola." Saludó Carly. "¡Hola Charlie!"

"Lo siento, Carls," Dijo Sam. "Tal vez se ponga algo difícil hoy. Está acostumbrada a estar con Freddie a esta hora del día. Ha estado gritando por él desde que salimos del apartamento."

"Bueno, trataré de mantenerla ocupada. ¿Cómo se tomó Freddie la idea de darle un descanso?"

"Estaba bastante molesto al principio pero lo hice ajustarse a la idea. Tal vez no quiera admitirlo pero de verdad necesita algo de paz y tranquilidad para hacer su trabajo. Gracias por hacer esto, Carls."

"Sam, también estoy feliz."

"Solo será una o dos veces a la semana hasta que Freddie se ponga al corriente con sus tareas atrasadas. ¿Sabías que obtuvo un seis en su último examen de ciencia computacional? Esa es la calificación más baja que ha obtenido en examen, desde siempre. ¡Y el nerd intentó esconderlo de mí! Lo encontré en la basura cuando me dijo que había tirado la caja que aun tenia media pierna de pollo adentro."

"Sam, ¿Qué te dije de sacar comida de la basura?" Carly comenzó a sermonearla pero entonces se detuvo a sí misma. "Espera, ¿Freddie obtuvo un seis en clase de computación?"

"¡Sí! Lo que significa que todas las cosas que tiene que hacer _están _afectándole aunque sea demasiado necio para admitirlo."

"Bueno, estoy contenta de quitarle a Charlie de las manos por un par de horas," Dijo Carly, tomando a la bebé de brazos de Sam.

"¡Hola Charlie! Vas a tener mucha diversión con la tía Carly, ¿Verdad?"

"Lolly…" dijo Charlie.

"Tía Lolly." Carly miró a Sam, quien le sonrió de vuelta. "Bueno, se parece, supongo. ¿Tienes que irte ya?"

Sam miró su reloj y se encogió de hombros. "Puedo quedarme un par de minutos."

Carly se sentó en el sofá y acomodó a Charlie en sus piernas. Sam se sentó junto a ella. "¿Cómo va el asunto de Melanie?"

Sam suspiró. "Fue al restaurante el otro día. De verdad quiere ver a Charlie pero… no lo sé. Tal vez se rinda y se valla eventualmente."

Carly frunció los labios y miró a Charlie, jugando con sus manitas de bebé.

"¿Qué pasa, Shay?" Preguntó Sam.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Carly inocentemente.

"Tienes ese rostro."

"¿Qué rostro?"

"El tipo de rostro 'quiero decir algo que no quiero que escuches'."

"No sé de qué estás hablando…" Dijo en una voz aguda.

"Shay…"

"Muy bien, pero no puedes enojarte conmigo. Es solo lo que pienso."

Sam estaba comenzando a impacientarse. "Bueno, ¿Qué es?"

"Creo que tal vez… Melanie debería ver a Charlie."

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos y Carly rápidamente se apresuró a añadir: "Lo sé, lo sé. Ella se fue y no se puso en contacto por todo un año y es horrible pero Charlie _es _su hija. Debería poder por lo menos verla."

"¿Y que si no quiere quedarse con solo verla? ¿Qué tal si quiere llevársela lejos?"

"Ella firmó los papeles de custodia para ti, Sam. Creo que Melanie sabe que estar contigo es lo mejor para Charlie. De otra manera no la hubiera dejado contigo. Pero, sabes, aun es su mamá y ama a Charlie… creo que tal vez estas castigándola por dejar a Charlie… y a ti. ¡Y sé que no es tu intensión! Sé que tu quieres lo que es mejor para Charlie. Pero ponte en la posición de Melanie, Sam."

Sam tomó a la bebé de Carly y la sostuvo cerca. "Lo he hecho, Carly," Dijo. "He estado en su posición por el ultimo año, criando a esta bebé."

"Sé que eres protectora con Charlie. Y tienes todo el derecho de serlo. Pero no creo que debas sacar a Melanie de la vida de Charlie o de la tuya."

"Sé que tienes razón," Admitió Sam. "Pero no quiero que Charlie se encariñe solo para que Melanie se vaya de nuevo. ¡Siempre ha sido así! Desaparece, tiene un repentino ataque de culpa, regresa y luego desaparece de nuevo. No quiero que Charlie crezca con esa falta de fiabilidad."

"Tal vez simplemente deberías darle una oportunidad. Ya sabes, mientras Charlie aun es pequeña."

Sam besó la cabeza de Charlie y se la dio de nuevo a Carly. "Tengo que irme. Gracias por hacer esto."

Se levantó y recogió su bolso.

"Sam, no estás enojada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Carly preocupada. "Prometiste que no te enojarías."

"No, no estoy enojada, Carls. Solo se me está haciendo tarde. Diviértete con la tía Lolly, bebé," Dijo, pasando su mano por el cabello de Charlie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

La puerta se cerró tras Sam y Carly se levantó con la bebé.

"Vaya, te has puesto pesada," Dijo. "Así que, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¡Chin!"

Carly la miró. "Bueno, eso no es una actividad."

XX

"Hola."

Sam rodó los ojos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sus libros envueltos en un brazo para poder sostener el teléfono contra su oído.

"¿No se supone que estés trabajando?"

"El apartamento está tan tranquilo," Se quejó Freddie.

"Bueno, ese es el punto de que Carly cuide a la bebé por un par de horas. Para que puedas trabajar tranquilamente."

"No estoy acostumbrado a eso. Creo que necesito a Charlie por aquí para concentrarme."

"Si, por eso sacaste un seis en tu examen," Le contestó Sam sarcásticamente.

"La extraño," Freddie suspiró. "Y te extraño a ti."

"Nos verás a ambas en la noche, nerd." Sam luchó contra una sonrisa.

"¿Necesitas ir a Gibby's hoy? ¿Qué tal si solo recoges a Charlie y yo nos prepararé la cena esta noche?"

"¡Freddie! Se supone que estés trabajando, no cocinando la cena."

"Casi termino, lo juro. Puedes checar mi tarea en la noche si quieres."

"Si lo hago espero un diez," Dijo severamente.

"Puede castigarme si no cumple con sus estándares, señorita Puckett," Dijo en una voz muy grave.

Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Sam y tuvo que recargarse en la pared junto a la puerta de su salón de clases.

"Promesas, promesas," susurró ella.

"Cumplo mis promesas," Dijo Freddie.

Ella cerró los ojos y tomó un momento para recuperarse. Podía prácticamente _sentir _la sonrisa de Freddie a través del teléfono. Él cretino sabía lo que le estaba causando.

"Diablos Freddie, tengo que ir a clase."

"Lo sé. Diviértete, mi amor."

Quería borrarle la sonrisa que sabia tenía en el rostro con un puñetazo.

"Te odio," Murmuró.

"Te odio también."

Sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

XX

Sam sintió la vibración en su bolsillo y trató de ignorarlo y enfocarse en la lectura de su profesor. Probablemente era Freddie de nuevo, aburrido y llamándole para torturarla un poco más.

Cuando no se detuvo por dos minutos seguidos, sacó el teléfono para ver el rostro de Carly en la pantalla.

Su corazón se detuvo. Carly solo llamaría tan insistentemente si algo le había pasado a Charlie.

Metió su cuaderno en su mochila y salió directamente de la clase, sin importarle si estaba causando una escena.

"Hola," dijo al teléfono tan pronto estaba en el pasillo.

"¡Sam!" sollozó Carly. "Lo lamento tanto, tanto. Charlie estaba tomando la siesta en su corralito. Solo fui a mi habitación por un minuto para traer algunos de mis libros… lo lamento…" Se derrumbó sollozando.

Sam detuvo forzosamente el pánico inundando su pecho. "¡Carly!" Gritó. "Carly, ¿Qué paso?"

"Ella no está, Sam," Carly chilló. "¡Charlie ya no está!"

**Bueno! ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus puntos de vista e insultos para Melanie en bellos reviews que me hacen más feliz la existencia.**

**En serio estoy deprimida chicos, alégrenme un poco el día… T_T **

**Gracias por el apoyo, se les quiere! Son geniales :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicos! Lamento la tardanza pero ha, la escuela… y las demás historias. **

**Subí una nueva historia que se llama Novio para una noche. Si pueden y quieren échenle un vistazo, no se arrepentirán.**

**Ahora, vamos a ver dónde está Charlie… **

**Capitulo Diecisiete **

Había sido la peor hora de su vida.

Freddie se había dirigido directamente al apartamento de los Shay después de haber recibido una frenética llamada de Carly. No había duda de que Melanie se había llevado a Charlie, solo era cuestión de encontrarla antes de que sacara a la bebé del estado. Sam, Spencer, Ian, Gibby estaban todos en el apartamento. Habían llamado a la policía y al padre de Ian. Freddie había hablado con el oficial de policía que había venido y este le aseguró que estarían enviando alertas ROJAS y notificando a todos los aeropuertos cercanos. Spencer y Gibby estaban ahora al teléfono, tratando de encontrar el hotel donde Melanie se estaba quedando. Ian se sentó en las escaleras con Carly quien estaba sollozando ligeramente en su pecho.

Pero lo que le preocupaba a Freddie más era Sam. Había estado asustada y enojada cuando había llegado al apartamento. Freddie había esperado un huracán de actividad por parte de ella, que haría uso de los contactos de su tío en prisión para hallar a Melanie, y que traería a su bebé de vuelta y golpearía a su hermana con su calcetín con mantequilla, por lo cual él no la detendría. Pero en su lugar, ella había echando un vistazo en el corralito vacio y levantado el oso de Charlie que había sido dejado completamente arrumbado. Se había quedado en un estado catatónico en el sofá desde entonces, apretando el oso contra su pecho. Como si perder a Charlie no fuera lo suficientemente malo, destrozaba a Freddie ver a Sam así.

Se sentó al lado de ella.

"La vamos a recuperar, Sam," Dijo gentilmente.

"Ni siquiera se llevó su oso," Dijo Sam, su voz quebrándose. "Charlie no podrá dormir…"

Freddie envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, jalándola hacia su pecho. Sam hundió su rostro en el cuello de Freddie, el oso agarrado entre sus brazos fuertemente.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Spencer fue a atender. Melanie entró con una Charlie bañada en lagrimas en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo, Sam y Freddie se levantaron. Sam se adelantó y tomó a Charlie, apenas mirando a su hermana. Tan pronto la bebé se acomodó en brazos de Sam dejó de llorar.

"Mamá…" Dijo Charlie, sus manitas aferradas a la camisa de Sam.

"Así es cariño, mamá está aquí," Dijo Sam, sosteniendo a Charlie cerca de sí y colocando besos en su rostro.

Freddie también besó a Charlie y la revisó rápidamente, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Luego de unos minutos Sam miró a Melanie, quien para su crédito, no había salido corriendo por la puerta haciendo un rápido escape mientras podía.

Sam le dio a Charlie a Freddie. Él se dio cuenta de la peligrosa mirada en sus ojos y rápidamente le dio la bebé a Carly, quien se había parado detrás de él.

"Sam, déjame explicar…" comenzó Melanie.

"¿Explicar?" Dijo Sam fríamente. "Seguro, explícame porque secuestraste a mi bebé y luego te tiraré todos los dientes con mi calcetín con mantequilla."

"Sam." Freddie colocó una mano en su brazo.

"¡Mi intención nunca fue secuestrarla!" Dijo Melanie, restregándose las manos ansiosamente. "Yo solo quería verla, pero tú nunca me dejarías así que yo… te seguí un poco. Te vi entrar al bushwell con la bebé y salir sin ella. Esperé afuera de la puerta trasera hasta que vi a Carly irse y yo solo iba a ver a Charlotte pero la vi acostada ahí, luciendo tan hermosa y mucho más grande de lo que la recuerdo… así que la tomé. ¡Pero iba a regresarla! Solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella."

"Podrías pensar que te estás explicando pero en realidad solo estas empeorando las cosas para ti misma." Dijo Freddie.

"Sí," Le apoyó Sam. "¡Todo lo que nos estás diciendo es que eres una acosadora y una secuestradora!"

Se movió hacia su hermana pero Freddie la tomó rápidamente por la cintura y la alejó.

"Carly, lleva a Charlie arriba," Ordenó. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas y necesitaba a Charlie lejos de ahí. Carly asintió y se apresuró escaleras arriba.

"Llamé a mi papá, está en camino," dijo Ian.

"Puedo llamar a la policía," Se ofreció Spencer.

"¡No! Por favor no," Rogó Melanie, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "¡Si me arrestan, me expulsarán de la escuela!"

"¡Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de secuestrar a Charlie!" Exclamó Sam.

"¡La traje de regreso! Por favor Sam…" Dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Yo mantendría mi distancia," Advirtió Freddie, aun manteniendo un firme agarre alrededor de la cintura de Sam. Melanie dudó pero la expresión fiera en el rostro de Sam la hizo retroceder.

"Sam, ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor…"

El cuerpo tenso de Sam de relajó en le agarre de Freddie y se alejó de él.

"Sam…" Él tomó su brazo.

"Solo dame un minuto, Freddie."

Él iba a protestar pero la determinación en su rostro lo hizo rendirse. En su lugar, extendió su mano. Sam suspiró pesadamente y sacó su calcetín con mantequilla de su bolsillo trasero, colocándolo en la mano de Freddie.

"¡Sam!" Dijo Freddie cuando ella se giró.

"¡Secuestró a Charlie!" Protestó Sam.

"Dámelo, Sam," Dijo.

Levantó su pantalón de la pierna izquierda y sacó otro calcetín con mantequilla de su bota y se lo dio a Freddie. Él asintió satisfecho y ella salió al pasillo con su hermana, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Freddie dejó los calcetines con mantequilla en la mesa y se dejó caer en el sofá.

"Entonces, ¿No vamos a llamar a la policía?" Preguntó Spencer, sentándose al lado de él.

"Debería llamarles y decirles que tenemos a Charlie de vuelta pero esperaremos a que ellas terminen ahí afuera para ver qué es lo que Sam quiere hacer."

"Creo que Melanie debería ser arrestada." Dijo Ian. "¿Quién secuestra un bebé?"

"¿Aliens?" sugirió Gibby.

Todos se giraron hacia él.

"Cuando Guppy tenía cinco años, se perdió por doce horas. Mi papá dijo que había sido abducido por aliens porque encontró un raro residuo blanco de alien en el pasto del patio trasero."

"¿Dónde estaba Guppy?" preguntó Ian.

"¡Los aliens se lo llevaron! ¿No escuchaste? Y luego lo encontramos dormido en la casa del árbol."

"¿Y no pudo haber estado en la casa del árbol todo ese tiempo?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Claro, y el residuo del espacio era solo lo que se había caído de una lata de pintura," se burló Gibby.

"¿Crees que tal vez _él _haya sido a quien secuestraron los aliens?" Preguntó Ian en voz baja mientras Gibby entraba a la cocina.

Freddie se encogió de hombros. "Explicaría un montón de cosas."

La puerta se abrió y Sam entró sin Melanie. Freddie se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, frotando el brazo de Sam con su mano.

"Si," Suspiró. "Solo trae a Charlie y vámonos a casa."

"¿Qué hay de Melanie? ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Se fue. Va a regresar a nueva jersey. No nos molestara más."

Él frunció el seño. "¿Eso es todo? ¡Se llevó a Charlie!"

"La trajo de vuelta. Mira, es mi hermana. No voy a hacer que la arresten."

"Pero…"

"Olvídalo, Freddie. Lo hablamos y nos encargamos del asunto. Voy a ir por Charlie y luego me voy a casa. ¿Vienes o no?"

"Y-Yo… um, mas tarde. El papá de Ian viene en camino así que debería hablar con él. Y le llamaré a la policía para decirles que tenemos a Charlie y que no presentaremos cargos."

Sam asintió. "Te veo en casa entonces." Ella le dio un apretón en la mano en agradecimiento y se fue escaleras arriba.

"¿Puedes creer eso?" preguntó Freddie una vez que Sam estaba fuera de alcance. "¿Dejarla ir? ¡Melanie secuestró a Charlie! ¿Cómo se supone que lo olvide?"

"Parece que ellas lo arreglaron," Dijo Spencer.

"¡Estuvieron afuera por diez minutos! A menos de que Sam la haya matado y escondido su cuerpo, no veo como pudieron haberlo arreglado."

"Tú no tienes hermanos, ¿Verdad Freddie?" preguntó Ian.

"No."

"A veces los hermanos tiene su propia forma de arreglar las cosas entre ellos," Explicó Spencer

"Entonces ¿Estás diciendo que si tu tuvieras un bebé y Carly lo secuestrara entonces simplemente estarías bien con ello?" preguntó Freddie incrédulamente.

"Esto diciendo que si Sam dijo que se habían ocupado del asunto deberías creerle," Dijo Spencer, poniéndose de pie y palmeando a Freddie en la espalda.

"Oye, mi papá está en el lobby," Dijo Ian mirando su teléfono. "¿Quieres bajar con él?"

"Si, seguro."

XX

El apartamento estaba silencioso cuando Freddie llegó. Dejó su mochila en el sofá y caminó hacia la habitación de Charlie. Estaba oscura, la lamparita de noche no estaba encendida como siempre y cuando caminó hacia la cuna, estaba vacía. Su pecho se tensó pero trató de no entrar en pánico.

Fue hacia su habitación donde estaba Sam, acostada en la cama con Charlie durmiendo junto a ella. Dejó salir la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando y se inclinó para besar la frente de Sam antes de caminar al otro lado de la cama y acostarse, Charlie en medio de él y Sam.

"¿Te importa si duerme aquí?" Preguntó Sam. "Y-yo no puedo…"

"Lo sé," Dijo él, colocando una mano sobre la de ella. Sam no podía soportar dejar a Charlie fuera de su vista y ciertamente, él tampoco creía poder. "Yo también."

"¿Hablaste con el papá de Ian?"

"Si. Y no sé si te va a gustar esto o no pero me dijo que este tipo de secuestros son bastante comunes en las peleas por la custodia y que tiene un investigador privado que usualmente contrata para rastrear los movimientos del otro padre en la lucha por la custodia que representa. Me dijo que si quería a su agente siguiendo a Melanie, para asegurarnos de que no trate de llevarse a Charlie de nuevo y le dije que si."

Sam asintió. "Probablemente sea lo mejor. Dijo que se iba mañana, de todas formas, así que no lo necesitaremos por mucho tiempo."

"Yo… no entiendo cómo es que estas bien con esto. ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué dijo ella?"

"Dijo que no era su intención secuestrar a Charlie, que solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ella."

"¿Y tú le creíste?"

"Trajo a Charlie de regreso. No trató de dejar el estado con ella o algo."

"Pero…"

"Freddie, tenemos a Charlie de vuelta. Y Melanie es mi hermana. Estoy enojada con ella pero no voy a ponerla en la cárcel y arruinar su carrera."

"Puedo entender eso, supongo," Dijo reticente. "Llamé a la policía y les dije que no vamos a presentar cargos."

"Gracias."

"¿Aun va a tratar de pelear por Charlie?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Eso creo."

"Aun va a intentar quitarnos a Charlie ¿Y estas tan tranquila?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"No estoy tranquila. No estoy tranquila con nada," dijo. "Pero no puedo pensar en eso justo ahora porque tenemos a Charlie aquí con nosotros, está a salvo y _aquí._" Acarició una de las manitas de Charlie. "¿podemos no pensar en nada mas? ¿Solo por esta noche?"

Cuando Freddie miró a los ojos azules de Sam desde su almohada, se dio cuenta que no entendía completamente cuanto había cambiado desde el año pasado. Tal vez era porque estaba demasiado cerca a la situación, pero nunca había visto hasta ahora el profundo efecto que había tenido la maternidad en Sam Puckett. No era más la impulsiva, temeraria adolescente que había conocido un día sino en su lugar era una mujer que se nutria y empatizaba con los otros. No era solamente Charlie, tampoco. Freddie la había visto contratar a algunos adolescentes cuestionables que la mayoría no contrataría para el restaurante. Adolescentes que tenían un record en la juvenil y personalidades que no eran muy diferentes a la de Sam a los dieciséis. Algunos podrían pensar que Sam se había ablandado pero Freddie podía ver ahora como había crecido, como se había convertido en la Sam Puckett que hubiera podido ser si la vida no le hubiera dado muchas cartas malas para lidiar a muy temprana edad. Y si Sam quería pensar mejor de su hermana, ¿Quién era él para interferir con eso? Pero solo porque Sam había terminado con Melanie por ahora, no significaba que él también. Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, decidiendo simplemente disfrutar de el momento con Sam y su hermosa bebé, quien estaba en casa y a salvo con ellos.

Se inclinó y beso a Sam jurándose a sí mismo que Charlie siempre estaría con ellos.

XX

El hotel de Melanie estaba a solo 10 minutos de distancia. Freddie batalló con la decisión de qué hacer con Charlie después de que Sam se fuera a trabajar pero finalmente decidió llamar a Spencer y pedirle que viniera para cuidarla.

Tocó la puerta y esperó por unos minutos hasta que se abrió.

"Freddie," Dijo ella, sorprendida.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro, pasa." Abrió la puerta por completo y él entró.

La habitación era pequeña con solo lo básico, una cama, tocador, y una televisión en un pequeño ropero. Había una pequeña mesa redonda junto a la ventana y ahí fue a donde Melanie lo condujo. Tomó asiento frente a ella.

"Te ofrecería algo de tomar pero la verdad es que no tengo nada aquí," dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Estoy aquí por Charlie," Dijo él, saltándose la pequeña platica.

Melanie asintió. "Lo sé."

"Lo que hiciste ayer… ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar? Yo puedo no importarte porque no me conoces, ¿Pero Sam? Y Carly estaba destrozada. Aun lo está. Está convencida de que no se puede confiar en ella para cuidar de Charlie ahora."

"Lo lamento. No era mi intención llevármela, en serio no quería. Simplemente la vi ahí dormida y era tan hermosa… necesitaba esta con ella por un poco de tiempo. La traje aquí y lloró todo el tiempo. Podía darse cuenta de que yo no era Sam, que yo era una extraña… soy una extraña para mi propia bebé. No hay palabras para expresar cuan horrible se siente eso, Freddie. Y yo sé. Yo sé que es mi culpa. Yo soy quien la abandonó. Cometí un error y ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien."

"¿Y cómo vas a corregirlo? ¿Alejándole de los padres que conoce? ¿El hogar en el que está creciendo? Ha pasado un año, Melanie. El tiempo no se detuvo. Sam y yo hemos aprendido a amar a esa bebé como si fuera nuestra. Y ella nos ama a nosotros."

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Melanie. "Lo sé. Puedo verlo. Pero también amo a Charlotte y quiero hacer las cosas bien."

"A veces ser una padre significa hacer lo que es mejor para tu hijo, incluso si te lastima," Dijo Freddie. "Sam y yo tenemos empleos, podemos proveer para Charlie. Ambos vamos a la escuela y trabajamos pero hemos establecido una rutina para Charlie. También tenemos apoyo por parte de nuestros amigos y familia que nos ayudan a criar a Charlie, ha crecido con un vínculo hacia ellos también. Todo lo que te pido, Melanie, como madre, que pienses en eso. Y piensa si tú podrías proveer un ambiente igualmente estable para Charlie, ya sea ahora o en un futuro cercano, antes de que intentes pelear contra nosotros por la custodia. Porque si hay una posibilidad siquiera de que Sam y yo perdamos, entonces todo lo que quiero saber es que Charlie será criada en un ambiente estable con todo el amor y la atención que merece. Así que por favor, solo piensa en eso.

"Mira," Dijo, sintiéndose mal por la manera en que lucía Melanie, como una niña asustada. "Sam y yo sabemos que amas a Charlie. Y puedo apreciar cuán difícil pudo haber sido para ti dejarla ir. Pero tomaste la decisión correcta al dejarla con Sam. No estaríamos peleando tan duro si no pensáramos que podemos darle a Charlie la mejor vida posible."

"¿Crees que algún día pueda ser parte de la vida de Charlie?"

"Creo que si le das a Sam tiempo para superar lo que hiciste y si en realidad hicieras un esfuerzo para estar en contacto regularmente con ella... entonces lo consideraría. Eres su hermana, Melanie. Ella te ama. Pero tienes que ganarte su confianza."

Él se puso de pie y se giró para irse.

"Freddie," Dijo Melanie, deteniéndolo en la puerta.

Él se giró.

"Sam tiene suerte de tenerte. Y también Charlie."

Él no supo si eso significaba lo que quería que significara pero decidió no seguir con el asunto. Ya había dicho su parte. Asintió hacia ella y luego se fue.

XX

Sam cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Charlie. Acababa de lograr poner a dormir la siesta a una energética bebé y eso la hacía sumamente feliz. Con Charlie durmiendo y Freddie fuera para una reunión con un cliente, significaba que prácticamente tenía el apartamento para ella sola. Se iba a freír algo de tocino y a sentarse a ver la pelea de la MMA que había grabado.

El intercomunicado sonó y Sam suspiró. Parecía que su tarde para ella sola iba a ser perturbada. Caminó al intercomunicador y presionó el botón.

"¿Qué hay Chester?"

"Hey Sam, tienes una carta aquí en la recepción. ¿Quieres que te la suba?"

"¿Podrías, Chester? Iría yo misma para abajo pero Charlie está durmiendo y no quiero dejarla…"

"No hay problema, Sam. Subiré enseguida."

"Gracias."

Se fue para la cocina y calentó algo de leche en una taza, rápidamente preparando su chocolate caliente especial con malvaviscos encima. Cuando escuchó el toquido en la puerta, llevó consigo la taza.

"Hey Chester, aquí tienes, por la molestia." Le extendió la taza de chocolate.

"Oh, Sam, no tenias que," Le sonrió.

"Vamos, es mi chocolate caliente especial. Sabes que lo quieres…" movió el chocolate frente a su rostro.

"Bueno, está bien…" Tomó la taza y le entregó la carta.

"Gracias, Sam."

"Gracias por esto." Levantó la carta. "¿De quién es?"

"De ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Esa hermana tuya. Fue tan extraño, vino a mi escritorio y al principio si pensé que eras tú. Me pidió que le diera esto a Sam y pensé ¿Por qué estarías pidiéndome que te diera una carta a ti misma?" Dijo riendo. "Le tomó un minuto a mi viejo cerebro para entenderlo."

"Oh. ¿Se acaba de ir?"

"Si, paró un taxi y se fue."

"Muy bien. Gracias, Chester," Sonrió.

"Subiré la taza mas tarde."

"No te preocupes. Pasaré por ella luego. O si vez a Freddie llegar más tarde, se la puedes dar a él."

Él señaló la taza asintiendo y luego se fue.

Sam miró al sobre en su mano. Tenía 'Sam' escrito en el frente con la descuidada cursiva de Melanie. Realmente iba a convertirse en una doctora, ya tenía la letra para ello.

Sam se sentó en el sillón y sacó la única hoja de papel que tenía el sobre.

_Querida Sam,_

_Primero que nada, quiero decir que en serio lamento haberme llevado a Charlie. Te prometo, nunca pasará de nuevo. No sé qué decir… supongo que esa es la razón de que esté escribiendo esta carta en lugar de hablarte cara a cara. Siempre tuve la parte cobarde, ¿No? Pero tú no, Sam. Siempre has sido el lado fuerte de nosotras dos. Cuidaste de mi cuando papá nos dejó, estuviste ahí para mamá cuando se convirtió en un barco a la deriva, y ahora estas criando a mi hija. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por eso. Es tan hermosa y saludable y vaya, en serio sabe gritar._

_Soy un desastre, Sam. Este pasado año ha sido un infierno tratando de decidir qué era lo que realmente quería. Pensé que ya lo había decidido. Siempre había querido ser doctora. ¿Recuerdas cuando J'maw maw me dio ese kit de doctor en nuestro quinto cumpleaños y traté de hacer que fueras mi paciente? Pero no podías quedarte quieta por mucho tiempo para ser una paciente. Preferías hacer cosas como meternos a la cocina de la vieja señora Oldmans y robar sus galletas recién horneadas. Pero entonces viste cuan molesta estaba por no tener un paciente más que mi muñeca Raggedy Tess y empujaste a nuestro vecino Stecen Gunther de un árbol e hiciste que rompiera su muñeca para que entonces pudiera ser mi paciente. Era un llorón, fachoso niño pero ame cada momento de ser un "doctor". Incluso más de diez años después, ese sentimiento no se ha ido. Aun quiero ser una doctora. _

_Te estoy diciendo todo esto porque quiero que sepas que he tomado mi decisión. Voy a terminar la universidad, voy a ir a una increíble escuela de medicina, y voy a finalmente convertirme en una doctora. No creo que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa y no arrepentirme en diez años, ¿sabes? He soñado con esto por tanto tiempo que no creo que pueda vivir conmigo misma si no lo hago nunca. Pero eso significa que no puedo ser una mamá. Y creo que estoy bien con eso ahora. Puedo ver cuánto amas a Charlie y sé que has sido una increíble mamá para ella. Sabía eso cuando la dejé contigo que eres la única persona en la que podría confiarla, pero creo que superaste incluso mis expectativas con el grado de amor y devoción que has tenido con ella. Por eso, estoy infinitamente agradecida. _

_Me dijiste que soy egoísta y tenías completamente la razón. Soy egoísta y por más horrible que pueda sonar, no creo que esté lista para cambiar. No estoy lista para poner a otra persona antes que a mí y no estoy lista para sacrificar mis sueños. Eso significa que no estoy lista para ser una madre. Pero tú lo estás. Estás completamente lista. No debes dudar eso nuca._

_Hablé con Freddie y puedo ver cuánto te ama y a Charlie. Quiero agradecerles a ambos por darle una familia. No tenía ningún derecho de tratar de perturbar eso y quiero asegurarte que nunca pasará de nuevo. Si ustedes quieren adoptarla, yo cooperaré completamente y firmaré cualquier cosa que necesites que firme. Tu puedes darle la vida que yo no puedo y tengo tanta suerte de que ustedes dos estén tan dispuestos a hacerlo. _

_Solo quiero hacer una petición. Realmente me gustaría aun estar en tu vida y en la de Charlie. Sé que fue mi culpa por cortar la comunicación contigo pero simplemente no podía encarar lo que había hecho. Pero estoy lista ahora. Aun quiero ser tu hermana y quiero que seamos capaces de hablar y mantenernos al día con la vida de la otra. Quiero saber cómo está Charlie… podría ser su tía Melanie. Realmente me gustaría poder visitarlos algunas veces, cuando tú te sientas lista. No quiero perder el contacto con mi familia. Mi nuevo número telefónico está al final de la página. Llámame cuando te sientas lista para hacerlo._

_Gracias, Sam. Real y sinceramente. Estoy tan agradecida de que seas mi hermana. Estoy agradecida de que seas la mamá de Charlie ahora. Estoy tan orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, con el restaurante y la escuela y tu relación con Freddie. No creo que entiendas la sobresaliente persona que eres. Eres una inspiración para mí y sé que lo serás para Charlie. Le enseñarás fuerza, lealtad, coraje y amor. Todas las cosas que siempre has tenido y que yo aun estoy aprendiendo._

_Espero escuchar de ti pronto._

_Con amor,_

_Melanie. _

_P.D. escribí una carta para Charlie. Iba a dejártela con esta carta pero tú deberías tomar la decisión en cuanta parte tengo en su vida. Estoy bien con ser la tía Melanie pero no sé si alguna vez querrás decirle que soy su madre biológica. Si lo haces, tengo una carta para que se la des cuando el tiempo llegue. Si no quieres decirle, respeto eso y guardaré silencio. _

Sam dobló la carta y se sentó de vuelta en el sillón. Se sentó ahí por mucho tiempo. Tanto que la puerta frontal se abrió y Freddie entró.

"Hola Sam, te traje algo de pollo frito. La juta estuvo muy bien, no creerás lo que este cliente está dispuesto a pagarme…" Él la miró sentada muy quiera en el sillón. "Sam, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" dijo ella. "algo acaba de salir muy muy bien."

Él se sentó junto a ella y Sam le dio la carta. Varios minutos pasaron mientras él la leía y cuando terminó Freddie la miró.

"Esto es bueno, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó.

"Si."

"¿Entonces porque no pareces muy feliz por ello?"

"Yo-No lo sé. Supongo que aun lo estoy procesando. Charlie es realmente nuestra ahora," sonrió. "Solo que no pensé que sería así de fácil."

"Para ser justos pasamos por un infierno unas cuantas horas ayer cuando pensamos que no volveríamos a ver a Charlie," Señaló él.

"Es eso. Esperaba una pelea en la corte y mas drama… no lo sé, ¿Desde cuándo algo pasa fácilmente para mí?"

"Bebé," dijo Freddie para calmarla, acomodando su cabello tras su hombro. "Eso es algo bueno."

"Lo sé." Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se quedaron así en silencio y contentos.

"¿Dijiste que tenias pollo?" Preguntó Sam.

Freddie sonrió y tomó la bolsa que había dejado en la mesita de centro.

"Está justo aquí. Vamos, vamos comer." Se levantó y caminó a la cocina con la bolsa.

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces," Dijo Sam, rápidamente siguiéndolo de cerca.

"¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?" preguntó Freddie mientras sacaba los platos y cubiertos.

"Charlie está dormida, ¿No te das cuenta?"

"¿Cómo la hiciste dormir por tanto tiempo?"

"Eh, le hice una fortaleza de almohadas y la dejé correr y trepar alrededor y dentro de ella. Se cansó mucho y luego calló rendida."

Freddie la miró. "¿Qué-cómo… como…?" Tartamudeó. "¿Por qué no pensé en algo así?"

"Porque no tienes imaginación, Frednerd. Tu mamá la debió haber exterminado con todos esos baños antibacteriales. Tienes que saber cómo pensar como un niño a veces."

Freddie puso un plato frente a ella, aunque Sam ya había asaltado la cubeta y estaba mordiendo una alita en su mano.

"Si, y tú tienes mucho talento para eso," Sonrió. "Sabes, si no tuvieras el restaurante, podrías haber iniciado un negocio de guardería."

"¿Y cuidar a un montón de muñecas gritonas todo el día?" Sam tosió. "¿En qué universo hubiera hecho eso?

"Cuidas a Charlie," Señaló Freddie, sentándose junto a ella y tomando una pieza de pollo con un tenedor colocándola en su plato.

"Es diferente. Solo es una y ella es _mía. _No voy a cuidar de un montón de llorones de extraños."

Freddie le sonrió. "Aun así digo que serias buena para eso."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez en otra vida, Freddiefer."

"Si, probablemente en un universo paralelo donde nunca llevaste Gibby's fuera de Ridgeway. Ya sabes, porque teóricamente, podríamos vivir en un mundo donde cada decisión que hacemos crea un universo. Uno donde hicimos algo y uno donde no hicimos algo-"

"¡Oye!" interrumpió Sam gritando. "Entonces ¿Melanie dijo en la carta que hablaste con ella?"

Freddie se giró hacia ella. "Bueno, ese giro en la conversación me desorientó. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"Lo que sea para detener tu parloteo. ¿Cuándo hablaste con mi hermana?"

"Fui a su hotel," Dijo. "Espero que lo que le dije haya tenido parte en su decisión pero creo que ya se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente mal por llevarse a Charlie de la forma en lo que hizo."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

Freddie se encogió de hombros. "Solo que debería pensar que era lo mejor para Charlie y que no estaríamos peleando tan duro por ella si no supiéramos que podemos darle la mejor vida posible. Pareció escucharme."

Sam se paró de su asiento y tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie.

"Gracias," dijo.

"Realmente no creo que haya hecho algo," Protestó.

Sam recargó su frente con la de él. "Haces mucho. Haces muchísimo. Por mi y por Charlie."

Él sonrió. "Te estás poniendo sentimental, y me está asustando."

"Shh…" Dijo, besándolo. "No mas charla."

"Muy bien…" Murmuró contra sus labios.

**Y ahí tienen el PENULTIMO capitulo de Playing House, sep, el 18 es el último, aunque a mí no me pareció propiamente un final, si es muy largo y no sé cuanto tarde en subirlo pero si les prometo que me daré prisa. Estamos esperando el epílogo. Y en cuanto termine esta historia, comienzo a traducir la nueva historia de heartlines, verán**

**Esto es importante**

**Su nueva historia será como una colección de one shots, pero entre esos, habrá como **_**capítulos **_**dedicados a la familia de esta historia, es decir, seguiremos viendo a Charlie. Así que estén pendientes de mis historias, esa compilación de one shots se llama ****525,600 Minutes****, aunque como dijo heartlines podría cambiar de nombre. En fin, el primer one shot de esta colección está más que hermoso. Espero poder traérselo pronto.**

**Sin más me despido. Dejen sus hermosos reviews y gracias por el apoyo. Se les quiere. Janet. **

**Twitter janetstroke16 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por la tardanza, pero la escuela me está volviendo loca. Y se está tornando peor… son finales y tengo TONELADAS de proyectos y tareas, trabajos finales, ustedes saben… Además este capitulo estuvo largo :s**

**Pero ya está aquí chicos. Esta es la conclusión de playing house.**

**¿Quien vio el estreno de iGoodbye en latinoamerica? yo no T_T estaba en la escuela. igual no lo hubiera visto, aun no tengo la fuerza para verlo de nuevo...**

**iCarly no es mío, playing house tampoco es mío. Pero apuesto a que ambos nos hacen felices… **

**Capitulo dieciocho **

"¡Talleta!" Gritó Charlie

Sam usó una toallita humeda para limpiar los restos de galleta de la boca de Charlie.

"No mas galletas, nena. Ya tuviste suficiente," Dijo.

"¡Talletaaaaa!"

Sam sacudió su cabeza levantando a Charlie de su sillita. "Tu papi te consiente mucho. No me sorprende que apenas pueda hacerte dormir."

Llevó a Charlie a la sala, encendió la televisión en un episodio de la vaquita y colocó a Charlie en su pequeña área de juegos frente a la televisión, con una cobija, almohadas y con un montón de animales de felpa rodeándola. Charlie inmediatamente jaló su oso abrazándolo y se concentró en la televisión.

Sam se sentó en el sillón con su computadora y trató de trabajar en su tarea para una de sus clases pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no se podía concentrar. Su mente seguía viajando hacia Freddie y cuan extraño había estado actuando últimamente. No era como que estuviera haciendo algo de lo que ella pudiera quejarse. Llegaba a casa a tiempo, y estaba más atento para con ella y Charlie… aun era Freddie. Pero parecía distraído y distante a veces y Sam lo sorprendía mirándola, como si ella fuera un rompecabezas que intentaba solucionar. Estaba ocultando algo, podía sentirlo. Y a Sam no le gustaban los secretos.

La puerta se abrió y Freddie entró.

"¡Papá!" Gritó Charlie.

"Hey princesa," Sonrió él, caminando hacia ella y levantándola. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de Sam con Charlie en sus piernas.

"Hola," Dijo, besándola.

"Hey, ¿Dónde estuviste?"

"Uh, con Spencer. Necesitaba ayuda con una escultura."

Sam frunció el seño. Había hablado con Carly hacía una hora, ella y Spencer estaban en camino a Yakima para visitar a su abuelo.

"Pa…pá…" Charlie palmeó su cara, tratando de atraer su atención.

"¿Qué pasa nenita?" preguntó.

"Tal vez tiene sed," dijo Sam. "Estaba comiendo galletas hace un rato."

"Vamos a conseguirte un poco de jugo entonces, ¿hum?" besó la mejilla de Charlie y se levantó con ella. "¿Tu quieres algo?"

Sam negó con la cabeza. Se giró para ver a Freddie en la cocina. Vació un poco de jugo en el biberón de Charlie con una mano mientras con la otra mecía y le hablaba a Charlie.

Le había mentido. Le miró justo a la cara y le mintió con apenas algo de vacilación. Sam trató de ignorar los nervios apretando su garganta mientras miraba a Freddie engatusaba a Charlie para que le diera un beso antes de darle su biberón.

En la experiencia de Sam, los hombres solo mentían cuando tenían algo que ocultar. Y ese algo usualmente era otra mujer. Sintió su corazón caer hasta su estomago. ¿Era posible que Freddie –su novio por más de un año, su mejor amigo, el padre su hija, el amor de su vida –la estuviera engañando?

XX

"Sam está comenzando a sospechar algo…" Dijo Freddie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el apartamento de los Shay.

"Freddie, cálmate," Dijo Carly tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron que iban a ir a Yakima el fin de semana? ¡Le dije a Sam el sábado que estaba con Spencer y ahora sabe que metí!"

"¿Y aun no te ha golpeado?" preguntó Spencer.

"Es por Charlie. Sam no actuará de manera impulsiva mientras que tenga que pensar en Charlie primero pero se ha estado distanciando de mi, puedo sentirlo."

"Bueno, tu eres quien quiere todo este asunto del plan súper elaborado de proposición," Apuntó Carly.

"Quiero que sea perfecto."

"Y lo será," Le aseguró. "Tú solo haz lo que sea que necesites hacer y yo me encargaré de Sam."

Freddie respiró profundamente. "Muy bien," asintió. "Gracias, Carly."

"Y yo me sentaré aquí inútilmente," Dijo Spencer.

"Como siempre lo haces." Sonrió Carly.

"¡Hey!"

XX

"Necesito tu ayuda," Dijo Sam, acorralando a Julie en la sala de casilleros de empleados.

"Seguro, ¿Con qué?"

"Necesito seguir a Freddie."

Julie cerró su casillero y se giró hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

"Creo que me está engañando."

Julie rió. "Vamos, Sam. Eso es ridículo. El chico está loco por ti. ¿Por qué te engañaría?"

"¿Por qué hacen los hombres lo que sea?" exclamó Sam. "Y aunque no me esté engañando, se que definitivamente me está ocultando algo."

"¿No crees que simplemente deberías confiar en él?"

Sam la miró. "¿Tu diciendo eso? ¿Recuerdas cuando mi primo Chaz salió bajo libertad condicional y tu lo hiciste investigar los números del chico con el que estabas saliendo en ese entonces porque estabas convencida de que te estaba engañando?"

"Bueno, eso fue diferente," Se defendió Julie. "Ese bastardo si estaba engañándome."

"Solo porque estas con Spencer ahora no significa que puedes dejar tu guardia baja."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó alarmada. "¿Alguna vez Spencer ha engañado a alguien?"

"¡No! Digo, ha atropellado a dos de sus ex novias con su auto, pero nunca ha engañado a a nadie que yo sepa. Por supuesto, nunca ha estado en una relación lo suficiente como para engañar…" Sam se detuvo ante la expresión de Julie. "¡Pero es diferente contigo! ¡Ustedes han estado juntos por 5 meses! Ese es un record para Spencer."

"Bien, Puckett, tu ganas." Le arrojó su abrigo a Sam y se puso el suyo. "Pero después de rastrear a Freddie, rastrearemos a Spencer."

XX

Freddie conocía a Sam desde hacía diez años. Y en cada giro ella se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo. Cuando se conocieron, ella era simplemente una brabucona que disfrutaba hacer su vida miserable. No fue hasta que comenzaron a hacer iCarly que Freddie se dio cuenta de la vida en casa de Sam y porque era de la forma en que era. No sabía que Sam tenía un enamoramiento oculto por él hasta que lo había besado en el encierro. No sabía que Sam tenía una afición por cocinar y por los negocios hasta que convirtió Gibby's en un (literalmente) éxito bajo tierra. Y no sabía cuan devota podía ser hasta que la vio con Charlie. Parecía que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con Sam, era imposible conocer todo de ella y nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Era lo que lo hacía tan seguro que pasar el resto de su vida con ella sería una interminable aventura.

Pero, en ese momento, la imprevisibilidad de Sam le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza y amenazaba con echar a perder sus planes. Él no se hubiera imaginado que cuando ella comenzara a sospechar de su comportamiento, decidiría espiarlo en lugar de confrontarlo. Una confrontación con la que él hubiera podido lidiar, pero sabiendo que Sam estaba pisándole los talones hacia difícil lo que él tenía que hacer. Y ya estaba con el tiempo encima.

Afortunadamente, Julie estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para distraer a Sam sin lucir sospechosa. Le había dicho a Sam cuando se fue del apartamento que iba a una galería. Ahora en serio tenía que ir porque sabía que ella lo seguiría. Cuando recibió la llamada de Spencer, quien había tenido la noticia de Julie que ella y Sam estaban de vuelta en Gibby's, fue al café del otro lado de la universidad de Washington para encontrarse con Carly e Ian.

"Hey, lo siento chicos," Dijo, deslizándose en una silla frente a ellos.

"¿Lo sientes por qué? ¿Por llegar una hora tarde?" preguntó Carly irritadamente.

"No es mi culpa. ¡Sam me estaba siguiendo!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ian.

"Porque sabe que le he estado mintiendo y quiere saber que traigo entre manos. Así que vamos, chicos, ayúdenme. Cuanto antes haga esto, mejor."

"Bueno, no tienes que tener un plan tan elaborado, sabes," Dijo Ian. "Solo lanza la pregunta."

Carly le golpeó con el codo. "¡Cállate! Es romántico."

Ian rodó los ojos pero guardó silencio.

"Muy bien, entonces, Sam y yo llevaremos a Charlie de día de campo el sábado para que no esté en Gibby's en todo el día."

"Gibby's cerrará a las cinco y el personal va a ayudar a limpiar y arreglar todo," Dijo Carly. "¿Seguro de que puedes mantener a Sam lejos del restaurante por tanto tiempo?"

"¿Con la energía de Charlie en el parque? Estaremos ahí toda la tarde. Solo necesito que te metas discretamente al apartamento mientras estamos fuera, Carly. Te puedes esconder en la habitación de Charlie hasta que lleguemos."

"Muy bien. Solo mensajeame cuando tenga que llegar. Y Emilio dijo que puede quedarse a cocinar para ustedes."

"Y Tess debería tener los grasitos canadienses de contrabando pasado mañana."

"No puedo creer que hiciste que la prima de Sam contrabandeara grasitos para ti." Carly sacudió la cabeza. "¿No acaba de salir bajo fianza? ¿Qué si la sorprenden?"

"No creerías que más tiene planeado meter de contrabando," Dijo Freddie irónicamente. "Si la sorprenden, los grasitos serán el menor de sus problemas."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre grasitos americanos y grasitos canadienses?" preguntó Ian

Carly y Freddie lo miraron.

"Solo son un millón de veces mejores," Dijo Freddie.

"Nunca hagas esa pregunta con Sam presente," dijo Carly al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y cuántos parientes tiene Sam?" Preguntó. "Todos parecen estar en cárcel o bajo libertad condicional…"

"Todos lo están, cariño…" Asintió Carly

Ian rió. "¿Por qué? ¿Es Sam de alguna familia de mafiosos Italianos o algo así?"

Carly y Freddie intercambiaron miradas.

"No podemos discutir eso," Dijo Freddie rápidamente.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Exclamó Ian. "Sam es de-"

"¡Shhhh!" Siseó Carly.

"Viejo, ¿Y eso es con lo que te quieres casar?" Le preguntó a Freddie.

"Honestamente, no puedo esperar." Sonrió Freddie. "Esta es la canción que quiero que se esté reproduciendo." Deslizó una pieza de papel hacia Ian.

"No conozco la canción."

"Te la enviaré."

Carly miró al papel. "Tampoco conozco la canción. ¿Por qué es tan especial?"

"Es la canción que estaba en mi PeraPod cuando nos besamos por primera vez."

"Awwwww…." Carly se derritió.

"Lindo." Sonrió Ian. "Cursi pero lindo."

"Entonces, ¿Eso es todo? Debería irme a casa antes de que Sam comience a buscarme."

Carly asintió. "No te preocupes por nada mas, nos ocuparemos de todo."

Ian se levantó de su asiento y Carly se movió para seguirlo pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Freddie no se había movido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Tu-tú crees que ella dirá que si, Carls?" Preguntó dudosamente.

"No puedo prometerte que lo hará. Es muy pronto, después de todo. Pero, sé que no importa que, Sam te ama y siempre te amará. Sea o no que se quiera casar mañana o en diez años, no importa porque sé que ella siempre querrá estar contigo."

Él asintió, sintiéndose mejor. "Gracias, Carly."

"No te acobardes, Benson. Ya hemos llegado muy lejos planeando esta cosa."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Y créeme, aprecio la ayuda. Sé que no es fácil para ustedes mentir y guardar secretos de Sam."

"Solo cuando es por una buena causa. Y esto definitivamente vale la pena. Vamos." Se paró de su asiento y jaló a Freddie del brazo. "Es tiempo de que vaya a casa con su novia y su bebé, señor."

XX

Los días pasaron y Sam estaba poniéndose más nerviosa. Como una persona loca, había seguido a Freddie pero él nunca había ido a un lugar al que no debía ir. Y hasta donde había visto, no se estaba encontrando con otra mujer. Había dejado de estar distante y ocupado, casi siendo el viejo Freddie de nuevo, antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Pero para Sam, parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo concentrado para actuar más normal. O tal vez no pasaba nada y simplemente estaba siendo loca y paranoica.

La estaba enloqueciendo. No le _gustaba _ser la novia paranoica. Pero estaba consciente de que había más que solo su corazón en riesgo si Freddie de verdad estaba en algo malo.

Levanto a la sonriente y muy despierta Charlie de su cuna.

"Buenos días, bebé," Dijo. "¿Estás lista para el parque?"

"¡Pato!"

"Si, ahí habrá patos."

Sam llevó a Charlie a la cocina donde Freddie estaba preparando el desayuno.

"¡Papá!" Chilló Charlie feliz, inmediatamente estirándose hacia él.

"¡Hola princesa!" Dijo, tomándola y besando su mejilla. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"¡Pa!"

Sam tomó la espátula de su mano y volteó los panqueques. "Anda, aliméntala. Yo me encargo de esto."

Observó como Charlie balbuceaba sin sentido mientras Freddie preparaba su desayuno. Era completamente una niña de papi. Usualmente confortaba su corazón ver a Freddie y a Charlie tan cercanos. Pero justo ahora no tenía idea de que estaba pasando con Freddie y por más que temiera perderlo, se preocupaba lo que podría significar para Charlie aun más.

Suspiró. Esta era la razón por la que estaba tan indecisa en comenzar una relación con él de nuevo. Sabía que se pondría complicado eventualmente.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Freddie preocupado. Charlie estaba en uno de sus brazos y envolvió el otro alrededor de su cintura, besando su hombro. Sam sintió un poco de la tensino en su cuerpo desvanecerse ante el pequeño gesto.

"Mamá… ben," Dijo Charlie.

Sam sonrió y la besó. "Estoy bien, bebé."

"No quemes los panqueques," Dijo Freddie.

Miró a los panqueques bien hechos y rápidamente los transfirió a un plato.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a arreglarla después de que comas?" Dijo Sam. "Estaba pensando que podía pasar por Gibby's rápido antes de que nos vayamos."

"¡No!" Exclamó Freddie, parándose por completo de repente, estaba inclinado en la silla de Charlie. "Digo, te conozco, Sam. Si entras ahí, un par de minutos se convertirán en una hora. Y Charlie está realmente emocionada por el parque."

"¡Pato!" Gritó Charlie.

"Si, vamos a ver patos, bebé." Dijo él.

"Pero necesito revisar-"

"No, Sam," Dijo Freddie firmemente. "Es sábado. No hay nada ahí que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. Este día se supone que sea solo para nosotros, como una familia."

"¡Pato!" Exclamó Charlie.

"¿Por qué esta tan obsesionada con los patos?" Preguntó Sam en exasperación.

Freddie miró a su bebé cuando arrojaba su chupón al piso. "Ojala lo supiera."

XX

Sam entró al apartamento cansada, empujando la carriola vacía de Charlie. Freddie entró detrás de ella, con una dormida Charlie en sus brazos.

"Bueno," Dijo ella. "Estoy bastante segura de que ha sido curada de su obsesión por los patos."

"Ahora se siente aterrada por ellos. ¡Tal vez quede traumada de por vida!"

"Oye, tú fuiste quien la llevó al estanque y la dejó cerca de los patitos bebé."

"Eran lindos," Se defendió. "¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que la mamá sería tan cruel? Hablando de eso, necesito desinfectar esto." Levantó el dedo que la mamá pato había mordido. Él había interferido en su camino cuando estaba por atacar a Charlie, exitosamente salvando a la bebé pero logrando que lo mordiera.

"Aun está punzando," Se quejó.

Sam rodó los ojos. "Ve a acostarla, traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios."

Obedientemente llevó a Charlie a su habitación. Cuando regresó, Sam tenía el contenido del botiquín regado en la mesita de centro.

"Vamos, déjame ver," Dijo cuando él se sentó junto a ella.

"Con cuidado," Advirtió. Sam desenvolvió el pedazo de tela que había puesto alrededor del dedo índice de Freddie. Por su tendencia a desangrarse aun con las más pequeñas cortadas, Sam tuvo que improvisar y arrancó una pequeña pieza de la camisa de Freddie para atarla alrededor de su dedo y parar el sangrado.

Charlie se puso extremadamente molesta al ver la sangre salir del dedo de su padre debido a la mordida del pato y lloró tanto que casi le llevaron de vuelta a casa. Afortunadamente, se alegró cuando la llevaron a los columpios para bebés. Pero decir que a Charlie ya no le gustaban los patos era decir poco.

La herida se había cerrado lo suficiente y Freddie ya no estaba sangrando más. Sam untó desinfectante en ella con un hisopo. Freddie hizo una mueca e instintivamente alejó su mano.

"No seas tan llorón," Le regañó Sam.

"Creo que ya está bien," Dijo, abrazando su mano protectoramente.

"Freddie, si no me dejas vendarla, llamaré a tu madre y sabes que te llevará al hospital para vacunarte contra la rabia y cualquier otra enfermedad de aves o animales en las que pueda poner sus manos."

Él obedientemente le regresó su mano y Sam rápidamente puso aceite en su dedo y lo vendó.

"Listo," Dijo.

"¿No vas a darle un besito y hacerlo mejor?" Le molestó Freddie.

Sam rodó los ojos pero lo hizo de todas formas, colocando un rápido beso sobre la venda. Comenzó a recoger el kit de primeros auxilios pero Freddie la jaló hacia sus piernas.

Ella rió. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"A pesar del accidente con el pato, me divertí hoy," Dijo.

"Yo también," Asintió ella, inclinándose hacia él.

Él hizo a un lado el cabello de su rostro e inclinó su frente contra la de ella.

"Sam, se que piensas que he estado actuado diferente últimamente…"

"Lo has estado haciendo," Susurró ella. "No me estoy volviendo loca."

"No, no lo estas. Pero no es lo que piensas."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Él la besó. "¿Ven conmigo?" murmuró contra sus labios.

"¿A dónde?"

"Ya verás."

"Pero Charlie…"

"Se encargarán de ella," Le aseguró.

"Carly," Dijo él, levantando la voz. "Puedes salir ahora."

Carly salió de la habitación de Charlie y saludó con la mano.

Sam miró a uno y luego al otro. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Freddie se levantó, tomando a Sam con él. "Vamos," Dijo, tomando su mano.

"Pero…" intentó protestar. Freddie la besó profundamente, haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba por decir y todo lo demás.

"Deja de resistirte, Sam." Él sonrió. "Cuanto antes nos vayamos, mas pronto descubrirás que está pasando."

Sam suspiró. "Bien," Asintió.

Freddie la ayudó a ponerse su abrigo y se puso el suyo. Tomó su mano de nuevo y la guió hacia la puerta.

"¡Diviértanse!" Les gritó Carly.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hacia Gibby's en silencio. Sam vio el letrero de cerrado en la puerta de enfrente y soltó la mano de Freddie corriendo hacia la entrada.

"¿Por qué está cerrado?" Exclamó.

"Sam, no te alarmes," Trató de calmarla Freddie.

Se giró enfurecida hacia él. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Tal vez le pedí a Gibby y al personal que cerraran temprano hoy," Dijo él.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes siquiera el derecho para hacerlo? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero estamos perdiendo por no tener este lugar abierto para la cena un sábado por la noche?"

"Entra," Dijo Freddie calmadamente de cara a todo el parloteo de Sam.

"¿Qué?"

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Adentro. Ahora."

Cuando Sam siguió reusándose a ceder, caminó al lado de ella y abrió la puerta, esperando a que ella entrara.

"Estas en un gran problema, Freddie," Dijo, pasando al lado de él. "Estoy tan enojada contigo ahora mismo…"

Se detuvo en seco cuando entró al restaurante. El lugar entero estaba lleno de velas, las mesas y las sillas acomodadas contra las paredes dejando una sola mesa con dos sillas como el punto focal de la habitación. Se giró hacia Freddie, con la boca abierta.

"Muy bien, es un poco cliché," Dijo disculpándose. "Pero pensé que no habría mejor lugar para hacer esto que aquí, el lugar que construiste y por el que trabajaste tan duro." Tomó sus dos manos y respiró profundamente. "Sam, te amo. Eres una asombrosa amiga, jefa, madre, novia y persona. Este año que hemos estado juntos de nuevo ha sido… maravilloso. No puedo imaginar una mejor vida que la que tengo contigo y Charlie. Y sé que podría parecer que esto es precipitado o que somos muy jóvenes pero mi corazón… mi corazón me está diciendo que esto es lo correcto. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Sam. Y no quiero esperar. Eres mi mejor amiga, la madre de mi hija, mi alma gemela…"

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita. Se postró sobre una de sus rodillas antes de abrir la cajita.

"Y te pregunto ahora, ¿Serías mi esposa?"

Sam no sabía que decir. De todas las teorías que se había formado acerca del extraño comportamiento de Freddie, esta era la última cosa en la que hubiera pensado. Miró a Freddie, quien la miraba nervioso. Lo amaba tanto. Más de lo pensó era posible amar a alguien. ¿Pero estaba lista para casarse con él?

Sam dejó que sus instintos la guiaran y dejó salir lo que su corazón le estaba dictando: "Si."

Freddie lucía desconcertado. "¿Si?"

"¿Qué mas estabas esperando, nerd?" Se rió. "¿No?"

"No… digo…" Se levanto, su rostro radiante, y la besó.

"Te amo," susurró, presionando su frente contra la de ella. "Dios, te amo."

Sam sonrió. "También te amo. ¿Podré ponerme el anillo algún día o qué?"

"¡Oh! Si. Si, por supuesto." Freddie perdió el balance de la caja, sus dedos temblando. Finalmente, sacó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular izquierdo de Sam. Le quedaba a la perfección.

Sam se inclinó hacia él y Freddie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Reconoces la canción que está sonando?" Preguntó.

Sam se dio cuenta por primera vez que había música sonando suavemente. Estaba tan conmovida por el nuevo ambiente del restaurante y en la propuesta de matrimonio que ni siquiera la había escuchado.

"_I keep running away…"_

Rio. "Eres tan cursi. No puedo creer que aun tengas esa canción."

"Oye, tiene buenos recuerdos." Sonrió. "algunos de los mejores que tendré jamás."

Sam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él apretó su agarre en su cintura, sus cuerpos automáticamente meciéndose con la música.

Escucharon una garganta aclararse detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver a Julie, sosteniendo una charola.

"Lamento interrumpir," Dijo. "Pero la cena está servida."

Colocó los platos en la mesa. "Y también, ¡Felicidades!" chilló y corrió para abrazar a Sam.

"Lo siento," Dijo, separándose y limpiando algunas lagrimas. "Los dejaré solos chicos."

"Gracias Julie." Sonrió Freddie.

Acomodó la silla para Sam y se sentó frente a ella. Sam miró a la lasaña y el contenedor de queso parmesano al lado de su plato y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto?"

"Todo esto," Señaló a todo el restaurante. "Unas cuantas semanas. Pero he estado juntando el coraje para proponerme por algunos meses."

Sam dejó caer su tenedor. "¿Algunos meses?"

"He sabido desde hace un tiempo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Sam."

Ella sonrió mirando a su comida, por una vez en su vida no se sentía hambrienta para nada. Había una llama de una vela reflejada en su anillo, y se dio cuenta cuán difícil era apartar la mirada de él. Se sintió como la adolescente de secundaria que nunca fue, como si Carly hubiera venido y la hubiera infectado con su narcisismo. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera sentido ridícula, pero justo ahora estaba muy feliz como para que le importara.

Sam se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, dejándose caer en las piernas de Freddie.

"Hey," Dijo él, sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Hey."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estabas muy lejos."

Lo besó. Comenzó suave y lento y gradualmente incremento en intensidad mientras ella mordisqueaba ligeramente su labio inferior, pidiendo por acceso que él de buena gana le dio. Su ritmo rápidamente se volvió frenético cuando Sam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las manos de Freddie fueron al interior de su camisa, sintiendo su tersa y suave piel.

Sam se separó jadeando, recargando su frente contra la de él.

"Aun hay hum… postre…"

"Oh yo se que lo hay," Ella sonrió, meneándose encima de él.

Él gruño y tomó su cintura, manteniéndola quieta.

"Hablo en serio, Sam. Vas a querer esto."

"Freddie, por una vez en mi vida no estoy pensando en comida," Dijo. "¿En serio quieres arruinar el momento?"

Él la besó. "Es solo porque te amo que tengo la fuerza para hacer esto," Le dijo, levantándola y simultáneamente levantándose. La colocó en su silla y besó su frente, caminando hacia la cocina.

"¡Freddie!" Lloriqueó Sam, no creyendo que la acabara de dejar. Muy enojada tomó un bocado de su apenas tocada lasaña.

Él regresó un minuto después, sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo morada.

"Aquí," Dijo. "quería que tuvieras el mejor postre posible esta noche y tu prima Tess se metió en un montón de problemas para traer esto para ti."

"¿Cómo hiciste que Tess te hiciera un favor? Incluso yo le tengo un poco de miedo."

Freddie pensó en la alta, grotescamente perforada y tatuada mujer que había conocido el día anterior para que le entregara los grasitos. No creía que hubiera una parte de su rostro que no estuviera perforada y nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien en su vida. Ni siquiera por el tío de Sam, Carmine. Había algo en los ojos de Tess, algo que decía que podía perforar tus mejillas con una navaja suiza solo por el puro placer de hacerlo. Por suerte, cuando se conocieron, Tess estaba de buen humor porque había metido exitosamente todo lo que quería por la frontera canadiense.

"¿Recuerdas hace unos meses cuando arreglé su computadora y logré restaurar todos los archivos que accidentalmente ella había eliminado? Bueno, no te lo dije en su momento pero ella me dijo que me debía una y me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba un favor se lo dijera. Y no creo que esto fuera lo que tenia exactamente en mente, pero es la única persona en la que pude pensar para traer esto para ti."

Le extendió la bolsa y Sam la tomó, rápidamente rasgando la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la bolsa.

Miró a Freddie. "No es que no ame los grasitos pero aun tengo como, tres cajas en casa…"

"Mira con cuidado."

Sam tomó uno y jadeó sorprendida cuando leyó la envoltura. "¿Grasitos canadienses?" Prácticamente gritó, emocionada.

"Sip."

Rasgó la envoltura y metió el grasito en su boca. "Oh por Dios…" gimió.

Freddie se movió incómodamente. Ya estaba bastante encendido por lo de antes y escuchar eso no estaba ayudando a su situación. Sin mencionar que Sam tenía una forma de comer grasitos canadienses que era bastante… sensual. Lo había aprendido cuando visitaron la fábrica canadiense de grasitos algunos años atrás.

"Mmm… esto es lo mejor del mundo…"

Freddie la jaló y la besó antes de que pudiera tomar otro grasito.

"¿Tendré que competir con los grasitos esta noche?" Preguntó.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. "No si me llevas a casa ahora mismo."

Él tomó la bolsa de grasitos y su mano, jalándola hacia la salida.

"¡Espera! ¡El restaurante!"

"No te preocupes, Julie se encargará de él."

Obedientemente los siguió y caminaron de la mano hasta su edificio, probablemente luciendo como bobos enamorados riéndose el camino entero pero no le importaba.

Apenas había entrado por la puerta del apartamento cuando Freddie ya estaba sobre ella, sus manos y labios por todos lados. Sam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

"¡Oh dios!" Escucharon.

Se separaron para ver a Carly sentada en el sillón, sus manos sobre sus ojos.

"Oh hola, Carls," Dijo Sam, jadeando levemente.

Carly lentamente bajó sus manos. "Entonces, ¿Infiero que dijiste si?"

Sam asintió y Freddie sonrió, sus brazos aun envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Sam desde atrás.

Carly gritó y corrió hacia ellos, tomando la mano izquierda de Sam.

"¡Oh, es tan hermoso!" suspiró. "Se ve perfecto en tu mano, Sam."

"Lo sé." Sonrió.

"Entonces ¿podemos comenzar a planear? La primera cosa que necesitan hacer es poner una fecha. Oh y puedo traer revistas de boda del puesto de periódicos mañana y podemos comenzar a verlas para tener una idea de vestidos de novia…"

"Carly," La interrumpió Freddie. "Es genial y todo pero creo que eso puede esperar a mañana."

"¡Pero hay tanto que hacer! Creo que deberíamos por lo menos hacer una lista, ya sabes, todas las cosas más importantes primero-"

"Carly," Interrumpió Sam, mirando a su mejor amiga. "No te ofendas, sabes que te amamos, pero Freddie y yo en serio queremos estar solos esta noche."

"Oh… ¡Oh!" sus ojos se abrieron. "Muy bien. Si, los dejaré solos." Tomó su chaqueta del sillón y se la puso.

"Charlie está dormida," Les dijo. "Se acababa de despertar para un cambio de pañal hace como 30 minutos así que debería estar bien para la noche. No se aloquen mucho, estaré aquí reluciente y temprano mañana en la mañana para comenzar a planear. ¡Felicidades a los dos!"

Los abrazó y luego se fue.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde estábamos?" preguntó Freddie con voz ronca una vez que la puerta se había cerrado tras su amiga. Llenó el cuello de Sam con suaves besos.

"Mmm… no lo sé, ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación y lo descubres?" Sonrió. "Solo necesito revisar a Charlie rápido."

Freddie asintió y caminó hacia su habitación. Sam cerró con seguro la puerta y apagó las luces para después ir a la habitación de Charlie. Su bebé estaba dormida pacíficamente, el móvil aun giraba sobre ella. Sam lo detuvo y cuidadosamente acomodó la cobija de Charlie. Su anillo brilló a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y la hizo sonreír. Se iba a casar. Aun se sentía irreal para ella.

Cuando Sam se giró para irse, encontró a Freddie parado en el marco de la puerta observándola.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó intimidada por su mirada.

"Eres tan hermosa," Dijo él, su vos llena de admiración.

Sam rodó los ojos pero caminó hacia él, colocando sus brazos encima los sus hombros.

"Eres tan cursi, Benson."

"Un cursi con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida." Sonrió.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó.

"Sam…" Susurró Freddie, su frente presionada contra la de ella. "Te amo tanto, no tienes idea."

"¿Por qué no me lo muestras?"

Tomó su mano y juntos caminaron hacia su habitación.

Freddie la besó, suave y tiernamente. Sam podía sentir el amor desbordándose del cuerpo de Freddie, podía decir honestamente que nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. No sabía que una felicidad como esa pudiera existir, o que podía amar tanto a alguien. Sintió una desesperación surgir en ella. Necesitaba estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible, necesitaba esa ropa fuera del camino.

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, sus manos sacudiéndose ante su necesidad. Freddie las cubrió con las suyas propias.

"Sam, cálmate," Susurró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Te necesito ahora."

"Tenemos toda la noche."

Sam estaba por protestar pero entonces tuvo una mejor idea. Lo empujó para que quedara sentado en la cama y luego se alejó de él.

"Bueno entonces, si tenemos toda la noche no te importara que me tome mi tiempo…"

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, y Freddie se sentó ahí entrando en un trance mientras cada botón revelaba un poco más de su piel. Cuando el último botón fue desabrochado se estiró hacia ella pero Sam se movió de su alcance. Abrió un lado de su camisa, mostrándole el encaje de color carne de su sostén, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro lado de su camisa.

"Sam…" gruñó Freddie.

Dejó su camisa caer por sus hombros y lentamente bajó los tirantes de su sostén pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitárselo.

"Sam, vamos. Me estás torturando…"

"Dijiste que querías hacer esto lento," Dijo inocentemente.

"No tan lento," Protestó él, la frustración evidente en su voz.

Sam sonrió y Freddie juraba que podía ver un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. "Tenemos toda la noche, ¿recuerdas?" Desabrochó sus jeans y lentamente bajó la bragueta, dándole un tentador vistazo de su ropa interior negra. Sam rara vez combinaba su ropa interior, a menos que estuviera planeando seducirlo. Y Freddie amaba eso. Verlo ahora reforzaba el hecho de que se suponía que fuera un día ordinario, que la había agarrado con la guardia baja y que no tenía idea de cuan diferente, cuan especial llegaría a ser esta noche. Y saber eso le recordaba que acababa de decir si para casarse con él. Iba a pasar el resto de su vida con esta mujer y la mayoría de los días consistirían en ella y su des combinada ropa interior. No podía esperar.

Sam bajó sus jeans por sus piernas, aun sin prisa alguna. Cuando los había pateado a un lado, Freddie no pudo aguatar más y rápidamente la levantó y la acostó en la cama.

Sam rió, ligeramente golpeándolo. "¡Freddie!"

"Lo siento, ¿Bien?" Gruñó, colocándose sobre ella. "No más lentitud."

La besó profundamente, sin darle oportunidad de responder. Sam gimió en su boca cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, sus manos enredándose en su cabello, jalándolo más cerca de ella. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, su duro miembro frotándose deliciosamente contra su centro, Freddie se separó y rápidamente se quitó su pantalón y sus bóxers. Sam tomó la oportunidad para remover su sostén y él rápidamente calló en sus anhelantes brazos abiertos.

La besó y pudo sentir el frio metal de su anillo en su piel desnuda mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Hizo que se le erizara la piel y profundizó el beso, mientras sentía el sólido recordatorio de que esta mujer pronto sería su esposa.

Sam gimió cuando él se movió hacia su cuello, dejando besos en el camino, sus manos tomaron sus pechos, sintiendo las puntas endurecerse bajo sus dedos. Siguió hacia abajo para tomar una de esas puntas en su boca.

"Freddie…" la mano de Sam empuñó su cabello, manteniéndolo en su pecho. Su lengua rodeó la dura punta antes de tomarla completamente en su boca, succionando. La espalda de Sam se arqueó mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios. Cambió a su otro pecho, deleitándose en los ahogados gemidos de Sam.

"Freddie…" Lo empujó para que se levantara. "Freddie, por favor…"

Freddie sabía que la desesperación en sus ojos combinaba con la suya propia. Ninguno de ellos podía esperar más. Se hizo para atrás sobre sus rodillas y dejó sus manos gentilmente trazar su figura, acariciando sus pechos, su estomago, su cintura, hasta que llegó al borde de su ropa interior, la cual deslizó por sus piernas.

Sam lo jalo para que la besara y él se posicionó entre sus piernas, gimiendo en la boca de Sam cuando su miembro entró en contacto con su centro. La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras entraba en ella, viendo tanto amor que pudo haber llorado por ello. Se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella, la espalda de Sam arqueándose para tomarlo más profundamente y él ya no pudo pensar. La sensación de ella tan suave y apretada alrededor de él era demasiada. Freddie no creía que pudiera cansarse algún día de esto, incluso si lo hacían todos los días por el resto de sus vidas. No era suficiente, su hambre por esta hermosa mujer debajo de él nunca podría ser saciada.

Sam envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y juntos encontraron un ritmo que le daba a Freddie tanto y exquisito placer que sentía que podría desmayarse por ello. Pero Sam estaba retorciéndose y gimiendo debajo de él y estaba desesperado por llevarle a la más alta cima del placer primero. Levantó sus muslos levemente y el cambió de Angulo le permitió deslizarse más profundamente en ella, haciendo que Sam casi gritara cuando se frotó contra ese punto.

"Freddie…" Jadeó. "Oh Dios, voy a…"

"Córrete para mi, Sam," dijo, el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo más rápido, más salvaje mientras luchaba por aguantar más.

Sam vibró debajo de él, su cuerpo tensándose y sacudiéndose mientras montaba al final de su placer. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de él, apretándolo tan fuerte y deliciosamente que no pudo aguantar más. Se dejó ir con un largo gemido mientras Sam lo abrazaba fuertemente, sus dedos deslizándose por el sudor en su espalda pero a pesar de todo aferrándolo.

Se colapsó sobre ella y trató de moverse para que su peso no estuviera completamente en ella pero Sam lo sostuvo en su lugar.

Freddie recargó su frente contra la de ella. "Hey," susurró.

"Hey."

"¿Crees que el sexo será así de bueno dentro de cuarenta años?" Preguntó él.

"Más vale que lo sea o si no me divorciaré de ti." Sonrió.

Él rió y se dejó caer a un lado en la cama, tomando a Sam con él de manera que estaba parcialmente acostada en su pecho. Ella entrelazó sus piernas con las de él.

"Gracias."

"Freddie, si vas a comenzar a agradecerme cada vez que tenemos sexo-"

"No, no por eso. Aunque, fue increíble y estoy agradecido. Me refiero a, gracias por decir si, por aceptar casarte conmigo."

Ella rodó los ojos. "No seas cursi. ¿Qué mas podría haber dicho?"

"Yo solo pensé… no lo sé, pensé que podrías decir que era muy pronto o que somos muy jóvenes. Digo, eso es lo que todos los demás van a decir."

"¿Y cuándo me ha importado lo que cualquiera tenga que decir de mi?"

Freddie sonrió, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. "Eso es verdad."

Sam rodó sobre su estomago y recargó su barbilla en el pecho de Freddie. "¿Crees que somos demasiado jóvenes?"

Su voz no dejaba dudas, solo honesta curiosidad en cuál era su opinión.

"Ordinariamente diría que sí, pero dado todo lo que hemos pasado este ultimo año y en general desde que nos graduamos de la escuela… no soy simplemente un estudiante universitario yendo de un lado a otro tratando de descubrir lo que quiero. Sé qué tipo de carrera quiero, y sé que tengo que hacer para lograrla, y más importante, se que te quiero a ti y a Charlie en mi vida para siempre. ¿Por qué tendríamos que esperar para publica y legalmente hacerlo saber solo por nuestra edad?"

Sam colocó un beso en su pecho. "Te amo."

Y con esas tres palabras, Freddie supo que Sam se sentía exactamente igual. Estaban listos para esto.

X

"Muy bien, ¡Estoy aquí!" Anunció Carly, entrando en la casa Puckett-Benson, que pronto sería solo Benson, con sus brazos llenos de bolsas.

"¡Arlyy!" Dijo Charlie.

"¡Hola Charlie!" Carly se agachó para besar su frente, estaba sentada en las piernas de Sam. Comenzó a dejar todas las bolsas alrededor de la mesa de centro.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" Preguntó Sam.

"Recogí las invitaciones de tu boda. Ahora solo tenemos que ponerlas en sobres y direccionarlas. Tengo algunas opciones para recuerditos aquí. También tengo la disposición del salón de recepción para que podamos trazar un plano de la sala preliminar."

Comenzó a sacar cosas de las bolsas, poniéndolas en la mesita de centro.

"Hum, ¿Carls? ¿No crees que es mejor que hagas todo eso en el apartamento de Spencer? Tengo una bebé aquí…"

Y como para ilustrar su punto, Charlie rápidamente bajó de las piernas de su madre y tomó un montón de sobres.

"¡No!" chilló Carly.

La torre de sobres calló y Charlie levantó uno triunfalmente en su puñito. Su otra mano agarrando el borde de la mesa.

Carly rápidamente levantó a la bebé y la colocó en su corralito.

"Está bien." Tomó profundas respiraciones mientras arreglaba el paquete de sobres. "Tengo demasiados sobres de repuestos, y algunas invitaciones extras también."

"Carly, ella no va a quedarse quieta ahí cuando te vea haciendo todo eso," Advirtió Sam.

"Solo estas tratando de evitar ayudarme," contestó Carly. "No puedes usar a Charlie como una excusa para todo, sabes."

"Yo no-"

"¿Qué tal cuando tenias que irte temprano de la compra del vestido de novia porque Charlie te necesitaba? ¿O cuando no podrías ir de compras para los vestidos de damas de honor conmigo porque no había nadie que cuidara a Charlie? O-"

"¡Muy bien!" interrumpió Sam. "Tal vez he estado usando a Charlie como una excusa. Pero tienes que admitir que has estado exagerando en este asunto de la planeación."

"Eso es solo porque la boda es en ocho meses ¡Y vamos a perder dos semanas de planeación cuando estés en nueva york el próximo mes!"

"No es el fin del mundo, Carls. Y Freddie va a irse más tiempo, ¿Por qué no te estás alterando por eso?"

"Como si Freddie importara," Dijo Carly despectivamente. "Tú eres la novia. ¡Tú necesitas estar aquí para todo!"

"Haremos las pruebas de pastel cuando regrese," Le dijo Sam, tratando de ser paciente con su mejor amiga.

"¿No hicieron ya tu y Freddie dos la semana pasada?"

"¡Hay muchas pastelerías en Seattle!"

"¿No va Julie a hacer el pastel de todas formas?"

"Eso no significa que no puedo probar otros pasteles."

Carly rió a pesar de sí misma. "Sabes, la única cosa con la que puedo hacerte cooperar es la comida."

"Es porque todo lo demás es aburrido."

"No, no lo es. ¡Es divertido! Y creo que deberías aferrarte a la experiencia, solo te casas una vez después de todo."

"Eso es lo que espero," Dijo Sam animadamente. "Aunque, ¿Quién sabe con Freddie? podría molestarme lo suficiente un día que simplemente lo dejaré."

"Por favor." Carly rodó los ojos, no creyendo para nada lo que decía su mejor amiga. "Tú y Freddie son para siempre, tú lo sabes."

"¡Pa!" Dijo Charlie, animándose ante el nombre de su papá. El sobre que había robado estaba ahora cubierto de saliva hecho una bolita en su puño.

Sam sonrió. "Si, supongo."

Carly se arrodilló frente a la mesa y destapó un bolígrafo, lista para comenzar a poner la dirección en los sobres. "Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme con esto?"

"Um, debería darle un baño a Charlie primero." Sam se levantó y sacó a Charlie del corral.

"¡Sam!"

"¡Es verdad! Iba a hacerlo antes de que llegaras aquí. Se las ingenió para llenarse de queso cottage hace rato, huélela." Puso a la bebé frente a Carly quien inmediatamente se alejó.

"No gracias."

"Sabes que tengo una pésima caligrafía de todas formas. Freddie debería llegar pronto. Haz que te ayude, él escribe como niña."

"Freddie tiene una linda caligrafía," Asintió Carly.

"¿Vez? Problema resuelto. Vamos bebita, es hora del baño," Le dijo a Charlie.

"¡No!" Gritó Charlie.

"¿Burbujas?" la engatusó Sam.

"¡Bubbas!"

"Sip, tendrás muchas burbujas"

"Oh, Sam," Dijo Carly. "¿Aun vas a pedirle a Melanie que sea dama de honor?"

"Si, supongo."

"Deberías hacerlo pronto. Puedo usarte para las medidas iniciales de su vestido pero aun así tendremos que mandárselo para que se lo pruebe para alteraciones finales."

"Ocho meses, Carly." Le recordó Sam.

"Bueno, ¿No crees que deberías comenzar a preguntarle antes de comenzar a mandar las invitaciones? Si me mantengo acorde al programa puedo enviar estas en unos cuatro días, cinco a lo mucho."

Sam suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a ganar. "Bien. La llamaré ahora mismo, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Sonrió Carly felizmente y se giró hacia los sobres.

Sam llevó a Charlie a su habitación y la sentó en la cama con almohadas rodeándola. Después del incidente del secuestro y la carta, Sam había mantenido contacto con su hermana. Y Melanie había mantenido su palabra y seguía en contacto con Sam con llamadas de teléfono semanales. Su relación aun no era la mejor pero estaban tomando pequeños pasos en conocerse mutuamente de nuevo y Sam no podía decir que no era feliz de estar hablando con su hermana de nuevo.

Levantó su teléfono de donde se estaba cargando en el tocador y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Distraídamente jaló a Charlie de la playera cuando la bebé intentó levantarse en la cama. Charlie rió mientras felizmente rodaba en las almohadas y Sam hizo una mueca, sabiendo que tendría que cambiar las cobijas.

"Hola," contestó la siempre alegre voz de Melanie.

"Hey Mel," Dijo Sam.

"¡Sam! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Oh ya sabes, acabo de concluir con los finales y mi empleo de verano como interna comienza la próxima semana ya."

Sam había planeado sacar el tema de la dama de honor primero pero como su hermana ya le estaba dando una entrada…

"Hey, hablando de empleos para estudiantes. Freddie tiene uno en nueva york este verano."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Apuesto a que es con la compañía pera"

"Si, estará haciendo algo para su oficina ahí. Va a estar allá por dos meses y estoy planeando en llevar a Charlie y quedarnos con él dos semanas."

"Eso es increíble, Sam," Dijo Melanie felizmente. "Amarás Nueva York."

"Estaba pensando, si no estás muy ocupada, tal vez quieras visitarme… y a Charlie."

Melanie quedó en silencio y Sam supo que era por el impacto más que algo más. En el tiempo que habían estado hablándose en los últimos meses, ninguna de ellas había hablado de la posibilidad de Melanie viendo a Charlie. Pero Sam había estado pensando en ello por un tiempo, y después de muchas discusiones con Freddie, ambos habían decidido que podían darle a Melanie esta oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de Charlie.

"Yo… me encantaría, Sam," Dijo Melanie lentamente. "No sé qué decir…"

Sam miró a Charlie, quien estaba ocupada jugando con sus pies. "Freddie partirá en una semana y media. Va a establecerse allá y Charlie y yo lo seguiremos en un mes."

"Eso suena genial. Tendré que llevar a Freddie a almorzar o a cenar cuando venga entonces.

"Seguro."

"Conozco todos los buenos puestos de perritos calientes en la ciudad."

"Mira quién habla," sonrió Sam.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con la planeación de la boda?"

"Oh ya sabes, solo me quedo sentada en el fondo observando a Carly correr por todos lados como una gallina descabezada."

Melanie rió. "Lo apuesto."

"De hecho quería pedirte que fueras dama de honor. Ya sabes, si quieres…"

"¡Sí! si, si quiero. Oh, Sam, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mi…"

"Si, si," Dijo Sam, sabiendo que su hermana estaba por ponerse sentimental. "Tengo que darle un baño a Charlie así que debería irme."

"Muy bien. Gracias, Sam. En serio. ¿Te llamaré la próxima semana?"

"Si. Debería saber donde se va a hospedar Freddie para entonces."

"¡Dile hola a Charlie, Freddie y Carly por mi! Adiós hermanita."

"Adiós."

Colgó y miró a la ahora adormilada Charlie, recostada tranquilamente en las almohadas.

"Muy bien bebita. Es hora de las burbujas y luego una siesta."

"Bubba," Dijo Charlie mientras Sam la levantaba pero sin su entusiasmo de antes.

Sam abrazó a su bebé contra su pecho, sintiéndose feliz y contenta.

**Bien, hasta aquí, a mi ver, aun hay algunas cosillas por tratar, pero la buena noticia es que heartlines dijo que trataría de subir un epilogo pronto, así que esperemos a que lo haga y supongo que para entonces ya estaré de vacaciones! Casi salgo y en cuanto pueda me pondré a trabajar en 525, 600 Minutes también de heartlines. Ya saben, será una serie de one-shots pero en esos episodios también habrá alguno en este universo, es decir más Charlie.**

**Por último, muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer esta traducción y a veces para dejar un review. Gracias chicos, de verdad, todo esto es para ustedes.**

**Como despedida temporal, dejen un lindo review por favor :) incluso si no dejaste uno sol en toda la historia, deja uno ahora. Solo para saber mas o menos cuantos fueron ¿Vale? ¡Gracias!**

**Me despido por ahora de parte mía y de Heartlines, muchísimas gracias. Dios los bendiga**


End file.
